Senran Kagura New World Academy
by Ayameloveschocolatecake
Summary: In the school known as New World Academy, one girl has fallen so far behind that she is desperately trying to catch up to make it in the real world as a shinobi. Watch as Renka starts her Journey to become a competent shinobi, as well as find love in an completely unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1 New World Academy

**Hello the name** **is Ayame**. **Well, here we go.** **Welcome to my first fanfic, I am posting on here.** **Please bear with me as my writing style is sort of unique**. **I hope you all enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it. Without further ado, let's get this gravy train rolling!**

 **Warning: Language and strong sexual content.** **Idk how far I am going with this yet. We'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura.**

Chapter 1: Student at New World Academy

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You don't think you can actually beat me, do you girlie?"

"I can! Why don't you shut up and come at me already!?"

"Hahahahahaha! You've got guts girlie. I like that. Tell ya what, as a reward for standing up to me, I promise I won't damage your pretty looks. I'll just damage your worthless body instead. Super speed!"

Yup, it's true. Our world has all sorts of powers humans can be born with. It appeared that this blockhead had super speed powers. It's sort of the most common power a human can be born with. About 1 in every 2 humans have super speed abilities, and this big lug is mistaken if he thinks he can defeat me with just that.

"If that's all you got, this battle will end before I have any time to get started."

The big lug just laughs, "Speed is weight girlie. There's no way a girl like you can defeat someone like me. It's a given."

Now that pissed me off, yelling out "Well, if you think you can defeat me just because I'm a girl, then go ahead and try, you ugly sack of garbage!"

He really got mad after that, "That's it. Now I'm gonna kill you, you bitch!"

I was seeing red after that comment. He came at me at full speed, but what he didn't realize was that I trained myself to counter super speed. Before he realized what was going on, my fist connected with his face. Then I used the momentum to pound him into the ground, which created a crater due to how hard I hit him. Guess what my powers are. Super strength.

After hitting him into the ground, I felt an intense pain in my arm as I had countered him at probably his full speed. I grabbed my arm and cried out, "GOD DAMN IT, THAT HURTS!"

But then quickly forgetting the pain, I turned to a little girl I was protecting, "Are you alright?"

The little girl nods while smiling, "Yes. Thank you for defeating this man for me, he's been doing nothing but bullying me out of my money."

I just smiled, "I kind of figured. That's why I jumped in when i did. But he won't be bothering you anymore. If he does, you just tell me. I'll kick his ass all over again."

The little girl also smiled, curiously tilts her head, "What is your name?"

I looked at the girl surprised for a sec, but then smiled as I used the back of my index finger to scratch the bridge of my nose, "Renka. Renka Mikagura."

Then a familiar voice called out, "Renka! Rennkkaaa!"

I look to where the voice was coming from and saw my little sister, Hanabi, "Hanabi? What're you doing here?"

Hanabi folded her arms, "I came looking for you, because no one else on campus had seen you. You're gonna be late for your first day back to school!"

I gasped, "Oh no! I totally forgot! Shit, I'm going to be late!"

I looked back to the man I had just defeated and noticed his eyes were completely white, which meant he wasn't gonna get back up anytime soon. I quickly picked up my stuff and turned to the little girl, "Call me if he gets out of hand again."

Then I quickly sprinted past Hanabi and the wind had tried to blow up her skirt, to which my little sister blushes and puts it down, "Whoa whoa! Don't run so fast!"

I just stopped, "Come on, Come on, Come on Hanabi! I don't want to be late for my first day back!"

Then Hanabi just shouted back, "That's not my fault! You're the one who decided to help out that little girl there!"

I just said impatiently, "Less talking, more running!"

Then I took off with Hanabi in tow, I didn't want to be late on my first day back. I'm going to one of the best schools around, New World Academy, an elite school that trains the best of the best to be ninja. That's right, I'm a female ninja or a kunoichi if you will. I'm also on my third and final year at New World Academy. So you can bet that I'm more than eager to start my new year. As I race through the courtyard of flowers the school had planted, my excitement grew with every step closer to the school gate. The top of it displayed New World Academy in big bold letters. Once I had arrived, I gazed into the crowd of different colored uniforms, "I'm back!"

What? Why were the uniforms different colors? They're all different cause they each represent something. New World Academy has a different system than normal schools. The academy has five different houses. They're sort of like factions, I think? The color of your sailor uniform matched the house you were assigned to. ( A/N: **They** **are** **the sailor** **Uniforms** **from the dressing rooms in Estival Versus and Peach Beach Splash. I used all 5 colors.** ) The uniform I was wearing was white with a dark blue color. There was also a patch across the left side of the chest, which held the name of my house in it, which was New World. The uniforms also came in black, red, green, and a tan with brown. I'll explain which houses they go to later. I smiled as I gazed out onto the school. It was then Hanabi caught up to me saying, "You should go get your schedule for this year."

I just looked down, "The schedule... I've been dreading this ever since the beginning of summer."

Then Hanabi nodded in understanding, "What're the chances that you'll even get her as a teacher anyway? Come on, Renka. You're worrying over nothing."

I just smiled, "You're right. I can't be that unlucky. Let's go, Hanabi."

Hanabi smiled and soon followed me to get my schedule. I forgot to mention that Hanabi is also in New World house, so her uniform is an exact match to mine. Anyway, when I finally got to where they were handing out the schedules, I saw a familiar face. I just smiled, "Hey Hikage-Sensei! How was your summer?"

The woman with short green hair looked straight at me, her serpent like yellow eyes glared at me for a second, before her gaze softened, "Renka? And Hanabi too? What're you two doing here?" She must've been off in another world again.

Hikage Shiraishi. She's one of the teachers here at New World Academy. She teaches history, preferably ninja history and New World Academy's history. She's wearing the usual female instructors outfit. (A/N: **Also an available outfit in Estival Versus and Peach Beach Splash. If you have trouble imagining them just google each outfit as I mention them.** ) Small red glasses framed her face, which were probably only used for reading. Hikage is also what you would call a house leader. Each house is run by a selected teacher chosen by the headmistress herself, and Hikage is the house leader for the Crimson Squad house. That house wears the red uniforms.

I just smiled, "I'm here to get my schedule for my classes this year, Hikage-Sensei."

Then Hanabi jumped into the conversation, "Me too. You are handing them out aren't you, Hikage-Sensei?"

Hikage looks down at the box in front of her, "Huh... Guess I am. Sorry girls, I was just thinking about the future again."

I just said "You've been doing that a lot lately, Hikage-Sensei. What're you so worried about?"

Hikage just sighed, "I wouldn't want to bore you with the details. Let me just give you your schedules." Hikage then started to look through all the cards in the box while muttering "Mikagura, Mikagura." Then she stopped searching. "Here we are." Then she took out two cards and handed one to my sister,"Hanabi Mikagura, year two."

Hanabi took it,"Thank you Hikage-Sensei."

Then Hikage handed me mine, "Renka Mikagura, year three."

I took it, "Thanks Hikage-Sensei."

Hikage nodded, "Have a great year girls."

Then we both gave our thanks and went around the corner to check our schedules. Hanabi looked over hers, then sighed, "She's not on here. What a relief... I would've exploded if she was on my schedule."

Then I suddenly yelled, "Don't you dare explode before I look at my schedule!"

Hanabi yelped in surprise, "S-Sorry!"

I just sighed to calm my nerves, "Okay. Here we go."

I then proceeded to look at my schedule: Period one, History, Shiraishi H. Period two, Ninja Arts training, Imai I. Period three, Math, Saito I. "Screw math. Why do I need to learn about numbers anyway?"

Then Hanabi shrugs, "Most ninja are able to work out numbers in their head, but I don't get it at all."

I just sighed again,"Yeah. Me neither." I continued reading down. Period 4, Physical Training, Ishihara Y. Then there down at the bottom it read: Guardian Summoning, Period 5, Mikagura K. I visibly shut down after seeing that. I couldn't even feel any part of my body.

Hanabi saw my look then went over to check out my schedule, "She's in charge of guardian summoning? Oh man, thank goodness I passed that class. But I still don't get why my guardian is a freakin goldfish!" I just stood there still shocked. Of all the classes for her to get, why'd she have to get the class I was failing the most. Then Hanabi said, "Renka, We have to get going. Class will be starting soon."

Then i just took a deep breath, "It's fine. Really it is... I'll just have to learn how to use my guardian summoning quickly, so I can get out of her class faster is all."

Yeah, It's a possibility to pass classes at the start of the year, but you usually have to be an exceptionally great shinobi to do that. But I'm just not that great. By the time of my third year I'm supposed to be fully capable of fighting in the real world. Having my guardian, element, and both my ninja arts. In fact, third years are supposed to be learning their ultimate ninja arts. But i haven't even passed the guardian summoning or my ninja arts classes. Which are both first year classes. If I don't fully develop my powers this year, I won't be able to become a shinobi. I just can't allow that to happen. I smirk and finally said "Let's get going to class Hanabi."

Hanabi nods, "Right, big sis Renka."

Then we started to head to both of our first classes, but as we nearly rounded the last corner before we had to split up, I heard a scream. We both stopped in our tracks and Hanabi gave me a warning tone, "Oh no! Renka don't you dare try to find out where that came from."

I just ran ahead a bit but stopped to say, "Then just go to class! I'll handle this alone. Like I always do."

As soon as I ran off, I heard Hanabi call out to me, "Renka, no!"

I ran along the side of the gym and quickly rounded the corner to find two students facing each other. Both were girls and both were blondes. One was wearing a red sailor uniform, which meant she belonged to the Crimson Squad house. The other supported a all black uniform, which meant she belonged to the Hebijo house.

Hebijo is known for producing evil shinobi, kind of like how New World produces good shinobi. The Crimson Squad produces shinobi who want to forge their own path, and they're neither good nor evil.

Anyway the Hebijo student had a devious grin on her face, as well as a red tint going across it. The Crimson Squad student was also blushing, but a brighter color than the Hebijo student. She also had her arms across her chest, which struck me as little odd. Then the Hebijo student said, "Aw, what's the matter, princess? Am I not allowed to cop a feel of those bodacious bosoms of yours? Come on!"

I looked to the other student, who's blush brightened at the Hebijo girl's comment. So she was trying to grab her chest? I had never heard of another girl who took delight in such things. Only perverted old men took delight in such things, or so I thought. The Crimson Squad girl retorted, "I see you're a pervert."

Then the Hebijo student moved her hands in the air like she was already feeling up someone, "Come on, baby. Let's jiggle them jugs!"

The Crimson Squad girl quickly retorted, "You'll get my uniform dirty!"

This was appalling. If I let this continue, there's no doubt in my mind that these two will start fighting. As I ran out to stop them, the Crimson Squad shinobi said "I see that you need to be taught a lesson!"

I finally ran in between, "Stop this right now!"

The Crimson Squad girl shouted at me, "And just who the hell are you!?"

The Hebijo student said "And two more come into the fray. More jugs to jiggle. This is my lucky day! Thank you, boob goddess, thank you!"

I look to the both of them, "Enough is enough! You two know that fighting on campus is strictly forbidden."

The Crimson Squad girl points at the other girl, "But she came up behind me and started feeling me up! I've killed a bitch for a lot less!"

The Hebijo student innocently blinks, "But that's what I do. It's who I am. When I see some gigantic jugs, I've gotta knead them." Then she did that hand grabbing motion again, like she was already feeling someone up, "How about you, honey? Why don't you let me jiggle them jugs?"

My face heated up, "You wanna touch my chest?"

Then the Hebijo student grins, "Yes! Come on! Let me at those tantalizing tatas girl."

The Crimson Squad girl seethed, "That's it! She's dead! I'm gonna kill her!"

These two are gonna fight unless I do something. But unfortunately, their was only one thing I could do to avoid the fight, "Go ahead. But only if you promise to leave this girl behind me alone. If you can do that, then I'll let you touch my chest just this once."

I couldn't think of any other way to stop the fighting, I had to let this Hebijo girl touch my chest. Otherwise the Crimson Squad girl will just start fighting, and they'll both be expelled after that.

The Hebijo girl smiled after that, "All right. I'll leave the princess alone. But in exchange, I'll need to knead your humongous hooters, honey!"

I just shook with rage, "Y-yes! Just hurry up and get this over with!"

As I gave my consent, the Hebijo girl started to make her way towards me. My heart was beating fast due to how much rage I was concealing. But I couldn't do anything. I still have many things I needed to do here. I couldn't afford to be expelled here. But just as the Hebijo girl approached, I heard a voice say "Katsuragi Kobayashi, just what do you think you're doing!?"

The Hebijo girl stops in her tracks as she muttered, "Crap! Ikaruga-Sensei!"

I looked over to see Ikaruga Imai, ninja arts teacher and leader of the New World house. Ikaruga-Sensei wears the standard female instructor outfit with light blue glasses frame her face, with dark blue eyes glaring out from behind them. Also she has long black hair and a firm attitude. Ikaruga-Sensei glares at the Hebijo student, "You're not touching anymore of our female students, are you Katsuragi!?"

The Hebijo student, named Katsuragi, shook her head frantically, "O-of course not, Ikaruga-Sensei! I-I was just on my way to class!"

Ikaruga-Sensei adjusted her glasses, "You'd better be! I don't think you want another talk from your house leader again."

Katsuragi smiled uncomfortably, "O-of course not, of course not!"

Then Katsuragi left and then Ikaruga-Sensei looked to us, "Mikagura, Kayano, I suggest you get going too. You don't want to be late for your first day, do you?"

I just cried out, "Y-yes ma'am!" Then I grabbed the Crimson Squad girl's hand and pulled her along. Ikaruga-Sensei is someone you don't want to see mad. Trust me, she gets pretty terrifying if you manage to try her patience. Luckily, she doesn't get mad easily.

Chapter end

 **Well I hope long time fans of this series can enjoy this. I tried my very best to think of how each character would react in these situations and tried to nail down their personality perfectly for this fic. I tried my very best so I hope this fic will go over well. Only time will tell. Next chapter I'll set up more plot and backstory so be ready for that. Well till next time y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hikage-Sensei the badass

**Welcome to the second chapter of my fanfic! Now there is actually a lot of plot to set up before we get into the real meat of this story. There are a lot of characters to introduce before we get to the first big arc of the story as well. As well as a few story elements to set up before any real fighting gets underway. Now that all that is said, I do hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Warning: Crude language and strong sexual content are present. But what do you expect from Senran Kagura.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura in any way shape or form.**

Chapter 2: Hikage-Sensei the badass

My heartbeat slowed as I made my way through the campus. I was quite relieved when Ikaruga-Sensei showed up when she did too. Then I heard a voice, "Excuse me, may I please have my hand back now?"

I looked back to see that Crimson Squad girl still behind me with her hand connected with mine, "Yes of course. Sorry for dragging you along like that."

I quickly released her hand as my face starts to heat up. The Crimson Squad girl smiled and shook her head slightly, "It's not a problem. I can't in all good conscience yell at you after you defended me against that Hebijo girl. Katsuragi, was it?"

Her smile seemed infectious as I found myself smiling too. I nodded, "Yeah. I've honestly never seen a girl like her before. How can she enjoy grabbing a girl's chest like that? It's like she enjoys it almost as much as a perverted old man does."

The Crimson Squad girl laughs, "I think she may enjoy it even more than that. But seriously, thank you for defending me from her." She bows to me in gratitude.

I chuckle, "No thanks are needed. By the way, I'm Renka. Renka Mikagura from New World house. It's nice to meet you."

I held out my hand to the Crimson Squad girl and she took it, "Likewise. I'm Yomi Kayano from Crimson Squad house."

After our handshake, I checked the time and realized class was starting soon. So we bade our goodbyes and I soon found myself in my first period class. When Hikage-Sensei saw me enter the class late she marked me down for my tardiness. Then while she continued taking role, a male student got out of his seat and smirked evilly at the teacher, "God damn Hikage. Those are some massive cans you got there."

Hikage-Sensei's eyes snapped to him almost right away as she did not hear the sensei after her name. She stared blankly back at him, "Sit down. We don't need a joker in our class."

The guy however did not sit down and just offered another evil smirk. He then places his hands on the teacher's desk leaning forward, "Just what are your measurements teach?"

Whispers and other voices suddenly erupted around me, I heard one kid mutter to his friend, "That dude is asking for it."

"He can't ask a teacher that, can he?"

"Why is there always one asshole who doesn't respect the kunoichi teachers?"

"It'll be a cold day in hell when a teacher answers that."

"You'll get scolded by Ikaruga-Sensei if you ask her that."

Hikage-Sensei stares back at the guy blankly, "33-22-33. That puts me at about 65E."

Literally everyone's mouths dropped. Even I couldn't help but stare at Hikage-Sensei in shock. A guy behind me shouted, "She even threw in her cup size?!"

The guy who asked glares at Hikage-Sensei, "What the hell? What kind of teacher answers a question like that!?"

All Hikage-Sensei did was adjust her glasses, "One that doesn't care at all. Now sit down."

The guy sat down without any further outbursts. It was then that Hikage-Sensei stood, "Now, let's get this class started. My name is Hikage Shiraishi and I'll be teaching history. The history of shinobi, as well as New World Academy. If any of you have any questions please refrain from asking till the introduction is done."

Hikage-Sensei turns to the blackboard, writing at the same speed as she spoke, "Now, to get things started. I'll start with New World Academy's history. The school was founded over 500 years ago. It was founded by an ancestor of our very own headmistress. At the time there were no houses, only teaching mattered. Then over time as the school grew, so did clashing opinions. Very soon the first vice headmaster got into daily arguments with the first headmaster over what kind of shinobi they should train. The vice headmaster wanted to train evil shinobi only, while the headmaster wanted to train only good shinobi. They never came to a compromise so they divided the school into two, New World Academy, and Hebijo Clandestine girls Academy. The two schools remained separate for a century before they rejoined and the houses were created, named after each respective school. But only 20 years after the schools rejoined, more opinions clashed as a man named Kurokage believed that the school should return to training good shinobi only. His opinions were never heard however. So he created Gessen house. Only shinobi who were pure of heart were allowed to enter, but as Kurokage aged, his rage against evil shinobi eventually died out. So Gessen house became another foothold in New World Academy's history. These houses were then referred to as the holy trinity, because for the next 280 years, there were no major changes to New World Academy."

Then Hikage stops writing on the blackboard and looks back to the class, "That will be all for today. Don't want to overload you all with too much on your first day. Your assignment will be about Kurokage. I want you all to write a paper about what made him lose his rage against the evil shinobi. His full name is Kurokage Sasa. Now I'll take any questions if anyone has any."

I quickly raised my hand and Hikage looks at me, "Yes, Mikagura?"

I put my hand down, "You literally wrote so much just now, how am I supposed to remember all that?"

Hikage just adjusts her glasses, "This is third year shinobi history, Mikagura. By now you should be able to remember all this. You are a third year shinobi student now, aren't ya?"

I just looked away in embarrassment. Then a voice rang out, "Well, what do you expect from someone like her? She doesn't even have her guardian or her ninja arts yet."

I looked back getting very angry, "What did you just say?!"

Hikage-Sensei raises her hand to silence us, "That's enough. We're only here to discuss history. Further talk on this matter will not be tolerated." Hikage-Sensei then adjusts her glasses again, "Are there any other questions?"

This time, a girl raised her hand, "I've heard many rumors about you, Hikage-Sensei. But one rumor never made any sense to me. According to this rumor, you don't have any feelings. Is this true, Hikage-Sensei?"

Hikage-Sensei sighs and rubs her temples with her left hand, "You know, I'm getting rather irritated that everybody keeps asking me this. Yes, I do not have any emotions, okay?"

I quickly raised my hand, "But, being irritated is an emotion, Hikage-Sensei. Doesn't that mean you do have emotions?"

Hikage-Sensei waves her hand dismissively, "I don't have any emotions. End of story. Do not press on this anymore, or I will get mad." She threatens, light reflecting over her glasses.

All of our jaws just dropped as I thought, 'But that's an emotion too!'

Then one last student raised his hand, "Um… Hikage-Sensei. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to ask a question pertaining something even more personal than your measurements, if I may?"

Then Hikage-Sensei stares blankly, "It depends. If it's something like my address or phone number, then I'm afraid I can't tell you."

The student just rubs the back of his head, "Nothing like that, ma'am. I was just wondering, you really have such lovely green hair Sensei."

I just looked away disgusted, 'And here we go. Way to point that out. Now everyone knows what you are gonna ask, you perverted sicko.' My face heated up as he proceeded to ask his sickening question.

The student just looks away, "W-well, I w-was w-wondering, if the carpet m-matches the d-drapes."

My mind instantly shouted out, 'Sicko!'

Even more whispers erupted even faster than last time, "That's going even further than the measurements thing."

"What kind of pervert would ask that of their teacher?"

"This asshole just wants to picture the teacher naked as he jerks it."

"Well, it takes all kinds I suppose."

"Oh my god, what if Hikage-Sensei answers it just like last time? I'd really lose it if she did."

"I can't believe someone would ask that of a teacher. Talk about disrespect. Ikaruga-Sensei would expel you on the spot if you asked her that."

Hikage-Sensei just adjusts her glasses once more, "Yeah, they are."

Everyone's jaw dropped as I screamed, "Don't you have any shame at all?!"

Hikage-Sensei just stares blankly, "No. We already discussed this. I don't have any feelings, remember?"

I just screamed out, "Bullshit!" As the rest of the class erupted in argument after that. Hikage-Sensei just rubbed her aching temples. Then she made her way over to her desk. Opening a drawer, she takes out something long and black. She then makes her way back over to the front of the class. After rubbing it against her cheek, she took of the top to reveal a blade under it. The whole class quickly silenced, after realizing the teacher had just pulled a knife.

Hikage-Sensei then drags her fingers along the side, "Funny how everyone is quiet all of a sudden."

She then proceeds to lick the side of the blade as one student fell out of his chair, fainted. Then Hikage-Sensei's serpent like eyes stare at us, "I don't tolerate unmanageable classrooms. Are we clear?"

Everyone swallows hard at the same time, "Yes, Hikage-Sensei."

Hikage-Sensei smirks, "Much better." She places the cover back on the blade and went over to put her knife back in her desk. After returning to the front of the classroom, Hikage-Sensei points to the desk, "That knife will always be there. But don't think you can just attack me when I'm away from my desk."

Hikage-Sensei undid her top revealing knives on her person, strapped to her stomach. She smirks, "I'm never unarmed." Then she picked up her sleeves revealing two more blades strapped to her arms. She even lifted her skirt just high enough to reveal two more blades strapped to her thighs. Hikage-Sensei smirks once again, "Never unarmed, got it?"

Our teacher had almost undressed before us, but no one moved a muscle due to the air being filled with murderous intent. Hikage-Sensei put all of her things back on, "I even have two more blades strapped to my calves underneath my stockings. I trust we understand one another, right?"

Everyone quickly nodded and Hikage-Sensei offered a fake smile, "Good. Class dismissed."

Another student raised his hand shakily, "B-But Hikage-Sensei, we still have ten minutes left."

Hikage-Sensei looks at the clock, "Really? Oh we do. Well, talk amongst yourselves. I'm done for today."

Everyone just watched the teacher as she casually sat at her desk and started to sort through the paperwork on her desk. The class soon got back into talking slowly. The topics were less than favorable for Hikage-Sensei. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I quickly looked behind myself and saw Katsuragi's smiling face. I visibly blanched as Katsuragi offered a very wide grin, "Hey honey. How've you been?"

I just sighed, "You again!? Just what do you want!? Also, don't call me honey!"

Katsuragi just acted hurt, "Aw, come on, don't be like that... I think we just got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. I'm Katsuragi Kobayashi from Hebijo house. What's your name?"

I just looked away, "None of your business, pervert!"

Katsuragi just awkwardly rubs the back of her head, "Aw, don't be cold. I can't help it if I like what I like. It's just something I really like doing."

I just move a desk away disgusted with the girl who sat behind me. Katsuragi moved over a desk herself, "As I said, let's start over. I am Katsuragi Kobayashi from Hebijo house. Who are you?"

I sighed as I saw Katsuragi stick out her hand for a handshake, 'She's persistent, I'll give her that.'

I just take her hand and smile, "Renka Mikagura from New World house."

Katsuragi smiled back, "My my, your hands are really soft. It's enough to make a girl wonder how soft other things are..."

I quickly withdrew my hand and was instantly on guard. Katsuragi laughed with complete amusement, "Whoa whoa whoa, no need to get so defensive. We're still in class after all. Wouldn't want to get in trouble with the teacher, especially since she pulled a knife earlier."

I shrugged, "I guess? To be honest, I've never had a class with Hikage-Sensei before."

Katsuragi casually sat back, "It sounds like you know her though."

I turned myself around to face the girl, "Yeah, my sister went to school with her over ten years ago. So she was at our house constantly." I just scoffed, "One wonders why a third year like her would hang out with a first year like my sister anyway."

Katsuragi nodded, "I see, I see... You have an older sister huh?"

I just looked at Katsuragi seriously, "No, I don't."

Katsuragi then nods again, "I see, I see. You're like that with her, huh? She doesn't exist as far as you're concerned?"

I just shift in my chair impatiently, "She does exist, I just hate her is all."

Katsuragi nodded once more, "I see, I see."

I soon got mad and yelled "Stop saying that!"

Katsuragi just put her hands defensively, "Hey, hey. Easy, easy. I surrender, all right?"

I just looked away, "Sorry." I sighed, "It's just... whenever I talk about my sister, I just get triggered. Our parents were always like, 'why can't you be more like your sister Renka?'"

Katsuragi just nodded again, "They were those kind of parents, huh? I see I see."

I just sighed again, I'm sighing a lot today, "They were. To make matters worse, she was always so bitchy towards me. 'If I ever lost to you, I'd go obsolete.' God that line of hers still pisses me off." I soon pounded my fist onto my desk which disturbed the whole class.

Hikage-Sensei looked up from her paperwork, "Is there something you'd like to discuss with the rest of the class, Mikagura?"

I just smiled awkwardly, "Nope. Just talking about my sister again."

Hikage-Sensei looked at me confused, "What's wrong with Hanabi?"

I then said "Not Hanabi. My other sister, Hikage-Sensei."

Hikage-Sensei gave me a blank look, "Oh yeah. She's a…. Are you gonna be okay later?"

I just sighed, "Y-Yeah. I'll be okay. I'll get through it."

Hikage-Sensei nodded, "Good. If you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me after school."

I nervously gulp, "Y-Yeah. Thanks, Hikage-Sensei."

After all that, the entire class resumed talking amongst one another again. Katsuragi then taps my shoulder and whispers,;"So you have another sister, huh? Hanabi, was it?"

I just nodded, "Yeah, she's a second year. She's one year below me."

Then Katsuragi asked, "What does she think of your other sister?"

I shrug, "She doesn't care. It's not like she can think much on it anyway. If she does, she'll explode."

Katsuragi snickers, "You mean like you are now?"

I kept a straight face, "No, she will literally explode."

Katsuragi gasps, "W-What? H-How?"

I just laugh at Katsuragi's expression, "Hanabi's element is fire. We first had discovered it when she was four. She was watching a T.V. show, and when they gave a riddle to the viewers, she thought on it so much, she ended up exploding and almost burning down the entire house."

Katsuragi had a surprised look on her face, "Jeez... That's rough. So I guess from then on, you all tried to keep her from thinking too hard, huh?"

I nod,"We have to. She'll explode if we don't."

Hikage-Sensei stood up, "Alright everyone, class is officially over. You all have ten minutes to get to your next class."

Everyone started to leave as Katsuragi stretched, "That time already, huh? Well, it's been fun talking to you."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it actually was a good talk. You were pretty civil for once."

Katsuragi smirked, "Hey, what do you mean 'for once'? I'd get in trouble for grabbing boobs in class. I can't jeopardize my chance to become a shinobi."

I place my hands on my hips, "Well I'll be damned. You can think of other things besides that creepy hobby. Well, it was fun talking to you, Katsuragi."

I held out my hand, Katsuragi smiled and took it, "Don't use my full name. Most people just call me Kat for short."

I just smile with a roll of my eyes, "Whatever you say, Kat."

Kat smirked, "Well, class is over right now and we did have time to have some fun before the next class."

I looked at Kat seriously, "Don't ruin this, Kat."

We both just laughed and parted ways. My next class was my ninja arts training class. I needed to pass this class as soon as possible. If I wanted to make it as a shinobi, I needed to pass that class, no matter what.

Chapter End

 **Setting all this up can be a real pain, but the story needs to be set up a bit more before we can get into what it's really about. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I was on the fence about putting some things in here but in the end some if it was kind of needed as it will establish a few parts for much later in the story. Anyway that's all for now. I'll see you all next time. Ayame out! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 NinjaArts training and trouble

**Welcome back y'all. Here it is the third chapter to SK New World. Now some very important foundations are gonna be laid down in this chapter. So I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of the characters in it. Only the plot is mine.**

 **Warning: Strong sexual content as well as strong language. But come on, it's Senran Kagura. This is to be expected. What did that one save point person say in the Bravely Default series? "It's only gonna get worse from here on out?" I hope that is what she said.**

Chapter 3: Ninja Arts training and trouble

I had arrived at Ikaruga-Sensei's Ninja Arts training class. Ikaruga-Sensei looked among the class of first years with myself thrown into the mix. She looks at us sternly, "Welcome to Ninja Arts training class. I'm Ikaruga Imai, but you will only refer to me as Ikaruga-Sensei."

I quickly raised my hand, "I think that's a given Ikaruga-Sensei. Even though they're first years, I think they've attended regular school before this."

Ikaruga-Sensei raised her hand, "Silence Mikagura, I'm talking about respect. Always add the Sensei after my name if you want to live to a ripe old age." She then fixed her glasses, "Now, behind me is the field we'll be using to learn our Ninja Arts. There are three levels of Ninja Arts. The Ninja Art is level one, The Super Secret Ninja Art is level two, and the Ultimate Ninja Art is level three. I will demonstrate what a Ninja Art looks like. Follow me."

Ikaruga-Sensei takes over to where a practice was dummy standing and then picks up a very long, thin sword. She held it by the hilt as she let's us see it. The blade was so long that it literally touches the ground as she holds it out in front of her, "This blade is my weapon of choice. It's name is Hien and has been passed down in my family for generations. I will now demonstrate my Ninja Art with this blade."

Ikaruga-Sensei then held the blade horizontally behind her as she held her right hand steady. As she got ready to draw her blade, I felt the air fill up with some kind of power around us. This indicated that Ikaruga-Sensei was getting ready to use her Ninja Art. Then her right hand grips the hilt as she draws her blade blindingly fast and makes a few quick slashes before she sheathed her blade, but before she fully sheathed it she said, "Hein Hosen: Mode one!" When she fully sheathed her weapon, the dummy was slashed to splinters by an Invisible blade.

The entire class all exclaims excitedly at Ikaruga-Sensei's Ninja Art. She smirked, "Well, that's the gist of my Ninja Art. Now, my level one does not utilize my element, but there are those that do utilize an element when using a Ninja Art. My element is fire and can be seen when I utilize my Super Secret Ninja Art, level 2. Now there are several other elements that can be utilized during a Ninja Art." Ikaruga-Sensei looks to me, "For example, Mikagura, what are your sisters' elements?"

I groaned, "Fire and water."

Ikaruga-Sensei gives a slight nod, "Water, another great element. There's also ice, wind, thunder, earth, light, and darkness. Each shinobi powers differs, and what you are proficient in might not be clear in the beginning, but with diligent training you can be battle ready by the end of your third year."

I thought to myself, 'Or you could fail and get tossed out on your butt.'

Ikaruga-Sensei grabbed a clipboard, "Now you'll each pair up and practice on, not only how to use Ninja Arts, but to learn how to sense the element within yourself and others."

After the teacher divided us all up, I got stuck with this one girl who only wanted to play hide and seek. Even Ikaruga-Sensei had started to assist each of the other students one at a time. I knew she would be near us soon, So I turned to my partner, "What was your name again?"

The girl laughed, "Igarashi. Minori Igarashi!" Minori then pulled a candy out of her bucket and started eating.

'We have a lot of work ahead of us…' I nodded in response, "Well, I'm Renka Mikagura, and I'm from New World house, and judging from the brown and tan uniform, you are from Gessen house, correct?"

Then Minori clapped, "Wow, you got that right! Are you psychic or something?!"

I just chuckled with a shake of my head, "No, it's common knowledge to know which uniform goes to which house."

Minori gave me a puzzled look, "Huh, really?!" With a tilt of her head.

'Wow. She is gonna fail here...' I sigh, getting her attention, "Minori listen, when Ikaruga-Sensei comes around, I really need you to listen to her and try and help me figure out my element."

Minori looked quizzically at me, "Why? Is it good to learn our Ninja Arts?"

I quickly nodded, "Yes, very good. Can you do that for me Minori?"

Minori nodded cheerfully, "All right, I'll try!"

I was so relieved by that statement that when Ikaruga-Sensei came around, I wasn't worried. Ikaruga-Sensei looked to us, "All right, Mikagura and Igarashi. We should start by learning what element you each wield."

Minori nodded, "Right, teach!" Then took out candy out of her bucket and ate it.

Ikaruga-Sensei looked at us quizzically, "What did you just…"

I quickly realized what Minori did wrong, "Minori, you're supposed to show her proper respect. Call her Ikaruga-Sensei."

Minori gasped, "Oh right. Sorry, Ikaruga-Sensei."

Ikaruga-Sensei furrows her brow, "That's not the problem here."

She yanks the bucket out of Minori's hands and Minori cries out, "That's mine, give it back!"

Then Ikaruga checks inside the bucket, and looks back to Minori, "How did you get candy? There's nothing in this bucket?"

Minori pouts with annoyance, "It's in my special place. Here, give me my bucket!" While making a gimmie motion with her hand.

Ikaruga-Sensei handed the bucket back to Minori. The girl then placed her hand in, "See?"

Ikaruga-Sensei and I looked into the bucket and saw her hand going into a tear in the fabric of reality. I gasped, "What the hell? How long have you been able to do this?"

Minori shrugs, "Ever since I got this bucket." Then she took her hand out with a piece of candy, "I've stored it with all of my favorite candy."

Ikaruga-Sensei takes the bucket and puts her own hand in, an audible sound her hand hitting the bucket echos out, "As I thought... Minori is the only one who can do this. She must be using her powers."

I was surprised, "Really? She can do that?"

Ikaruga-Sensei motioned for Minori, "Minori, can you come here please?"

Minori nodded, "Sure Ikaruga-Sensei." She walked over and Ikaruga-Sensei placed her hand on Minori's chest just below the neck. Ikaruga-Sensei then closed her eyes as Minori panicked, "W-wa-wait! Wh-what are you doing?"

Ikaruga-Sensei shushes the girl, "Hush." And then continued to do whatever she was doing. Finally, Ikaruga-Sensei opens her eyes and smiled, "Just as I thought. Your element is light."

Minori tilts her head, "Light?"

I get their attention, "Hold on. Just how were you able to do that just now?"

Ikaruga-Sensei crossed her arms, "The core of your elemental energy comes from your heart. So when you place a hand upon someone near their heart and concentrate, you can feel what element a person has."

Minori looks at Ikaruga-Sensei quizzically, "Really? Can I try?"

Ikaruga-Sensei nodded, "Sure. You can use your partner as a test trial."

I raise my voice, "Wait, what?! Why can't she just use you?"

Ikaruga-Sensei peered at me, "Do you want to find out your element or not, Mikagura?"

I sighed, "Fine. Minori, place your hand upon my chest."

When Minori looked to Ikaruga-Sensei, she motions to me, "Go ahead. Place your hand upon the top of Mikagura's chest, and then concentrate, and feel out what kind of energy she has."

Minori slowly placed her hand upon my chest. My heartbeat started to speed up as Minori closed her eyes. I took this time to look around and saw the other students doing the same thing to each other. They're all trying to find each other's element. Ikaruga-Sensei looks to Minori, "Can you feel anything, Igarashi?"

Minori's brow furrowed, "Well I can feel that Renka's heartbeat sped up."

My face heated up, "Shut up!"

Ikaruga-Sensei kept encouraging Minori, "Concentrate harder, Minori. You should be able to feel something. For example, for fire you should feel a burning sensation. Water gives off a certain cool feel to it. Ice feels really cold, and thunder gives off a stinging sensation. Each energy feels different, obviously."

I was getting impatient, "Hurry up. I don't like you touching me for this long."

Minori opened her eyes and gave me a smile. I looked at her, "What?"

Minori took her hand off me, "I'm feeling a stinging sensation, Renka."

A huge grin grew on my face, "Really!?"

Minori nodded and Ikaruga-Sensei nods, "That means your element is thunder, Mikagura."

I was so excited, I was hoping not to get an element that my sister's had. I was even more excited at the fact that my element has an advantage over her. I smirked when I realized that. Ikaruga-Sensei cut through my thoughts, "Now that we know your elements, we need to tap into that energy. You need to be able to summon your element at a moment's notice."

Ikaruga-Sensei put her hand in front of her and flames appeared above her hand, "This is a basic practice for getting used to summoning your element. Just concentrate and find your elemental energy, then push it up your arm and out of your palm. Why don't you both try it, Mikagura, Igarashi."

Both Minori and I said at the same time, "Okay." I then closed my eyes and started to concentrate and tried to target my elemental energy, but my concentration was disturbed when a bright light blinded me in the darkness. I opened my eyes and saw a giant ball of light in Minori's hands.

Ikaruga-Sensei looked pleased, "Job well done Minori."

Minori smiled, "Thanks! I realized that it's just like when I go to grab candy, so all I did was mimic my emotions of when I do that."

Ikaruga-Sensei smirks, "Whatever works. How are you doing Mikagura?"

I just looked away, "Well, I was concentrating, till Minori's light interrupted me."

I went back to concentrate again. I really needed to find my elemental energy. I don't know how long I was concentrating for, but then Ikaruga-Sensei said, "All right guys. Class will be over in the next five minutes."

My eyes quickly snapped open after hearing that, "No way! Did time really just get away from me?!"

Minori looked to me, "Were you able to find your elemental energy?" Her head tilting in confusion.

I just sighed, my head slumped, "No. You made it look so easy, though... It makes me feel a little stupid."

Minori frowns, "But you're not stupid, Renka. You're the greatest person I have ever known! You can do this!"

I gave Minori a smile, "Thank you, Minori. That means a lot to me." I just needed to concentrate and find that stinging sensation that Minori found. It's gotta be somewhere deep inside me, right?

As I tried to find that sensation inside me, I quickly opened my eyes to see Minori watching me eagerly. So I went back to concentrating. But then I heard a low growl coming from somewhere. I open my eyes to see that Minori had her hand over her stomach, "Good thing class is almost over, I'm hungry."

I heard Ikaruga-Sensei shout, "Class is officially over. Everyone head to your next class after the ten minute break."

I got mad, "Damn it! I wanted to try and tap into my element before class had ended."

I packed up and was about to leave class when Minori called to me, "Renka, can we eat together during break?"

I only blinked once and thought it over. I realized there was no harm in hanging out with Minori during break. So I said "Alright." Which resulted in Minori cheering.

After eating together we parted for third period. It was just math so I won't bore you with the details. Anyway, lunch rolled around, and I spotted Yomi eating alone, "Yomi, mind if we eat together?"

Yomi offered a smile, "Of course, Renka."

After I sat down, Yomi questioned, "How are your classes going Renka?"

I sighed, "They're going somewhere, but I'm not sure if I like where they are going... Being a third year is tough enough, but being a third year that's way behind is excruciating."

I can see Yomi was about to question me, until we heard a scream that was more like a shriek of terror. Both Yomi and I go outside and we saw two shinobi students going at it, or to be more precise, one was attacking, while another was dodging. I recognized the one dodging, it was Katsuragi, and the poor purple haired girl was probably another victim of Katsuragi's touching.

Yomi gets mad and seethes, "Her again? Doesn't she ever learn her lesson?"

Kat noticed me and Yomi, "Princess? Renka-Honey? Hey, help me out here. That girl's power seems to be driven by anger. She instantly got mad when I knocked her doll into the mud."

'One can grow more powerful from anger?' I thought in puzzlement.

Yomi yelled, "And just what were you doing to her before she lost control, huh?"

Kat crossed her arms, "Just what are you insinuating princess? Why would I purposely want to throw her doll into the mud?"

Yomi glared heavily at Kat, "You were trying to grab her boobs, weren't you? Admit it!"

Kat just smirked at the obviously correct accusation, "Alright. You got me there princess. I have a weakness for them you know." She lets out a dreamy sigh.

Yomi, turning red, screamed, "Pervert, sicko!"

I put two and two together, "She freaked out and dropped her doll in the mud, didn't she?"

Kat became defensive, "It's not like I didn't apologize for it. But she went off on me anyway."

Yomi was able to smirk despite her anger, "You're getting what you deserve!"

Now it was Kat's turn to glare, "Can it, princess. What do you say Renka-Honey? Can you get me to calm her down?"

Yomi tried to answer for me, "Why would she ever help someone like you?!"

Kat looked to me with pleading eyes, "Cause we're friends, right Renka-Honey?"

Yomi looked to me, "That's not true, right? You can't be! How can you be friends with her!? If you're friends with her, then you're no friend of mine."

I looked away, "Damn it! I'm sorry, Yomi. I've gotten to know Kat better and she's not all bad."

Yomi turned around, "Then I have my answer. Just so you know, I am the type that can hold grudges." She throws over her shoulder then went back inside.

I got mad and yelled out, "Damn it, Kat! Could you for once, not grab every boob you see in sight!"

I rarely use that word, but I was extra mad right now. I soon ran in between the girl and Kat and threw my hand forward to slap her, but sparks soon came out of my hand. So when I slapped her, my element coursed through her body causing her to pass out after my slap threw her back due to my strength. She landed on the ground as I stood there with a shocked look on my face. Kat just looks at me with a nervous sweatdrop, "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

A voice soon rang out, "What do we have here?"

I looked to where it was coming from and saw Yozakura-Sensei, who crossed her arms, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, beating up on other students like this, Mikagura, Kobayashi!?"

Yozakura-Sensei wore the usual female instructor outfit, but tan and brown cause she's the head of Gessen house. Wearing big black glasses and blue hair so short it didn't even extend beyond her chin. She also had a pink flower decorating the left side of her head.

Yozakura-Sensei glared at me as she waited for my answer. I tried to speak, but Kat said something for me, "This girl went off and started attacking me after her doll fell in the mud, and Renka here was just defending me. She wouldn't stop, this girl."

Yozakura-Sensei scoffed, "That's cause she's Murasaki Yahagi, and she has the root of calamity ability." She picks up the girl, "Mikagura, Kobayashi, follow me. We'll discuss your punishment after we get this girl to the nurse."

Both Kat and I started following, and I slowly realized how much trouble I was in. I had somehow managed into my power here, but I couldn't be happy about it due to the fact that it got me into trouble, and to top it all off Yomi hates me too. Then there's the girl I just knocked out, I hope she's okay. The last thing I needed now was to get expelled because I accidently killed someone. I hope she isn't dead.

Chapter End.

 **I'm so evil to leave you guys off on a cliffhanger like that. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This one was actually a joy to write out. Will Renka be expelled? Is Murasaki dead? Find out in the next chapter Lol. Until then this has been Ayame and I am signing out. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4 Coming into ones own power

**Well, welcome to chapter 4 of my story. I'd like to take the time to thank missesjackiplier for the review, like and favorite. It really made me happy to read that, thank you. Anyway I hope you all can enjoy the newest chapter. I am working really hard not to screw this up. Lol. Also sorry about the wait, let's just say fate has been intervened and I could not get around to writing this for over a week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura. Kind of wish I did. Lmao.**

 **Warning: Strong sexual content, cursing.**

 **Chapter 4: Coming Into Ones Own Power**

We had arrived at the nurse's office where our usual nurse, Haruka Toyoguchi, was waiting. Yozakura-Sensei places the girl down, "Here she is."

Haruka smirks, slightly amused after looking at the girl, "My, I didn't know I'd be treating Imu-Chan's sister today."

I inwardly curse at what the nurse was saying, 'Imu-Sensei's sister?! Oh shit.'

Kat flinches at what the nurse had said, "Wait, this chick is sisters with the head of our house?!"

Imu Saito, she's not only the math teacher, but she's also the head of the Hebijo house. Imu has a bit of a temper so Kat has a right to be scared. I looked over to the girl in question and saw she was wearing the green uniform. The green uniform belonged to those of the Chartreuse house, they're responsible for producing shinobi that care for the animals and protecting the environment. Lame I know, but I guess somebody has to care right?

Haruka starts to work on the girl, "So, how'd this happen?"

Yozakura-Sensei just pointed to the two of us, "Ask Mikagura and Kobayashi, they're the ones responsible for this." Making both of us squirm under the sudden attention.

Haruka looked to us quizzically, "What did you to her?"

I swallow hard as I reluctantly looked away, "I sort of slapped her, but a little of my element came out when I got mad... so it shocked her."

Yozakura-Sensei raises an eyebrow at me as Haruka goes back to work on the girl, "You're thunder element, huh?"

I slowly nodded as Haruka came over to us, "Her systems are locked up. She still has a lot of excess electricity in her. Call Imu-Chan over here, she might be able to remove any of the excess electricity, until then I cannot work on her."

Yozakura-Sensei nodded in acknowledgment and left the room. Kat just sat down in disbelief, "Oh man, Imu-Sensei is coming here? She's not gonna be happy to see me again."

I gave Kat a reassuring look, "You'll be fine. After all, you're not the one who attacked her sister. That's all my fault."

Kat sighed, "Yeah, but she hasn't been happy about the fact that I've been called in here five other times today."

Then the door swung open, scaring us both, and Imu-Sensei came walking through. Imu-Sensei wore the usual female instructor outfit but purple colored. She also wore glasses that framed her face and chestnut colored hair that was about shoulder length and her green eyes glared all around the room till they settled on the girl in question. She ran over to her sister, "Murasaki? Murasaki! Who did this to you!?" Imu-Sensei snapped back around and focused on the first thing she could see Kat. Imu-Sensei was in front of us in the blink of an eye as she glared down at Kat, "Kobayashi, explain what the hell happened right now!"

Poor Kat flinched violently as she stutters out, "Y-yes ma'am! I was hunting around for boobs to grab earlier, when I happened to see your little sister eating her lunch. Her boobs were like really huge, so I went over to grab them, and she really freaked out, causing her to drop her doll in the mud. I apologized for that, but she just lost it and attacked me. So I started to dodge all of her attacks, until Renka-Honey here came to defend me. She slapped her but also charged her with electricity unintentionally." As she spoke her words became faster and more panicked.

Imu-Sensei's face seemed to calm down as she realized her sister was ok. I quickly added, "I haven't been able to use my element until today, Imu-Sensei."

Imu-Sensei's face seemed to reflect understanding as she went over to her sister to started to help her. After she finished up she came back over to me and looked straight into my eyes, "How did you tap into your power, Mikagura?"

I looked back at her, "Um, what? It just sort of happened. I was pretty mad at the time."

Imu-Sensei gave a light chuckle, "Mad huh?" Then she looked off as if she was recalling something while Haruka went over to treat her sister. Then her attention snapped back to me, "You kind of remind me of me back when I used to attend this school. I had been born into a family that always had a certain inherited power. The root of calamity, a special Secret Ninja Art used by only members of our family cause of our unique constitutions. Users of it are able to focus their mental power into an explosion, making their bodies several times stronger. It gets passed down through our family... some of our family anyway. Not me though. So, it hit me hard when I never inherited it."

Kat looked concerned, "You never inherited your family's power?"

Imu-Sensei adjusted her glasses with her middle finger, "Correct, so as a result, I had a lot of rage built up inside of me. While in school I learned my element was thunder, so I read up on it and found out that it can be forced out by anger. So, I took advantage of that. My power was so strong that I had no problem becoming an elite."

I looked at Imu-Sensei quizzically while she continued, "I graduated top of my class, but in my house, because I lacked the Root of Calamity, I was only second to my parents. After graduating, I joined the military, hoping to quell that anger, but it never left me. I carry it with me to this day."

Haruka chuckles a little, "Yes, it's like Imu-Chan has that pole of hers up her butt."

Both Kat and I lightly chuckled as Imu-Sensei cleared her throat, "Anyway, when my sister awakened to the Root of Calamity at the age of twelve, after talking with her about it, she said she was afraid to use her power to hurt other people. She soon became a shut in soon after father tried to force her out of her room, she was his end."

I swallow hard again as Imu-Sensei continued, "She became cut off from the outside world, with her only friend being a stuffed bear named Bebeby."

Kat soon flinched, "Stuffed bear!? Oh man, I didn't know it was that important to her."

A voice softly spoke out, "Bebeby-Tan?"

We all looked over and saw Murasaki waking up. Imu-Sensei went over, "Murasaki, how are you feeling?"

Murasaki blinked once as she was registering who was talking to her. She finally spoke out, "B-Big sis? I'm fine, but where am I?" Her voice was very soft spoken, like a whisper.

Imu-Sensei helped her sit up, "You activated your Root of Calamity again, but were soundly defeated by another shinobi in training."

Upon hearing that, Murasaki lightly chuckled, "Come on big sis, you know as well as I do that once I'm in that state, I can't be beaten easily."

Imu-Sensei looks at her seriously, "Do I look like the type to joke around like that Murasaki? You were defeated, in fact one time you lost it when I was home. I had to shut your systems down by using my power to stop the signals being sent to your brain."

Murasaki started thinking, "So you defeated me instead?"

Imu-Sensei shook her head, "She did." Imu-Sensei pointed straight to me.

Murasaki lightly chuckled again, thinking her sister was joking, "She cannot stop me, only you can big sis."

Imu-Sensei's eyes never left Murasaki's, "She has the same element as me, Murasaki."

"It was probably a fluke." Murasaki countered.

I got mad and stood up, "Hold on, why can't I stop you!? Your Root of Calamity isn't all that strong!"

Murasaki got off the treating table and gave me a dark look, "You have not even begun to feel my full power." Her tone as dark as her look. Darkness begun to seep off of her and looked like an aura around her. Her Root of Calamity was beginning to take hold of her again. "Right Bebeby-Tan?" It was then for the first time, she noticed her doll was missing. Her powers instantly vanished. She looked to Imu-Sensei, "Big sis, have you seen Bebeby-Tan?" Then her eyes went wide with realization. Her eyes then teared up, "S-sis, Bebeby-Tan, he, he, he, is….."

The door suddenly swung open, and Yozakura-Sensei came in with Murasaki's doll completely clean. She smiles, "Bebeby is perfectly fine."

Yozakura-Sensei held out the doll to Murasaki, who sniffed, "B-Bebeby-Tan? But how?"

Yozakura-Sensei puffs out her chest, "Earth is my specialty Murasaki. Cleaning this off was child's play."

Murasaki took the doll and the tears streamed down her face as she hugs her doll, "W-Welcome home, Bebeby-Tan." The scene was touching, she had nothing but love for that doll.

Haruka coughs a bit getting our attention, "It's about time you all got going, the next class will begin in the next ten minutes."

Yozakura-Sensei nodded, "Alright. Mikagura, Kobayashi, Yahagi, you all can follow me since all of your names are on my roll for my next class."

I looked to Kat, "Kat you have physical training next period too?"

Kat nodded, "Yeah, I do, and so does Ms. lemon drop too."

I crossed my arms, "Murasaki? She's a lemon drop?"

Murasaki turned to her sister, "Sis, what's the name of the girl who stopped me?"

Imu-Sensei looked at Murasaki weirdly , "Renka Mikagura, why?"

Murasaki then looked to me, "Renka Mikagura, I challenge you. I'll prove to you that you have absolutely no chance of stopping me."

The air tensed up, in a school full of shinobi, fighting was not allowed, unless it was through an official challenge that at least one teacher had to approve of. The two students would fight until one couldn't anymore, or until one shinobi was completely stripped of their uniform dishonoring the loser completely.

I just glared at Murasaki as Yozakura-Sensei was the first to speak up, "I don't think so. This isn't happening during my class, that's just more paperwork for me to fill out."

Imu-Sensei was the next one to speak, "I agree with Yozakura here. There's also no point to getting into a fight here, and I will not have a chance of my sister being disgraced in front of the entire student body."

Murasaki shook her head, "Don't worry about me big sis, I can take her."

Imu-Sensei crossed her arms, "Oh really Murasaki? This last incident tells me otherwise, little sis."

Murasaki looked away and Yozakura-Sensei put her arms up in the I don't stance, "Challenge declined. No teacher approval."

Yozakura-Sensei then opened the door, "Follow me, class will soon begin."

I inwardly sighed, 'I'm glad I didn't have to turn her down.'

However, I felt a dark force being exuded from behind me. I turned to see Murasaki, who seemed to have her power radiating off her. It was seeping out of her every pore, "Why won't anyone give me a chance? I know I have the power to beat this bitch."

I was about to say something, until Imu-Sensei yelled "MURASAKI!" This caused both myself and Murasaki to jump. Imu-Sensei then charged her hand with electricity, "If you plan on ignoring my advice, then I'll have no choice but to take you out myself!"

Murasaki's dark power instantly vanished after that. She proceeded to follow Yozakura-Sensei without further objections. Kat wiped the sweat off her brow, "They really are sisters. They posses the same type of anger."

Imu-Sensei looked to us and barked out,"Kobayashi, Mikagura, get going!"

We both soon hightailed it right behind Yozakura-Sensei. When we got to class, we both found out it wasn't just us three. Yomi and Minori also had the class with us too. Yomi and Murasaki both stayed away but gave me the evil eye. Minori looked to them, "So, what happened?"

Kat just sighed, plopping in a seat, "To make a long story short, Renka-Honey here," She points at me with her thumb, "upset both the princess and lemon drop out there."

Minori then looked at Kat confused, "She upset them? How?" The anger from the other girls was almost suffocating, even at this distance.

I groaned, throwing my head back, "Why me?!"

Kat sighed once more and ran a hand through her hair, getting knots out, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions, kiddo?"

Minori looked away, "Not really."

I gave another loud groan, "This sucks! Why does this have to happen to me now of all times!?"

Kat tries to comfort me, "I know you're upset Renka-Honey, but you should really calm down right now. You don't want sparks to fly off you now, do you?"

I took a deep breath, "You're right. Imu-Sensei said that my element was one that could be forced out by anger, but I don't want to take the anger road to force my powers out."

Minori looked to me confused, "Anger?"

Kat rubs the back of her head, "I hear you there, Renka-Honey. Maybe you should check out that book that Imu-Sensei read back when she was still a student. It might help."

I just gave another groan, "But if the book is too smart to for me, then I won't get it, and just grow bored and forget it."

Kat stretched her body out like a cat, "You've got a point there, Renka-Honey. Tell ya what, I'll check out the book and read it for you. How's that sound?"

I looked at Kat in disbelief, "Really? You'd do that for me Kat?"

Kat gave me a smile, "Of course! But there is a certain something I want from ya."

My face heated up, "N-no, please Kat. Not that."

Kat just chuckled giving me the don't worry look, "Relax Renka-Honey. It's not that, not this time."

I looked at Kat with a surprised look, "It's not?"

Kat just smiled, "Nope. What I want is a sparring partner." She gave me a thumbs up of reassurance.

I looked at Kat with another surprised look, "A sparring partner?" My head tilting in question.

Kat nodded, "Yes, a sparring partner. Remember what Imu-Sensei said earlier? She said that back in her school days, her power was so great that she became an Elite. So I need someone who is capable of going toe to toe with me. I want to become an Elite by the end of the year."

I just looked at Kat in surprise and Minori looked at Kat confused, "What's an Elite?"

Then a voice chimed into the conversation, "An Elite huh?"

I turned and saw Yomi standing behind Minori. Minori turned to Yomi and nodded to her, "Yes, what is it?"

Yomi smirks, "An Elite is a special title rewarded to only the most exceptional shinobi students. It's to those who are a cut above the rest. A shinobi who is stronger than most of the student body, way stronger."

Minori nodded slightly, "Oh okay."

Kat chuckled, "That's right princess. It's the same thing I'm gonna be striving for this year."

Yomi scoffed at Kat, "You most certainly will not. An Elite is not some pervert who goes around feeling other girls up." Placing her hands on her hips.

Kat smirked, "Ah you got me there princess." Then her face turned serious, "But neither you, nor anyone else is gonna stop me. Besides, it's not like you can become one yourself, princess."

Minori then looks at Kat, "Why not?"

Kat glances at Minori, "Because the title of Elite is only handed out to third year students."

I looked at Kat surprised, "Really? I didn't even know such a title existed."

Yomi ignored me, "But there has been instances where the title of Elite has been given out to second years before."

Kat chuckled, "You're right, but that's only because those shinobi were exceptional. They were three times stronger than a third year students. Not even your house leader qualified until her third year."

Yomi quickly retorts "I know but…." She soon trailed off after that.

I looked to Kat, "Hikage-Sensei was an Elite?"

Kat nodded, "Yup, but she was only given the title once she hit her third year."Then Kat looked away, "But Imu-Sensei... she was offered the Elite title in her second year."

My eyes widen surprised, "Imu-Sensei was a second year when she became an Elite?"

Kat nodded, smirking, "Yup. She is truly exceptional. It's the reason why I respect her, but at the same time, I'm scared of her."

Yomi scoffed again, "But house leaders do not determine how the students will grow. I'll prove it to you. I'll become an Elite this year, and when you fail and I succeed, I'll come to laugh in your face."

Kat smirked at the proposed challenge, "That's if you can become one, and I accept your challenge princess. Let's see who can become an Elite first, and the loser has to grope the others boobs, sound good?"

Yomi flinched at this, "Don't include me in that sick fetish of yours! I can't even stand to look at you, why would I let you grope my boobs, and while we're on the subject, why would I want to grope your boobs?"

Kat just chuckled at how defencive Yomi got, "Right, I get it. Too scared huh? That's a shame. I would've appreciated the competition."

Yomi then quickly retorted, "I'm not scared! I never said i was!"

Kat leaned forward with her arms crossed, "If you're not scared, then accept the bet. I mean, if you manage to win, then you got nothing to lose. Your boobs will be safe."

Yomi just retorts, "But that would mean I would have to grope your boobs instead!"

I finally shouted, "Can we quit it with the B-word already!?"

Minori just looked at us quizzically, "But why does Kat like to touch another girls boobies anyway?"

I just sighed and started walking the other way, arms in the air, "I'm done." I sat against the wall watching them continuing to talk.

I heard Yomi speak next, "I accept your challenge then. The winner gets to touch the other, and if you win, I won't try and kill you for it, but I win, you had better be prepared, cause I won't be gentle."

Kat chuckled, "I won't be either princess. Come on!"

Minori still had that confused look on her face, "I still don't get it, is touching boobies a grown up thing to do?"

Yomi just quickly intervenes, "No it's not. Don't you learn from her young one."

I just groaned, "Geez. All this talk about being an Elite and I haven't even learned my first Ninja Art yet."

Yomi then looks to me, "That's right. Renka I've been meaning to ask you about that. How'd you get so far behind anyway?"

So I told Yomi the story of why I haven't been able to learn anything until class was over.

Chapter End

 **Well that's the end of that. Setting up more story elements. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter shits about to go down. I've been hitting about this for a while. Let's just say chapter 5 was a joy to write, Lmao.**

 **Anyway, this has been Ayame and I'll see y'all next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Sibling Rivalry

**Welcome to Chapter 5. I apologize for the wait. I haven't had any down time in a while. Also thanks to Otherbarry6 for the review. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer. This is gonna be fun. Also I am gonna be adding short stories for all of you to enjoy starting chapter 5 and on. They're just little tidbits that may or may not contribute to the overall plot. I hope you guys enjoy. They start after the chapter ends.**

 **Warning: You should know the drill by now. Foul language, strong sexual content, the works. But it's Senran Kagura, so it should be expected Lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura. But that's to be expected. I'm not smart enough to come up with all these characters.**

Chapter 5: Sibling Rivalry

It was finally the time I've been dreading all day, Period 5, Guardian Summoning. A chill ran down my spine as I approached the door. She was behind this door. Ready to make my life a living hell, I opened the door and walked into the classroom without even so much as glancing at the teacher's desk. I sat down at my desk and waited for the torture to start. In a few minutes, the bell will ring.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Renka, so you're in this class too?"

I looked over and saw the desk next to me was filled by Minori. I smiled, happy to see a familiar face, "Of course. I've failed this class twice before. So I need to take it again..."

Minori looked at me confused, "Really? Why did you fail before?" Why did she have to ask that question so loudly?

Then an arrogant voice boasted out for all to hear, "That's because I wasn't teaching the class before!"

I visibly blanched, I recognized that voice! Minori looked at the voice's source and smiled, "Good afternoon, Sensei!"

Silence fell for a second before the voice scoffed, "Where's your greeting, Mikagura?"

My anger was reaching its boiling point, she wouldn't even call me by my first name! Was that any way to greet me? I looked straight into her eyes, venom dripping in my voice, "I didn't greet you because I don't see you as a teacher, Kafuru!"

There she was, the youngest of the Mikagura sisters. A child prodigy, who got into New World Academy at a young age. She was offered to work here last summer and she had accepted. She's two years younger than me, but she's already a fully fledged Shinobi and she's the reason my anger has been bubbling up as of late.

Kafuru cocked her head and gave an evil smile, "I believe that's Kafuru-Sensei, Mikagura."

Kafuru wore the same Instructors outfit as the other teachers, but her skirt was a little big on her as it was hanging off her hips a bit. Her blue top was even a bit too big cause you can see her sleeves pulled up a bit too. Her black glasses that framed her face were also too big for her as well as she stared through them with her purple eyes glaring back at me. Her chestnut color hair were tied up in braids that were at the sides. Kafuru crossed her arms, "Let me hear you say it Mikagura. Say 'good afternoon Kafuru-Sensei'." In your dreams sis.

I gritted my teeth, "I'd rather let Kat touch me..."

Kafuru frowned, "That's too bad. I heard that Sayuri loves getting visitors when she is in the middle of her meditations."

Sayuri Hanzo, headmistress of New World Academy. Her ancestor founded New World Academy and she now leads it as its 30th headmistress. Although, there were a few that she wished it hadn't taken the helm. She now rules the school with an iron fist, she's even known far and wide as the smoking smokin hot dictator. Take it from me, you did not want to interrupt Mistress Sayuri when she was in meditation. So you can understand it when I relented, "Good afternoon, Kafuru-Sensei."

Kafuru smiled evilly, "Good girl." I want to smack that tone out of her throat.

I felt like a dog, a dog that needed to be constantly reminded who her owner was. Kafuru went up to the front of the class, "Now listen up everyone, I'm your Guardian Summoning teacher, Kafuru Mikagura. You will refer to me as Kafuru-Sensei. Now, I know that I am the same age as most of you on this class, but you will give me the respect I deserve. If any of you fail to cooperate, I won't hesitate to send any of you to Mistress Sayuri's office, understand?"

The class just stared stupidly back at my sister. Damn first years, they don't know how scary Mistress Sayuri can be! Even her granddaughter, who was a big time shinobi back then, was still scared of Mistress Sayuri. That really says something, ya know!

Kafuru picked up some chalk, "Let's not waste anymore time. Let's begin the class!"

A student raised her hand, "Kafuru-Sensei excuse me, but you said you were the same age as most of us. Is there an exception?"

Kafuru smiled evilly and I blanched once again as she did that. Kafuru soon points me out, "One of your fellow classmates is a third year student, isn't that right, Renka?"

God damn it! She would use my name now. I exploded, my mouth went off before my brain had a chance to think, "You may be a prodigy, but there's one thing you are sorely lacking. Boobs bitch, yours aren't as big as mine!"

My voice echoed all around the classroom. Kafuru was now blushing, face heating up due to her anger, and tears pricked the corners or her eyes. That was always a card I had always used at home, but my mom made me promise that I wouldn't use it in her class. My anger got the better of me however.

What I said must've gotten to her, cause all of a sudden Kafuru was right in front of me. Her hand surrounded by water as she balled it up into a fist and tried to punch me. It all happened so fast, my anger caused me to react to seeing Kafuru trying to hit me by moving my hand up to block her, but at the same time as I did, I charged it up with electricity. I don't know how I did it, but at the next moment, Kafuru cried out as it coursed through her. At the same time due to the impact, the bone in my arm snapped and I screamed out, "GOD DAMN IT!"

I had no idea that Kafuru was so strong. I retracted my arm as it cried out in pain. Kafuru cried out one last time before she finally fell to the ground. At that moment, Imu-Sensei ran in, "What was that scream!?"

I forgot Imu-Sensei's classroom was right around the corner. Imu-Sensei saw Kafuru on the floor, "What happened!?" Imu-Sensei was right next to Kafuru instantly, "Kafuru, Kafuru! Speak to me, what happened?! Who did this to you!?"

It was at that moment, Imu-Sensei saw the charges in her. She looks to me, "Mikagura, did you do this to her?"

I held onto my arm, "Not on purpose, just out of reflex." I soon reeled from another wave of pain.

Imu-Sensei saw this, "What happened to you?"

The next wave of pain came over me as tears fell from my eyes, "I think Kafuru broke my arm."

Imu-Sensei just sighed as if she was expecting something like this to happen, "Sit tight then. I'll call nurse Haruka over."

Imu-Sensei got a stretcher to carry Kafuru and I walked with both Imu-Sensei and Nurse Haruka to the nurses office. It was there that Imu-Sensei worked on getting all the charges out of Kafuru. Haruka fitted me for a cast, and it wasn't long before my arm was placed over my chest with a cast.

My arm was indeed broken. Haruka even handed me certain drugs saying it might speed up the healing process, and if it did, it would take anywhere from between 1 to 500 hours. Basically, it could heal instantly, or heal over the course of 3 weeks. Of course, instant healing had serious repercussions, it would either cause all my hair to fall out, or it would start up my sexual drive. Either way, it wasn't gonna be pretty. After that, Haruka worked on my sister after Imu-Sensei removed all the charges. However, real fear flashed on my face the moment Mistress Sayuri walked in. Sayuri looked at me with this scary look and I started to involuntarily shake like a leaf.

I heard Haruka's voice first, "M-Mistress Sayuri?!"

Imu-Sensei was the next to speak, "M-M-M-Mistress S-S-Sayuri!"

The whole school is basically scared of her. Why? Because she is more similar to a dictator rather than a headmistress. Mistress Sayuri looked at me with a look of murder on her face, the look alone made me feel as though my blood turned to ice. Haruka came over and puts her hands up, "M-Mistress Sayuri, everything is being handled. So you can go back to your office. Don't worry, there will be serious repercussions for the two Mikagura sisters."

That look however, did not leave Mistress Sayuri's face. Tears formed in my eyes as a steady stream of them started to fall out of the corners. The next moment, I couldn't help myself, whatever my bladder had stored was emptied all over the floor. Haruka sees this, "Mistress, we just told you the two would have repercussions, and you made her just pee on the floor."

Mistress Sayuri just shot Haruka that same look, so Haruka did the same thing I did. Poor Haruka's face was bright red. Imu-Sensei came over but avoided eye contact and bowed as low as possible, "Mistress Sayuri, please forgive these two. I promise, they will be dealt with severely."

It was then that Mistress Sayuri rasped, "You had better. These two had promised to their sibling rivalries at home."

Imu-Sensei nodded, "I'm well aware, Mistress Sayuri..."

Mistress Sayuri then smirked, "Good." Then left the Nurses Office, her presence vanishing as if it was never there.

I then looked to Haruka as she looked down and sighed, "And I was wearing white today too..."

I couldn't even speak, I was utterly terrified. Imu-Sensei breathed a sigh of relief, "Mikagura, go home and get changed. You're excused for today. Might as well as take over Kafuru's class, I'm lucky today's only the first day. Explaining the basics for Guardian Summoning will be easy."

After I left the grounds like Imu-Sensei said and went straight home. Couldn't meet Kat at the end of the day with wet or no panties. Who knows how she'll react. As I got home, I started to sneak through the house, as to not alert my mother that I was home. Unfortunately as I got to my room I heard my mom's voice, "Who's there?" Then as she turned the corner my mom saw me, "Renka? What're you doing….. Wait why is your arm in a cast? Did you break your arm?"

I couldn't face my mom as I replied, "Y-Yeah."

My mom came over and checked out my arm, "Yup, its broken. So how'd you break it?"

I just looked away, "I'd rather not say... I only came home to do one thing. Besides Kafuru is more hurt than me."

My mother sighed, "I figured this might happen. So you broke your arm, what happened to Kafuru?"

I didn't look at mom, "Kafuru was jolted with electricity..."

My mom gasped, "What!? How!?"

I still didn't look at her, "I did it."

My mom only look at me for a second before walking over and placing her hand onto my stomach. I saw this and looked at her weirdly, "Wh-What're you doing?"

Mom just looked up at me, "With your arm in a cast over your chest, the stomach is the next best area to check. Well actually it's your back, then your stomach." Then after concentrating for some time my mom smiled, "Thank god. Your element has finally awakened."

I saw the look of relief on her face, "Wait, what? What do you mean awakened?"

My mom massages her temples, "Renka, not everyone born into a ninja family has this power. When someone is born, it's takes an average of 16 or 18 years for a shinobi to awaken to one's element. But sometimes, there will be someone who will never awaken to their element. They're called dud shinobi or just plain duds. And for a while, I thought you were one, Renka."

I just looked shocked, "You thought I didn't have any powers?"

Mom nodded, "But thankfully, that was not the case. You just have to take the next step Renka. But what you do next is up to you."

I thought for a second, "Well, I want to become a great Kunoichi. One that will change the world."

Mom smirked, "Then you need to start training Renka."

"I was gonna do that after school, but I came home to do one thing."

My mom had a look of contemplation, "What's that dear?"

I just blushed, "I need to change my panties, but I can't do that with one arm."

My mom looked confused, "Why? What happened to the ones you were wearing?"

My face burned, "Well, Mistress Sayuri… she... had this look of murder on her face and I couldn't hold it in." Someone push me off a cliff now, I know she's my mother, but this is embarrassing!

Mom sighed completely understanding the situation, "I told them she was too scary to take over the school. Well, let's head into your room and get you changed."

I smiled, grateful that there was no teasing or comment about my lack of bladder control, "Thank you, mom."

After all that, I was walking back to school. I even took the medicine given to me by Nurse Haruka hoping to get better before getting back to school. After fourth period, Kat wanted to meet me at the front of her house to train up, so I can be on equal footing with her. As I got back to school, I noticed Kat was reading a book while she was waiting for me in the front of the school. I yelled out to get her attention, "Hey Kat!"

Kat smiled as she looked up, but her smile soon fell when she saw my arm. Kat frowned, "Renka-honey, what happened to your arm?" As if mother mode was activated inside her, she began checking me out for other injuries.

I just blushed, "Oh this? I sorta… broke it?" I don't think my nervous chuckle helped at all.

Kat's jaw dropped, "You broke it!? But how am I gonna train you if your arm is broken?"

I just rubbed the back of my head with my non-broken arm, "Maybe we can just work on my element for now? Is school over?" I noticed the lack of students in the area.

Kat nodded, "It's been over for an hour. I heard one of our teachers got injured by a student today."

I just look away, still blushing and is most likely several shades of red by now, "Really? Wow. Anyway, what are you reading?" Hopefully talking about the book will help change the subject.

Thankfully, it worked as Kat picked up the book, "This is the book that I mentioned earlier. After school I asked Imu-Sensei about it and then checked it out. Imu-Sensei looked worn out for some reason."

I looked away, "Really? Wow." I felt bad for Imu-sensei, all of this was because I couldn't control that stupid temper of mine.

Kat placed the book in her bag, "I need to read this a bit more, but let's go to my house first." She began to walk away, "Follow me."

I quickly said, "What? Wait!" Why am I so slow? I broke my arm, not my leg!

Kat then looked back at me weirdly, "What's wrong?"

I looked at Kat sternly, "If I'm gonna train with you... I need you to promise me something."

Kat chuckled then waved her hand dismissively, "I get'cha. I promise I won't grab you anyplace that you're not comfortable with, okay?"

I made a face of confusion at first, that… was not on my mind at the moment, "Oh yeah... That too," Kat gave me an amused expression, "but I also wanted you to promise me that you'll make me into a full-fledged shinobi by the end of this year, okay?"

Kat just chuckled again, "Yeah. I promise that too. We'll have you fighting with the best of them in no time!"

I smiled, "Thank you Kat."

Kat blushed, "You look so cute Renka-honey. Come on, let me grab those bodacious bosoms." She leans towards me making grabbing motions with her hands, damn it woman! Focus!

I frowned, "Kat, focus. We need to train. That's more important."

Kat just looked away with a pout, "Y-You're right. Let's head on over to my house." Trying to fight her instincts seemed harder than me awakening my element… if that was possible.

I followed Kat as she led me to her house. I found it weird that she started in the direction of Mt. Orochi, but as we neared the mountain, she diverged off to the woods just south of the mountain. Very soon I saw the house in the distance, "This is where you live?"

Kat nodded, "Yeah, more or less. I'm the only one who lives here."

I look to Kat, "Wait, by yourself? Where's your parents Kat?"

Kat looked away, "I'd rather not answer..."

I bite my lip realizing that I was delving into personal information that I have no business getting into, "Sorry."

Kat just chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, "Anyway, I read through this book and apparently there are three triggers to force your element out. First, there's anger, which is the route Imu-Sensei took. Next is excitement, which I think is the safest option. Finally, the last one is fear but I think the second option is better for you."

I rub my chin in thought, "So what you're saying is... if I can find to be excited about, I can use my element?"

Kat nodded, "Yup! More or less. Apparently excitement is the number 2 trigger for thunder users. So if you can get excited enough, maybe you can call up your element anytime. We won't know until we try it out."

I nodded, "I can try, but there's nothing to be excited about at the moment. Plus with my arm broken like this, it might take weeks to heal."

Kat thought for a moment, "Renka-honey, what's your favorite food?"

I looked at her confused, "My favorite food?" Kat nodded and I start to think, "Anything spicy really. Why?"

Kat nodded, "Got'cha. I'll be right back! Make yourself at home Renka-honey!" Why does she have to sound like a hostess now? She hasn't even invited me in yet.

Kat went into her house and left me outside for a bit, but she soon came out with ramen in her hand. I looked at it blankly, "Kat, ramen is nothing to get excited about."

Kat just chuckled, "What about spicy ramen, Renka-honey?" Wait, spicy?

My eyes widen as I gave the packaged ramen a good once over. Kat was right, it was spicy ramen! My mood switched to excitement as drool threaten to pour out at the idea of such yummy food and then, I could hear the crackle. I looked at my right hand and saw sparks. My smile widens, "It worked! Hell ya!" Oooowwww, broken arm, cheering hurts...

Chapter End

Side Story 1: An apology

As the ramen was cooking, Kat and I were sitting in her kitchen as the smell of spices filled the air. Kat just watches the ramen , "You know, I do feel awful for that Murasaki girl. I didn't think she'd love that bear so much. I kind of feel bad that it fell into the mud earlier."

I sit back, staring at the ceiling in thought, "Well, maybe you can do something as an apology for Murasaki. I'm sure she'd forgive you then."

Kat sighed, "I wish. I'm practically good at nothing. What in the world can I do for Murasaki that won't seem like I'm half assing it?"

I sighed to myself, "I don't know."

Kat started stretching, but then I heard an audible ripping sound. I looked and saw part of Kat's side as a giant rip was in her uniform. Kat saw it too, "Dammit, not again! I swear they need to have more durable uniforms, not this cheap stuff they call fabric. I swear it's like paper!"

Kat left and then I hear footsteps upstairs, along with the rummaging of drawers. As I hear the footsteps go away, Kat came back into kitchen with some kind of square box. I stared curiously as Kat opened it and took out a strange round object and a needle. The object had strange black string around it. I just watch as Kat starts to fix the rip in her uniform. After I looked curiously at her, "You can sew?"

Kat nodded, "I had to learn since I am living by myself. I'm kind of always ripping my clothes." Why am I not surprised?

An idea then hit me, "Kat, that's it!"

Kat looked at me curiously, "what's it?"

I pointed to her stuff, "As an apology, you can make Murasaki's doll some clothes."

Kat laughed nervously, "What do you want me to do? Make the doll cute? In case you haven't noticed, no one can make that doll cute. It's butt ugly, and I know what butts look like."

I sighed, "I know Kat, but what matters is that Murasaki thinks it's cute. If she likes the clothes you make, it can be your formal apology to her."

Kat thought for a minute, "You know, that's not a bad idea, Renka-honey."

I smiled, then heard a ding from our timer. Kat smiled with a clap of her hands, "Well, our ramen is ready! Also I think I've got an idea on what kind of clothes to make for that doll. Come on outside Renka-honey. We need to see if excitement is the key."

I nodded, "Right."

Both Kat and I then stepped outside.

Side story 1 End

 **I know it's kind of a short one but I'm starting to get into the swing of things. Also I am so sorry for the long wait between the last chapter. I was waiting for something to start back up, but it never happened. Also with what was happening with my life recently so yeah. I am gonna have to find the time to do my chapters and not sit and ignore it from now on. Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Hopefully it won't be that long for the next chapter. Hopefully. Anyway this has been Ayame and I'm signing out for today!**


	6. Chapter 6 Training With Kat

**Welcome to another Chapter. If you have made it this far, then I assume you are not bored with this story. I need to set up some more stuff but the story will start to pick up a bit starting soon. The time for training starts soon. Will Renka be able to finally train up and become a worthy Shinobi? Read on my fateful readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. I only own the plot.**

 **Warning: Strong sexual content and a bit of harassment are in this chapter. Some mild language as well.**

 **Chapter 6: Training With Kat**

Kat took off the peel away top on the ramen and I could smell the spices all the way from here. She placed the food in front of me, "Now I want you to imagine how great it'll be to eat this spicy ramen… Then hit the dummy with all the electricity you can muster."

I gave Kat a thumbs up, "Got'cha." I held my right arm out in front of me, "Okay, you can do this, Renka. Just think about how good that ramen will taste. You can even smell the spices from here. I wonder how hot it'll be? I can't wait."

After that, electricity flowed out of my hand easily. It even formed a giant ball as big as the one Minori made earlier. Kat looks, mouth agape, "Holy shit, Renka! If your ball of energy is that big, then that means you are gonna be one of the strongest Shinobi at school!"

I felt big smile crossed my face, "Wait, really?"

Kat nodded, "Yup, you've got some serious potential, Renka-honey."

I jumped in excitement, "Hell ya!"

Kat smiled in amusement at my antics, "Alright, now hit that dummy, will you?"

I nodded and threw the ball straight at the dummy, which completely destroyed it. I got surprised seeing this, "Oops... Sorry, Kat." Guess I was stronger than I thought.

Kat just chuckles and waves her hand dismissively, "Don't worry, Renka-Honey. I destroy them on a daily basis so I've got loads of back up. Anyway, get to eating before it gets soggy."

I squealed in excitement at the prospect of food, "Hell ya!"

I grabbed the ramen and chowed down, savoring each bite like it was my last meal on this planet. Kat even made something for herself, it was just a simple ham sandwich and after we are done eating, Kat started to lecture, "You need to decide on what kind of weapon you're gonna wield in combat."

I nod thoughtfully, "Shinobi do excel in using a certain weapon, but I don't know what will be good for me."

Kat cleared her throat, "Every Shinobi wields a weapon though. I do have a pair of tonfa you can use if you want to try them out."

I stared dumbly at Kat, my brain failing to put an image to the new word, "What's a tonfa?"

Kat goes into her house and after a few minutes brings out the tonfa. I look at it skeptically, "It's just two sticks with handles."

Kat chuckles the same way an older sibling does to their younger sibling after they say something innocently amusing, "They're more than just sticks, a lot of Shinobi have built decent fighting styles around these."

I just looked surprised at Kat then to the supposed great weapons, "Really? Well, I just don't think that it's me. I'd rather have something that's not designed to hurt people all that much. Unless they're asking for it." Which sadly, they usually are.

Kat thought to herself with a quiet hum, "Then I don't know what you want, Renka-Honey. I only have leftover weapons from the time I was deciding on what weapon I wanted."

I thought for a second, "What did you settle on Kat?" I've never seen her use weapons before, but then again we never spent much time together, so any weapon she chooses will be a surprise no matter what.

Kat just smirked, "Follow me to my room and I'll show you." She soon led me to her room where a pair of iron greeves, black with gold trim, sat next to her bed. "Renka-Honey, I'd like to introduce you to the Dragon Rebellion."

They were huge! I couldn't stop staring in awe, "They're so big! Are they heavy?"

Kat nodded looking rather pleased with herself, "Yup, my parents left them behind and I couldn't pick them up until my first year of shinobi school."

I picked one up with ease, "Light as a feather. So you don't have super strength then?"

Kat stared at me with wide eyes, shocked that I even lifted one of her iron greeves. Kat then threw her head back to let out a breathless chuckle, "So you got super strength, huh? Do you know it's really rare for someone to get super strength?"

It was my turn to be surprised, "Is it really that rare?"

Kat nodded, "Only one in a million people ever get it."

My surprise escalated at this new piece of information, "Really!? It's that rare!? Then what are your powers, Kat?"

With a straight face, Kat said, "My powers? Oh, I breathe fire." Her statement was included with a nonchalant shrug, as if she wasn't just telling me something amazing.

I dropped the iron greeve in shock, the object barely missing my foot and landed on the ground with a sharp clang, "Wh-What? Are you kidding?"

Kat chilled in amusement, throwing her arms behind her head, "Yeah, I am."

I pout and tried to cross my arms, momentarily forgetting that my arm is still in its sling and felt unimaginable pain shoot up my arm and throughout my body. Kat saw this and quickly moved to my side to stop me from potentially causing more damage, "Careful, Renka-Honey. I promise I won't make anymore jokes about that, just please stop trying to hurt yourself."

I sighed in defeat, "Well, what is your power then?"

Kat grinned, showing off her shiny teeth, "It's this."

Her blue eyes suddenly turned green, but other than that… nothing else happened. I stared at them blankly, "So you can change your eye color?" I wasn't sure if I should feel relief that it was such a normal looking power… or disappointed that it was normal for someone like Kat.

Kat chuckled again, very amused with my reaction apparently, "That would be a lame power if that existed. Give me more credit than that. Although, I am wondering why your panties don't match the bra you have on now." How does she-?!

I quickly realized what that meant and tried to cover myself up, "X-ray vision!? Can you peer deeper than that with your power?"

Kat slowly shook her head, that same smile plastered on her face, "I'd have to turn them up, but it really strains my eyes, so I'd rather avoid doing that." Her eyes then reverted back to their normal blue color, "They'd turn emerald if I did that; but like I said, it causes me to strain myself if I'd turn it up. Like, let's say I leave them on full blast, after about five minutes they'd start to bleed." I felt a shiver run up my spine at the image, that was something I never wanted to see. Kat continued, "Continued use after that would damage my sight."

I was shocked focusing on one eye then the other, "There's a chance you could go blind?"

Kat nodded, "Yes. That's why I only use them at half strength. It's usually enough to see through the first layer of clothing anyway. I'd be able to see any stashed away weapons on their person." Then her eyes turned green again, "Plus it's great when I can see how gorgeous you look in just underwear."

I quickly covered up, though I doubt that would stop her vision, "Pervert..."

Kat's eyes reverted, "FYI, limbs don't obscure my vision." I glared at Kat and she snickered at my reaction. "Alright, let's move on from here. What weapon do you think you'd prefer?"

I sighed, though it sounded more like a groan, "I don't know... Can we just skip the whole weapon thing for now?" I did my best to give her puppy eyes, honestly I'd rather not try and mess with sharp or heavy objects when I only have one good arm.

Kat gave me a concerned look, "Well... alright. But we need to find you one soon, and craft your own fighting style around it. You also need to practice using your energy a bit more, then we'll be able to start crafting your own Ninja Arts."

I nodded, "Alright, by the way, what element do you control?"

Kat just gave a hearty laugh, "Follow me outside."

She led me outside into her backyard again and without looking at me, Kat put up another dummy, "You have finally been able to summon your element, but now you need to learn control."

I just looked at her quizzically, "Control? How do I learn control?"

Kat put her hand on her chin like she was thinking, her other hand was absentmindedly tapping her leg while she thought, "Well... remember what you did earlier? You summoned a gigantic ball of your element. Now try to summon a ball that would fit in your hand."

I tilted my head, worry slowly crawled its way into my voice, "A ball that can fit in my hand? If I do that, won't that shock me if I touch it?"

Kat sighs, she's been doing that a lot since we started, "It's your energy, isn't it? It doesn't shock you while it's inside you, does it?" Oh...

I felt stupid for even asking, "Well alright. Here goes nothing." I held out my hand in front of me, "Well Renka, you finally made it as a shinobi. Now you can finally become the shinobi you always wanted to be. Got to get stronger now. Strong enough to beat that snob Kafuru. Hell ya!" A giant ball of my electricity came out, but it was the same size as before. "What? Why is it the same size?"

Kat chuckled, mildly amused at me, "Don't worry. It was the same for me at first too." Kat then lifted her arm till it was about chest level and pointed her index finger straight up. A sound soon came from Kat's house. I quickly turned around and see Kat's iron greeves floating out of her room with a visible green gust of wind below them. They came out of the house and landed right next to her, barely making a sound as they hit the grass.

I just stare at the greeves dumbfounded, "W-Wind?" My jaw went slack at the news.

Kat smirked with her ego growing every second I leave my mouth hanging open, "Correct! I can control wind. I figured you wouldn't be able to control how much energy you can output right away, but there was no harm in trying." She held out her hand in front of her and formed a neat little ball of wind energy in her hand and grabbed ahold of it. Kat smirked, "You need to be able to create this. Creating a ball of energy and holding onto it is a sign that you have control. But the ball you summoned was too big for you to hold."

Slipping on her iron greeves and tightened the holders around her ankles, Kat suddenly shouted, "Stand back Renka-Honey. Now!"

I didn't expect her to shout, so I flinched and stepped back almost immediately, nearly stumbling over my own feet and my grip on the electric ball failed. Before the ball of electricity had the chance to drop an inch, Kat quickly kicked it so hard that it flew up and into the sky instantly. Roughly a hundred feet above our head, I felt my connection with it snap like it was nothing more than a twig, and it burst. Electric waves pulsed through the air and light flashed to the point where I was temporarily blinded by the sight. A light breeze suddenly formed and after a moment, my sight regained and the electricity was gone. I stared in awe, "W-Wow..."

Kat smirked, "That was nothing. The things I can do with my powers are more amazing than moving around some lightning. Plus... I can also have a little fun with my wind~."

Without any warning, a gust of wind blew from below the both of us and lifted both of our skirts. I quickly tried to put my skirt down, already feeling my cheeks heat up from both embarrassment and annoyance, "Kat, knock it off, you pervert!" Honestly, I SHOULD have expected that the moment she told me her power was wind. Stupid brain not connecting the dots- wait a minute, so that's why there's been so much wind lately!

Kat just gave an amused chuckled and the wind soon died down. Once I was certain my skirt was flat against my butt… well, as flat as it could get, I gave the girl a half-hearted glare, "Is every one of your powers able to help you to do pervy stuff like that?"

Kat smirked, at my declaration and waves her hand around vaguely with no real direction, "It was just a good luck of the draw that I was able to get powers that help me check out other girls." She soon held out her hand that still had the ball of wind, "This wind I just made has as much destructive power as that big ball you made."

I had to agree there, "Well that's kind of obvious. I mean, you are a third year and are stronger than me. Bet it costs less energy to make too."

Kat raised an eyebrow in surprise, "No arguments, huh? Good."

Kat threw her ball at the dummy, destroying it, "Let's spar, Renka-Honey. No elements, no powers, just nothing but our muscles doing the talking. What do you say?" Kat then released the holders and slipped off her greeves, "I'll even give you the first shot since you're injured."

I tilted my head, "I guess that would be okay. Does that mean I can't use my super strength?"

Kat nodded in affirmation, "I did say no powers. I want to see what your actual strength is. Awww, don't pout Renka-Honey, you need to learn to not rely on it so much"

"I am not pouting!" I scrunched up my nose to stop any facial expression I was making before shrugging, acting like nothing happened, "Well, I have never had to do that before, so I don't know what my actual strength is."

Kat threw a thumbs up in my direction, "Don't worry. I have this covered."

She then went to all four corners to of her backyard and pressed a hidden button in each area, "In my first year I could not control my wind at all. It would always sneak out when I was fighting." A force field formed around us. "Then Imu-Sensei gave me this. This force field you see restricts a kunoichi and prevents her from using her powers. In other words, as long as it's on, we are normal people. Just two high school girls eager to beat each other up."

I looked at the force field skeptically, "Really?"

Kat put her hand out to make another ball, but nothing happened. "See?" She lifted up her shirt, revealing her toned stomach adorned with an outie navel, "I want you to punch me right here with all you got. Got that?"

I just gave her a deadpan expression, "You want me to slug you in the stomach?"

Kat nodded, "I want to see if you can hurt me or not."

I gave her a long look before looking back at Kat's stomach once more, "Alright, I'll give it my best." I took a deep breath and then drew my good arm back and with all my might I hit Kat's stomach.

Kat looked at my fist for a second, "I said with all your might, Renka-Honey." She lifted her head to look at me, her lip was a straight line and her eyebrow was once again a perfect arch.

So I drew my fist back and connected another punch into Kat's stomach. Kat looked at me seriously this time, "Renka-Honey, my stomach is one of my weakest points. If you can't even make me lose breath, then you are in a lot of trouble."

I felt anger slowly boil into me, not only from Kat's words, but also the fact that I'm not able to do anything,, "This time for real!" I drew my fist back again and connected another punch into her stomach once more… My hand was starting to hurt...

Kat looked at me surprised, "You have zero physical strength beyond your powers, don't you?" There was a slight laugh in her tone, like this was the funniest thing she's seen all day.

I pulled my fist back and noticed that the surface of my hand was turning red, "I hurt my hand more than I was able to hurt you..."

Kat sighed and fixed her shirt, smoothing down the creases, "We really need to start training your physical strength first. You are not going to make it if you can't put any force in your punches. What if you're in a situation like this, where you're unable to use your powers? Then what?"

I looked at my hand, the fingers twitching slightly as if they know their owner is staring them down, "Am I really that weak...?" My voice cracked, as if I was going to cry. This was frustrating, but I refuse to have a tantrum over something that I can work on and fix.

Kat nodded reluctantly and patted my shoulder in sympathy, "Sorry, Renka-Honey."

After Kat brought down the force field, I started thinking out loud, "Is there anything else we need to go over?"

Kat brought her hand to her chin, rubbing it in thought, "Let's see... elements, energy control, weapon, physical strength... superpowers… No, I don't think there is anything else. So we just need to train your physical strength first, then energy control, then Ninja Arts, and then we finish off with Guardian Summoning. I think that's it... We can add more later on if we forgot anything."

I nodded happily, "Right. Got it."

Kat then smirked, which worried me, "So... who's Kafuru?"

I flinched at the name, "What? Did I ever say that name?" Please let this topic end quickly...

Kat nodded, "You did called her a snob." Well, there goes my hope.

I bowed my head with a sigh, "Remember our talk in history?"

Kat nodded, "Yeah, so this Kafuru is your older sister?"

I shook my head, "I told you, I don't have an older sister. Kafuru is the youngest in our family."

Kat looked confused after that, "But... you said she went to school with Hikage-Sensei. Wouldn't that make her older? I'm lost here, Renka-Honey, please explain."

I shook my head, talking about my sister was almost as painful as talking to her, "No, she's a prodigy. She started shinobi school at 6 years old."

Kat let out a whistle, "Wow. That is actually pretty impressive. It explains a lot about you."

I ignored the comment, "Now she continues to torture me even at school! She is the new Guardian Summoning teacher… I'm screwed."

Kat's once impressed face soon morphed into shock, "A sixteen-year-old is the Guardian Summoning teacher? What is Mistress Sayuri thinking?"

I scoffed, "Don't even get me started on Mistress Sayuri. She gave me one of her death glares today."

Kat nodded, "I see…" She slammed her right fist into the palm of her left hand, "Ah ha! So that's why your bra doesn't match your panties!" My face turned into a tomato as Kat continued, "I've been there before. Had to change out of a few of my panties after meeting Mistress Sayuri too. So you're not alone in that, Renka-Honey." I looked away in embarrassment as Kat continued, "Well, I think that will be all for today, Renka-Honey. We'll need you to be on par with my strength before we can start with my training. But I think you can you can become a strong shinobi. With your help, I think I can definitely become an elite."

I sighed, "You're serious about becoming an elite?"

Kat nodded, "Yeah. I want to become a great shinobi. One that will be respected by everyone."

"Why?"

Kat avoided making eye contact, rocking on the heels of her feet, "I'd rather not talk about it."

I sighed again, starting to get light headed from all the sighing, "All right... Well, I'm gonna head home for today, Kat."

Kat nodded, "Yeah, see you tomorrow, Renka-Honey. Get there safely!"

I waved to her as I left, "Bye."

I soon made my way back home. I found out that my mom had brought back Kafuru from the nurse's office. As mom helped Kafuru out of the car, my sister gave me a death glare. I glared right back with as much ferocity at her as my arm began to tingle. Mom cuts in between us though, "Girls, I don't have time for you two to fight. So Kafuru, let's go inside."

Kafuru didn't take her eyes off me, "In a minute mom. Renka, don't think just cause you're a thunder user, that you can beat me anytime you feel like it. The only reason today turned out as it did is because I didn't know you had discovered your element. But I will be on guard from now on. So savor this little victory while it lasts." Her lasts words were practically spat out, like a snake spitting venom.

Anger overcame reason at this point, I just wanted to shove a ball of lightning down her throat, "Kafuru, I can beat you anytime and anywhere."

Kafuru started to seethe, "You little, is that what you think? Then I challenge you to a fight! Once I am fully healed up, we'll fight and then see who is better! You or me. And spoiler warning, it's gonna be me."

It was my turn to seethe, "You're on shrimp."

Kafuru made a slight choking sound before her voice escalated in pitch, "What was that!?"

Mom finally whistled to break us up, "Alright, that's enough! Renka, dinner will be ready in an hour, please clean yourself up, you're all sweaty and there's a leaf in your hair." Reaching over, mom carefully plucked a leaf from my locks, shooting Kafuru a "mom look" when she snickered, "Quit it, I will not have any fighting while we eat."

Mom helped Kafuru into the house, leaving me outside. After entering the house and taking off my shoes I went upstairs and dropped my stuff onto the floor. Skipping the shower for later I went into my closet, "Gotta be some old stuff in here... Maybe something that can be used as a weapon."

I searched for a good bit before I happened upon something that would change my life forever. I found my old Reitei. My mom bought these for me when I was nine when we were all at a festival.

Just then, it hit me. My old Reitiei could be my weapon. So I stored my Reitei in my backpack for tomorrow. I sat in the chair at my desk and looked into the mirror I had, ignoring the small dirt patches on my face. Tomorrow starts my training with Kat, and I needed to succeed. This year was my last before I was thrown out on my ass and branded a failure in the shinobi community. I couldn't let that happen, no matter what. It was then I noticed that my face looked kind of flushed. Also, my legs felt restless a bit, so I decided to go take a walk before dinner, then I'll take that shower like mom wanted me to. I hoped that I wasn't getting sick. That was the last thing I needed right now. It would put my training on hold, I cannot afford delay on my growth.

 **Chapter End**

 **Side Story 2: A Bad Day**

This day has gone from bad to worse. First my sister became the teacher for my class, and then I fought with her in class to the point that I injured her and broke my arm. Then Mistress Sayuri scared the crap out of me so much that I peed myself, then I learned I'm completely incompetent without my powers. To top it all off, Kafuru and I have at it again which got us scolded by our mother. So it's rather obvious that I'm a little ticked off at the moment. Even though I wasn't in the best of moods right now, Kafuru was still trying to start something at dinner, despite mom telling her specifically not to do that. She was glaring at me, as if her very eyes could bore holes into my skull, and I wanted to smack her upside that prissy little head of hers.

My rage was momentarily put on hold when I heard mom call out to me, "Renka, what do you want to drink? Milk? Lemonade? Soda? I got the kind you like from the store this morning, it should be cold by now."

Thanks to that smug bitch glaring at me, not only was my judgement halted, but also my train of thought, "Just whatever you have in that pot you have, mom."

Mom looked at me like I've grown a second head, "This is tea, Renka. You never drink tea."

I felt my rage build even more, I didn't care what I drank, I just wanted something to block my vision even for just a moment, "Just pour mom... please."

Mom saw that a lot of my muscles were tensing up so she just sighed and gave up questioning me, "Alright…" She poured tea into one of her traditional clay cups and placed it in front of me, not making a single sound as it touched the table, "Enjoy honey."

I examined the tea and held back my grimace. I asked for it, so I need to drink it, "...Thanks." Besides, isn't tea supposed to be good for the mind?

Mom gave Kafuru a glare, "Stop looking at your sister like that, young lady."

But Kafuru didn't stop and Hanabi groaned, rolling her head back to look at the ceiling, "My god, it's so tense in here right now. You could cut it with a fork."

Mom sighed, "That's knife, Hanabi."

Hanabi looked at mom quizzically, "Really? Well, I still think you could still cut it with a fork..."

Mom massaged her temples, clearly done with the situation right now. Looking up from the table and seeing that Kafuru hadn't stopped, so she raised her voice, "Kafuru, enough!"

At this point, I felt my blood boiling, I was seriously ready to throw myself over the table and do my strength training on her face! If she said the wrong thing right now, I would seriously lose it. I picked up my cup trying to distract myself. Maybe the tea's taste will take my mind off of the situation.

As I brought the tea to my lips, Kafuru scoffed, "Yeah right. You? Drinking tea? Now that's a laugh. Try not to burn your tongue on it."

I finally lost it, all I saw was red and it was focused on her, "THAT'S IT!"I slammed down my cup, something inside of me lit up like a dull spark fully energized, "STOP GLARING AT ME!"

At that moment a flurry of tea spraying out from my cup like a fountain and I heard a crackling sound at the same time. I somehow accidentally infused the tea with my element and when it made contact with my sisters and mom, their usually bouncy hair sagged. But suddenly, the faintest trace of electrical spark trailed down all of their hairs poofed out like a Jack-In-The-Box. Their faces morphed into shock as they slowly realized what was happening to their hair.. Seeing them look like poodles fresh from the groomers, I couldn't help myself from going into a laughing fit.

The first one to feel their hair was Kafuru, her shock becoming horrified, "What the fuck did you do to my hair?!"

Seeing Kafuru touching her hair caused Hanabi to do the same, "OH MY GOD! My hair is like that too!" She sounded rather pleased with the new situation, actually bouncing her new afro and testing its buoyancy.

Mom feels hers, "Well Kafuru you have no one to blame but yourself. I told you to stop glaring at her." She flinched her hand away when her hair gave a minor shock, "Ow…"

Kafuru slams her hands on the table roughly, "That doesn't mean she can screw up our hair out of anger! Why am I the only one getting scolded?!"

Mom stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "You know thunder users in the early stage, have their powers swayed by emotions, and you call yourself a Kunoichi." Oh god her hair is moving with her head...

Kafuru just clicked her tongue in annoyance and looked away. I started holding my side and choked out, "I'm s-sorry. B-But you guys have made my d-dayhehehehhehe hahahahahaha!" They all look so ridiculous, and their hair has its own physics!

Kafuru pouts and walks away with her nose turned up, "I'm going to fix my hair."

Hanabi just starts using her fork as a brush, "You know, Scuttle was right. These are actually pretty good for your hair*." She had the widest grin on her face too. "Hey mom, can I wear my hair like this from now on? This is fun!"

I lost it even more and even fell out of my chair in laughter, falling onto the floor, "I-I-I-I can't b-breatheheheheheh."

In another part of our house, a showerhead turned on and the whole building vibrated as a high pitch scream overtook the sound barrier, "RENKA, I AM GOING TO KILL- OW! DAMN HAIR IS SHOCKING ME!"

Mom just gave up at this point and started using a fork too in hopes of taming the beast on her head, "No, you may not go out looking like that. But do remind me to buy rubber gloves for the bathroom if this becomes a traditional event for dinner." She gave me a wink and my face turned as red as possible upon seeing this. At this rate, I'm going to pass out from a lack of oxygen.

 **Side Story 2: End**

 **Well, that's all for this chapter and this first arc. In the next one, we will cover Renka's training for the next big thing that is coming her way. Who here is ready for an official tournament? Well, that's all for now. This has been Ayame and I hope you have enjoyed my story.**

 ***Just a little Mermaid joke that I felt like adding**


	7. Chapter 7 Kat's Training Regimen

**Welcome to chapter 7. I am gonna try and put out chapters more often now. So let's get this train going a bit faster now. I hope you enjoy this training chapter, and the big time jump too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Wish I did, but I don't. I only own this story.**

 **Warning: Let's see, strong sexual content, mild language, and Kat just being Kat.**

 **Chapter 7: Kat's Training Regimen**

The next day, I went straight to Kat's place after school. Kafuru was back at school teaching her usual classes, but due to my shocks messing her body's systems, she had to take extra precautions like wearing a diaper to avoid accidents when teaching.. There was nothing in this world more satisfying than watching her ego get knocked down a few pegs out of embarrassment... Anyway! I knocked on Kat's door and when she swung the the door open I was greeted with a cheeky grin from the other girl, "Hey, Renka-Honey!" Kat's head tilted downward and soon noticed both of my hands were on my hips, "Your arm's all healed up now?"

I grinned and rubbed my nose with my newly healed arm, "Yup. Nurse Haruka's medicine really worked for me."

Kat became apprehensive after hearing that, "Wait, Nurse Haruka gave you something? I'm not so sure that you should be taking something she gives you." She slowly inched towards me and stared at my arm intently, as if waiting for something to happen, "You don't feel funny at all, right?"

"I'm fine, Kat." I wave my hand dismissively, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Kat massaged her temples while rolling her eyes into the back of her head slightly, "Her meds always have some kind of side effect. Most are never good… I knew this one girl who got iridescent green spots on her skin, like a dalmation, for a whole week!" Okay, this girl is definitely pulling my leg at this point, how can something like that happen?

I leaned forward with a blank expression, "Are you gonna let me in or what? I have something to show you."That last bit caused my face to break into a huge grin.

Kat let out a long sigh at my skepticism, but I still saw a slight smile on her face, "Alright. Come in. But the moment you feel funny, you tell me right away."

"Yes boss, whatever you say."

After being invited in, we went straight to Kat's backyard. With a slight skip in my step, I took out my Rei Tei, "Ta-da! Renka's weapon of choice!"

Kat deadpanned, "Renka-Honey... those aren't weapons. They're old Rei Tei sticks used to beat drums with. Specifically taiko drums… wait, no, those are bachi sticks… the heck are those sticks used for?"

"Who cares? They work just fine with drums." I slowly let my excitement ooze out, "This is going to be my whole spiel! I look forward to festivals every year, so I'm gonna use that excitement, enabling me to call upon my element! It's perfect!"

Kat didn't look all that happy though, "Really? Well... if that's what you want. But we're working on your physical strength right now, so hold still."

Kat took hold of my arms and started to tie weights around them. She then proceeded to do the same to my ankles. "Each one weighs about ten pounds. Wear them till you don't notice them anymore."

I don't notice them right now when I brought my hands up to look at them, "Ten pounds each? Why don't they feel that heavy then?"

Kat tightened the last one on my leg, giving my ankles a good pat, "That's cause you still have your super strength."

Kat went over to one of the corners and pressed a button. Suddenly, the weights drop down with a sickening thud that brought me down with it. I couldn't support the weight. Kat stands in front of me, "I took the liberty of activating the force field so you can build some muscle… This is just sad, Renka-Honey... Judging by the fact that you fell at ten pounds, you need muscle... badly." She threw her head back in hearty laughter.

I struggled and tried to move but to no avail, "God damn it, Kat! At least you could have warned me first!"

Kat squatted in front of me and patted my head like I was a small child, "It wouldn't have made a difference. Now, I want you to get used to the weight I've put on you. We'll do this every day until you are used to it. Then add more weights as you adjust… I'm thinking 2 to 5 pounds every time, depending on your progress.."

I couldn't contain my shock , "Add more weight!? Are you crazy!? I can't move right now!"

Kat changed from amused to serious and cold, "You do want to be a shinobi, don't you? If you cannot lift such a light load without your super strength, then you really won't last long as a shinobi."

I was embarrassed that I complained like that just now. I was acting like this was inconvenient to me when all Kat wanted to do was help me get better at fighting. Kat then got closer, and closer, even placing her hands on the ground to get as close to me as possible staring at me straight in the eyes, "Get to work, Renka-Honey. We've got a long training regimen ahead of us. Don't worry though, I know you can do it. I believe in you, Renka Mikagura."

That was all the pep talk I needed to get started on my training. This training is suppose to last a whole month too. For the first few days, I struggled to even move an inch even with such light weights on and I would return home sore. On day 4, when it looked like I wasn't making any progression, I wanted to throw in the towel, "Kat, I give up. My strength has fully left me. It's clear to me that I'll never progress at this training. I'm not cut out to be a shinobi. I'm just a sad excuse of a person who can't even take a little pain."

It was then Kat kneeled beside me, removed one of her own weights, then slapped me across the face. The pain on my cheek hurt, but what Kat said next hurt me even more, "So that's it? You're just gonna roll over and die at the first sign of trouble? Get your act together, Renka Mikagura! No one ever said this was gonna be easy. Being a shinobi is a lot harder than the training I'm going through right now. Hell, I'm even wearing weights that are 250 pounds each. If a pervert like me can succeed then surely you can too, Renka!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I started moving my right arm over to my left, using my left hand to undo the weights around my right. Then slowly getting up to sitting position and let Kat have it, "Shut the hell up Kat!"

Without thinking, my fist connected with Kat's stomach, and she doubled over instantly. I was confused as to how I even hurt her, I even looked up and noticed that the force field was still up and my weight was still off, "Kat, are you okay?"

I heard Kat struggling to take breaths, and when she finally got enough air, she coughed out blood. Which freaked me out, "Kat! Oh my god, I'm sorry! I've punched you before and you haven't felt a thing, how the hell did I manage to hurt you?!"

After a minute of choking and heaving air, Kat then muttered with a smirk, "See?"

I looked at Kat in confusion, "See what?"

Kat struggled to look up at me, "You've gotten stronger Renka-Honey. Your punches didn't hurt before, but now it's really painful. Your training is working."

I looked at her with a wave of concern inside me, "Well, that's good... but are you okay?"

Kat let out a chuckle, "I am now that your training is working."

I smiled back to Kat and continued training while Kat went to go heal up. Five more days had passed and it was day nine of the training regimen. Kat was striking at the dummy, while I was busy training when Kat looks at me all of the sudden, "Hey, aren't taiko drums a good work out?"

I gave Kat a glance, "I don't know? Maybe? I know some people break into a sweat when practicing, but I've never sweat before."

Kat brings a hand to her chin in thought, "I see. Bring me a drum for tomorrow's training, Renka-Honey. Let's see you in action without your strength."

I looked back at Kat a bit dumbfounded, "Do I even have a taiko drum?" They're massive instruments, I can't imagine actually owning one.

Kat facepalmed, "You have the sticks, so you should have the drums that go with it." She looked at me between her fingers with a "no duh" expression. She… had a point.

I looked away slowly turning red in the face, feeling like an idiot, "Oh."

The next day, I brought what Kat had wanted. She smiles in excitement as I gently sat down the massive drum on its stand so it was at an angle, "Go for it Renka-Honey. Whack it."

I was more than a little hesitant as I lightly bounced the Rei Tei sticks in my hands, "Kat are you sure about this?" I didn't have my strength anymore, what if I hit the drum and the sticks fly backwards and hit me in the face?

Kat gave a thumbs up, "If this plan works out, think of how much stronger you can become, and you can get a good feeling for the drums when we work on your element. Kill two birds with one stone!"

I was still unsure, but I was willing to try anything. I took my stick and gave the drum what I thought was a good hearty smack, but it barely made a sound, "Huh?" Raising the other stick in the air, I slammed it down onto the instrument. Again, barely made a thump noise. I made an unamused face while staring into the sky, "Damn it!"

Kat chuckled in a very amused fashion at me, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

I just started beating it non-stop, frantically trying to make the familiar thud noises I've grown to love from these drums. That's when Kat spoke up and caught my attention, "I see you're finally getting used to the weights I gave you. I think it's time I added a few pounds. What do you think?"

I looked at the weights with a raised eyebrow, "I think you're right. I can't even feel the weights anymore."

Kat smiled, "Good."

She then went into her house and came out with more weights. Kat held them up the same way a fisherman holds a big catch, "These are 20 pounds each. Try these out."

Then after removing the old ones and putting the new ones on, I noticed they were heavier, but it wasn't the same as with the 10 pounders. I could still move, which meant I could master it in a day or two. I looked at Kat, "Can we up my weights to 30 pounds, Kat? I don't think these will last me long."

Kat chuckled, "I should've known. It was like that for me too."

After she placed the 30 pounders on, I found that I could hardly move. I could stand, but I couldn't move an inch. I couldn't help but smile at how pleased I felt at the newfound challenge, "Thank you, Kat."

Kat just picked up the old weights and threw them over her shoulder, "You're welcome Renka-Honey." With a twirl on her heel, she proceed to drop them off somewhere inside her house.

My training intensified after that. It was then on day 15 as I was training that it started to sprinkle outside. I ignored it and continued training, but soon after the rain intensified and it didn't take long for the water to pour. Kat came outside and shut off the force field, "Come on inside Renka-Honey. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here. Take the drum with you, it shouldn't get wet."

I nodded and followed Kat into her house with the drum. After coming in and setting the taiko drum in a random spot in her main room, I noticed that Kat was soaked to the bone and she was only out there for a short time. I dreaded to know what I looked like. Kat pointed up, "Follow me, we'll get you out of those wet clothes."

I was a little apprehensive, but followed Kat upstairs and into her bathroom. She soon tossed me a towel with it smacking into my face, "Dry up and I'll start the bath."

I placed the towel around my neck, "You're gonna take a bath now?"

Kat shook her head as she watched the water fill up, "No, you are Renka-Honey. You were out there for so long, I want to make sure that you don't catch a cold. Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as I start it." Dunking her hand into the water, she admired the steam emanated from her hand after removing it, "Nice and hot. Okay, you can hop in."

True to her word, Kat left after starting the bath and taking a towel for herself. I didn't want to waste the water so I stripped off my wet clothes, flinching when it all landed with a wet plop against the floor. Dipping a toe in the steaming water, I was pleased to discover that it was indeed hot, but not scalding. I found that my opinion of Kat was improving since the first day I met her. She has been impressing me ever since training started, but now she was leaving me alone for my privacy. Wait... or is she? I looked over to the door thinking I would find it ajar, but was surprised when it was still shut tight. I just breathed a sigh, "This bath is so damn hot right now... I might not stay in long." But I soon found myself sinking more into the water, "Ahh… But it feels so good after a training…"

With reluctance and knowing Kat needs a bath as well, I got out of the water. After drying off and making sure the towel was fastened tightly to my body, I started to ring out my clothes over the sink and hung them up to dry after. Leaving the bathroom to go find Kat and I soon found her in the living room downstairs, drinking some hot tea and she even had new clothes on. She noticed me quickly, "Ah, Renka-Honey! You didn't take long, did you? Well, let's go find you some clothes."

Kat got up and dragged me up to her bedroom, where she started to go through her drawers to look for some clothes. I decided to talk to Kat while she was doing this, "I came out cause I thought you would like a bath. It's strange, your bathroom was pretty cold but now my whole body feels like it's on fire for some reason."

Kat suddenly stopped and a menacing aura came off of her. I became wary of the sudden change in mood, "Kat, are you okay?"

Kat's menacing aura suddenly vanished, "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's see, which clothes do you like the most?"

After picking out my clothes, Kat left me alone to get dressed. After admiring myself in the mirror I headed downstairs where Kat fixed me some tea. I still wasn't a fan of drinking tea, besides my body still felt like it was on fire. Kat noticed me not drinking and started idle chit-chat, "Man Renka-Honey, your training is coming along greatly. You even managed to make me lose breath when you hit me the other day."

When the memories all came back to me I felt horrible for doing that. Especially when I saw her struggling to breathe, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Kat. I didn't mean to take out my anger out on you... I was mostly mad at myself."

Kat gave a good hearty laugh and lightly smacked my shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Renka-Honey. Look! No harm done, see?"

Kat lifted her shirt once more and showed me her stomach once again, "See? I'm fine." Indeed, it was completely undamaged and I didn't see any signs of makeup either.

I sighed, "Still, I'm sorry that I hit you so hard, Kat."

It was at that moment, I reached out and touched Kat's belly, rubbing it ever so gently. Kat's face flushed up and she quickly put her shirt down blocking me, "I think that's enough of that. I'm gonna go make some food to eat... Be right back."

As soon as Kat has left my mind was screaming, 'WHAT THE WAS THAT!?' I looked at my hand, 'Did I just touch Kat's stomach unprovoked like that? I don't even do that for my sisters, so why did I do that to Kat? Wow, I must really be out of it. No more late nighters for me.'

The same time my clothes dried off, it stopped raining for the time being, so I went home to rest up and block my mind of the unusual event from today.

Day 20 soon rolled around and even the 30 pounders were feeling like they weren't there, "Kat, let's increase the weights to 50 pounds each now."

Kat gave me a big grin, "I see. Ready for the next level now, are you? Wonder how long it will take for you to reach my level?"

She changed them out like I had wanted but after another 10 days... "Kat, even these are beginning to feel as light as a feather. I think we need to change them again."

Kat stopped her training with a raised eyebrow, "Let's see how strong you are first. You've been at this for a month now." Kat brought out another dummy and set it up. She then pointed at the dummy in a dramatic fashion, "Destroy this dummy with your bare hands."

I removed the weights and looked at this girl like she was crazy, "How?"

Kat chuckled and slammed her right fist into the palm of her left hand, "Punch it!"

Yep, this girl was crazy.

I was a little skeptical at first, but when I drew my fist back and struck with all my might, nothing happened at first. Then suddenly, the wood split, fibers sprinkling my face as the dummy cracked in half and fell to the ground. Kat swallowed a chuckle, "Good enough. I think it's time we had our one on one sparring session now."

That caught me by surprise, "Are you sure? Won't I need some more training?"

Kat chuckled awkwardly, "I'd like to keep going Renka-Honey, but it's October already. Which means we are out of time."

Okay, I'm lost, "What do you mean?"

Kat held up a flier- wait where did she get that?! "The Kohana Festival is coming up. I thought you said you loved festivals, right? The school is hosting a tournament next week. Sixteen Students will fight for the chance to become an Elite."

I blinked owlishly at the flier, this had to be a prank,, "Wait, what? They just give those titles away!?" I thought it was some rigorous test that hardly anyone could pass.

Kat shook her head while clicking her tongue, "I didn't say they'd give away those titles. The top 8 will be evaluated and can become chosen as an Elite."

I stared at the poster starstruck, "Wow, so are you gonna enter?"

Kat nodded proudly, "Yup! We're gonna use this week to spar against each other. We're gonna train ourselves to the point where we're gonna be able to predict each other's moves. Are you up for it?" I could almost hear the energy radiating from her voice, like a puppy about to go on its first walk in days.

I looked away, "So does that mean you're gonna try and hurt me?"

Kat turned around, away from me but she turned her head back to give me a grin, "Don't worry. I'll hold back my strength a bit so I won't hurt you too much, since you're still kind of on the weak side."

I looked towards the ground with a pout, finding a good rock that I could kick to the side, "You don't have to be so mean about it..."

Kat chuckled and turned around after walking some distance away, "Right. Well, here I come, Renka-Honey."

It was then that Kat bolted at a speed so fast that I barely had time to dodge her first initial kick to the ground, which left a crater in its wake. Kat sees this and waves to me with a sweatdrop, "Whoops, forgot to hold myself back, Sorry!"

I stared in disbelief, my voice sputtering out like a broken sprinkler, "Y-you almost killed me!"

Kat chuckled and hopped on one foot to warm up for another leap, "Come now, Renka-Honey, don't be like that. Try to come at me like you mean it, or you won't survive this sparring session."

So this was it, my first real sparring session with Kat. I kept a close watch at the smirking girl, getting ready to dodge any kick that she might unleash at me. Kat's look soon changed to disappointment, "That's not a look like you mean to kill me, Renka-Honey. I need you to display a need to kill me. You really need to kill me, okay?!"

I stared at the girl that said this, "But that's just it. I don't want to kill you. How can you even ask me to try?" I'm suddenly starting to fear what she may have in mind to make me want to murder her.

Kat shook her head, throwing her arms up in a shrug, "Oh dear. Then I'm afraid I've been too lenient as a trainer. I'm gonna need to clear something up."

I just looked at this girl confused, "What is it?" Kat soon vanished, I looked around. Right? Left? Above? "Huh? Kat? Where did you go?"

It was then that Kat was instantly in front of me, she was so close that I flinched, expecting a kick to the face. But what happened next was something I hadn't been expecting. Kat let out another soft chuckle, "My my Renka-Honey, they're every bit as soft as I imagined them to be."

My eyes widened with realization when I felt pressure on my chest, and a blush decorated my face almost instantly as Kat's hands were all over my breasts. She even started to jiggle them, "Boobs go boing, Boobs go boing, BOOBS GO BOIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!"

It was in that instant I balled up my fist and threw it forward, hitting Kat square in the face and sent her flying into the fence in her backyard. Even breaking it upon impact. I felt my face grow hot that I knew I was bright red at this point. Even my vision started seeing red as I wanted to beat this girl to a pulp, "God damn it, Kat! You were doing so well! Why'd you grab my chest now after all this time? You're such a fucking pervert so much that it disgusts me!"

Kat got up and spit out a bit of blood to the side, "It was the only way to try and get you to kill me. Now that you're riled up, we can get started."

I just pointed my finger at her, "I'll never forgive you for touching me without my consent!"

Kat was right in front of me, trying to land a punch. I quickly ducked and saw her stomach was wide open, so I threw a punch at it. Kat then unexpectedly jumped, then tried kicking me in midair. I put my arms up expecting to block but was shocked when the kick came with more force than I thought it was gonna have. The kick hurt and even sent me off my feet a bit, but I quickly regained my balance.

I looked up to search for Kat but she was already right in front of me, her eyes were the coldest they have ever been as Kat launched a kick so fast that I didn't have time to block it. As soon as it connected with my abdomen, all the breath left my body and I flew back due to the recoil coughing up blood while flying. I had to catch myself before I collided with the fence. If I did that, this fight would be over, and there was no way in hell that I would end it this way. I quickly tried to maneuver myself and try to grab the ground and halt myself. But when I tried to grab the ground, the speed I was going at made my hands hurt. Even my nails which I had let grow out a bit broke instantly when I tried to break my fall.

I landed on the ground rolling a bit before halting inches before the fence. My fingers cried out in pain as I looked up at Kat, whose face softened up upon seeing me like this. I stood up as quickly as possible getting ready for Kat's next attack, but Kat shook her head, "No, that's enough Renka-Honey. It's clear that I expected too much out of your one month of training."

I just yelled out in defense, "No, I can keep going! Don't give up on me yet Kat!"

Kat rubbed her forehead with a sigh, "You've even softened back up again. You clearly have forgotten what I did to you mere moments ago."

Kat was right, plus I only acted out of habit with Kat. I didn't dislike the fact she had grabbed my chest and that's what worried me. Kat raised her hand, "Training is over for today, Renka-Honey."

 **Chapter End**

 **Side story 3 - Soda Sillies**

Just after starting my taiko drum training, my body was becoming sore, it really hurt to move my arms and shoulders sometimes. Kat noticed how sluggish I was acting and decided that today would be an off day for me despite my protests.

"I can keep going, it's just a little soreness. No big deal." I really wanted to keep training, I was just starting to get a rhythm that I liked.

Kat shook her head, "Do this then." She lifted her leg up like she was about to march.

Tilting my head and trying not to wince, I slowly lifted my leg, " Like thi- GAH!" My entire body tensed up as I felt the muscles in my thighs scream at me to stop. I get that playing the taiko kept me at a partial split position for long periods of time, but I didn't expect to feel that!

Kat placed a hand on her hip, "See what I mean? Come on, one day won't kill you." With reluctance, I agreed with her.

It was a really hot day, so Kat decided to go out and get some soda. I told her my favorite flavor and once she got back and the sodas got cold, we both started drinking the beverages. They really did hit the spot in this heat, and the fizzing feeling in the back of my throat tickled.

Kat had put down her soda after drinking and let out a small burp. That instantly brought me back to a moment in my childhood where my sisters and I would have belching contests whenever we drank anything carbonated. A wide smirk spread across my face as I see Kat take hold of her soda. I quickly drank mine with a large gulp and let out a slightly louder burp then Kat did earlier. Kat noticed what I did and smirked with a raised eyebrow, "That a challenge Renka-Honey?"

My smirk rivaled hers, "What do you think?"

Kat quickly drank more of her soda and let out another burp louder than the one I did. I wasn't gonna lose to her and guzzled down the last of my soda and let out a low pitched, loud belch that I swore if my mom heard I would be getting a beating. Kat chugged the rest of hers, quickly opened another can, guzzled down it entirely and let out the biggest burp I had ever heard. I think my eardrums were vibrating at the sound.

Kat chuckled with her chest puffed out, "You won't be able to beat me, Renka-Honey."

I opened another soda and relishing in the satisfying sizzle sound it made, "Well, I haven't lost just yet."

Kat opened hers, "Yes, you have."

At that point, I noticed the soda she was drinking and groaned in disgust, "Ugh, why do you like that stuff?" I get that it's a popular flavor, but really? People should just eat the fruit.

Kat looked at her can before giving me a wink, "Oh you know, it's got good melons."

I gave Kat a confused look, "Good melons? What are you"- It was then I saw it. A poster of a sexy lady holding the dreaded melon flavored soda bottle, right above her large breasts which were covered in a pale green bikini. Her head was titled to the side and was making a cutesy face that really did not fit her- wait did I really just call her a sexy lady? I gave Kat a look of disappointment, "You're such a pervert."

Kay puffed out her chest again, "And proud of it! I even got her autograph." Kat points out the frame on the wall with the same picture as the can but with the woman's autograph on it. Who the hell is Rinka Kagurazaka?*

I huffed and took a sip of my own soda, "Don't expect me to drink that stuff."

Kat shrugged, "Hey, more for me then!"

Maybe taking these breaks aren't so bad after all.

Side Story End

 **Well, that ends another of my chapters. Next time the tournament comes and Renka and her friends will have their hands full for a while with this. Remember I am still taking side story requests if anyone wants to pitch their ideas. All the side stories up till now have been ideas from my beta and I want to hear what you guys have to think. Let me know either in a review or pm me and I will get back to you. *This is a character straight from a game called Valkyrie Drive Bhikkhuni, another game made by the same people as the ones who made the Senran Kagura series. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. Ayame out.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Kohana Tournament

**Welcome to Chapter 8, now the real meat of the tournament can start now that Renka has some strength. We will also be learning more about the tournament as we go. Plus more story development as I set up the world itself. Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Senran Kagura characters. I do own the plot.**

 **Warning: Mild language and strong sexual content.**

 **Chapter 8: The Kohana Tournament**

It was the next morning when I met Kat again. She waved at me enthusiastically, "Hey, Renka-Honey! They're accepting registrations for the Kohana Tournament this morning and I was wondering if you could go with me when I signed up?"

I sighed, rubbing my throbbing temples from a headache that didn't seem to want to leave, "Why do you need me with you? Can't you do it by yourself?"

Kat clapped her hands together and did a subtle bow, "Don't be like that, Renka-Honey! I need you for moral support. So... pretty please?" Her eyes all of the sudden became unnaturally large and watery, like a sad puppy begging for a treat.

With a face that cute, I couldn't possibly say no. Damn my weakness for adorable things. I sighed in defeat, "Alright... Just for moral support and that's it."

Kat excitedly cheered, throwing her arm out and doing a victory fist pump, "Yahoo! Thank you, Renka-Honey! Promise you'll cheer for me in the stands." She gave me a wink, there was so much energy coming from her that I could feel my own body becoming energized.

I gave the girl an amused chuckle, "Alright Kat. I'll cheer for you."

This caused Kat to hug me tightly. But instead of pushing her away like normal because I don't like hugs, I hugged her back, my face bright red.

Once we got to school, we headed over to where the sign up is supposed to be. In the distant, we saw Hikage-Sensei was in charge of the sign-ups for the Kohana Tournament. I smiled and gave a polite wave, "Hey Hikage-Sensei, how's your day?"

Hikage noticed me and focused her serpent-like eyes on me with a look of surprise, "Renka? Katsuragi? What're you two doing here?"

I sighed, 'Was Hikage-Sensei in her own little world again?' Based on the slight glaze over her eyes, my theory was almost proven right there.

Kat chuckled in amusement before approaching the table in hopes of getting the teacher's attention, "I'm here to sign up for the Kohana Tournament, Hikage-Sensei."

I gave a concerned look to Hikage, "You are handling the sign-up, aren't you, Hikage-Sensei?"

Hikage proceeded to look down at the sign-up sheet below her, "Huh... Guess I am. Sorry girls. I was just thinking about the future again." She then rested her face against her hand and let out a slow sigh.

My look of concern didn't leave, "You were doing this on the first day too. What exactly is going on, Hikage-Sensei?"

Hikage handed the sign-up sheet to Kat all the while staring me down, "Are you sure you want to get into politics of the shinobi world kid?"

My head jerked back slightly in a cringe, that was something I definitely did not want to talk about, "Well, it's gotta be bad to make you think about the future..."

I heard Kat groan, "Oh man. You have to be entered as a team of three to enter the Tournament?"

Hikage nodded, "Yes, the team of three is mostly for the prelims. Anyway, let me get something."

Hikage reaches into her blouse, and pulled out a piece of paper and started drawing something with the second pen used for sign-ups. "You know what the Grand Council is in the shinobi world, correct?"

I nodded, "Yeah. They're a group of the five strongest shinobi in the world. They set up the laws all of the other shinobi follow. Our headmistress, Sayuri, is one of them. Even her granddaughter, Asuka, is one too." Which honestly adds more to their terrifying nature.

Hikage nodded in affirmation, "Correct, but they're not the only ones. Just as there are five houses in New World Academy, there are also five Grand Council members. They each represent one of the houses in New World Academy. In my third year of school, a young woman named Homura approached me and asked me to follow her and leave the house I was chosen for. At the time, I was an Elite for the Hebijo House."

I nodded, remembering something, "That's right. I remember you always coming over with a uniform like Kat's in the beginning."

Hikage then tapped her pen on the paper, "I chose to follow Homura in the end, and she ended up creating the Crimson Squad House. So I was inducted as one of its original members. The following year, the Crimson Squad became an official New World Academy House."

I gave a shocked look, "Wow, I didn't know that."

Hikage nodded, "I became a teacher and the head of the Crimson Squad House, Homura, the original creator, became part of the Grand Council. My destiny was decided the moment I chose to take this gamble."

Kat soon came up and handed back the sign-up sheet to Hikage, "Yeah, even the strongest of the Hebijo House members of this generation, Miyabi, is on the Grand Council."

Hikage stamped the sign-up sheet for approval, "Even Kurokage's descendant, a young woman named Yumi, is on the Grand Council."

I closed my eyes, "Sayuri Hanzo, Asuka Hanzo, Homura Kitamura, Miyabi Hirata, and Yumi Hara. They are all apart of the Grand Council and are the five strongest shinobi in the world?"

Hikage nodded, "Yeah, they are. But lately, Grand Councilwoman Miyabi has proposed a... sort of solution to the shinobi conflicts and their destruction of private property. She's found an ancient ritual called the shinobi barrier. It's supposed to contain a shinobi's power to a set area during battle. At least that's what Grand Councilwoman Miyabi says it will do. But many are calling Miyabi's motives into question."

I wasn't following why though, "Why is that?" She's one of the strongest shinobi out there, what reason is there to question her?

Hikage brought the pen to her chin to scratch an itch, "Well, I'm guessing some people are not a fan of Miyabi's track record during the last great Shinobi World War. They called her the Blood-Soaked Shinobi. Even her guardians are known as the blood-soaked crow and serpent."

The name sounded horrible, something I would never want to have in my lifetime, "With a track record like that, who can blame people?"

Hikage sighs and places down her pen, but I noticed she kept her hand close to it, "Her shinobi barrier will go into its testing phase right around tomorrow afternoon, and if it does exactly as she says it does. Then it will be incorporated into everyday shinobi life."

I was confused, however, "So what exactly are you worried about?"

Hikage looked up into the sky, "I'm worried that if this shinobi barrier is proven to be something nefarious, that Miyabi will resort to force to make it happen, and that might be all that's needed to trigger another shinobi world war." Once again, her eyes glazed over, "And if another one happens… I'm worried for the future generation that will be used to fight in it… we lost so many in the previous war, I can only imagine what will happen now that new techniques and powers are being developed…"

I just looked away from Hikage, "I see…" That was a scary thought, the archives for those fallen are already large. I can see it growing by at least double with how powerful some of my classmates are becoming.

Hikage then handed Kat and me a number, "Well, I digress. Good luck in the Kohana Tournament you two, make this school proud."

Both Kat and I bowed, "Thank you."

We both left and as I turned the corner looking at the number in my hand, "Huh…?" The cogwheels began to turn in my head until all of the pieces clicked together, "Kat, quick question..."

Kat put her arms behind her back in an innocent manner, "Whatever you need, Renka-Honey." She batted her eyelashes at me as if sensing what was to come.

I cleared my throat, "Alright then..."

Whipping my head around to stare her down, I could feel myself almost grow in size while she shrank under my imposing aura. I took a very deep breath and allowed the nice, rational, and reasonable Renka to take over, "WHO IN THE SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL SAID YOU COULD ENTER ME IN THE KOHANA TOURNAMENT, KAT!?"

NOT!

Kat put her arms up in defense, "Easy there Renka-Honey. All shinobi are permitted to enter, and I needed a team of three. So I not only signed you up, but I signed up Minori as well!" Did she really think that would calm me down?!

I massaged my temples, exasperated with the girl in front of me, "You signed up Minori as well? You know she's a first-year right? She's gonna get creamed out there!"

Kat looks away, "Damn and not in a good way..."

I swear my head must be increasing in size with how much oxygen is getting in my head,"Stop thinking like that! This isn't funny!"

Kat put her arms down, "The parental consent part might get in the way through. If her parents refuse, it'll shut down my hopes of ever entering the tournament..." Was this girl for real?!

My voice reached a new level of pitch that I didn't know was humanly possible, "THAT'S ALL YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT!?"

Kat quickly jumped in, "Relax, you're going to summon dolphins at the rate you're going. I'm gonna train you two up so you'll at least fly through the prelims. Then you two can withdraw when the tournament officially starts, sound good?" Summon a dolphin? Do I look like Kafuru?

I groaned in annoyance and sighed but keeping my glare, "Fine. But we're gonna have to tell Minori soon, so she won't be surprised by this."

Kat rubbed the back of her head, "Since you meet her first, I'm gonna need you to tell her."

I pouted and stomped my foot, "Fine, but you owe me after this big time."

Kat smiles widely and waved her hand nonchalantly, "Right, right. Don't worry Renka-Honey. I always repay my debts." That's what I'm afraid of at this point.

Kat chuckled and all I could do was massage my poor aching temples, the headache returning tenfold. Later, once second period arrived, I found myself sitting in another one of Ikaruga-Sensei's lessons. "We are officially one month into your Ninja Arts training. Most of you have probably gotten a good grasp on how to summon your elements, and for those who don't, we'll smooth out those lumps later. Now that your element has been discovered and I'll assume most of you have your weapon of choice. You'll now need to decide on what type of Ninja Arts you'll want to deploy in battle. In order to do this, you'll need to channel your energy through your weapon to deploy said Ninja Arts. But it's very hard to manipulate your latent energy, or Ki, along with your element to use a Ninja Art. That's why in this next segment, you'll practice on pushing your Ki energy through your weapon, along with your element combining the two. That's your next task for the next few weeks."

We soon split into partners again, and I was watching Minori channeling her energy straight into her bucket, "Minori, can I talk to you?"

Minori looked back, "Sure Renka. Whatcha' need?" Man, I already feel bad and I'm not the one that registered her.

I looked away, "Has anything unusual happened to you today?"

Minori thought for a second, "Well, during first period today, Hikage-Sensei came by and handed me this number." Minori took out the number badge she got from Hikage earlier, it had the number seventy-six on it. I took out my number badge, which had the number seventy-five on it, and showed it to Minori. "You got one too? That's so cool! … But what are they for?"

I sighed and braced myself for the first-year to panic, "These numbers are given to shinobi, who are entering the Kohana Tournament that's coming up during the festival."

It was then that Minori's eyes widened in shock. I'm surprised that she's taking this better than I thought she would have… or so I thought. But when Minori wouldn't move anymore, I got concerned, "Minori, are you okay?"

The next thing that happened was the last thing I expected to happen. A white liquid, seemingly milk, along with what looked like mashed up bits of cereal came out of Minori's mouth. I stood up and backed away from the scene, "Aw, son of a bitch!"

Even Ikaruga-Sensei noticed Minori's vomiting and came over to help, "Why is Igarashi throwing up?"

Minori coughed a couple of times before more came gushing out of her mouth. This was enough to make me gag a little, "She just realized what the number she got earlier meant."

Ikaruga looked surprised, "Oh yeah. I heard about that earlier. Minori is one of the five first years that'll be participating in the Kohana Tournament. So you're telling me she didn't know what she had signed up for?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Not exactly. A friend of ours earlier, put both hers and my own name into the roster, because she needed a team of three. She's obsessed with getting the Elite title."

I heard Minori moan a bit, but after coughing a bit she sputtered out Kat's name as she had the realization. I nodded, "Yeah, her."

Ikaruga blinked a few times before letting out a disproving sound in the back of her throat, "Signing up someone for the Kohana Tournament when they are unaware of it is just wrong, but it's too late. Once a name has been entered, they can't be taken out of the running for any reason until they have been officially disqualified."

My mouth soon dropped at the sudden news, "What!? Does that mean that someone cannot forfeit?"

Ikaruga looked away, "There is no such thing as forfeiting. Otherwise, older students could abuse their titles and force their younger peers to enter and then quit right away just so they could be in the tournament. This is meant to encourage teamwork and equal cooperation of all participants."

My rage soon bubbled up once again. Sparks of energy radiated out of my body, enough to make nearby students back away in fear of getting shocked, "GOD DAMN IT, KAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

At that point, Minori started to bawl, tears rolling down her face, "I-I don't w-wanna enter the K-Kohana T-Tournament!"

I turned around and punched the training dummy that the teacher set up earlier and shattered it to pieces due to my new strength. Ikaruga called out to us, "Mikagura, Igarashi, calm down. It's not the end of the world."

Is she serious? She says that cause it isn't her ass on the chopping block, "I beg to differ Sensei. I'm barely coming into my own strength just like Minori. We both have zero experience in actual combat. We'll die out there at the level we are at and you honestly expect us to calm down?!"

Minori soon threw up a third time and after a bit more coughing, I eyed the poor girl, "Even the strength I have right now, took a whole month of training to get where I am now. There's no way I'll survive."

Ikaruga sighed, "Okay, listen you two. Since you are gonna be clearly outmatched, I'm gonna give you two special training. The prelims start next week so we will need to focus on your Ninja Arts and Guardian Summoning if you girls are to survive. So please, stop punching things and throwing up in my classroom."

Minori wiped her mouth off and returned to her practice like nothing happened. Ikaruga groaned in disgust, "I'll get the janitor to mop this mess up."

I didn't envy our janitor, "I'll get to work on channeling my Ki energy and element through my weapon. I've got one week to get battle ready after all." Kat is so dead the next time I see her...

Ikaruga nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

The rest of the day went off without a hitch and Minori and I began training under Ikaruga-Sensei. The next time I saw Kat, I punched her in the face for entering me into this tournament in the first place. After that, even Kat joined our training sessions. One week later, we found ourselves at the stadium, with our numbers pinned to our clothes. Kat was grinning ear to ear, "I'm so excited. The Kohana Tournament is finally here!"

I rolled my eyes and allowed my deadpan to flow out like a shaken soda bottle, "Yippee for you."

Kat looked at me and saw my expression, "Aw, come on Renka-Honey. How can you still be mad? I told you that I didn't know you'd be locked into this tournament. Plus you received special training from Ikaruga-Sensei. You should be more than ready now!" Glad to know she's enthusiastic, but she's missing the big picture here.

I crossed my arms, "I still can't summon my guardian, Kat. I did learn how to control my element, but my Ki is still shaky at best. Which means I won't even have a Ninja Art for battle either."

Minori jumps into the conversation, "I can do all that, but I still can't believe my parents were so excited about me entering this tournament. My dad even said he had given up hope of me ever becoming a shinobi. So I couldn't tell him I didn't want to compete..." Minori sighed and pulled a frying pan from her bucket looking at her reflection, "I hope I don't let everyone down today..."

I rubbed Minori's shoulder, "Don't you worry, Minori. We've had combat training with both Kat and Ikaruga-Sensei. We'll be fine. You'll see."

A familiar voice chimed in, "I wouldn't be so sure."

I looked up and saw Yomi, Murasaki and a strange white-haired girl with an eye patch. I place a hand against my hip and raise my eyebrow, "Yomi, I figured you'd enter the tournament. After all, you and Kat have that bet. But how'd you rope Murasaki here into this?"

Murasaki cut into the conversation, "She didn't have to. I heard you were entering and was eager to show you who would beat who in an actual fight. So I entered in hopes of fighting you."

Yomi smiled, "So all we needed was a third to show who was willing to show her stuff. Then we ran into Yagyu here and she wanted to join."

I looked at the girl with white hair, she gave off this feeling which told me she was tough. Yomi flipped her long hair with a smirk, "Yagyu here is only a first year, but she's a prodigy in using ice. She's truly a gifted shinobi, scoring very high on her entrance exam. Plus, she rounds out our team very nicely if I do say so myself."

Yagyu soon spoke, "Ice can be an unmoving force. It floats in water, never bowing to the wind, but most of all fire is one of its few weaknesses. Which none of you posses. I'm going to have fun mopping the floor with you." Yagyu then got a surprised look, "Where'd the blonde haired girl go?"

I looked to the side and saw that Kat was indeed gone. I soon heard Yagyu cry out and saw Kat lifting up her shirt and was poking at Yagyu's stomach. Kat smirked, "Your pot belly sure is cute, Yagyu."

Yagyu's face blushed instantly, "You leave my pot belly out of this!" Oh… so she's self-conscious of her figure… noted.

Yomi instantly flew into a rage, "Does your indecency know no bounds?"

Kat gave a toothy grin, "Nope. Watch this."

When Kat tried to go for Yagyu's chest, Yagyu's hand shot out, grabbing Kat by the throat and lifting her off the ground. I could hear choking sounds coming from Kat as Yagyu stared intently, "If you ever think of violating me like that again, I will personally see to it that your life ends. I know a few methods of making your death look like an accident… some are more pleasant than others."

I needed to act quickly, "If you don't drop her right now, I'll call a teacher over and you'll be in trouble."

Yagyu dropped Kat, letting her fall to the ground with a harsh thud, "I think I made my point." Yagyu proceeded to take off with Yomi and Murasaki, not once looking back at us.

Kat started to cough as her lungs took in air and I quickly went to her, "Are you alright, Kat?"

Kat rubbed her throat, "Yeah, I'm good. But something was different about that girl. She used an entirely different energy to paralyze me. It was so different from Ki. I think we may be in over our heads here... That girl's power is beyond student level."

I sigh, "Just great..."

 **Chapter End**

 **Well, the tournament is getting ready to be started but Renka and friends are quickly realizing they may be in over their heads. Will they be alright? Only time will tell. The next chapter will inch ever closer to the tournament and will add a few new characters too. Plus more story development. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. See you next time, Ayame out.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Kohana Tournament Prelims

**Welcome to Chapter 9 of this story. I'm gonna try to pick things up a bit from here and get ready to set up what our plot is gonna be. Tbh I am still making some of this up as I go to help flesh out the plot. So if anything doesn't make sense just tell me in a review or pm me. Also, I could still use some ideas for future side stories, so either send in a review or pm if you would like. Without further ado, please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Senran Kagura characters at all.**

 **Warning: Strong sexual content, mild language. Heavy trigger warning on attempted rape in the side story, if that makes you uncomfortable you can skip it and not miss important story elements.**

 _ **Chapter 9: The Kohana Tournament prelims**_

Kat sighed and massaged her throat, "Damn, she didn't need to do that. My throat is a really sensitive place. Did she leave a bruise at all?" I tilt my head to look at her pale throat, there was some reddening, but I can't see any purple in this lighting. As a result, all I could do was shrug at her question, "Great, that means I have some then…"

It was then that a female shinobi came over with a professionally blank expression and handed some paper to the three of us, "Please fill out these forms before proceeding."

I looked at the paper and read it over with a quick glance. The blank spots requested stuff like name, age and all that junk. I saw the other two starting to write, so I got to writing down stuff on mine as well. It took forever to write all the information out, half of the stuff I'm pretty sure they don't even need. After I finished I noticed that Kat was still writing but all the lines were filled. Out of curiosity I look down and noticed that Kat was adding lines, putting her measurements and cup size but at the same time she dodged the weight question. I pointed to Kat's sheet, "You don't need to put your measurements, Kat. They didn't ask."

Kat paused in her writing, slowly looking at me and just gives me a seductive wink, "Don't I, Renka-Honey? It'll give the higher ups something to imagine while they look at me. What's the harm in that?"

My jaw dropped, "How can you be so bold?"

Minori then poked my shoulder, "Renka um, can you go over my answers to be sure I put the right ones down?" She timidly held out the paper to me.

I smiled, "Sure Minori." After looking over her answers I gave her a nod of approval , "Everything looks good. But is a bucket really gonna be your weapon?" I eyed the bucket in her arms with concern. Could she really fight using that?

Minori gave a determined nod, "That bucket I have has been with me for as long as I can remember. I can't abandon it now. Especially since it has all my sweets with it."

I groan at Minori's reasoning, "Fine." I held back a smirk when Minori gave a tiny jump for joy.

A male shinobi soon came around, "I'm here to collect all of your info sheets." We all handed over our sheets to him and he glanced through them a bit, he handed both mine and Kat's back to us, "Please fill out the proper lines with the proper info."

I don't blame him, to be honest, I put NA for a lot of stuff since I had no clue what to put. I looked to him with a head tilt, "What if I don't know them?"

He looked at weirdly, the same way someone looks at a child who asked the same obvious question 3 times already, "This is information that you should have memorized. How do you not know it?"

I looked away slightly embarrassed, "I just don't know them, give me a break..." It's not my fault I was entered into this tournament, how was I supposed to know I would need this information?

Kat cut into our conversation, "I didn't put my weight cause that's private information. I put my measurements to make up for it. Didn't you see that?"

The male shinobi took the sheet from Kat, "You did what?"

When he looked over the sheet again, he gave a real perverted look after reading it with a giggle. I rolled my eyes, of course, he would. He soon looked up and started to check out Kat's body, not at all being subtle. Kat snapped her fingers rapidly and the guy looked straight up at her. She pointed up to her face, "Hey, my eyes are up here buddy boy."

When I looked into her eyes when she said that, they were glowing green, which means she activated her x-ray vision. So I looked to Minori, "Minori, get behind me now."

Minori had a weird look on her face but obeyed nonetheless. The male shinobi saw Kat's eyes and his eyebrow rose, "What the hell is that?"

Kat looked him up and down for a second before planting her hands on her hips, "This is my superpower buddy boy."

The male shinobi, whose eyes were wondering again, looked straight into Kat's eyes, "What does it do exactly?" He gave a once-over to the surrounding area, expecting the environment to change or something like that.

Kat removed her hands from her hips and crossed them across her chest casually, "It tells me you need to change those tighty whities buddy boy. Doesn't that kill the sperm count?"

The male shinobi's face turned bright red instantly with a random sound escaping his throat that sounded like he choked on something. Stammering like a broken record he took the forms and hightailed it outta here. Kat chuckled loudly and her eyes reverted to normal, "Man, I love doing that."

Minori called out from behind me, "Kat, what was that?" It was kind of cute how she increased the volume of her voice despite Kat being nearby.

Kat chuckled a bit, "I'd rather keep that a secret from you a little longer. Least till I use it on you."

I quickly stepped in, "Its x-ray vision Minori. Kat can see through clothes with that. Hence why I had you hide behind me."

Minori quickly realized what that meant and her face blushed, "So, Kat wants to see me naked then?"

The hair on the back of my neck sprang up as I quickly waved my arms to defuse any thoughts, "Don't worry, she can only see till about your underwear. If she went further, she'd damage her eyes a bit."

Kat chuckled, "Don't ruin all my fun, Renka-Honey." I'm not ruining your fun, I'm ruining Minori's thought process to the harsh realities of life that some people are perverts.

My hand connected with my face as I looked at Kat between my fingers, "I had to. She still has a childlike mind, you know?" She's going to have to face the grown-up world some day, but as long as she's with me I'm keeping her mind pure.

It was at that point that that female shinobi came back. She cupped her hands around her mouth to increase the amount of people that could hear her, "All shinobi are required to gather in the woods around Mt. Orochi! Would you all start heading out please?"

As the female shinobi left, I quickly turned my head to Kat, "Kat, isn't that where you live?"

Kat smiles, "Looks like fortune is smiling on me today. Got me some home field advantages for the first round."

So we headed out to the woods around Mt. Orochi and it took till sunset since the prelims took place after school. Once we found the crowd, we noticed that everyone was all gathered together around a pink haired girl in a blue turtleneck. She was wearing white boots and hair braided into two braids that came out at both sides at the very bottom on the back of her head. Her most defining feature came from her light blue eyes, which had weird floral symbols in them.

Kat saw this and leaned to the side to whispered to me, "Who's the pink haired hottie?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." She didn't look familiar to me in the slightest. Transfer student perhaps?

The pink haired girl soon looked at her watch, "Six o' clock. Well then." She soon cleared her throat, "Welcome everyone, to the preliminary round of the Kohana Tournament. My name is Hibari Iguchi, and I'm part of the Shinobi Sailor Law Enforcement."

Kat just put her hand to her chin in thought, "Whoa! Color me impressed. This girl's a sailor? Nice, she looks pretty young too." I did not miss how her eyes shifted to different locations of the other girl's body.

The Shinobi Sailors Law Enforcement is a group of Shinobi that go around and maintain the peace. They're even responsible for catching criminals and terrorists that would threaten our shinobi world. The girl before us had a gentle appearance, it takes some serious skill to become a sailor that not many qualify for. Even my sister, Hanabi is a sailor. She was offered the part-time job last summer when she caught a rapist that had been targeting non-shinobi women in the area. His mistake, targeting my sister who was a shinobi in training.

Anyway, Hibari cleared her throat, most likely noticing how some of the people in front of her looked rather dazed, "I will be in charge of the preliminary round." That seemed to have made several shinobi jolt out of their thoughts and I also straightened up at the news. Something tells me this is going to be an interesting few minutes...

A shinobi came out of the crowd and pointed to Hibari, "How can you be in charge? You're too gentle looking! I bet you're lying about being a sailor too!"

Oh boy… we have some idiots participating huh? Also, holy shit I must be psychic because I totally called it!

Hibari chuckled, "You think so huh?" She then pulled up her turtleneck a bit, to reveal a pair of white shorts around her waist. With quick movement, she took something out of her back pocket and showed it to everyone. It was her badge that proved she was in the Shinobi Sailor Law Enforcement, something that was nearly impossible to fake.

The shinobi that called her out gasped in surprise, "But how?! That doesn't make sense!"

Hibari smiled in a way that almost seemed fake, "If that's all you have to say, then please step back so we can get this started."

A radio that was clipped onto her belt went off, "Lt. Iguchi. Come in, Lt. Iguchi." I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman on the other end.

Kat made a sound of approval in the back of her throat, "She's even a lieutenant. I'm impressed."

Hibari took her radio off her belt, slamming her thumb on the reciever, "Hibari here, go ahead. What's the problem?"

The radio went off again, "We have a missing shinobi in training report. Do you want to hear it?"

Hibari thought for a minute, then placed the radio close to her mouth, "Later, I am just barely starting the prelims to the Kohana Tournament."

The speaker on the radio had a surprised tone, "Oh, was that today? Sorry Lt. Iguchi. It's just that the family wanted her back safe and sound, so I thought to give you a call to help speed things along." I suddenly had a gut feeling that I was forgetting something.

Hibari sighs but soon gives in, "Fine. Just give me the description of the missing shinobi in training and I'll come to help out after I'm done here."

The speaker cried out in a high pitched squeal that made all of us wince, "Kyyyaaaaaaa! Really Hibari-Senpai? You're so cool! Let's see here... the shinobi in training is about eighteen years old. Female, 5' 6", hair color brown, eyes dark brown. She's the eldest daughter of the Mikagura family. Renka Mikagura!"

I cringed inwardly and whispered, "Aw god damn it! I forgot to tell my parents that I was taking part in the Kohana Tournament." This is so embarrassing, out of anything I could have forgotten… this had to be the worst besides forgetting my weapons… thankfully I remembered those.

Kat chuckled, apparently very amused with the situation, "And now they're looking for you."

I put a hand on my hip and stared Kat down, "I fail to see how this is funny, Kat."

At that point, I see Hibari mumbling to herself, "Renka Mikagura? That name sounds familiar."

The speaker on the radio continued, "She apparently always comes home every day after school is finished, but had failed to show up today. The parents said that she'd usually warn them when she was gonna go out to train. But had not said anything to them prior to this morning."

Hibari picked up a clipboard and looked it over, occasionally looking up to scan the crowd. Within seconds she goes back on the radio, "Tell them, that she has been found."

The speaker spoke again, "You found her, Hibari-Senpai?"

Hibari takes one last look, "Yeah. She's on my roster for the Kohana Tournament tonight." Soon the group of students around us all started chuckling to themselves and Hibari puts a finger to her lips and everyone soon stops, "She must have forgotten to inform her parents about it, an honest mistake any teenager could make really."

I soon heard my mom's voice off of the radio, "Can we speak to her, please? To make sure she's okay?" Oh god mom… I think my face is red at this point.

Very soon the other voice spoke, "Apparently they want to speak to her, Hibari-Senpai."

My face heated up so fast I could've sworn that my ears had steam coming out of them. I thought my head was gonna explode. Hibari just kind of groaned, "Right now? But I'm already behind on starting the prelims here? Will they settle for a visual? I'll scan the crowd and see if I can see her. That should prove she's okay right?"

I soon heard my mom's voice, "I-I guess?"

The previous speaker soon spoke, "You have the go-ahead, senpai."

Hibari smiles brightly, "Roger." Hibari then starts to cast her gaze slowly looking around at all of us. Her light blue eyes, with those floral patterns in her pink pupils, scanned the crowd of shinobi in training. No doubt looking for me. Hiding at this point would only raise further alarm, so I stood there and waited for Hibari's gaze to be cast over me. When Hibari's gaze fell over me, it only took three seconds for her eyes to lock with mine. Hibari smiles widely at me, "Ahhhhh, there you are." My face heated up more, I was pretty sure I was blushing by this point. She chuckled and soon pressed the button on the radio, "I have visual. She appears to be unharmed with no injuries. She's even armed, which means she's supposed to be here."

My mom's voice came out of the radio again, "A-Alright. Is it possible to speak to her?"

Hibari smiles, "I'll be handing out something to all the teams, so I'll be able to give the radio to her then. Give about 15 minutes."

The speaker from earlier spoke, "She's willing to wait, Senpai."

Hibari hummed in approval "Good. Alright." Hibari soon hooks up her radio back onto the belt on her shorts and cleared her throat, "Ok. Here's how the preliminary round is gonna go." She pulled out an object from her shorts. It was a tiny flag that had the emblem for the school on it. She waved it around high into the air so everyone could see it, "There are currently 360 teams that are participating this year. In other words, a total of 1,080 applicants. But there are only a total 100 flags that look like this scattered around the forest. That means only 100 teams will be able to advance on. In other words, 300 applicants will be the only ones permitted to pass."

All of the shinobi students groaned in annoyance at the news. Someone spoke what the majority were thinking,, "You're gonna cut that many of us off already?"

Hibari stared at the complainer blankly, "You realize that this tournament will only feature the top sixteen of you. To be able to showcase your skills you need to prove that you are the best of the best. Because that's the only kind of shinobi that will be able to call themselves the Elites of this school." She took a deep breath, "Your goal is to capture one of these flags and bring them back to me by dawn. Once that time limit is up all remaining flags will become worthless to you, meaning there will be a chance that not even 100 teams will make it."

Everyone groaned again, and Hibari chuckled in amusement. Her voice becoming playful as she spoke, "And I haven't even gotten to the fun part yet. The flags will not be hidden in plain sight. Which in turn means that if you find one, you'll be painting a target on your back. Why? Cause opposing shinobi can steal that flag from you through battle if they think you have one. The only way to do that is to defeat the opposing team either by incapacitating or killing the other members of the opposing team."

Everyone fell silent as one shinobi spoke up, "K-Killing?" It almost feels like it's the same guy that's always narrating our thoughts...

Hibari nodded, "You're all shinobi, so this shouldn't come as a surprise to you all. If any of you aren't feeling up to the task, you're free to leave the competition now."

Another shinobi raised their voice to the point where it sounded snarky, "Yeah right. What's the catch?"

Hibari smiles and even gives out a slight chuckle, "How very observant of you, young man. If any of you duck out now, with the competition lock like this, you will be expelled from New World Academy, Teehee~. After all, if you can't handle the idea of killing by this point in your training… then the shinobi world has no need for you!"

Like a button being pressed, everyone all started moaning and complaining about how unfair the rule was. Hibari just ignored this and continued, "Each of your numbers will be called out. When we call your number come to the tent over to my right to sign a release form. This is so that just in case you die, then we can't be held responsible and stating that you knew the dangers going into this."

As everyone all started to throw fits as if that would be enough to change the rules, Hibari looked straight at me and mouthed, "You'll speak to your mom inside the tent. This'll keep you from being singled out by your shinobi peers."

To keep myself hidden from an already antsy crowd, I gave her a discreet nod before looking at my friends. Pretending that I wasn't the one teenager in this group that forgot to inform my parents.

Hibari clapped her hands loudly, "Alright, Now that that's taken care of, we'll start by calling out numbers! Number 1, 2, and 3 to the tent please!"

It was finally starting and everyone was required to sign a release form. Some teams considered going under fake names so they could quit without punishment, only to drop the idea after realizing that they may have photographs of each student with their name. Lying was impossible. Very soon, Hibari called out, "Will numbers 74, 75, and 76, please come to the tent!"

Kat jumped up excitedly, rapidly clapping her hands like a caffeinated seal, "That's us! Let's go!"

Minori and I both followed Kat into the tent and Hibari read off, "Number 74 Katsuragi Kobayashi, Number 75 Renka Mikagura, And Number 76, Minori Igarashi. Please sign the release form on the table."

After I signed my name, Hibari smiled at me, "Renka, your mom would like to speak to you."

I sighed but smiled at Hibari, though my lip felt twitchy, "Yeah, I know. Thank you for being discreet about this whole thing."

Hibari nodded, "You're welcome. I'm a sailor, so I know how to be discreet." She unhooked the radio from her belt, "Dispatch, this is Lt. Hibari Iguchi, do you copy?"

A voice came back over the radio, "Hey Senpai. You've got her now?"

Hibari presses the button, "Yes, we've got her and her team alone in the tent, you can let her take control. But I will ask her to refrain from yelling since we are still in the middle of getting ready for the tournament."

The other voice over the radio spoke again, but it didn't seem to be towards Hibari, "You got that? Alright, here you go."

My mom's voice soon came over the radio, "Renka? Renka, are you there?"

Hibari handed me the radio, so I pressed the button and spoke into it, "Yeah mom. I'm here. Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I was taking part in the Kohana Tournament today."

After releasing the button my mom's voice came back, "It's okay honey. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're safe. But I am curious, why did you enter the Kohana Tournament so suddenly? You do know that the test is looking for the best of the best shinobi so they can name them the Elites of the school. You just barely discovered your element. I know I've said why can't you be more like your sister a lot, but that doesn't mean you should try at something even she didn't get to achieve."

I quickly spoke before mom jumped to any more conclusions, "That's not it mom! I know I'm not strong enough to do something like this. But I'm trying to help a friend, and I know she'd rather die than let something happen to me."

Kat chuckled and leaned into the radio to talk to my mom, "Got that right! I'll carry this team if I have to!"

Mom stayed silent for a few seconds a bit before answering, "Well... if you feel you have to, go for it then, Renka. I'll be rooting for you."

I pressed the button, "Thanks, mom."

My mom's voice came one last time, "Good luck."

Soon the original speaker came back, "She's done, Senpai."

Hibari took the radio, "ten-four." She looked to us, "Now head on out there with the rest. We'll inform you when the tournament has begun.

 **Chapter End**

 **Side story 4 - How Hanabi became a Sailor**

 **Hanabi's POV**

It was summer time and we were all out for a night on the town. The day seemed like any other normal day, I completed my first year of shinobi training and had gone to the bathroom when we were dining out. Something odd happened though when I walked over to the sinks to wash my hands. A menacing looking man pushed open the door to the women's restroom and stared straight at me when he saw me. His gaze drifted a little lower and he smiles, "My my. How are you doing young lady?"

My face heated up and I sputtered out pointing, "H-Hey! Wh-What the hell! You shouldn't even be in here, you pervert!"

The man just had this... evil smile, "Pervert suits me just fine. I can't wait to get my hands all over those tits of yours."

This was a foreign word to me, I had never heard this used in any context at all, not even any of my sister said it. So all I could really do was him a confused look, "Tits? What the hell are tits?"

The guy just laughed at me like I said something funny. As I was about to yell in anger, the guy suddenly lunged at me so fast, I almost didn't react in time. I dodged back and barely managed to dodge the man's hand that had reached out for me barely missing my chest in the process. After I backed up and create some distance, the guy stared at me in shock, "That fast? Just what the hell are you?!"

I looked down at my chest, realizing now what he was trying to do, "That's what you meant, huh? Well, you can try all you want but you're not touching these at all!" If he did I would break his wrist in 5 different angles...

The man perked up at those words, probably considering them a challenge, "We'll just see about that..."

The man wasted no time in making another attempt at me, his hand reached out for my chest once more. I quickly made my dodge back, but he has counted on that and after his first lunge, he lunged at me once more pinning me to a wall quickly before I was able to react. His other hand quickly grabbed my breasts. My mind cried out instantly after he started touching, 'I've got to do something, I've got to do something! What do I do, what do I do?! Think Hanabi, think! I need to get this man off of me now! Think, think, think, think, THINK!'

The man soon noticed me fidgeting in his hold as he did what he pleased with my breasts, "What the hell is wrong with you? This your first-time sweetheart?"

I didn't move, "K….. k, k, k, k, k."

The guy stopped what he was doing and puts his hand to his ear, "Huh? What's that I can't hear you? Have you broken already?" The guy soon laughed at an almost insane frequency

I continue uttering the same thing, "K, k, k, k, k, ka, ka, ka…" Until I finally found my voice, "KABOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"

After shouting that flames exploded forth almost instantly and the main immediately cried out in agony. I soon brought my leg up into the man's groin and he recoiled back, finally giving me space. I punched him in the stomach and the guy doubled over instantly while burning in the flames that I summoned forth. I don't remember most about what had happened afterward because I blacked out on the whole event. But apparently the guy I took down was a serial rapist that was taking advantage of civilians in the area and the authorities had been trying to get him for ages.

After speaking to the sailors, and having myself checked out, a girl with an eyepatch asked to speak with me. It wasn't long after talking to her that she extended an offer to me, "Come and join the Shinobi Sailors, Hanabi. You're strong and we need someone like you in our force. We'll take care of anything you might need and even give you a full scholarship to New World Academy if you're worried about expenses."

Naturally, I accepted and became a member of the shinobi sailor, spending the summer training and honing my skills. It was all worth it cause I became soooo much stronger than before. My next task was given to me by our leader herself... and I will accomplish it no matter what.

 **Side Story End**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed. This story takes a dramatic shift in the next chapter as our trio of heroes learns just how hard the world truly is. Remember if anyone wants to pitch in and give me a side story idea just leave it in either a review or pm. Well, that's all for now. Ayame out.**


	10. Chapter 10 Chakra

**Well, the time has come for Chapter 10. This chapter will change some things about the story, here's where the story truly earns its M rating. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not earn anything from Senran Kagura. What I do own is the plot.**

 **Warning: Language, and very strong sexual content at the end.**

 **Chapter 10: Chakra**

We were outside waiting for Hibari to get done with the rest of the students. After a while, she came out and put both hands to the sides of her mouth so everyone can hear her, "Ok, that's all of the participants signed up! It's 7:10pm now, use this time to prepare briefly! There will be no going back once it starts! It's every team for themselves afterwards!"

After Hibari's announcement, I heard a voice call out to me, "Renka? Is that you?"

I swerve my head towards the direction of the voice and saw my little sister Hanabi coming towards me. I felt my face twist into bafflement as she finally came to a halt in front of me, "H-Hanabi?! What are you doing here?!"

Hanabi smiled and made a swirling motion with her pointer finger towards the ground, "I could ask the same of you. I thought you were still trying to learn the basics." Ouch, the fact that she had to remind me that I was behind even my baby sister stung a bit.

I winced, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly as I felt my ears turning pink behind my hair, "Well, I've got some of the basics down but nothing to write home about..." I bring my fist to my mouth to cough into it, giving Kat a side glance. The girl almost instantly looked away, whistling like she did nothing wrong… uh huh, keep thinking that.

Hanabi clapped her hand with enough force to make me jump, "That's still great! Way to go, sis!" Hanabi threw her arms around me and gave a tight squeeze, but when she realized what she was doing, she backed off instantly, "S-Sorry Renka. I- wait… hold on a moment... You didn't try to push me away." As the realization came to her a big dorky smile spread across her lips.

I gave her a nod, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind hugs now." That didn't necessarily mean that I like hugs, but I tolerate them now.

Hanabi's grin became so wide that I started to worry that she would pull a muscle, "That's great! So what're you doing here? I would figure you wouldn't be strong enough to enter a big tournament like this." Again sis… ouch.

I just looked away, too embarrassed to explain, "It's a loooong story." It was then I saw the number 150 on Hanabi's badge, "Looks like you're taking part in this too." Strange, she didn't tell me, or if she did I had forgotten about it.

Hanabi gave a nod of affirmation, "Yeah, my team is over there." She soon pointed out her team, "Not the group right in front of us, they're wayyyyy over by that big rock.

I follow her pointing and arched my neck until I saw a young man with the number 148 on his badge, and a girl next to him with 149 on hers. They seemed okay, the guy was preoccupied sitting on the rock and admiring something on his shoe and the girl gave me a brief wave. Hanabi looks to Kat and Minori, "So this is your team Renka?"

I gave a slight nod to Hanabi, "Yeah, the blond is Kat, and the little one is Minori..."

Kat smiles and interrupts our talk, "So you're Hanabi, huh? You're the one that explodes when she thinks too hard?"

Hanabi's eyes grew to comical size, "G-Gaaaahhhh! I do what now? When was that ever a thing?" Oh my poor sister.

I facepalmed, "Hanabi, remember our house fire when you were four?"

Hanabi puts her hands to her face and ears turning a bright shade of pink and slowly traveling to the rest of her face, "W-What?! That was me?" I don't blame her for not remembering, I can barely remember what I had for lunch last week, let alone what I did at four.

Kat let out a chuckle to divert the attention back to her, "Hiya, I'm Katsuragi Kobayashi, but you can just call me Kat! Nice to meet'cha!"

A voice suddenly repeated, "Katsuragi Kobayashi?" We all look to see Hanabi's female teammate approach us. The 149 badge shined brightly, "Excuse me, but did you say your name is Katsuragi Kobayashi?"

Kat looked straight at the girl with no hesitation, "I did. That's who I am. Who's asking?"

At that point, I looked between the two girls and saw a lot of similarities between them. The girl had long black hair, as long as Kat's hair. The girl even had a red ribbon in her hair, just the same way that Kat had her blue ribbon. She had red eyes, which were the opposite of Kat's blue ones. The girl also had iron greaves on her too, albeit a bit smaller and they were red and gold, but unlike Kat, she had gauntlets on her hands that were also the same color.

Kat noticed all this too and her eyebrow rose halfway up her forehead, "Nice style you've got there? What's your name cutie?"

The girl blushed at the cutie remark but quickly recovered, "My name is Ayame Sasamoto. It's so nice to finally meet you, Master Kat." Wait- hold the- what the- WHAT?!

We all couldn't help but be taken aback that this Ayame girl called Kat, Master Kat. Even Kat herself was a bit taken aback by this, "M-Master? I don't remember ever taking on a student." I could almost feel her holding back a "besides Renka-honey", as if scared it would trigger an unpleasant reaction.

Ayame start switching from foot-to-foot that looked too much like the potty dance and squealed, "Yes I know that! But I've been training endlessly since I got to this school a month ago! I've donned the same weapon, similar fighting style and I'm even a wind user! I even have the same hobby as you." She dramatically pointed at Kat and I felt dread overwhelm my body… please don't tell me- "I grope and grab boobs as often as I can. I want to be just like you, Master Kat!"

My mouth hung open for a second, "I never thought I'd meet another girl that was just like you, Kat." My hand slowly went up to my eyes to rub them in exasperation, one Kat was enough in my life.

Kat kind of chuckled, but it was high pitched and weirdly patterned, as if she was still not sure of what to make of this, "Y-yeah, I didn't think so either."

All it took was for me to blink once before I noticed Ayame's gaze shifted to somewhere else, "Psst, Kat. She's not looking at your face anymore."

Kat noticed this and her head slowly tilted almost like a parrot, "She really is like me then..."

Ayame sighed, "Ahhh, Master Kat... So well endowed. 37", 22", 35", about a 67.5 H. I'd give anything to touch them..." I'm praying she doesn't.

I deadpanned almost instantly, 'She really is just like Kat...'

Kat chuckles, seemingly full of amusement, "So you know my measurements and cup size? Just what are yours?"

Ayame blinked a few times before her eyes became wide, "You mean you can't tell just by looking?" Oh okay, so she's shocked- wait, why is she shocked?

It was then Kat's turn to be surprised, "Tell just by looking? What do you mean by that?"

The darker haired girl nodded vigorously before pounding her fist against her chest proudly, "That's my superpowers. I can look at any opponents body and tell you what size any part of them is. Like, take Hanabi's sister for example."

I quickly snapped to attention, "What?"

Ayame looked straight at me and her eyes turned pure white, as she looked up and down my body, "Alright then… let's see... 37", 23", 32". That would put you around a 68G."

Kat smirked at Ayame impressed, "That's your powers?"

Ayame nodded, and then turned her head to look back to me, "I'm right, aren't I?"

I couldn't say anything but, "How the hell should I know? I never knew my size to begin with!" I don't get my breasts measured, not like all the stores are consistent anyway! If it fits I buy, that's my motto for bras.

Ayame scoffed, "Well, in any case, my powers remove any piece of clothing from the target to accurately gauge them properly."

I quickly spoke out, "Removes any piece of clothing? Can you see me naked?" Is this normal in the shinobi world? How many kunoichi get perverted powers like that- I don't even want to know how many guys get them, let alone my own sex. I had to stop myself from glaring at my sister as she broke into a fit of giggles.

Ayame shakes her head and does this hourglass figure motion in my direction, "Not entirely. It sort of gives you this plastic doll effect, you know the ones you can strip and dress up? Every defining feature is sacrificed all so I can accurately gauge the target."

My voice fell to an annoyed mumble, "Can this even be used in battle?" Beside me Hanabi let out another intense set of giggles, "Care to share with the class what's so funny?"

Hanabi tilted her head, "She uses it as a distraction sometimes, and it helps us figure out if someone has a kink in their body structure or is using fake limbs."

Kat clapped her hands together, "Thats amazing!"

I rolled my head and let out a long groan, "Maybe for you. You're not the one being stripped here..."

Hibari's voice called out to get everyone's attention, "Five minutes till the preliminary round begins! Everyone get ready!"

Hanabi gave me a thumbs up, "Well, good luck Renka!"

I smiled, "Thanks, you too."

Ayame's eyes reverted back, "I look forward to fighting you in the tournament Master Kat. Don't you go losing to anyone here, I won't forgive you if you do."

Kat chuckled with a shake of her head, "I won't lose to anyone here. That includes you."

Ayame gave one last smile, then soon left with Hanabi with a little skip in her step. As soon as the five minutes expired, Hibari called out, "The preliminary round of the Kohana Tournament starts now!"

Kat took off into the forest around Mt. Orochi and we followed her closely behind, always checking behind us and to the side. We followed Kat for a good while until she randomly stopped at a wall. She stared up at the wall as if it was the bane of her existence, "Shit! There's an out of bounds?"

I looked at the wall, "An out of bounds? What does that mean?"

Suddenly I noticed my of the corner of my eye, I noticed Minori bouncing around, "Minori, are you okay?"

Minori quickly stammered, "I-I'm fine. W-Weren't we gonna head to Kat's house since it's in the forest?"

Kat sighed and pressed her forearm against the wall, "That's where I was headed until I found this barrier. My house is this way, beyond the out of bounds."

My shoulders slumped in disappointment, "That means we can't use your house as a base right? Oh well."

Minori didn't like hearing that and had gotten irritated, "What do you mean 'oh well'? I was hoping we'd get there!" Woah, I did not expect that tone to escape such a tiny body.

Kat scratched one of her cheeks, "Well, maybe we can go around then? But I've got no idea why you're so hell-bent on getting to my house, Minori."

Minori quickly chimed out, "No real reason!"

Kat gave Minori a skeptical look and Minori saw this, "W-What's that look for, Kat?!" I swear this was all too familiar...

Kat smiled, "Nothing. Let's just go."

We soon began to walk around the barrier I looked to Minori, "Minori, are you sure you're alright?"

Minori blushed and quickly snapped at me, "I said I was fine! Just drop it already!"

I was not in the mood to deal with that kind of attitude, "Fine!"

After about ten minutes of walking, Kat sighs, "Aw, man. We're just getting further and further away."

Minori looked to Kat with a mixture of bafflement and frustration, "What?! Aw, come on! I can't hold it for very much longer!"

We both gave Minori the same look of 'Oh shit' and I was the first to speak, "D-Don't tell me you have to pee right now?"

Minori's face turned red to the point that it resembled an apple, but she slowly nodded after giving in to our gazes. Kat was the next to speak, "Why didn't you go before we left?"

Minori did the usual dance, "I didn't have to go then..." This felt like taking a child on a long road trip with no nearby toilets in sight.

I sighed and Kat points to one of the bushes, "Minori, there's a bush over there. Just pee in there, I promise we won't look."

Minori blushed and began to shuffle her feet, "B-but, that's…" She let out a small whine sound, her face seemingly twisted as if the idea of peeing so close to other girls was as painful as holding it in.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Then how about you go into the forest a little bit more, there are other bushes. You're going to have deathly health problems keeping it in like that." I emphasized on the word 'deadly' and allowed it to sink in the severity of being stubborn, "We'll wait here for you."

Minori inhaled at a rate that I could have sworn would have given her a nosebleed. Squaring her shoulder she quickly nodded and hobbled into the forest until she was out of sight. Wait, that's too far.

I cupped my hands around my mouth to yell at her, "Can you still hear me? Yell if you can!"

Kat suddenly called out to me, "Leave her be. She needs to mature if she's going to survive more than a day out here. If she can't handle peeing around other girls then the rest of the tournament is going to be hell for her.." Her voice came out like the crack of a whip, snappish and impatient.

I looked back at Kat shocked she even said something like that, "K-Kat! She's our teammate. We need her and she needs us to support her. What's so hard to understand that some people have different comfort zones?!" Besides, it's not her fault that she was forced into the tournament.

Kat suddenly looked at me with a look of a fury that I have never seen on her face before, "What would you know!? You were raised to accept that idea! Your parents are all fine and were there to teach you that kind of stuff! But mine, mine are…." She bit her lip to the point where blood came out. She then took three long strides to stand before me and I saw tears falling down her face, "Mine have a bounty on their heads, just for refusing a mission that involved the mass murder of an entire remote village! They weren't there! That's why I don't know how to care for someone that can't handle the little things!"

I took a step back, my eyes softening as I examined my strong friend expose a more… more vulnerable side of her, "Kat, I had no idea. You never said anything about that."

But before we could get into this subject any further, Minori's screams echoed through the forest. I looked back, "That was Minori!"

Even Kat was worried, "Quick, let's go see if she is okay!"

We both ran to where Minori's screams echoed out from and saw a giant snake. My hands shot up to cover mouth upon seeing this thing, "T-There's no creature like this in this forest." It took all of my willpower not to scream at the sight of this thing.

Suddenly Kat had her greaves on, "There is, after all, why do you think this place is called Mt. Orochi?" Kat eye's turned shocked and she looked to me, "Renka-Honey, look in its mouth!"

I looked up and saw Minori's dangling legs protruding out of the snakes out, I froze up at the sight of it, "Minori!"

Kat suddenly charged forward past me, and I jumped, "K-Katsuragi?"

Kat jumped feet first straight at the snake, her feet were close together like a missile aiming for its target until the point of impact. The moment she was in range Kat spread her legs and created a clean slash through the snake's throat and decapitated it. Blood spurted out of the snake's throat as Kat landed on the ground along with the body thudding behind her.

I ran over to the head and heard a muffled, "Kat? Renka? Is that you? Get me out of here!" I even heard the faint sound of what sounded like water hitting the ground and suddenly I felt sorry for poor Minori.

I quickly pried open the jaws and Minori got up and looked at me as I let her out, releasing the jaws once she was clear. Minori stared at us for a few moments, before tears welled in her eyes and an uncontrollable sob escaped her throat. With a soft sigh and a fond smile I gently patted her head. Kat breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, at least she's safe."

Once we settled Minori and helped her clean up, we continued to follow the barrier for the out of bounds. The barrier seemed almost endless for a time, and the same texture used throughout the whole thing became disorientating after some time. As we arrived at a major turn, we saw someone we didn't think we would see during this preliminary round. Kat smirked upon seeing the white-haired female shinobi, "Well well well, if it isn't Yagyu. I was hoping to see you again."

Yagyu scoffed, "Leave it to you guys to pounce on me the moment I find one of these."

We looked and saw one of the flags we sought in Yagyu's hand. I was flabbergasted, "No way! Already!?"

Kat's smirk grew, "I've been waiting for an excuse to put you in your place."

Yagyu gave us an unamused look, "Put me in my place? I hope you don't mean that you're gonna do that by yourself, because the way you are now, you won't even touch me." She wagged her finger in a tsk tsk motion before returning her hand to her hip.

Kat threw her head back in a laugh as she summons her greaves, "We shall see about that."

I needed to defuse this situation and fast, "Kat, don't. She's already gotten through your guard once."

Kat gave me a dismissive wave, "Things'll be different now that I'm ready. That fluke won't happen again."

Yagyu gave a slight smirk, cocking her head to the side, "That's all you thought that was?"

Kat got ready to pounce, "Don't worry Renka-Honey. This will be over in five seconds."

Before Kat had the chance to pounce, Yagyu was instantly in front of her. Her right hand shot out with her index finger sticking out touching Kat's forehead. Minori and I back off instantly, but we noticed Kat wasn't moving, so I called out, "Kat, get away from there. Before she tries something else!"

Kat still didn't move, "I-I can't. I can't move my body. Not one bit."

Yagyu looked at her finger surprised, "You're still alive?"

Minori and I knew that if she could paralyze Kat, there was nothing we could do. Yagyu scoffs, "Must be running low on chakra."

Kat looked at Yagyu, "Ch-Chakra?"

I had to be sure even I heard that right, "Don't you mean Ki?"

Yagyu smiles evilly, "So you three indeed know nothing of chakra." A low laugh penetrated the air and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, "It's laughable really, and you call yourself shinobi."

I felt rage soon bubbling up inside me and settled itself right next to its neighbor, fear, but I knew I couldn't do anything even if I tried. Yagyu had this power called chakra on her side, and it was enough to paralyze Kat.

Yagyu closed her eyes, "I am running low on chakra, that shot should've killed you blondie. I'm gonna need more chakra if I'm gonna do that." She seemed more interested in talking to herself than actually to Kat.

At blinding speeds, Yagyu's hand shot out and snatched the bottom of Kat's uniform shirt and lifted it up so fast that the bra underneath got pulled up too. As a result Kat's bare breasts were out there for the world to see. I felt my face heat up at the sight and I started to stammer as my brain was slowing down all thought, "J-Just what do y-you think you are d-doing!?"

Yagyu laughed out loudly in an almost sadistic manner, "What does it look like?" Yagyu put her mouth on Kat's breast covering her nipple and soon suckling sounds entered my ears. I looked away after hearing strange sounds coming from Kat but soon looked back after I heard Yagyu choke and coughed violently as if something was lodged in her throat. Yagyu spit something out of her mouth, some green goop of almost jello consistency landed on the grass with a sickening plop.

Yagyu wipes her mouth and glares at Kat, still coughing between breaths, "Disgusting… that was so dry, but I guess that's to be expected of a wind users' chakra. No wonder I hated your guts the first time I saw you. I hate all wind users and all the dry chakra they produce…" Yagyu's whole body violently shuddered as she gagged, "Ugh, I can still taste it."

The goop began to glow as Yagyu put Kat's shirt down, I could hear a few seams start to rip as it wasn't exactly a gentle tug. Kat, even though she was strained, managed to get out, "I-I have chakra!?"

Yagyu looked at the two of us next, "Let's see if you two have better chakra than your friend here."

At that moment I quickly looked to Minori, "Minori, run! I'll distract her!"

Before any of us could do anything, Yagyu paralyzed us both quickly. She shook her head while clicking her tongue in disappointment, "Well, that's the last of my chakra, but let's see if I can get any more from you two."

Since Yagyu paralyzed Minori last, Yagyu lifted Minori's uniform shirt next. Minori could barely make sounds of protest as her breasts were now out, and Yagyu wasted no time in doing the same thing she did to Kat to Minori. But soon spit out hers, this goop was clear, "Bleck... light user chakra. Another of my hated chakra types. What's with everyone having disgusting chakras?"

Yagyu put Minori's shirt down now, and then after she was right near me next, with an evil smirk on her face. I immediately tried to move as my body felt strained as I spoke, "B-Bitch, you better n-not."

Yagyu chuckled and crossed her arms across her chest, "So, are you gonna tell me what your element is then? It'll make things a little easier. So I don't have to taste every second-hand slop some shinobi call chakra." Yagyu's hand gripped the bottom of my uniform shirt next, "which will it be?"

In a moment of weakness, one I still regret to this day, I looked away and forced out the words, "T-Thunder."

Yagyu released my shirt after that, "Well, I don't hate thunder users chakra, but it always leaves a nasty aftertaste in my mouth."

Yagyu turned away from me with a wave of her hand, "None of you have the type of chakra I like, so I'll be going now. I hope you all enjoyed a demonstration of the world you threw never knew about."

Yagyu left us there still paralyzed, it was at that point I realized how powerless I truly was. How can I even look at my friends when I chose to save myself? , "GOD DAMN IT!" I'm weak, I gave up the second I saw Yagyu going for my chest.

After the paralysis wore off I fell to my knees as Minori and Kat rushed over to me as soon as they saw me fall. Kat was the first to call out, "Renka-Honey, are you okay?"

I looked up after hearing the worry in Kat's voice, "I should be asking you that! Are you okay after she did that to you?" I did a once-over of her body, "I can't believe she did that to you guys!"

Kat checks her person, "Everything feels the same. I do feel a bit lighter, but that's it."

Minori was the first to point out what we were all thinking, "So chakra can be taken out through our boobies then?"

Kat shook her head but put her fingers to her lips in thought, "I don't know if that's the only way, but whatever chakra is, it felt like liquid heat was being sucked out." I felt a shudder going through my body at the thought, it didn't help that it looked like jello.

Minori blushed, "Y-Yeah. It felt like that for me too."

Kat smiled, "And since Renka-Honey gave Yagyu what she wanted, she avoided this."

I shook my head, "No, it should've happened to me too. But I've always been really sensitive when it comes to my chest... So even imagining something like this is..."

Kat put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me reassuringly, "Don't worry about it Renka-Honey. I don't blame you for being a bit scared. Truth be told, I would've done the same thing."

Minori looks away, "Me too..."

Kat takes her hand off my shoulder and looks down the new path we're gonna head down, "Well, let's go. This turning point in the barrier is a good thing. Maybe it'll backtrack to my house now, and if that's the case, we can use it as a base of operations while we plan our next move."

I stood up, "I won't fail you guys again. Next time, I'll face the enemy we have with one hundred percent of my power. That I promise you." And if that girl came near us again… hopefully she won't mind her head being away from her body.

Kat smirked, "I'll hold you to it then Renka-Honey. We're gonna need you and Minori if we want to succeed in this tournament."

I nodded and Minori spoke, "But let's ask about chakra the next time we see a teacher."

Kat nodded, "We will. No worries. We'll get to the bottom of this."

 **Chapter End**

 **Well, that's the end of another chapter. Welp, here's the reason this story is rated M. If any of this makes you uncomfortable then I'm sorry. Well, that's all for now. Ayame out.**


	11. Chapter 11 Naraku

**Time for a new Chapter. I hope you don't mind the completely different system introduction last time. This isn't gonna be like your traditional style of Chakra too. More will be explained coming up. So I hope you can enjoy the Chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Senran Kagura series, I do own the plot, while my beta owns a few ideas.**

 **Warning: Same as before, strong sexual content, and violence and cursing. That's about the just of it this time.**

 **Chapter 11: Naraku**

We had finally arrived at Kat's House when we saw both Hibari and Ikaruga talking to each other. I pointed them both out when a thought occurred to me, "Look, there's a teacher! Maybe she knows about this power that Yagyu used on us."

Kat scratched her chin in thought, "It wouldn't hurt to ask. Let's hope we can use my house too." She crossed her arms with a pout, "I mean, it is my house, they have no right to deny us access."

We went to approach, and as we did Ikaruga saw us and gave us a wide-eyed look, like she didn't expect to see us so soon, "Mikagura, Kobayashi, Igarashi? Don't tell me that you three already passed?" She craned her neck in several directions to look for our nonexisting flags.

Kat shook her head, "We haven't found a flag yet. We do have a question for you." She hugged her arms close to her chest, "It's… kinda important."

Ikaruga's brow furrowed in worry, "What is it?"

Kat just cut right to the chase like a hot knife to butter, "Ikaruga-Sensei, what is Chakra?"

Both shinobi tensed up and they both gave us looks that told me we said something we shouldn't have. They exchanged glances and Ikaruga was the first to speak, "Where did you hear that term?" Ikaruga's voice sounded dark, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

I nervously twirled my hair around my finger, "What's the matter? Did Kat say something wrong?"

Hibari regained her composure and cleared her throat, "Girl's, I don't know where you heard about Chakra, but I suggest you forget about it."

Minori tilted her head in confusion, "Why?"

Ikaruga folds her arms across her chest, "Cause chakra use is strictly forbidden. Only criminals end up using such means."

Kat's mouth hung agape as she listened, "Forbidden? What makes it forbidden?"

Hibari put her arms behind her back, "It's cause of how it is extracted. Take our word for it though, you don't want to know how it is extracted."

Kat and I didn't say anything anymore. The tension in the air was enough to keep us silent. But leave it to Minori to be completely oblivious, "You mean how it gets taken out of the boobies?"

Both Hibari and Ikaruga got even more serious looks like we're pressing a button we shouldn't have. Ikaruga was the first to speak, "How much do you three know? Knowledge like that isn't taught in our classes at all."

All three of us looked away. If we told the truth then Kat wouldn't be able to fight Yagyu, but in the long run, we may get in trouble, "We… found an old book the other day. It was mostly faded, but we saw some words like chakra and a few lines on extractions and it talked about the breasts. We mostly just connected the dots but nothing made much sense."

Hibari puts a hand to her head, rubbing her temple as her stress levels increased, "Well, in any case, you three now know of Chakra. Side note, it gets sucked out through the nipples. You don't even need breasts in order to have chakra."

Wait, they don't? Then that means-, "So guys can have chakra too?"

Ikaruga suppressed a giggle, "Well, yeah, but in smaller quantities."

Hibari scratched her cheek awkwardly as if this was almost as painful as it was embarrassing to say to students, "Kunoichi can store up to about a liter of chakra within their body."

My jaw almost dropped, "S-seriously?! A whole liter?!"

Minori then added more to my thought, "How? Where does it all go?"

Ikaruga looks away, as if uncomfortable answering this next question, "Ever wonder why a Kunoichi's breasts get bigger than a female civilian's?"

Kat quickly put two and two together, "So you're saying chakra gets stored in our boobs? And not just sucked out through there?"

Hibari nodded to Kat's question, "Correct. Chakra gets made up from the leftover Ki energy that does not get exerted in battle and gets stored in the breasts over time. But your body can only hold up to a liter and nothing more. If your chakra gets over that limit, your body begins to use it in all kinds of ways. It helps with healing wounds, fights off sickness, and if it gets to the point where there is any excess and the body can't use it, it just exits through urination. The same way unconsumed vitamins are excreted."

My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "So, we can even pee it out?"

Ikaruga nodded to this question, "Yes, but shinobi have figured out that sucking on the nipple can pull chakra straight out of the body. If done that way, the chakra will be in its purest form, and give the shinobi that consumed it a severe power boost."

My eyes go wide, "Can it really make you that much stronger?"

Hibari looks away when answering this, "Yes but doing so can have some severe repercussions to the one who had their chakra sucked out."

Minori looked at the both of them confused, "Re-per-cus-sions? What's that?"

Kat quickly jumped into the conversation after a long period of silence, "Wait, so losing chakra can harm us!?"

Ikaruga nodded solemnly, "Correct. It's because our bodies are so used to using the chakra itself, that the lack of chakra will cause our body to go into a sort of withdrawal, and if you suck out a shinobi's entire supply, that shinobi will die."

Both Kat and I gave wide-eyed looks while Minori gasps, "D-Die?"

Hibari nodded solemnly too, "I'm afraid so. Chakra is essential to keeping a shinobi alive, that if it were suddenly taken away like that, the shinobi would die. Which is why it's forbidden. Many shinobi have died due to a lack of chakra. Which is why we're asking you girls to forget about chakra."

The three of us went silent as we processed this information, I saw Kat and Minori's eyes glaze over with deep thought. Ikaruga noticed the tension and sighed, "If that's all, then you three have a flag to get."

Kat quickly spoke out, "There is one more thing. What're you two doing in front of my house?"

Ikaruga looked back to the house, then to Kat, "Your house, Kobayashi?"

Kat quickly nodded, "Yes, I do live here after all."

Hibari puts her hand to her chin in thought, "I wondered who would have a house all the way out here..."

Ikaruga looks back at it once more, "Well, I hope you weren't thinking of entering your house. We're in the middle of the preliminary round right now."

My body tensed up, 'So they are blocking us.'

Kat shook her head, "No, that's not what I said. I asked what you two were doing in front of it."

Hibari looks to the house herself, "I was thinking of using it as the finishing point for the prelims. I was gonna wait inside for a bit. Maybe use the bathroom if I have to. Since you're the owner of the house, would this be okay?"

Kat sighed, "Well since I can't return to it at the moment, I guess it's all right." She didn't sound too peachy keen about it though.

Hibari smiled, "Thank you, Ms. Kobayashi."

I soon looked to Ikaruga, "So why are you here, Ikaruga-Sensei?"

Ikaruga held out a piece of paper, where'd she get that, "I came here to get the progress report from Lt. Iguchi here. Need to make sure the preliminaries are progressing smoothly."

I crossed my arms, "I guess that makes sense."

Kat cracked the knuckles in her hands, "Well I guess we should try and find the flag so we can put an end to the prelims for us."

Hibari smiled, "I'll look forward to your return then."

Then we all went into the forest, Kat's smile turns big, "Okay! Now to find Yagyu!"

If I had a drink, this is where I would be doing a massive spit take, "What? But Yagyu kicked our asses earlier! We didn't stand a chance!" Was she crazy?! Considering half the stuff she decides purely on a whim or for her own desires, I would think so!

Kat looks at me seriously, "Well yeah, but Yagyu said she was out of chakra right? That means if we attack now, we might be on equal footing." She sounded so sure… but something deep in my gut was telling me this was a bad idea.

Minori looked petrified with fear, and all I could say was, "Well, I guess? But what if she sucked out more chakra from other people? Then what do we do?"

Kat wiggles her finger back and forth, "Then we just retreat. Simple, right?"

I sigh and massage my temples feeling a migraine just waiting to appear, "Alright, fine. Just promise me that we won't get hurt going over to Yagyu, Alright?"

Kat winked, "I'll protect you two, even if it costs me my life."

I felt a little reassured by that statement, she may be impulsive but Kat was also true to her words. We soon started to track down Yagyu starting with where we last saw her and kept moving from there. In no time at all, we found her all alone. I get close to Kat and whisper, "Now what?"

Kat whispers back, "Now we wait, see if she has consumed any chakra since she left us."

Minori points, also keeping her own voice hushed, "Someone's coming."

Yomi came out of the brush to approach Yagyu. She sighs in agitation, "Tell me you found one those flags yet. I've looked everywhere and I cannot find an-" At that point, Yagyu's stomach growled in an audible rate. Yomi jumped at the sound, "O-Out of chakra again? How much do you need to consume before you are satisfied?"

Yagyu soon whined like she was a child about to throw a fit, "You know how much of a glutton for chakra I am. Yomi, please, let me consume some of your chakra. Earth chakra is better than no chakra right now!"

Yomi's face pinched up into a stern expression, reminded me of a governess, "Absolutely not!"

Yagyu clasps her hands together to beg, "Come on, Yomi! I'm dying here."

Yomi takes a step back putting her arm up between Yagyu and her breasts, "Seriously, you need to learn to control that ravenous hunger of yours! It's going to get us all in trouble one of these days and I am not interested in getting caught in the middle of it!"

Soon Murasaki approaches the two also looking defeated, not to mention tired. Yagyu went over to her to beg too, "Please Murasaki, let me have some of your chakra?"

Murasaki backs off, "If it's all the same to you, I would prefer if you didn't suck on them thank you very much."

Yagyu's body tensed up and she was quick to drop into a defensive stance, "Murasaki, you were followed!"

We looked to where Yagyu was looking and saw a young girl standing there, hands in her orange hoodie pockets, and chewing on something. Yagyu fixes her glare at the girl, "Who are you!?"

A pink bubble came out of her mouth, and expanded to the size of half her head. The bubble soon popped and as she took the gum back into her mouth she smirked, "You guys got a flag?"

Yagyu stares at the girl without flinching, "What's it to you!?"

The girl stared back, blowing another bubble and let it pop and resuming her chewing. Things became tensely silent as we all waited for her to finish chewing, the only thing we could hear was the gum. With another large bubble popped, she smirked, "Then I am gonna have to beat you guys up if you do."

Yagyu scoffed, "Just try it. Murasaki, to me now!"

Murasaki pouted, "Why me!?"

Before anything else could happen, that girl was in between the two. Yagyu and Murasaki backed off quickly, and Yagyu was now more near Yomi. Yagyu looked to her, "Well, I guess we don't have much of a choice now do we Yomi?"

Yomi stomped her foot and yelled, "Like I'd ever let you do that to me!"

The girl soon spoke to Yagyu, "I'd have to advise against sucking out anyone's chakra toots. The moment you even try it, I'll shoot a shot straight through her heart."

Yagyu glared at the girl, "Is that so?"

The girl chuckled and blew another bubble, literally the only movement seemed to be coming from her mouth. It was… almost as if she was a statue at this point. Yomi tilted her head in a cautious manner, "What is your name?"

The bubble popped, the sound alone almost makes me want to flinch, "Naraku, retainer and sworn protector of Lady Kagura."

Yomi had a confused look, "Lady Kagura? Who is she?" She looked at her teammates, but all she got were mirrored levels of confusion.

Naraku shook her head, "You don't need to know about her. What you do need to know is, give me your flag or else."

Yagyu gave Naraku a threatening look, "Or else what!?"

Naraku blew another bubble and let it pop again, "You die."

Yagyu got on the defensive, "I like to see you try! Yomi to me now!"

Yomi summoned her weapon, which was giant broadsword, "I'll put an end to this, so Yagyu can't have an excuse to suck on my boobs! This will be all over in the first strike!"

Suddenly Yomi's Ki started to fill the air around us, as she lifted up her broadsword high above her head. As her Ki gushed off her and into her weapon, the broadsword grew to a humongous size. Yomi soon started to bring it down aiming it straight it at Naraku as she called out, "Sigmund!"

The force of Yomi's attack hitting her mark sent shockwaves of wind all around us, effectively breaking the ground upon impact due to the sheer force of her attack. After we regained our composure, Kat chuckles, "Remind me not to piss off Princess next time. She's got amazing physical strength. I doubt I could survive one of her hits… well, maybe. We'll have to see."

I looked back to Yomi who had a smirk on her face, "Well, doubt she's alive after that."

We suddenly heard Naraku's voice, "Then you'd have guessed wrong."

I heard Yomi speak, "What? How? Any part you could've blocked with should be crushed, along with you!"

Murasaki who had a clear view of the scene gasped, "She blocked with these strange orbs attached to her ankle."

Naraku quickly kicked Yomi's broadsword to the side, and before anyone could react, Naraku kept forward so fast she instantly connected a kick into Yomi's stomach with enough force that vomit and blood came gushing out of Yomi's mouth and she flew into a few trees, knocking them down in the process.

I stood up and cried out, "Yomi!" Giving away our position to the other three.

Yagyu glanced in our direction, "What?! You three followed us too?"

I couldn't help it, I ran out to where Yomi landed and found her barely conscious, her uniform a wreck. I lifted her off the ground, "Yomi? Please say something! Yomi!" I jostled her a little to hopefully get the blood flowing again inside her.

Yomi cast whatever gaze she had left at me, "R-Ren….ka?"

I put my finger to her lips after getting that much out of her, "Don't worry. We'll get you some help soon, hang on!"

I looked up to see Murasaki, Yagyu and Naraku all staring at me, with both Minori and Kat out of their hiding places. Naraku smiles, "Do you three happen to have the flag I wonder?"

Kat sighed and did some jazz hands to emphasize her lack of a flag, "I wish. We only came here hoping to steal one ourselves."

Yagyu raises her eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Naraku smirks mischievously, "Perfect. Then that means I was on the right track. Which of these two have the flag on them I wonder?" Her gaze shifts over to both Yagyu and Murasaki.

Yagyu scoffed as Murasaki got this frightened look on her face. Yagyu spat out, "Well, you're awfully confident aren't you!?"

Naraku smiled and was suddenly next to Murasaki instantly. The hoodie girl smirked with malicious intent. Murasaki saw this and freaked out, her Ki soon filled the air as well, as an uneasy groan came from her. Almost instantly, she screamed out at the top of her lungs, "Just leave me ALONE!" Which created a shockwave of darkness around her, pushing Naraku back as she put her leg up with that orb on it to block. Murasaki saw that Naraku had taken no damage and had a look of despair, "B-But how? That was my Super Secret Ninja Art! I worked on that for the last month. That's all I'm capable of as a second year!"

Naraku let out a low chuckle that made my blood turn cold, "Want to know why you didn't succeed?! It's because you're not strong enough!" Naraku twisted her body, shooting her foot up to kick Murasaki in the face, which sent her flying into the air a few feet, smiling upon when Murasaki hits the ground with a soft thud, "I went easy on her. After all, the last thing I need is to have Imu Saito come and try to kill me for revenge."

Naraku looked to Yagyu, "Just give me the flag and I'll leave the rest of you alone."

Yagyu face went into a rage, "Fuck off, bitch!"

Naraku smiled mischievously, "I love it when they play hard to get~. Makes the game of cat and mouse more enjoyable when the mouse is ripped in two."

Naraku charged forward, and that's when things suddenly got colder. I saw Yagyu's Ki seeping off her as well. She was getting prepared to attack too. Yagyu placed a hand on her eye patch, "If a Super Secret Ninja Art isn't enough! Then maybe an Ultimate can take you down!"

After removing the eye patch, red tentacles burst forth from out of her eye. Naraku could not stop herself and just guarded as the tentacles started to pound her body relentlessly. Some grunting sounds came from her too, which seems like a good thing in my book. Yagyu cried out, "You see this!? This is the power of a demon!"

Yagyu soon did a sweeping attack with her last tentacle, "Sweeping Tentacles!" The attack crashed into Naraku and broke her guard which sent her flying back as she cried out! Naraku crashed into the ground and rolled back a bit.

Yagyu retracted her tentacles and placed her eyepatch back on, but soon fell to her knees, "D-Damn it! I've expended too much chakra and Ki. I need to restock soon..."

Even after all that, it was too early to celebrate, as Naraku came right in front of Yagyu and connected a kick straight into Yagyu's abdomen, breaking a few ribs in the process based on the cracking sound that echoed through the air. Yagyu flew back with blood flying out of her mouth, landing a few feet from me as I watched on in horror.

Naraku fell to her own knees, "There's no way she's getting up after that."

It was over, Yagyu was too low on power to continue the fight. As Naraku got back up, someone shot forward connecting a kick straight into Naraku's back, breaking a few bones in the process and she flew forward due to the impact. Naraku's assailant landed next to me as I looked up at her in awe, "K-Kat!?"

 **Chapter End**

 **Well that ends another chapter. The fight begins as the girls now struggle with a brand new struggle that brings most everyone around them to their knees. How will Renka and the gang get out of this? Find out next time, and in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ayame out.**


	12. Chapter 12 Desperate Battle

**Welcome to the next chapter. Things are starting to heat up as a mysterious girl called Naraku is beating most of the girls around poor Renka. How will this progress? Well read on and find out. Also another mention about the side story status, anyone can submit a side story just as long as you don't clash with the overall plot. Just leave it in a review or pm me to your idea featured in a future chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Senran Kagura series or characters. I only own the plot.**

 **Warning: Strong language and strong sexual content again, same as always.**

 **Chapter 12 - Desperate Battle**

Naraku's body landed on the ground with a thud as I continue looking at Kat, "Kat? Why are you interfering?"

Kat used her finger to scratch under her nose in a confident manner, "Come on, Renka-Honey! You know me, I don't need Yagyu disqualified before I've had my chance to fight her."

Yagyu, who was trying to get up, scoffed, "I don't need your help! You should just mind your own business!"

Kat smirked at Yagyu's bravado, "You say that, but you're glad I saved you, aren't you?"

Yagyu eyes darkened with murderous eyes, "You're officially on my hit list... I won't rest till I have killed you!"

Kat snorted and flipped her hair, "Bring it on! I'll take you on any time… once you're done flopping on the ground like a stomped fish."

Kat soon noticed Naraku trying to stand up, "You're really durable aren't you?"

Naraku's eyes glowed with a crazed fury in them when she finally looked up, "It seems I have no choice but to go all out against you!"

Yagyu looked to me and pointed straight at me, "You, get your ass over here right now! I need to refill on chakra and yours is the only chakra I can stomach at this current point!"

I looked away from Yagyu, I knew she needs my chakra so she can properly defend herself against this threat, "I'm aware, but I'm sensitive about my chest, so having you suck out my chakra is the last thing I want to happen right now."

Yagyu's eyes go wide with disbelief, "You're kidding, right? Do you think your friend here is a match for that girl? If you don't share your chakra with me, then everyone will die, just like Yomi!"

I jolted at Yagyu's words, "Wh-What?" I quickly looked back to Yomi to see her still breathing and looked back to Yagyu, "She's not dead yet!"

Yagyu scoffs, "No, not yet at least, but I've seen those types of injuries before. She'll burn her through all of her chakra trying to recover. Her injuries are too great and it will deplete all of her chakra trying to mend them."

I looked back to Yomi, "So she'll die either way?" Yomi was semi-Conscious, and it seems even she knows she was done for. Tears rolled down her cheek and she was lamenting over her death that would soon take place.

Yagyu pounded the ground frustrated with me, "If you don't want the same thing to happen to the rest of us, then let me have your chakra!"

I felt my lip quiver as tears rolled down my face lamenting poor Yomi, "That may be true, but I'd still rather not let you touch me! Kat has not lost yet! I believe in her whole heartily. If she loses, we'll all die then, simple!"

Yagyu started to drag her body towards me, "Then we'll all die!? You've gotta be kidding me! Fuck off, bitch! I'm not dead yet, you hear me?! Even if I have to, I'll force the chakra out of those stupid breasts of yours! I'm not going to sit here and wait while you act like a selfish coward!"

I gave Yagyu my best glare as I looked at her through the tears in my eyes, "Not even you have the energy for that! I'd sooner knock you out first!"

Yagyu scoffed and looked away, admitting her defeat. I looked back to Kat, and she had dodged another strike made by Naraku. Naraku suddenly stopped to catch her breath, she seemed to be a little unstable on her feet.

Kat indeed has this battle in the bag and she knew it too. She smirked in victory, "Are you sure you want to continue this battle? You're pretty much on your last legs right now."

Naraku scowled at Kat before letting out one more violent pant, "Shut up! You don't know a thing about me! I'm not on my last legs, not even close! I'm just getting started!" Naraku shot out one of her steel orbs that were tied to her legs by kicking it, "If you can dodge this, please do!"

The steel orbs hurdled towards Kat at high speeds, my heart dropped to my stomach, "Kat, watch out!"

Kat chuckled and suddenly wind surrounded her and even lifted her off the ground giving her wind discs below her feet, "Cross Panzer!" Kat unleashed one kick and kicked the steel orb to back to the side easily. Naraku appeared behind it and kicked it back at Kat, to which she gave it another firm kick and sent it back at Naraku this time, and Naraku sent it right back! She was treating that steel orb as if it were a giant yo-yo, but Kat kept kicking it back or to the side as much as possible. The speed of them batting it back and forth got insanely fast, while Kat was slowing closing the distance as she kept kicking them.

The only thing I could utter at this point was, "Amazing!"

Yagyu huffed, "If it were me, I'd have already killed her!"

I glared at Yagyu, "Well it's a good thing she's not you! Sure Kat may be a perv at times, but if you set boundaries for her, she's not all that bad. She's way better than a shinobi like you, who always thinks of killing their opponents!"

Yagyu chuckles at my response, "You just say anything that pops into your mind don't you? Naive. Like an idealistic child still clinging to her mother's skirt. What do you even think is the purpose of a shinobi besides killing to live another day?"

I opened my mouth to throw something back, but I just sat there. I didn't have any comebacks for her words... As I looked back, Kat had closed the distance and was about to finish her cross panzer attack. Naraku saw this and barely dodged out of the way in time before Kat brought down her kick leaving a crater in its wake.

Naraku gasped, "Just like the other blonde... If I'm not careful, I could die from a single strike!"

Kat had immense physical strength, so since I trained with her, it should stand to reason that I have a similar level of strength too. Kat looked to Naraku, "Still think you can win?"

Naraku scoffed for the first time in the battle, "I wouldn't count our battle over just yet! You've yet to land another strike after your initial surprise attack! Don't get a big head and talk down to me after that! I promise you, I will beat you and become an Elite and find Lady Kagura!"

Ka's eyes widened to that of an owl as the declaration rang out through the treelines, "Find? Lady Kagura?"

Naraku soon seized this opportunity and connected a kick into Kat's stomach when her guard was down. It wasn't as hard as it was earlier as the only thing that spewed from Kat's mouth was her vomit. I yelled out, "Kat!"

Kat fell to her knees but so did Naraku. Kat threw up a bit more while Naraku was catching her breath. Kat held onto her stomach and winced in pain, "Aw, damn it! Why'd you have to go and kick me in the stomach like that? I couldn't breathe back there."

Naraku utters a breathy chuckle, "Like that, didn't you? Now here comes my next attack!" But before Naraku could do anything, she fully collapsed onto the ground. Shocked at what just happened, Naraku tried to move her body, "Wh-What? Why isn't my body listening to me? Come on! Get up! Move! I can't lose after all this time, please! Don't fail on me now body!"

Kat stood up and I could tell she felt bad for Naraku, "It's over, Naraku. You've lost." Kat looked to Yagyu, "Yagyu, I hope you don't mind if we take this do you?" Kat held up the flag for the prelims that we needed to get.

Yagyu looked at it in shock, "How? How did you take that?" She even checked her pockets and found nothing in them.

Kat shook her head, "I didn't take it from you. It sort of fell out after Naraku kicked you in the ribs earlier. I just made a note of where it fell and picked it up during the battle earlier."

Yagyu looked away, "Well, you're smarter than you look..."

Kat chuckled, "Hey! You're implying I look stupid, aren't you?"

Yagyu smirked to herself, "Well, if the shoe fits."

I started chuckling myself, Minori came up, "Wow, Kat! I didn't know you were this strong. You're so amazing. We'll definitely can pass with you on our team!"

I clutched onto Yomi, 'With this flag, we can pass the prelims. We'll make sure Yomi's sacrifice isn't for nothing."

Suddenly Kat went flying as a kick connect with her backside, Naraku was the assailant. I could only look on in horror as I heard a few of Kat's bones breaking. Naraku used the momentum to deliver another kick straight into Minori's abdomen, breaking a few ribs on her as well. Minori flew a few feet back.

My heart stopped, "Minori! KAT!" Kat soon landed near me unconscious and the flag landed in front of her! This wasn't good, despite all that had happened, Naraku still got the better of Kat. Naraku struggled to get up, I placed Yomi down gently.

Yomi sees what I am about to do and coughs to get my attention, "R-Renka. D-Don't. She's… too… strong."

"I have to try," I told her. I picked up the flag and pushed it in between my boobs, "Alright, Naraku! I've watched this long enough! It's time I kicked your ass!"

I brought out my Rei Tei and got into my battle stance. I was scared, terrified even, she had already taken down five other shinobi, but I needed to make a stand right here. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to live with myself anymore.

Naraku finally fully stood up with sickening pops of her stiff bones, "I've taken down everyone else, you will be no exception."

I gave Naraku a smirk, but my lips twitched in a moment of weakness, "I think you'll find out that I'm tougher than I look."

Naraku gave her own smirk but hers was set in stone, "We'll see."

Naraku sprinted at me with full force, but instead of the demon of a kunoichi she was, all I saw was that big buffon I took on at the beginning of the year. That level of speed was something I had countered before my training, so it stood to reason that I could do it again. I threw my fist forward and it connected with Naraku's face and I used the momentum to pound her into the ground, which created a crater upon immediate impact.

I felt an intense pain in my arm due to how fast she was moving, like a thousand knives were slowly being pressed against my skin with the intent to carve, "God damn it, that hurt!"

Even amidst the pain, I was thinking that the more things change, the more they stay the same. As I looked over to Naraku, she wasn't moving at all. I sighed, "I hope I didn't kill her."

I looked to Yagyu and she had this look on her face, telling me I did a good job. But then Yagyu gasped, "Idiot! Don't look away from your battle till it's over!"

I quickly look back to Naraku who was struggling to get up. She coughed up blood, "L-Lady Kagura. I promise I won't give up until I find you. You did not die, I know you didn't!" A strange power came off her, "I'd rather to not have to resort to using my chakra reserves, but I'm in a rather sticky situation here. It's a good thing I drank six liters of chakra from six other shinobi earlier." Naraku stood without any further trouble, "Too bad it killed them though…."

I couldn't believe she would kill other shinobi just to keep herself alive. Naraku sighed and checked herself out while talking to herself, "It seems like my wounds are healing. At that rate, I would've died due to my injuries. I need to finish this now, while I still have the energy to move. Once this is depleted I won't be able to heal my wounds anymore. I'll be running on little chakra in my actual reserves."

I thought, 'So she depleted the chakra in her chest? If I can outlast this chakra she's using, then I can win the battle.'

Naraku looked at her fist, "My injuries were too great. It depleted more chakra than I expected. I need to finish this before it runs out." Her voice was soft, I had to strain my ears to hear her, odd that she would be so willing to state this all out loud.

I dropped to a battle stance,'Here she comes! I need to dodge whatever she throws at me next!'

Naraku was instantly in front of me trying to touch my forehead. This was the trick Yagyu used, but unlike Yagyu's lack of chakra, Naraku had enough to make this a killing strike. I needed to stop her, so my right arm flew up and pushed her arm over my head. I felt my mouth release a "Hell yea!" Which threw off Naraku long enough for me to strike her side with my Rei Tei. I quickly used the opportunity to step forward and bring down my next strike onto her shoulder.

Naraku cried out in pain, "Just die already!" She tried to strike me with a hand charged up with chakra, but I caught it in between my left arm and right leg. I then used my right elbow to break it. It might seem a bit excessive but I knew the chakra would heal it. I was trying to get her to waste all of it. Naraku cried out in pain, "You bitch!"

She kicked her orbs at close range, I put my Rei Tei against it hoping to block, but got pushed back as a result. I landed a bit of a distance away, "Damn! How much longer can I keep this up?"

I saw Naraku's orbs grow in size, "I'm so sorry but I'm afraid I must end this! My chakra has depleted so much that I can no longer afford to play around any longer. So you will perish here, right now!"

Naraku kicked the orb with so much force that it started to take her with it but instead of flying with it, it took her in a circle and she started spinning, "This my Ultimate Ninja Art!" I got wide eyes as I heard Naraku say, "Fall From Heaven!"

Naraku started spinning towards me. So this is her Ultimate Ninja Art... It's so different than Yagyu's red tentacles. This is the second Ultimate Ninja Art I've seen and these attacks, they look to be on a whole other level than anything I can produce. I don't even know my Ninja Art, so how am I supposed to win?

A voice cried out behind me, "Renka-Honey!" I look back and saw Kat spinning at the attack that Naraku was doing. They both rammed into each other and Naraku's iron orbs were instantly destroyed by Kat's attack! Kat then ran into Naraku hitting her with full force! Kat suddenly kicked her into the air and started falling, "Dead Screw Dragon!" A green dragon suddenly burst forth from her iron greeves and attacked Naraku full force. Naraku cried out in pain as her bloody body fell to the ground next to Kat! Kat had landed on the ground, still slightly injured from earlier.

I ran over to Kat, "Kat, is she dead?"

Kat looked over to Naraku, "I don't know. All I was concerned about was protecting you. I saw she was using her Ultimate Ninja Art to kill you, so I knew I needed to get up and counter her with my own."

I was surprised, "Kat, you can use an Ultimate now?"

Kat nodded, "It's what I've been training for, for the last month. It was to become an Elite but now I want it to also be for protecting you, Renka-Honey."

All I could do was smile, "Kat, thank you. You really aren't a bad person. Despite you being a giant pervert."

Kat smiled back and Yagyu came over, "It's not over yet."

I jumped, "What?" I then looked over to Naraku who finally on her feet.

Naraku was shaking while standing on her feet, "I… I c-can't… f-fail… L-Lady… K-Kagura… I… can't…."

Blood oozing off with every step. Yagyu scoffed, "Her chakra is gone. It will only be a matter of time till she dies, but moving in that state will only hasten her death."

I glared at the girl and went over to Naraku, who upon seeing me placed her hands around my neck and tried to choke me. Her grip had no strength behind it, so I threw my head forward and head-butted Naraku in the face, to which her gum came falling out of her mouth. Naraku soon fell to the ground without another word. I sighed, "It's over. Naraku, rest and heal up. Then maybe we can fight each other again later."

 **Chapter End**

 **Well that's all for now. After one hell of a conclusion, what will happen after all is said and done? Don't miss the next exciting chapter. Remember I am still accepting side story ideas. I only have one more slated for Chapter 19 but that will be all. Well until next time, Ayame out.**


	13. Chapter 13 After the Battle

**Well the time has come to start the next chapter of this story of mine, thank you to RaphMaster14 for your review. Now let's get this party started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura series or characters. I only own the plot.**

 **Disclaimer: Heavy sexual and suggestive scenes as well as mild language and nudity. Though you have to imagine it lol**

 **Chapter 13 - After The Battle**

Yagyu scoffed, "You're still naive, Renka! Naraku will die due to her injuries, just like Yomi will, and when Yomi passes we'll be disqualified. So that flag will be useless to us. Keep it and move on."

I look over to Yomi who was still on the ground, "Is there any way to keep them alive?"

Yagyu looked over to Naraku, "The only way they can recover from these kinds of injuries would be to receive outside help. In other words, some chakra from someone."

Kat looks towards our other two, "Well, with Murasaki and Minori both out, they can't help. My injuries aren't that bad, I can live with giving some chakra out. What about you, Yagyu?"

Yagyu shook her head, "My reserves are being drained as we speak. Not to mention my injuries are pretty bad from the fight. So I'd say if you want Naraku to live Renka, then you have to give her some of your chakra."

Kat gasped as she stared straight at Yagyu, "But she can't! Maybe I could give half and half to both Yomi and Naraku?"

Yagyu shook her head, "They'd burn through it too quickly, you'd end up dead."

I clenched my fists, I need to do something, anything to save Naraku. She has a goal, a purpose in her life. She can't go now, "I'll do it. If it'll keep her alive, then I'll give her my chakra."

Kat looked at me with real surprise on her face, "Renka-Honey, are you sure? I could give them some of my chakra..."

I nodded, "Y-Yeah, I am. I should have expected this to happen one day, might as well get over it sooner than later." Besides that, Naraku needed to live long enough to find this Lady Kagura, and I wanted to help her see that goal come true. Maybe I'll regret it in the future, maybe I won't. Curiosity kills the cat but satisfaction brings him back.

Yagyu suddenly looked back, "Well, if you're going to save her do it now, she's fading and fast back there."

I looked back and saw that she hadn't moved an inch since I head-butted her. So I made my way over to her and then knelt down right next to her. My face already felt like it was burning up again as I watched Naraku lay there. I take a deep breath to slow down the rapid pacing of my heart. This was the first time something like this happened, but I couldn't be scared. I needed to save Naraku before she dies. I take hold of my uniform shirt and start to lift it up, my heart beating so rapidly I thought it would just beat itself out of my chest. Once my shirt got over my boobs, revealing the blue and white striped bra I had on, I took one more deep breath to slow the rapid pace of heart again. I took ahold of Naraku, and gently try to nudge her awake, "Naraku, hey, wake up."

Naraku's eyes slowly open, and she slowly casts her gaze on me, "Y-You?"

I nodded trying to fight back the tears, "Yeah. Please Naraku, hurry up and take some of my chakra before you die."

Naraku sees that my shirt has been lifted up and looks at me, "W-W-Why?"

I fight back a wave of embarrassment, "You have a duty don't you? You need to live and find Lady Kagura, don't you? So please, take my chakra and live another day."

Naraku started to shed tears as I lifted her closer to me, "D-Don't… think… this… makes… us... friends."

I chuckled, "Got it, Naraku."

Naraku got as close as she could and when her mouth connected and she started to suck, I couldn't hold my voice back. I could already feel the feeling both Minori and Kat were talking about leaving my chest. My mind was sent in a million different directions as I tried to comprehend this new feeling. The more I tried to hold my voice back, the more it escaped my mouth. I even managed to catch the sight of something gold and sparkling leaking out the side of Naraku's mouth. I heard her swallow and continue to suck out more chakra out. My body felt like it was on fire at this point. I could've even felt something trickling down my inner thighs, strange what was that? she takes another few seconds to swallow more, and then after a bit more another. 'Just how much did she need again?'

After taking another big gulp, she stops and looks up at me, "Should I take all of it?"

I nodded, "Yes, Yagyu said it was necessary for your survival."

I see Naraku nod as her face was a bit red, and she goes back to taking my chakra. My voice still slipped through the cracks of my will as I tried to hold it black. Naraku took a few more seconds to finish and at this point, I felt the last of it leave my body on the right side. After she released me, I fell to my side and started panting like I just had the most intense work out of my life.

I hear Naraku laugh at me as I lay there next to her, "Hey what's so funny Naraku?"

The other girl grinned and weakly pointed at my head, "Your face is. You act like we just committed the act with each other."

I laughed too, and Yagyu approached us, "Is it all done?"

I smile as I didn't even try to get up, "Yup. Naraku will be okay." The lack of chakra made my voice delirious and happy, like when I go to the dentist and have to breathe that laughing gas.

Yagyu scoffed at my tone, "Well get over here. Your friend is almost done treating Yomi."

I nodded, "Great." As Yagyu walked off I looked back at Naraku and see that she was twirling the flag, which had been the objective of our fight, 'How did she…'

I was at that point I remembered I placed it in between my boobs for safe keeping. Naraku gazes at the flag with a far-off look in her eyes, "It's amazing what one would fight for. Some fight for the Elite title, others for fame, but for me, I fight to keep Lady Kagura safe. She may be gone for now, but there will come a day when she'll be needed again, and when that time comes, I'll use all my strength to back her up."

I put my hand on the flag, "And me, I fight for my friends, and to grow stronger to protect them. Now if you don't mind, I believe we won that flag fair and square."

Naraku smiles, "Right. I'll get another one and meet you in the tournament. I want a fair and square match between the two of us, got it?"

I smiled, "Got it. Hopefully on better terms too." And Naraku released the flag, letting the inanimate object rest loosely against my fingers.

After getting Naraku up and stable on her feet, we both went over to the others. Yomi was up and glaring at Kat, "Don't think this means I like you now! You're still a pervert." I'm either really close to passing out or I could swear I hear the smile in her voice behind that annoyed face. Sometimes she reminds me of a hognose* snake, all hiss and no bite.

Kat laughs this off with a flick of her hair while Yomi looks away while blushing. She then waves at me, "Hey Renka-Honey! Get Minori, we need to be going already!" I nodded in confirmation and Kat looks to the others, "Well, it's about time we start heading back."

I picked up Minori and look at the others while keeping my tone serious, "Good luck. We hope to see you four in the tournament."

Kat chuckled, "Yeah, so don't go losing, you hear?"

Yagyu huffed under her breath and looked away and Yomi quickly faces us, "Same to you! Don't go losing that flag before you finish, you hear?! I don't want our fight here to have been for nothing!"

Kat chuckled and nodded, "Right, right. Well, let's get going, Renka-Honey."

I nodded in an agreement and we parted from the other girls. As we walked back to the house I kept my focus forward, "Kat, I've got something to ask you."

Kat looked in my general direction, "Fire away, Renka-Honey."

It took all of my strength to keep my eyes locked on the path in front of us,, "Did it feel good when Yomi was sucking out your chakra? Cause when Naraku did it to me... it felt really good. A weird good, but still good."

Kat sighed like she didn't even want to talk about this, "I'd be lying if I said it didn't, but the thing is, I don't like being touched too much. I'm okay with doing the touching but when it comes to being touched myself, I'd rather steer clear of that."

I sighed, "You're completely one-sided Kat."

Kat smirked and chuckled, "You know it! I think that's one thing neither of us wants to do again anytime soon."

"Or ever again if we can help it."

That was enough to lighten the mood and we broke into laughter.

We made our way back to Kat's house and we found Hibari outside of it waiting. She waves at us and meets us halfway, "Hi girls! You got more questions I can answer for you?"

I took out our flag, "No Lieutenant Iguchi, we're done."

Hibari looked at the flag with wide eyes that blinked rapidly. Her surprise was kicked out with a sharp jolt in her body, "What do you know... you guys actually made it."

I smiled, "Yup, we got a victory!"

Hibari smiled, "Your group is actually the second group to finish, you three can go into the house now, you passed the preliminary round."

Kat and I let out our cheers of excitement as Hibari just had this huge smirk on her face, "Now go inside and meet your next overseer. She's inside, oh and I wouldn't comment on how she looks or anything of the sort. Not unless you wish to die. Good luck!"

I gulped and we both went inside. I looked back to Minori who was still out cold, 'Poor Minori...'

Kat opened the door and we walked in to see four people. Three girls and one guy. My sister Hanabi was here, with Ayame from earlier. Their guy teammate was also here, and then I saw a girl younger than all of us was also there. She had an eyepatch on her face, as well as a red track suit on her. Her dark hair tied into a double knot similar to Hibari's and her pinkish crimson eye staring straight at us. Kat looked around, "Where is this new overseer anyway?"

The girl wearing the eye patch shook like a volcano about to erupt at any given moment, "I'm right fucking here, idiot!"

I looked at her, my voice dropping to a mumble, "That's what Hibari meant then..."

The eye patch girls eye focused on me, "W-What? What did lieutenant Iguchi say? Enlighten me!" Her voice sputtered and her chest puffed up as if she was trying to make herself look like the bigger person.

Kat smiled, "She said not to mention anything at all about your appearance, but I don't see why not. After all, you're so cute looking." A noise escaped the back of my throat while I watched eye-patch girl act like a wet cat.

Kat then gives the girl head pats, and the poor thing starts blushing, "W-W-W-What do you think you are doing idiot!?" I feel like I'm watching a manga turned real.

I smiled to myself at my inner thoughts then looked my sister's way, "I made it!"

Hanabi gets up, "I'm so glad you're safe, big sis Renka!"

I placed Minori down on the floor gently. Hanabi hugs me so I return her embrace with just as much enthusiasm. The moment was relaxing, a rare moment of peace that I needed after a wild few hours... but then I heard Kat's voice.

"Poke."

I saw Kat's finger poke my sister's chest just under her arm and Hanabi backs away, "Whoa! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Nothing that isn't normal for me~." Kat reaches out with both hands and starts to fondle Hanabi's boobs. A smirk crossed her face, "My my, every bit as soft as Renka-Honey's~. Does this run in the family?"

I blushed at her mention of me, "Kat, leave my sister alone! Stop groping her!"

All Hanabi was doing was waving her arms frantically as she sputtered out a jumbled mess for a sentence. Kat sighs but obeys me and released my sister's boobs, "I've had my fill anyway. Time to knead Ayame's humongous hooters." She starts pawing in the direction of Ayame like a… well a cat making biscuits.

Ayame's cheeks heated up to a shade of scarlet, "No Kat. That's enough. No more chest groping for now."

"..." A wide, mischievous grin formed on Kat's face, "Alright, you said 'for now'... I'm going to hang onto your words." Lord help us all, this is why I watch what I say around her!

I let out a very long sigh and say very quietly, "Then why don't you feel my chest then, I could use the attention right now."

Hanabi just eyes me suspiciously as I looked away whistling innocently. Suddenly the eyepatch girl says, "Give it a rest! We've got a few more hours till dawn, so get ready to wait the rest of this out. No one will be permitted to go home till then!"

I deadpanned, "But this is Kat's home…"

Eyepatch had a whole body twitch, "I-... You little- gah-!" Her face pinched into a scowl with a growl and she stormed away, "You know what I meant! Just because it's her home does not give her the perfect to use it like such!" With that, she was gone to most likely blow off some steam.

I soon sat down next to Minori and Kat sat down right next to me while trying not to double over with a fit of giggles. I took a deep breath and let it go cause it seemed like the room was starting to spin, "So we're in for a long wait, huh? You don't mind if I sleep for a bit do you, Kat?" The room seemed like it was in a dryer being tumbled around.

Kat patted my shoulder, "I don't mind, Renka-Honey. I'll wake you up when dawn arrives, okay?"

I smiled at Kat, "Thank you." As soon as I back up and fell asleep, the room didn't cease it spinning. My thoughts were as bouncy as the room they span in too and I could never feel any dreams take over. Darkness swirled around in my mind but even then, I saw spinning within that colorless void.

When I awoke the room was pitch black. I rubbed my eyes a bit until my vision started to come back in spots. I saw Minori sitting up looking really bored at the moment, "So you're finally awake, Minori?"

Minori jolted from her bored expression to smile, "Yup, when I woke up, Kat told me we passed the preliminary round. She also told me you took down that girl… what was her name…? Naraku?"

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Well, I had a little help from Kat, but all's well that ends well. We got the flag and passed."

I tried looking around but realized it was hard to move, so I looked down and found Kat sleeping on my lap, well her head at least. Minori saw that I noticed, "Yeah sorry about that, Renka. She wasn't taking no for an answer. Something about you being soft..."

I stretched a bit, "It's okay. I don't mind." I looked around and saw a lot more people here. Over to the left was Yagyu and her team. So they had passed after all. I was pretty pleased with that, especially after all we've been through. I look over to the right and I see Naraku with a blonde hair girl and a guy next to her. I wasn't too surprised that she made it. In the center, Hanabi, Ayame, and their third teammate. Then, over in the corner, there were three mysterious shinobi covered from head to toe, completely suspicious, and that seemed to be all.

Minori looked to them, "Kat said that fifteen Shinobi have passed so far, but dawn will be happening in a bit."

I rested my chin against my hand, "I see. Well, let's hope dawn arrives so we can get this over with."

More time soon passed by, suddenly a girl burst through the door with her two teammates. She started screaming, "Save them, Ms. Goto!"

Both of the girl's teammates were bloodied up and unconscious, the girl with the eyepatch spoke, "Quickly, follow me! We'll get those two to the infirmary stat."

They both took off rather quickly as we all sat there and watched. Kat yawned, startling us, "Well, things got a bit worse since I fell asleep."

I look down at her, "Well that girl's teammates looked like they got beaten bad."

Kat sat up and stretched out her body a bit, "Those creepy ninjas still in the corner? Yep. They creep me out honestly. Oh look, Yagyu and her group are here now. I was hoping they'd make it."

I looked at Kat weirdly, "But Kat, you already knew they were here. You counted them up, Minori told me."

Kat smirked, "I know. I just wanted to point them out for you. Hey look, there's Naraku too."

I smiled myself and rolled my eyes, "Okay Kat. I saw them, no need to be a smart ass."

As we finished, the girl with the eyepatch came out with the other girl from earlier. Eyepatch spoke to the other girl, "We'll do what we can. I know this is little consolation but congrats on passing." The other girl wept into her hands. Eyepatch coughed, "It's finally dawn, my name is Mirai Goto. I'm the commissioner and head of the Shinobi Sailor Law Enforcement."

Kat tilts her head in confusion, "This chick is in charge of the Sailors? First, a pink haired cutie is the Lieutenant, and now this loli is the commissioner and head? Don't that just beat all."

Mirai continued her speech as if she did not hear Kat, "I'll be your overseer for this part of the tournament. Now that we have all sixteen slots filled for the tournament, we can proceed with the drawing. Let's see who will versus who in the Kohana Tournament. On my right, you will see slips of paper with numbers on them. I want you to form a neat single file line and pick them out. Failure to do so, or fighting breaking out, will be shot by my Valkyrie. Got that?!"

Suddenly the girl whose teammates were hurt raised her hand, "I'm sorry Ms. Goto, but can I have permission to use the restrooms. I feel sick to my stomach right now."

Mirai sighed, "Can't be helped, go ahead. You'll get the number that no one draws. Now hurry and go." The girl thanked Mirai and left in a hurry. Mirai looked to us now, "The rest of you come over here to draw."

All of us formed a neat single file line and picked out a single piece of paper. Our matches were being left up to chance now. When it became my turn, I drew a slip and looked at the number written on it, the number was one. I went back and sat down and saw Kat looking at hers, "What number did you get Kat?"

Kat looked around and leaned in real close, "I got nine. You?"

I whispered it to Kat and Minori, Minori got in close and whispered, "I got seven myself."

Kat let's go a breath I didn't realize she was holding, "Looks like none of us are fighting each other. That's actually a relief, I was worried we might have to fight each other."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right. There's no way I'm ever gonna beat you. Not since you learned your Ultimate Ninja Art."

Minori places her palm flat on her forehead, "Kat knows her Ultimate Ninja Art now? Oh man..."

Kat chuckled, "Don't worry. It looks like I'm on the other side of the bracket."

I take a deep breath and let it go, "Good thing too. I don't think I have it in me to strike either or you. Especially you, Kat."

Kat gave me a seductive wink, "What's the matter Renka-Honey? Fallen in love with me already?"

My face soon burns as I blurted out, "T-That's not it at all Kat!"

Kat chuckled and gave me another wink, "But you're blushing Renka-Honey. Could it be that you harbor secret feelings for me?"

My face burned with embarrassment, "That's really not it at all! It's just that both you and Minori have become my best friends now! We're so close that now I don't think I have it in me to try and hit any of you."

Minori nodded, "It's the same for me too."

Kat nodded too, "I know what you mean Renka-Honey. It would be hard for me to try and hurt the two of you. But it seems like if any of us make it to the semifinals, we'd have to face each other, the winner of that would go onto the finals, where they would make us face each other again if we win all of our matches. So it looks like we might not have a choice."

At that point, Mirai cleared her throat, "Now it's time to write down the numbers you drew and explain the tournament rules."

 **Chapter End**

 **Well that's it for now. The matches will be decided next time. Who will face off against who in this tournament made to name certain students the Elites of the entire school. Get ready cause next time I'm gonna throw a curveball at you. Ayame out!**

* **My beta is a fan of snakes and explained to me that hognose snakes often make false strikes while hissing to scare predators, Yomi reminded her of one and she added it in.**


	14. Chapter 14 The Kohana Tourney Brackets

**Well it's time for the matches to be decided, care to wager who will be up against who? With only Renka and her friends sure they won't face each other, who will face who in this tournament that will decide who gets to get the Elite title. Plus, here comes the biggest surprise of all. Thank you again to Raphmaster14 for the review. My one year anniversary of the story is coming up soon. Man I can't believe it's been a whole year since I posted this stories first chapter. Man time flies. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Senran Kagura series or their characters, I do however own the plot.**

 **Warning: Foul language and strong sexual content is in this chapter, but what do expect, it's Serns Kagura.**

 **Chapter 14 - The Kohana Tournament Brackets**

Mirai gave us a sadistic smirk, "I hope you're all ready."

She pulled off a curtain off the board beside her to reveal the tournament brackets. Everything was written in a white chalk that looked like someone took wayyyyy too long to perfect the calligraphy with the numbers one to sixteen across the bottom. So… This is how the layouts are gonna be decided. It's pretty elementary, my teacher did something similar like this when I was a kid to deciding partners.

Mirai slapped her hand on the board, "This is how the tournament will work. I'll call out each number and you will respond with your name. All of those names will fit these slots here." She motions a pointer finger along the numbers, "Each match will be held until a winner has been decided. Battles here should and will be treated just like fights in the real shinobi world. Two will fight until one is incapacitated, killed, or gives up… whichever comes first… heh. I will be your judge, and if I feel a match is over, then I'll step in and stop it to reduce the number of casualties. I will not tolerate any arguments, understand? If any of you try to refute my decision, then I'll unload my Valkyrie on all of your assess, am I clear!?"

Everyone just stared a Mirai blankly, either because they didn't take her seriously or their brains turned to eggs for frying. She scanned the room in disappointment before continuing, "Once a clear winner is decided, the victor will move up the brackets. The first to win 4 back to back matches will win the whole Shebang. Now here is the part, I cannot stress enough. There are no rules besides the fact that these are one on one matches. One on one, got it? If any of you hope to intervene then I'll unload Valkyrie all over your assess, got it?"

She uses that threat a lot, huh?

I nodded in anticipation, I couldn't wait! A match against any one of these strong shinobi had me very excited. I may be a bit unprepared, but I can work around that. 'Now let's see who's gonna fight against who.'

Mirai's smirked, "Oh, and there is a big prize for that someone who can win the whole thing."

Kat immediately looked straight at the loli, "What's the prize?"

Mirai gave a chuckle at Kat's surprised expression, "Automatic promotion to the Elite title."

Everyone's head all moved to Mirai so fast that I swore I heard a few pops. Even I had flinched at this response, "R-Really?"

Mirai gave us this really wide grin, "Have everyone's attention now, do I? In fact, it isn't just a promotion to the Elite title. The winner of the Kohana Tournament will also be crowned the leader of all five Elites."

All of us stared at her as our mouths dropped to the ground. I don't think any of us were expecting this. Not only was the winner of the brackets gonna be promoted to be an Elite on the spot, but they would also be crowned the leader among the Elites. In other words, only the best of the best can reach that status. I was so excited I let out a squeal of excitement, "Hell ya! Now I'm officially pumped up!"

Mirai chuckles, "I'm glad someone is excited at least. Yes, this is a big deal. Now I bet most of you are like, 'Mirai-Senpai, what's the catch?'"

Suddenly Yagyu scoffed, "'Senpai'? It'll be a cold day in hell when I'll call someone younger than me that."

Naraku nodded, "I'll have to agree with her on that one."

Even Yomi chimed in, "Most definitely will not happen."

Mirai seethed in anger, gritting her teeth in annoyance, "How old do you all think I am!? I'm twenty-one, you ignorant bitches!"

Everyone looked at her shocked and I, rather stupidly, chimed in, "Wait, your twenty-one? Why do you still look so small?" Did she just not like milk as a kid?

Mirai then unleashed a blood-curdling scream that pierced our eardrums, "I'll kill you!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Hibari tackled Mirai, She started screaming after that, "Get the fuck off of me Iguchi! I'll kill all of these ignorant bitches right now!"

Hibari cried out, "Mirai-Senpai, you have to calm down! If you kill all of our applicants, who will be left to take part in the tournament!?"

Yagyu scoffed, "She could try and kill us all she wants. I'd never allow myself to be beaten by the likes of her."

Mirai screamed out again, trying to violently rip herself away from Hibari's grasp, "That's it! You're first!"

Hibari took her radio off of her belt, "Code red! We have a code red girls! Mirai-Senpai is going off the deep end again!"

Soon a shinobi wearing a mask came in. She was wearing a white sexy sweater, a dark blue skirt and black leggings with a pixie style bob, with a mask covering her face. Another girl came in after that. She wore dark red jean pants, a black t-shirt. Unlike the more normal looking girl, this one had two average length pigtails and a different color in each eye. The right had a dark blue hue, of course, that's my right, the left has a dark emerald hue. Those two and Hibari had to drag Mirai away. After both the pigtailed girl and Pinkette came back, Hibari spoke first, "Hey Ryobi, can you stay behind and finish the briefing?"

The pigtailed girl called Ryobi spoke back, "Fine! But you owe me a latte after this, Iguchi-Senpai!"

The pinkette smiled, "Count in it, Ryobi."

When Hibari left, the girl called Ryobi suddenly summoned a very long rifle and aimed and cocked it at us, "Alright ya little crustaceans, now listen up! I'll call out a number and you'll respond with your name! Failure to do so will result in myself blowing a hole right through your gigantic tits!"

I tilted my head in confusion, "Gigantic?"

Yagyu scoffed, "Just what the hell did you say!?"

Ryobi pointed her gun straight at all of us, "Number one, state your name right now!"

I just jumped and shot my hand in the air, "Eeep! R-Renka Mikagura! Renka Mikagura!"

Ryobi smiled widely, pleased with the response, "All right. This might be easier than I thought." She then wrote down my name in the number one slot, "Now number two, state your name!"

Suddenly, my sister raised her hand, "H-Hanabi Mikagura."

Ryobi suddenly laughs, "Seriously!? Now this will be a match to see! Match one will be Renka Mikagura vs. Hanabi Mikagura!"

She wrote it down, while I looked at my sister, who would not even make eye contact with me. Ryobi aimed at us again, "Number 3!"

Suddenly Murasaki raises her hand, "Murasaki Yahagi."

I felt my stomach sink, 'No! Not her! She's over in the next bracket!?'

Murasaki had a coy smile but still had this icy glare fixated on me. It seemed like she was still pissed about what happened a month ago. Ryobi wrote her name down, "Next is number 4!"

Yomi sighed, "Thank god that I'm not in the same bracket as Murasaki just yet."

My head tilted, "What number do you got then?"

Yomi showed her card to me, "I'm the one after this next one. I'm number 5."

Then one of the shinobi covered from head to toe raised his hand, "Salt Spice." The voice sounded like a guy. Quite the unusual name I had to admit to myself, the kid must have chefs for parents.

Ryobi looked at the sheet of applicants, "Right then." She then wrote the name down, "Next up, number 5."

Yomi raised her hand, "Yomi Kayano."

Ryobi nodded, "Alright." But then as she started writing the name she stopped halfway through, "Wait, Yomi Kayano? As in the former pirate Yomi Kayano?"

My head tilted in confusion, 'Pirate? Was Yomi some kind of pirate?'

Yomi nodded in affirmation, "Correct, I used to be a pirate but we struck a deal with Homura-san and are now *straight."

Ryobi tilted her head, "So that's what happened. I was wondering why we were letting you go back then. Well, I suppose that's all in the past now. Number 6, you're next."

After about ten seconds of no response, Ryobi cocked her gun immediately, "Alright, I'm gonna say it one last time and if no one answers again, I'll blow a hole straight through your gigantic tits!"

I quickly raised my hand, "Um, there was a girl here but she brought in injured teammates, and she was the only one to pass the preliminaries, but she's been in shock and is probably still on the bathroom throwing up! Mirai said she'd be the unpicked number!"

Ryobi looked at me disbelieving, "Really?" She even sounded like she was about to call bullshit on my claim. She then looked into the box, "There is a slip left behind." She took ahold of it and unfolded it, "So six was left behind. Anyone know this girl's name?" We all stayed silent, so Ryobi put the number down, "I'll ask her later. Alright, next up is number seven!"

Minori proudly raised her hand, "Minori Igarashi!"

Ryobi wrote it down, "Next up is number eight!"

Then the guy next to Hanabi and Ayame raised his hand, "Kou. Kou Asakura."

Ryobi wrote down his name next, "Nine!"

Kat was the next one to raise her hand, "Katsuragi Kobayashi."

Ryobi wrote down her name next, "Ten!"

At that point, Ayame stood up, "My dream has come true! I'll be against Master Kat in the first match of the tournament!"

Kat smirked, "So be it. I won't hold back."

Ayame nodded excitedly, "Neither will I, Master Kat!"

Ryobi quickly cocked her gun, her finger ready to pull the trigger, "Name bitch!"

Ayame's starstruck look didn't leave her, "Ayame Sasamoto!"

Ryobi wrote that down, "Next up, eleven!"

Yagyu looked up, "Yagyu Mizuhashi."

Ryobi wrote it down, "twelve!"

The guy next to Naraku and the blonde girl raised his hand, "Daisuke Narukami."

Ryobi wrote the name down, "Let's keep this up, thirteen!"

Naraku rose her hand this time, "Naraku. Naraku Kaida."

Ryobi wrote that down, "Fourteen!"

Another shinobi dressed from head to toe raised their hand, "Pepper. Pepper Spice." Another male voice. Must be related to the other guy...

Ryobi wrote that down as well, "Fifteen!"

The third mysterious ninja, who was a little smaller than the other two raised their hand, "Paprika. Paprika Spice." This time that was a female voice, man their names are weird. Did their parents dig through their pantry before each birth or something?

Ryobi wrote it down. The last one that hadn't spoken up was that blonde next to Naraku. In fact, she had yet to do anything since I laid eyes on her when Ryobi finally called out, "Sixteen!"

The blonde raised her hand, "Like I'm so totally here! Shiki Yamamoto, I hope we can like get along."

After that I tilted my head, 'That chick is nothing like Naraku.' I look to my side and Kat's eye was twitching up a storm and I couldn't agree more with her eyeball. That voice is going to drive me nuts if she actually talks like that all the time.

After Ryobi wrote the last name down, the door opened and the girl from earlier returned. She saw Ryobi, "What did I miss?"

Ryobi smiled, "Your number has been drawn! You're in the third match, name!?"

The girl jumped at Ryobi's command, "Huh? Oh, it's Chikasa. Chikasa Kitase."

After writing it down Ryobi chuckled, "Alright! All the matches are set! I'll be your overseer for the semi-finals. I am Ryobi Hikasa, and these will be your matches for round one! Match one, Renka Mikagura vs. Hanabi Mikagura! Match two, Murasaki Yahagi vs. Salt Spice! Match three, Yomi Kayano vs. Chikasa Kitase! Match four, Minori Igarashi vs. Kou Asakura! Match five, Katsuragi Kobayashi vs. Ayame Sasamoto! Match six, Yagyu Mizuhashi vs. Daisuke Narukami! Match seven, Naraku Kaida vs. Pepper Spice! Match eight, Paprika Spice vs. Shiki Yamamoto! Commit who you are fighting to memory! The Kohana Tournament will take place during the Kohana Festival next week! Train and prepare if you must, but come into the matches bringing your A game, or else you won't even be considered for the Elite title!"

I nodded confidently, 'The Elite title. I probably won't even be considered, but I'll give them one hell of a show!'

Ryobi continued her explanation, "Show up Monday at the stadium! That's when round one will officially begin, till then you had better train hard! All right, you're all free to go home!"

I quickly raised my hand, "But this is Kat's home."

The other woman's cheeks puffed out and turned red with annoyance, "Bitch don't fucking argue! If you live here then I don't care what you do! I'm outta here!"

But I said this was Kat's place, not mine...

Both Kat and I chuckled at how mad she got over something so trivial, and she soon left.

"Alright, everyone off my property!" The three of us waited as Kat passive-aggressively -some more than others- kicked everyone out. Once all unwanted occupants were out she balled her hand into a fist, "Alright! We've got until Monday to do a little extra training. We should use that time to focus on gaining more power. We should mainly focus on trying to get Renka-Honey ready for her big match. She at least needs her first Ninja Art."

I only could shrug at this, "My abilities in using Ki is still shaky at best. I need to be able to produce my level one Ninja Art during my match."

Kat nodded but had other things on her mind, "Will you be alright going up against your sister?"

I just wipe the sweat of my brow, "It can't be helped. I'm gonna need to beat her in order to attain the Elite title."

Minori sees me sweating and tilted her head in confusion, "Renka, are you alright?"

I wipe off even more sweat, "Besides it being very hot in here, no."

Kat nodded, "It feels very hot to me too..."

Minori had an even more confused look, "But it's dawn right now. It's kinda cold actually..."

I flinched at this news, "R-Really?" My vision started to get blurry, "I can't see straight... I can't see straight!" I was always told by adults that as long as I can talk in situations like this, I need to alert others around me about what's going on.

The word was spinning and I couldn't tell where my legs were and where my head was. All I could remember was standing and now I'm in Kat's arms, "Renka-Honey, what's wrong with you?" Something cool was touching my forehead, "You have a fever!"

I heard Minori say, "We need to get Renka to the nurse right away!"

I tried to speak, "N-No! We need t-to train. We… don't… have… much… time…"

That's all I could muster before the world turned back My body felt at a constant state of floating and in a delirious state of stress and illness, my mind wondered I don't believe that I wore myself out, at least not to the point of getting sick. I didn't even use that much strength in that fight with Naraku either. So I wondered how I even got sick in the first place. Was it a bug that I caught before? Or was it something else...

I awoke the next morning and looked around. A soft plop next to my head was enough to tell me that I was in a bed and someone placed a washcloth on my head.. As I got up in a rather shaky fashion, I saw Kat over on the floor with the same washcloth on her head. 'Did Kat get sick as well?'

Rapid footsteps reached my ear and soon Minori rushed into the room with more water when she saw me, "Renka? You're awake! Are you feeling better?"

I put the back of my hand to my forehead, I could feel some warmth but nothing too unusual, "I guess? Did Kat go down after me?"

Minori nodded, "An hour after you did. It surprised me… she was doing well until she suddenly fell to the ground, broke a teacup in the process which I cleaned up already."

I stretched out a bit, "I see. Why did I even get sick in the first place?"

Minori, however, had more to say, "I also called your mom over, Renka."

I flinched at this news, "You what!?"

Minori looked away, "She's been helping me take care of you two."

'Good ol' mom to the rescue I suppose…' I popped the stiffness out of my neck, "I see. You didn't know what to do, so you panicked."

Minori, however, shook her head, "No, I didn't. Calling your mom over was Kat's idea."

Looking over to the resting girl on the floor, I slowly shook my head with a sigh,, "Figures… Okay. Did mom find out what was wrong with us?"

Minori nodded but avoided eye contact, "She said that as soon as you woke up, you'd get a stern talking to. She seemed angry… Like, really angry."

I flinched at this as well, "What? Why?"

Minori shook her head, "She wouldn't tell me."

I felt my stomach sink into the lowest parts of my body, "Great. Now I'm scared of when I see her." Granted I'm almost always scared to see her when she's in a bad mood, but this time I can list several reasons why she would be angry with me.

"As you should be!" A stern but young voice chimed out.

I look over to see Kafuru standing in the doorway, "Kafuru?! You're here too!?" Who's next? My grandmother?!

Kafuru walked into the room, "Just what exactly were you thinking huh!? Giving away half of your chakra like that!? You could have died by doing that you idiot!"

My body let out another involuntary flinch,, "Wait, how'd you know about that? Minori wasn't even conscious for that."

Kafuru quickly answered with her hand slamming against the wall, "That's the only way one can get that sick that quickly! So my question is, why'd you do it? You know chakra is considered illegal to use in our shinobi world! Which begs the question, why did you decide to break it!?"

She may be right as a sister, but as a shinobi, I was not going to take her yelling, "Someone was dying Kafuru! I couldn't just sit there and watch them die!" I screamed out to outmatch her volume, my throat was almost begging me to not do this but I didn't care.

Kafuru yelled back even louder, "Shinobi die every day on the battlefield! It doesn't matter if one more does die! You're a shinobi student, you're expected to uphold the law of the shinobi world! It's your duty!"

I crossed my arms, "Well then I'm sorry, but if someone else was dying in front of me again, I wouldn't hesitate! I'd do it all over again!"

Kafuru was close to losing it all together at this point, "Then your friends will all die! Because getting mixed up in that kind of world will-"

"I believe that will be enough Kafuru."

We swerved our heads to the door to see mom leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed with the embodiment of disappointment looming around her.

Kafuru sputtered, "What? But mom she-"

Mom swiftly placed two fingers onto Kafuru's lips to shush her, "Shhhhh… no more arguments my dear." With grace only a mother could have, she changed the cloth on Kat's head, "Whatever your reasoning for using your chakra does not matter anymore. Just promise that you'll never use it again. Are we clear, Renka?"

I tried to protest, "But mom, I-"

"Promise me, Renka! My mom yelled.

Fear overwhelmed my body, but I had to try and keep my morals, "I promise not to use my chakra unless someone is dying."

My mom shook her head, "Never to use it again! You must promise to never use it again Renka!"

"But mom, I just c-"

"NEVER USE IT AGAIN RENKA! PROMISE ME!" Mom's voice bellowed out in a throat-tearing yell, her hands grabbing my own.

I sighed and turned to walk away. My mom quickly gets up, "Renka, you cannot be serious right now! If you can't promise that, then don't even think of coming back home young lady!"

I locked eyes with her with my emotions unwavering, "I guess that's something you should have expected the moment I became a kunoichi, mom."

Pain flashed in my mother's eyes, pulling me into a tight hug and holding my head with her fingers laced into my hair, "You're just going to disobey me even if I make you swear anyway… Where did go wrong in raising you?"

I let out a semi-muffled laugh and patted my mom's back, "You didn't. You taught me to look out for my friends and protect the ones that I love, so that's what I'm doing."

 **Chapter End**

 **Well that's another chapter down. We're getting to the really good part of this whole thing. With the tournament just a week away, can Renka prepare for her match in time? And who will win the Elite title? Only time can tell since I haven't written that far yet lol. Well anyway I hope you are enjoying the story. Ayame out!**

 ***Straight is the term used for criminals that have been reformed and are living a decent life. It's not a term to explain what they are into sexually here.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Reprecussions

**Well with only a week away from the Kohana tournament Renka is gonna have to train up a lot in order to keep up with a lot of the strong Shinobi here. Thank you again for the review Raphmaster. Here comes a more relaxing chapter hopefully. XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the Senran Kagura series in general. I own only the plot.**

 **Warning: Language, and strong sexual content and some brief nudity have been reported when reading this chapter.**

 **Chapter 15 - Repercussions**

Despite the semi-tender moment between my mother and I, I still chose to remain at Kat's house. Not only was this to keep my mom from controlling what I could and could not do, but to also allow her to blow off some steam that she seemed to have been gathering the last few days.

I woke up the next day and didn't see the same room I usually wake up in. I just laid there with the covers concealing myself as I thought about my conversation with my mom yesterday. Kat's fever broke a little after mine and she soon found out that I was going to be living with her from now on. To which she didn't even protest which I was thankful for. I sighed to myself, 'I should probably put something on before Kat gets any funny ideas. But then again, maybe her seeing me like this could be okay. After all, she hasn't exactly been herself lately.'

I gripped the sheets tightly near my chest, 'But our personalities have taken a switch lately. Lately, I'm the one thinking about all that stuff right now, and Kat's at the epicenter of it. She's all I think about, and I don't know why...'

My face heated up as an image of Kat stripping off all of her clothes came to mind and I slap myself harshly to get the thoughts to leave, 'Why am I thinking like this?'

As I let my mind wander, I began to remember the talk I had with nurse Haruka after getting my cast…

* * *

"How's the cast feeling, Renka?" Nurse Haruka gave the bandages a final tug, happily patting down the sides of it to do a pain test, which I felt none.

"It's perfect… but…"

"But?"

I looked at my cast with a small pout, "I'm supposed to be training with Kat today. But I can't with my arm being broken, you can't fight with one arm!"

Nurse Haruka studied me with an analytic smirk, resting her chin against her fist, "Oh? Working with arguably the most perverted girl in the school, eh? I'm not judging, she's rather skilled and her grades are above average. Hmm… tell you what, I have something that has a fifty perfect chance of completely healing your arm at an instant if you're interested."

I nodded vigorously, "Yes, of course! I can't afford to wait for my arm to heal, I need to fix it right away!" A sudden tension in my stomach coiled within itself when Haruka gained a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Cute. I like your determination, Renka." Turning to her cabinets, and ignoring the blush that formed on my face, Haruka dug through her things until she found what I guessed to be one of the infamous "special" medicines that she often tests on students, "So, these lovelies are not poisoned -trust me, I tested them out- but they have a fifty percent chance of healing your injuries at an instant."

"And… the other half of that percentage?" I almost regretted asking, I hate medicine with side effects.

"Well…" She slowly turned the bottle, looking at the medicine the same way my mom would look for expiration dates on cans, "According to my testings, you'll either have all the hair on your head fall off… or feel immense sexual desires to the point where if untreated could lead to regrettable actions when left alone."

My body went momentarily numb, "... I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, yes. I know. You'd rather be fixed completely or lose your hair, but in case you feel the other side effect, I trust you know how to deal with sudden urges. Am I correct?" Nurse Haruka tilted her head and examined my facial features.

"..."

Apparently, she didn't like my silence, "Oh, this is going to be interesting. Well," Her smirk suddenly turned into one of pure, unwavering confidence, "I am a trained nurse and have had to explain this to students on several occasions before!"

I shrank in my seat, "Explain what?"

"Brace yourself, Renka, because this is more complicated than what I'm sure you've heard guys needing to do in order to calm their urges. Now, where are my notes?"

"HUH?!"

* * *

'Could it be that… these are the medication's side effects?' I quickly slap both that thought and the memories out of my brain, 'No way, if she was right then I would be feeling way more different than normal.'

Suddenly, my thigh decided at that moment to itch.

I let out an annoyed groan, slamming my head against my pillow. I hate it when it does this, why do we get itchy there anyway?! It's the second most fat filled part of our bodies and yet we can still feel that urge to scratch! Reaching down, I give my leg a quick scratch through my pants I was wearing.

Nope, still itchy.

"Great… just great…" I take a quick peek at the door to confirm the lack of Kat and proceed to shimmy my hand downwards so I can get rid of this annoying feeling before it travels.

Absolutely out of nowhere like some bad comedy show, Kat suddenly bursts into the room and literally caught me with my hand down my pants, "Hey Renka-Honey, are you awake yet? I made… some… breakfast… for… you…" face turned instantly red and I felt my own face burn in embarrassment.

I quickly retracted my hand, "No no no no no! It's not what it looks like Kat!"

Poor Kat looked so out of her element for the first time she literally just said the first thing that came to her mind, "I-It's okay, Renka-Honey. Everybody's gotta take care of themselves one time or another! Um… But remember that the door locks or leave out a 'Do Not Disturb sign'!"

My poor face felt like it was on fire as I climbed out of bed to get to her, "No no no Kat! I wasn't doing that! I was itching!"

Kat quickly turned on her heels as if everything I said went in one year and out the other, "Just be sure to toss the sheets into the wash after, and take your time! I'll be downstairs eating."

She shut the door and I felt completely embarrassed about the whole situation, "Note to self, never try to scratch in weird places without locking the door. I've never been so embarrassed in all my life..."

I sighed and got up to get dressed. I couldn't hide my embarrassment even if I tried, even at breakfast. Kat even complimented me on my cute blush, which just caused my feelings to get stirred up even more. I think Kat could also sense what was happening to me, cause whenever I involuntarily shivered, so did she. I think she was suppressing her urges so she doesn't do anything to me, but at this point, I think it would be most welcome if she did try something. At the very least then I could confirm if we both felt the same mutual feelings.

After breakfast, we both arrived at school fairly early as neither of us could have the heart to slow down and talk. As we made our way to Hikage's class, I was still trying to push my element out of my Rei Tei with virtually no success. Kat looked at me, "I don't know how you can still be having so much trouble with that right now considering everything we've been through."

I sighed at my progress, "It's cause I don't know how to do this. I can hear the explanation a million times, but that doesn't mean I actually get it."

Kat shook her head, "Even I got it on the first try, and all I think about are boobs and butts."

I chuckled, "And legs, don't forget about legs. Strong muscular legs. And stomachs, can't forget about those."

Kat looked at me weirdly, "Who are you, and what have you done with my Renka-Honey?"

I just offered another chuckle, "Kat don't play with me like that. I am human too you know. It's not like I don't notice this stuff. It's just that unlike you, I like things that you can tone however you please with just a little bit of hard work." I slammed my hands on my hips with a hmph noise.

Kat put her hands up defensively, "Alright Alright. Let's just get to class."

I nodded and as soon as we got to class and it had begun, Hikage went off on another lecture.

"The Kohana Tournament starts Monday. The matches will be held after school as to not conflict with the school's schedule since we don't want first years ditching classes. The Kohana Festival will be held around the matches as well. The Kohana Festival itself was created about one hundred years ago, about 280 years after Gessen Houses inclusion into the school. It's creation, the Kohana Festival I mean, was in sync with our fourth houses induction and that house is Chartreuse House. It was about 105 years ago, Chartreuse House's creator, Hayami Minamimoto, she noticed a few animals dying out at the time and devoted her time to making sure the species reproduced and kept them alive. She thought more shinobi ought to care about the animals of our planet, so she banded together and formed the first ever shinobi protest. Of course, most students who did that were killed by the other shinobi students, but that did not discourage Hayami in the slightest. Then after five years of protests and starting a charitable organization, the school agreed to help out the organization and even started a house inside New World Academy aptly named Chartreuse house, named by Hayami Minamimoto herself."

Hikage-Sensei takes a breath but then stops. She kept quiet until we were all on the edge of our seats for more information, myself included, "The introduction to the last house is part of recent history that only happened about a decade back. So, that will be all for today. Since it's the week before the Kohana Festival I won't load you up with too much work since I know you'll never do it," She gives us a half-hearted glare when most of us broke into giggles. "Oh, by the way, the Kohana Festival was made to celebrate a love for the earth and all its inhabitants. So it was made in honor for Chartreuse house. Now for your assignment, Hayami Minamimoto's blood ended with her, only her brother went on to have kids. I want you all to write down your theories on why Hayami Minamimoto never got married or had kids. That'll be all."

Even after all that, Hikage-Sensei left us with too much time again which gave many students the chance to chatter with each other. Kat yawned, "Another boring day with Hikage-Sensei's class."

I wasn't listening cause I was concentrating on my element training again. Kat smirked after that, "So what was up with this morning, Renka-Honey?"

"Huh!?" I felt my face burn in embarrassment once more as I dropped my sticks, "I told you what happened!"

Kat chuckled when she got the desired reaction, "Uh huh, sure. Be honest with me, were you really about to play with yourself back there?"

I scrambled over to cover her mouth, "N-Not so loud idiot! And no, I was itchy, we get those things you know!"

Kat looked up to me and spoke with my hand on her mouth which sounded very muffled, "Is that true?"

I hear awkward squeaking noises escape from the back of my throat, "Yes, now can we please stop talking about it?!."

Kat spoke again, seemingly ignoring the fact that she was still muffled, "Alright, but could you explain to me why you're so defensive about it?"

I looked away, "W-Well, remember when my arm instantly healed itself? That was because of Nurse Haruka's medicine, and it was supposed to have one of two side effects. Either I'd lose all of my hair or my sex drive would start up, and I thought I got the latter but… I didn't and then all that stuff happened."

There was a pause before Kat's face fell, "Damnit…"

"What?" I titled my head, my eyebrows furrowing while I retracted my hand away from her, "What's going on in your head?"

She shrugged, "I was just thinking that if you actually felt the side effects then I was going to ask if I was able to touch your boobs without you killing me in a fit of electrical rage. Seriously, Renka-Honey, you're scary when mad."

My face broke into a deadpan expression, "Is that all your worried about Kat?"

"Yep!"

I looked away, finding it's better to stare at a bunch of kanji on the wall, ' I probably wouldn't protest if that was the case… but what would have happened had the medicine wore off at the time? I don't like to picture the possibilities.'

Kat chuckled, "Well, is it really all that surprising? You know how I am!"

I just focused on continuing my training with my element once more, but Kat's eyes were fixated on my chest again, so I quickly looked up at her with a sharp glare, "Are you gonna help me with this or not?"

Kat smiled, "I will soon Renka-Honey don't worry."

Time for my glare to intensify, I swear someone just fell out of their chair from my kill intent, "Kat… staring at my chest is not going to make my medication suddenly give me side effects."

Her lips tucked out into a pout, "Pity, I'm still waiting for that glorious day." She threw her arm to her forehead in an over-dramatic gesture, "But alas, I must be like the Buddha and be patient with this kind of thing, lest I be beheaded by a squabbling mad woman!"

My eye involuntarily twitches, "Um… have you been… reading lately?"

Kat gave me a wink, "Naturally."

I shook my head and laughed, "Come on, the class is almost over Kat. Let's get going, I have to head to my class."

Without any hesitation between the two of us, we gave each other a quick embrace. The two of us have been through a lot these past few days and I honestly think I could get used to this over time.

We parted ways and I headed down a different hallway from her. After a few turns, I soon saw my sister… well, the sister I actually like, "Hey Hanabi! Wait up!"

Hanabi flinched at me, "B-Big s-sis R-Renka! H-How are you!?"

I smiled, "I was just wondering if you were cool about the match we're gonna have on Monday."

Hanabi nodded but her feet kept on shifting from focusing her weight from one leg to another, "Y-Yeah. I'm cool with it if we have to fight. Although, Kafuru was not kind to me after finding out I was taking part in the Kohana Tournament. She even called us both stupid for it when I mentioned you were in it too."

I sighed, "Great. Not looking forward to that later... Well, what's done is done. I'll see you later, Hanabi, don't hold back in our next match!"

Hanabi smiled and nodded, "I won't. Same goes for you too. Don't pull any of your punches just because I'm your sister."

I just smiled myself, "Don't worry. I won't." I turned to walk away but stopped when my sister grabbed my hand, "Yeah?"

Hanabi bit her lip, looking around before looking at me with strong, serious eyes, "No matter what happens in the fight… we're still sisters and it won't change anything between us, okay?"

I felt my face soften at this, the corner of my lip twitching upwards, "Yeah… I can promise that. Loser buys the winner ice cream after a full recovery." The light returned to Hanabi's face as she nodded eagerly then bound off to her class. I have such a weird sister, but she's sweet.

When 5th period rolled around, I sat in my desk like usual even though I knew what was going to happen and most likely last the entire class period. Kafuru came up to me and slammed her hands into my desk, "You're stupid you know that right!?"

I sighed, keeping my tone blank, "Yeah, I believe I was made aware of that many times Kafuru. But thanks for the reminder, I really appreciate it." I pat her arm in a sarcastic manner, making her lean away in annoyance.

A male student in the back groaned out, "Oh no! Here they go again!" Hey buster, at least you don't have to face the brunt of it all! Just shut up and read… whatever you read!

I shook my head when I saw her open her mouth, "Look, I don't have time for more lectures Alright!? What's done is done and not even YOU can change that."

With that, I continued to focus on my training even though Kafuru hadn't taken her eyes off me. After seeing me do another failed attempt, she snatched one of my sticks out of my hand, "You can't even do this much right!"

I tried to protest but Kafuru soon pushed water out of the stick she took from me. My eyes widen, "Whoa! How'd you do that!?"

Kafuru held out the stick to me, "I just let my energy flow through it! Flowing is a natural part of a water shinobi's training, but in your case Renka, what would you be doing!?"

I was so frustrated and completely done at this point. Why couldn't I do this? I've tried again and again and again and yet I get no progress! Why can my damn sister do this but I can't?! "I have no idea, and I don't need you looking down on me cause of it!"

Kafuru clicked her tongue, "You're such an idiot, you know that right? You can't even tell when someone's trying to help you. Can't believe I lost to you. I'm obsolete."

I jump a bit at her words and titled my head, "Wait, what? Since when have you even remotely cared enough to help me out?" When did everyone I knew suddenly get personality swaps?

Kafuru scoffed at me, "I've always cared, Renka, you're my older sister after all and I'm not that heartless of a sister to watch you struggle with something that I know I can at least help. Now listen, water flows from one place to the next, like in streams or rivers. Since you're a thunder user, you need to figure out what thunder does, how it moves and relate it to your body's natural process. Learn that, and the rest will come naturally.

I scratched my head, 'What does thunder do?' I start to genuinely think about it, closing my eyes to envision thunder, "Water flows. Thunder, … Water flows. Thunder, …."

Kafuru pounded her hands on my desk, making me jolt out of my thought, "Course Renka! Thunder courses!"

I thought about it for a second, "I don't think that's right, Kafuru."

Kafuru angrily took my hand, "Listen, imagine your energy as one big lightning bolt. Now imagine it as it courses from your heart and down your arm. Then into your Rei Tei, then out the end of them. Just visualize, then do so."

I just looked at Kafuru seriously and nodded, "Alright." I closed my eyes and imagined my energy coming straight from my heart and coursed through my arm. It was a beautiful image, pure white lightning dancing across the twisting pathways of my muscles all converging into a single point. When I opened my eyes… my Rei Tei actually fired thunder from it while releasing a large boom sound as thunder naturally does, "Whoa! It worked!"

Kafuru chuckled smugly, crossing her arms and leaning on her left side so her right hip stuck out, "Naturally. If I could do it, then so can you."

I tilted my head, "How'd you know I could?"

Kafuru's chuckling stopped like she was contemplating hitting me or not, "It's cause you're my big sister. If I could get this at six years old, then this shit ain't that hard to learn, you just needed a push."

I stood up suddenly and Kafuru sees this and responded by going into a defensive stance, "What!? Now that you think you know more, you think you can take me on?! Go ahead! I won't go easy!"

It was at that point I threw my arms around her. There as utter silence in the room as everyone was now watching us, "Thank you, Kafuru-Chan." In a rare, almost non-existent tender moment I nuzzled my face against her neck and gave her a gentle squeeze. Then I planted a sisterly kiss on her cheek, a gesture I haven't done to either of my sisters since we were small.

I could hear Kafuru struggling not to cry, but her shaking shoulders gave it away, "I-Idiot! Why are you making something outta nothing? It's not like I did a whole lot!"

As I let go she was blushing but she had a stern look, "That's detention for you."

My shoulders went slack and I raised my arms into the air, "What? Kafuru, don't ruin our moment, that's not cool.."

Kafuru turned around and wiggled her finger in the air in a scolding manner, "Maybe next time you'll think twice about hugging a teacher without permission." What?! I see students hugging teachers all the time! Also… she completely ignored the kiss, didn't she?

She went to go back to teach the class like she was supposed to do several minutes ago. Kafuru gave me a note later for detention as she promised, but it just said 'detention with the boob groper.' Which... meant she was letting me go I guess. I smiled, 'Doesn't want to show any weakness, does she? Kinda cute'

Once classes were all done and I made sure I had my homework planned out to mix with training I started to head home out of muscle memory. It took me a few minutes, but then I started to head in the direction of Mt. Orochi. I had to remind myself, I was living with Kat now, so that made her home my home now. As I went to go there, I saw my mom part of the way with a box in her hand. She came up to me and held it out, "You can't wear your uniform when you participate, so use these so you don't embarrass yourself by showing up to your match naked, okay? But don't open it till the day of the match. I want it to be a surprise."

As mom started to take off I cupped my free hand to the side of my mouth, "I wouldn't have shown up naked, you know?" After a moment where she looked at me and rolled her eyes at my attempt of an argument, mom left.

 **Chapter End**

 **Well another chapter down. There's more coming up next time. Well till then that's all I want to say. Ayame out.**


	16. Chapter 16 Matchmaker Renka

**Welcome to chapter 16. We took a little break from all the action but with the tournament drawing ever closer, how will Renka choose to spend her time? Well read on and find out.**

 **Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Senran Kagura or any of their characters. I do however own the plot.**

 **Warning: Strong sexual content and language and mild nudity at the end have been reported when reading this chapter.**

 **Chapter 16 - Matchmaker Renka**

I showed off the thunder coming out of my Rei Tei to both Kat and Ikaruga-Sensei the moment I could get both of them in the same room. Ikaruga-Sensei had been assisting us in our training and after my display, she broke into a proud smile, "This is a great improvement, Renka. You're finally learning and using what you've learned. Now the next step is to manifest this into an actual Ninja Art that can be used in battle. You've almost passed my class." The unspoken "finally" hung off her mouth like a bad spit but I didn't care in the slightest!

I nodded, excitement making me bounce on my heels, "So," I clapped my hands together in anticipation, "what's the final step?"

Ikaruga-Sensei put a hand to her chin, "Now you need to push out a massive portion of your energy at once. Enough to make an attack out of it. Right now, all you can even think of doing is straight lightning bolts, which are easily dodgeable with great speed. You need to produce enough power to cause a lot of damage to whatever you're aiming at and make sure you hit."

I thought about it for a second, weighing my Rei Tei sticks in my hands, "That shouldn't be too much trouble. I just need a set of drums to make it possible."

Ikaruga-Sensei's brow furrowed, "A set of drums? Just what are you gonna do?"

I gave my teacher a cheeky smile, "I'm gonna do my Ninja Art!"

After Kat dragged two Taiko drums out, I started storing as much of Ki as I could into my Rei Tei. I stood there, waiting as it felt like energy was building up to the point where I felt like my wrists would explode from the pressure, but that was what I wanted to feel. With a sharp yell, I struck the drums with enough force that would make a normal person pull a muscle. Kat watched as lightning danced, stealing the spotlight over anything else in the room and the look on her face screamed a mixture of pride and envy.

After channeling as much as I could, I dropped to my knees, completely out of breath. Ikaruga-Sensei nodded in thought, "Well done, Renka. On your first try too no less. Spectacular, but, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this attack of yours is useless unless you carry a set of drums around with you at all times. Plus you'll need to set up the drums too, but by the time you do, the enemy could figure out what you are up to and never step in between the drums at all."

I flinched at her words, "W-What!? Am I that predictable?!"

Ikaruga-Sensei shook her head, "Well no, but you need time to set it all up, and unless you ask your enemy to look away in battle, which is impossible by the way, then you cannot even use such an attack in battle."

I looked down to the ground and place my hands on my knees, "Damn it!" My sweat hit the ground next to my hand, "God damn it! Why!? Why am I so useless!?"

Kat put her hand on my shoulder, "No, Renka-Honey. You're not useless. You're a very great Shinobi. Right, Ikaruga-Sensei?"

Our bespectacled teacher nodded, "Well let's not outright lie to her. You're right, she's not useless and has great potential with a lot of work. But a great shinobi? No, far from it, she wouldn't even need our help if that was the case. But that's why I'm here. My job is to make you into a great Shinobi, Renka. I will help you make an attack out of what you have available."

I sighed but looked up at my teacher with optimism, "I-I'll try my hardest, Ikaruga-Sensei."

Our teacher raised an amused brow, "Let's get to work then."

At that point, we started to buckle down on my training both figuratively and literally beat my Ninja Art into perfection. But one day while I was at school on a particularly stressful day after unsuccessfully testing out the drums I saw our guidance counselor out eating lunch by herself, which in itself was an unusual sight. So I went up to her, "Hey Sensei, Are you okay eating out here by yourself?"

Her dark red eyes stare at me blankly for a second, before she offered a smile, "Renka Mikagura, right?"

I nodded gently, "Yes, Rin-Sensei, you remembered."

Rin Mimori is a guidance counselor at New World Academy. She usually has a cold personality and does not believe in the word mercy, which is why they denied her a teacher post here. She's wearing the same female instructor's outfit as Imu-Sensei, except Rin's glasses are red. Rin nodded, "Yeah, how could I forget? You're the talk of the campus right now."

I jumped up in excitement, "Wait really!?" People are actually talking about me? This is amazing! I wonder what they're saying about me!

Rin nodded again big smile on her face and an amused laugh, "Yeah, the other students are calling you the idiot girl who's in way over her head."

My head dropped as the excitement within me was sucked out like a vacuum cleaner, "Oh, is that what they're saying?" I straightened myself up and coughed into my hand awkwardly, "Anyway Rin-Sensei, how come you're sitting here all by yourself? Don't you get lonely?" I know some people thrive being alone, but she never seemed like the wallflower type to me.

Rin sighed, "Of course I do, I'm human too. I'm… kind of lonely right now."

I sat down next to Rin, hands folded politely in my lap, "Well, I can keep you company if you want, Rin-Sensei."

She shook her head with a soft laugh, "As much as I appreciate the gesture, it's not something the company of another female can fix, Renka. I want a man's company, someone I can spend the rest of my life with. That's not exactly something a female, let alone a student, can provide me."

'Rin-Sensei is lonely and wants the company of a man... A man, huh? Hmm… well… wait just a second! Isn't there a male teacher at the school who's single? Man, what was his name? Ki… Kiri- Oh! Kiriya-Sensei! Kiriya Fujiwara! Yeah, he might work! He's young, right?'

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked back at me, "What about Kiriya-Sensei, Rin-Sensei?"

Rin blushed almost immediately, "Kiriya!? Well, it's true he hasn't been dating anyone ever since his wife's passing, but do you really think he'd really take someone like me? I was a former student of his myself."

I looked at her in shock, "Wait, he had a wife? And she's dead?" And they're how many years apart in age?!

Rin nodded, "Yes, you see five years back Kiriya was happily married to his wife. Her name was Magnolia Fujiwara, formerly Magnolia Ishimoto. Magnolia was a strong kunoichi in her own right. She wasn't as strong as Mistress Sayuri who holds the Kagura rank, but she was pretty strong. But she was strong enough to be the Grand Councilwoman for New World house at the time, and Saiyuri's granddaughter, Asuka, was her assistant."

All of this was so shocking I listened with bated breath, "Magnolia was a Grand Councilwoman? Wow… their marriage must have been something."

Rin's face pinched up like she was pained by a thought, but nodded, "Yes, they were very happy. I had always watched them from afar, jealous of what they had that I lacked… even to this day, I feel ashamed for feeling that. Kiriya And Magnolia's love seemed like it would last forever... till the incident came. She was…" She took a deep breath, like telling this story physically pained her, "taking a stroll one day when enemy shinobi surrounded her. Oh, she won trust but at the cost of grave injuries and a depleted chakra supply. The only way to save her life was to get chakra from a wind Shinobi… and that's how I got involved…"

"What happened?" I urged her to continue with her story.

"I was the one they sent out to help, but I lived too far away from the hospital. And… by the time I made it, and despite everything the doctors did to keep her heart beating, I was too late."

I covered my mouth, "Oh god…"

Rin continued, "I had arrived at the hospital, screaming Kiriya's name and when I found him, I was in near hysterics, saying I would give her my chakra to help her live. You can imagine my distraught when he told me she didn't make it."

I had to wipe away the tears that threaten to form, "So... what's happened between you two since then?"

Rin blinked a few times, the white of her eyes turning pink with unshed tears "Idle conversation at best. Kiriya changed after Magnolia died. He seemed like he wanted to hurry along any conversation because he didn't want to deal with it."

I shook my head, "Well that's no good. He needs to get back out there, or at least find himself some closure. You know what? I'm going to go talk to him!" I quickly stood up, "Be right back, Rin-Sensei!"

As I ran off I heard Rin shout behind me, "Talk to him!? Mikagura wait! What are you gonna say to him!?"

I soon made my way over to Kiriya-Sensei, who was supervising a bunch of students in a mid-morning exercise, or was it mid-noon now that it was lunchtime? Anyway, I ran over to him as he was shouting commands to them. "Kiriya-Sensei!" He looked to me for like 5 seconds, then continued barking orders to his students. "Um, hello? Kiriya-Sensei? Kiriya-Sensei!"

This time he looked straight at me, "Not now Mikagura!" Then returned to barking orders to his students once more, some of them moving more frantically as Kiriya-Sensei sounded more peeved than normal.

I crossed my arms, "Alright, I guess you don't want to know about that one hot staff member who has a crush on you."

I started to walk off, but then heard him call out to me, "Mikagura, wait!" Did that have to sound like a command too!?

After putting his students on break, he motioned me to follow him. We walked for a moment so we were out of earshot from the other students, but within sight, so it didn't look suspicious, "Alright, I'm all ears now. Now, what did you say before? I want to be sure I heard you correctly and that I didn't hear things wrong."

I put my arms behind my back and glance at him, "Oh, so you were listening? I said that there's a staff member who's got a crush on you, Kiriya-Sensei."

Kiriya crossed his arms in disbelief, "Who?" Getting straight to the point huh?

I smirked, "It's a secret, and you have to come with me to find out."

It was Kiriya's turn to smirk, "And what happens if I refuse?"

I give out a smirk, "Well then you're left wondering what could've been. It doesn't have any negative effects on me in the slightest, only you."

Kiriya thought for a second, "Alright. Take me to her."

I held out my hand, "Great! Now take my hand, Kiriya-Sensei." Kiriya looks to the hand I held out, then to me, "I don't bite you know?"

Kiriya nodded but his eyebrow seemed permanently stuck in an arch, "Ah, of course."

He then took my hand and I lead him across the campus and straight to Rin. She sees us approaching and I could almost see the blood leaving her face, "Mikagura? Kiriya-Sensei?"

I released Kiriya's hand and point to Rin, "Here she is, Kiriya-Sensei."

Rin had a confused look plastered across her face, as Kiriya looks at her for a second, before saying, "Ah, Rin. How have you been?"

Rin returned a tight smile, "I've been good. How have you been Kiriya-Sensei?" Good god, has this been how all their conversations played out?

Kiriya nodded, "I've been fine too." This was going nowhere fast. Where are the cherry blossoms and overly dramatic violin music that plays and builds up to the confession- I need to stop watching dramas.

I quickly tap his shoulder, "Ahem, Kiriya-Sensei, shouldn't you be asking Rin-Sensei something… you know, important?"

Kiriya looks to Rin and then back to me, "Are you sure about this, Mikagura? She's someone I know quite well. Ever since she attended this school, in fact."

I nodded with a big grin on my face, "Oh yeah I'm sure. This chick is hopelessly in love with you, Kiriya-Sensei!" I made sure to show off all of my teeth in that grin to give off the impression of a dramatic teenager.

Rin shot up to her feet, her face as red as an apple, "M-Mikagura! What are you saying all of a sudden!?"

I looked to Rin, "Rin-Sensei, are you saying you're not in love with Kiriya-Sensei? Cause the story you told said differently."

Rin's face looked like a tea kettle that was gonna go off at any second, "W-Well, I-I do! I-I mean... I don't, I mean... I don't know!"

Kiriya ran a hand through his hair, "Oh yeah, it's slipped my mind every time but now that I remember, I wanted to say thank you for… for trying to save Magnolia. And… being there for me in my darkest hour."

Rin had a surprised look on her red face, "I-It's no problem. I-I mean, what kind of student wouldn't help their teacher out in their time of need?"

Kiriya smiled, "Well, thank you all the same, Rin. And you don't have to keep referring to me as your teacher, you're an adult now and we're colleagues."

Rin continued her blushing, "Y-You're welcome, Kiriya-Sensei." She then nodded her head, "That's right, I'm not that silly school girl anymore. I'm a grown woman and I need to act like it!"

Okay, now it's time to add a little bit of Renka magic in this, "Kiriya-Sensei, Come here."

He hesitated for a moment but took several long strides over to me. Once he got close to me I whispered into his ear, "Say, 'will you go out with me to dinner?'"

Kiriya looked to me with a head tilt, "Are you sure?"

I smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "One hundred percent!"

Kiriya nodded, "Hey, Rin."

Rin looked up, "Yes, Kiriya-Sensei?"

Kiriya scratched behind his ear lobe awkwardly, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me to dinner… maybe tonight? If that's too soon, I totally get it, I just thought-"

Rin had walked to Kiriya as he stumbled with his words, placing a delicate finger on his lips to silence him, "I'd love to."

'That's my cue to take a hike!' They didn't need me around anymore, besides it would be awkward if I stood there and they start kissing and… ugh, no thank you. My mood has certainly lifted more now that I had helped both Rin and Kiriya. I went home and worked on more training for my match. Weird how this made me have a sudden craving for romance dramas… hmm… maybe Kat would like to watch some.

On the day before the big match, I was walking home with Minori in tow. Minori cleared her throat politely, "So you don't mind if I train with you guys for a bit?"

I smiled, "Of course we don't mind, Minori."

Without warning Shinobi surrounded us and I quickly put Minori behind me, "Minori, stay behind me!"

Minori obeyed and one of the shinobi stared at us with contempt, "Really?! These girls don't feel strong at all! How'd these weaklings get through the preliminaries while shinobi like us lost?! We're so much stronger than them!"

I rolled my shoulders and got into a fighting stance, "You losers better get out of here before I lay you out flat!"

Their leader laughs at me, "Don't try and act tough, bitch!"

I quickly summon my Rei Tei and shot lightning at them, to which the leader barely dodged and looked at me in surprise as I glared straight at him, "Don't you ever call me a bitch! Only my sister can call me a bitch and even then I'll rip her apart five ways till Sunday!" What the hell did I just say?

The leader clenched his first, "A thunder user!"

Minori quickly summoned her bucket, "Renka, I can fight too! I am a shinobi after all!"

I shook my head, "No Minori! Unlike me, you actually have a shot at winning the tournament. So please, let me protect you at least!"

Minori backed down and her bucket vanished, "Okay, Renka."

The leader smirked and laughed a bit, "So you're Renka Mikagura huh? The girl who is in way over her head."

At that point, I remembered that Rin told me the same thing, "It seems you are truly befitting for your title. The idiot girl."

I ran at them trying to attack them, but I heard Minori call out, "Renka!"

I couldn't react in time, one of their teammates punched me in the stomach and my whole world span as vomit spayed out of my mouth mixed with blood. Another shinobi kicked me in the face and sent me flying back. The pain in my face was immense, but it wasn't over. Their leader came straight over and connected a jab straight to my abdomen where it was already tender from the kick. He charged his hand with wind and pulled his hand back, "Claw Punch!"

His punch connected to my stomach and my vision turned white while his attack seemingly tore apart everything, my clothes, my skin, I wouldn't be surprised if he got to the muscle at this rate. More blood flew out of my mouth, it felt like a thousand claws all trying to scratch my guts out. As my blood decorated the ground below me, I heard Minori scream out my name.

When he pulled back, a mess of red began to cascade out of my body, I couldn't tell if it was blood or not. Falling to my knees, I sensed an intense level of kill intent aimed in our direction. More specifically, toward the guy that just caused my guts to spill out. Kat came out of nowhere with the fury of a thousand suns on her face. I couldn't tell much after that as I fully fell to the ground and started to fade in and out of consciousness.

Kat must've won in the end cause the next thing I knew, she was holding me, "Renka-Honey! Please don't die! Ikaruga-Sensei is on her way right now!"

I heard our teacher show up soon after, "I'm here Kobayashi! What has happened!?"

I see Ikaruga look at me and went wide-eyed and turned as pale as a ghost, that look alone told me that my injuries were fatal. She sat down next to me, "Kobayashi, how did this happen?" What was happening really…? I can't… feel… nope! Adrenaline is gone now, too much pain!

For the first time ever, Kat's voice broke, "I don't know!" Tears fell from her eyes, "I heard Minori scream and when I saw the two being attacked, I-I lost all control and killed them all! Breaking all of their necks!"

Minori was already bawling in her own little corner. Ikaruga rubs my head a bit and pushing my hair back, "How do you feel, Mikagura? I need you to talk to me if you can."

I could only make sounds and then I saw Ikaruga shed a tear of her own, "W-Well, all the pain w-will disappear any m-minute, M-Mikagura." I could tell she was trying to hold it together. I knew what that meant. It meant that any minute now, I was gonna die. Even Ikaruga sees that my injuries are too severe.

The next thing I know, I heard Kat cry out, "Please save her! Ikaruga-Sensei, you have to save her for me! Please!" I feel… sleepy. Sleep feels nice right now… "No, no no no, Renka-Honey, you have got to stay awake!"

Ikaruga shed a few more tears as her voice broke when she yelled, "And just what do you think I can possibly do right now!?"

Ikaruga took off her glasses and used her arm to wipe away the tears, "Even I can see all too well where injuries like this lead. I'm only a teacher, even I'm not a miracle worker."

Kat took hold of Ikaruga's hands, "There must be some way we can save her!? You're a smart teacher, after all, Ikaruga-Sensei."

Ikaruga took her hands away, "I'm not that smart! You give me way too much credit! I've seen injuries like this on the battlefield during the last war, no one I know survived it!"

"Clear Chakra. The Elixir of Life."

I heard Yagyu's voice as it was headed in our direction. Ikaruga looked to her disbelievingly, "The Elixir of Life?"

Yagyu nodded, "Only the purest of heart Shinobi can produce a clear color of chakra. Clear chakra is also known as the Elixir of Life. It has the power to bring a shinobi back from the brink of death once. This rare form of chakra can only come around once a century. So if we used clear chakra, we could save her."

Kat stood up, "But where are we gonna find someone who can produce clear chakra in time!?"

Ikaruga eyed Yagyu, "Chakra use is forbidden! How do you have such knowledge, Mizuhashi!?"

Kat knelt back down, "I'm so sorry, Renka-Honey! I should've been here sooner! I could've saved you then!"

Yagyu scoffed, "One of you is a clear producer of clear chakra you know!?" She crossed her arms, "I'm almost jealous if this wasn't such a pressing manner."

Ikaruga looked at Yagyu skeptically, "How do you know this!?"

Yagyu just went straight into the answer, "Cause I personally extracted it myself. Isn't that right, Minori?"

Minori's eyes go wide, "M-Me!? I-I can save Renka!?"

Ikaruga eyed Yagyu however, "It was you wasn't it?! You were the one who taught this group about Chakra didn't you?"

Yagyu smirked but ignored Ikaruga, "You're the once in a century Shinobi, Minori. The chakra you harbor in your breasts is something known as clear chakra. Something only a shinobi of a pure heart can have."

Ikaruga looked to Minori, "Makes a lot of sense that Minori has that actually."

Kat went over to her, "Yes it does. Now don't waste any more time. Give Renka-Honey your chakra. It's the only way she can survive."

Minori backed up a bit, "Wait! I didn't like it the first time when Yagyu did it!"

Kat took a step, "Minori we don't have time to play around anymore! Renka-Honey's life is in danger!"

Kat got behind Minori and lifted up her shirt to reveal the tan bra on she had on underneath, Minori's eyes went wide, "W-Wait Kat! I-I don't think I can do this!"

Kat's voice was frantic, "It doesn't matter if you can do it or not! Her life is on the line! I'll owe you forever if you do this! I don't care about the price, just please save her!"

Kat was even trying to force her closer to me as she kept pulling and pushing Minori closer and closer to me. Minori's face was bright red as she looked at me, "Renka, are you really gonna do this!?"

I just muttered out, "S-Sorry… Mi… no… ri…"

 **Chapter End**

 **Well another chapter down. Next time, we'll see if Renka survives, and then the day of the Tournament has finally arrived. What will happen then? Can't wait to show you! Next time: Round One Commences! Ayame out!**


	17. Chapter 17 Round One Commences

**Whew, a lot happened last chapter, and now with Renka teetering on the edge of life will she be able to get the chakra she needs to survive? Or will Minori deny her her only chance to live? Read on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura series or any of its characters. The plot is the only thing I own.**

 **Warning: Strong sexual content, language and really heavy sexual tones as well as mild nudity in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 17 - Round One Commences**

My lips brushed past Minori's nipple now that Kat got her close enough. Minori shivered involuntarily when I did so. I think after about a few pushes from Kat, Minori realized how important this was. "If this will help you live, Renka, then please take all you need."

Yagyu chimed in, "It will take almost all of your chakra to bring her back from this."

Kat looked at Yagyu, "Wait, what'll happen to Minori if we do this!?" Through my haze, I gave a silent thank you to whatever gave Kat enough clarity to think about Minori.

Yagyu crossed her arms, "She'll develop a severe fever. She'll probably be out for 24 hours at least." I hear her give off a silent hum as if thinking about something, "Nah, the chances of death from this are extremely low, especially since I can tell you'll be tended to afterward."

I feel Minori flinch, "B-But that means!?"

Yagyu nodded, "Yes, you will miss your match, but what's more important? Some match to get the Elite Title, or Renka? A very dear friend unless I'm wrong. I'll let you decide. Now, I must be off. See you guys in the quarterfinals... hopefully."

Yagyu left and that's when my vision started to blur and sleep suddenly felt nice, I struggled to get my words out, "Mi… no… ri… win...that… match… for… me…"

Kat's eyes went wide, "No, please! Renka-Honey, don't speak like that!"

Minori took a deep breath and let it go, "Renka, you're my very best friend ever, and I don't want you to die. Honestly, I'm not a very good shinobi at all. So if I have a chance to save my friend, I'll take it. Renka, drink it."

Ikaruga turns around and shuts her eyes, "I never saw this happen, capiche?"

Kat smiled, "Gotcha, Ikaruga-Sensei."

I put my mouth on Minori's nipple and began to suck gently. 'If this is what Minori wants, I'll gladly take everything she's nearly got.'

As Minori begins to cry out, I felt her chakra pour into my mouth. I was immediately hit with a really sweet taste. 'This is Minori's chakra!?'

Minori cries out even louder, she probably doesn't have a single ounce of will to try and stop her voice. I swallowed the first big gulp of her chakra and at that point, my stomach felt very warm. Taking my second gulp, I felt some of my energy return. I still couldn't believe I was sucking on Minori's breast like some sort of baby. As I took my third gulp, I felt the need to sit up, so I guess that meant more of my energy has returned. Four, five, six, gulp after gulp made me feel better. As I continued to suck on Minori's breast, her chakra suddenly stopped coming out. Which meant I took all she had in her right one.

As I stopped, I let out a sigh, the color returning to my face. The blush on my face now more evident, I looked up at Minori and her face was also red. I looked to her other breast, when Minori spoke, "I-I feel something wet going down my thighs. Th-That's strange, I don't remember having to pee."

It was at that point that I remembered the same thing happened to me when I was treating Naraku. God, I feel awful doing this. I want it to stop, but knowing everyone's personalities they'll keep this up until I can stand on my own.

Kat did her best to focus on me, "Renka-Honey, drink from the other one now. I can tell you when to stop."

I nodded and licked my lips, and then put my mouth on Minori's other boob and started to drink once more. More of Minori's sweet tasting chakra comes pouring into my mouth as I take gulp after gulp. I didn't want to rob Minori of all of her chakra at once. At the moment I felt in top form, I stopped and looked to Kat, "Are we done? I don't wanna take all of Minori's chakra cause it'll kill her."

Ikaruga looked to me, "Your almost back to normal. Just a bit more should do."

I sighed, "You sure I'm not taking too much?" I already felt like garbage having to do this to Minori, the sooner we get this over with the better for both of us.

Ikaruga shook her head, "You're more than capable of sustaining life now. If you want to stop, then it's entirely up to you, Mikagura."

I moved my head from Minori's breast the moment those words entered my ears, "You can cover up now." Minori nodded and started to put down everything over them again. I sighed, "Sorry you'll have to miss your match tomorrow."

Minori smiles as she finished putting her shirt back down, adjusting herself in the process, "It's okay Renka. As long as you get to live another day, then I'm perfectly happy to miss it."

I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face. Kat couldn't hold back her tears as she hugged me. Minori shed tears as she clung onto me too. Even Ikaruga stood there, I could see the tears falling for her as well as we remained in this tight-knit group.

"Minori, when this is over, I'm going to spoil you for a day. Promising that right now." I declared this once we broke from the hug, hands on my hips determinately. Though, needing Kat for physical support didn't make me look that much more serious.

Minori let out a squeak, "Y-You don't have to do that-"

"Nope. I made up my mind. You, me, Kat, mani-pedis, smoothies, a movie, and lunch. We are going to relax, have fun and celebrate any and all victories that happen in the tournament."

I heard Kat let out a breathless laugh from behind me, "I agree with Renka-honey, so I'm going to help with spoiling you."

Noticing that Minori was in a losing battle, Ikaruga escorted us all back to Kat's home for us to rest. Another several minutes of arguments lead me to sleep in Kat's bed while she took the couch, Minori taking over my room. A little voice in the back of my head was pleading with me, telling me that my next course of actions was a bad idea, but I didn't care. I chose to skip wearing pajamas, I was hot, I didn't want more heat, so I stuck to my bra and underwear. It wasn't the most comfortable of sleepwear choices but at least it saved me from a heatstroke.

My sleep was dreamless, restful even. I welcomed the dark void as anything else would have left me more exhausted than before, so I waited for the sun to rise before fully sitting up in the bed.

The day where round one officially begins has finally arrived and with no real way to carry my drums and get the element of surprise, it seems my Ninja Art still needs work. I'm literally going up against my sister with no Ninja Arts at my disposal. Which had me worried in all honesty, wondering how our powers would collide in this fight.

My thoughts were cut short when I hear Kat's voice yell, "No Minori! Don't go in there! Even if Renka-Honey is awake, she probably won't have her top on!"

'How does she know that!?' There was no time to think anything else, however, as the door bursts open and Minori rushes in. She stops in her tracks when she saw my lack of modesty -though not as bad as usual- and thankfully her first reaction was to cover her eyes, "Oh my god! Renka, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you weren't dressed yet!"

I sighed, "Don't worry about it Minori. It was an honest mistake. Anyone could've made it." Thank god I had the sense to wear a bra to bed.

At that moment, I saw Kat in the doorway. Looking with wide eyes and a bit of blood leaking out one of her nostrils. I sighed, "Kat, what're you doing?" Was it the design of my bra? The color? Or does Kat have no self-control?

Kat quickly snapped out of it and turned on her heel, "N-Nothing, Renka-Honey!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Then can you take Minori out then? I think I've embarrassed her enough for one day."

Kat nodded, "R-Right!"

Minori looked in my direction while still covering her eyes, "Embarrassing me!? Aren't you embarrassed that I saw your boobies?"

I shook my head even though she couldn't see it, "No, don't worry about it. They're covered anyway. Just go you two."

Kat took Minori out of there with little hustle. With reluctance, I took a bath and then opened that package mom gave me not to long ago. It turned out to be some white outfit that I have not worn before.

A white button up top with a strange yellow-green symbol on the top left of my chest. Blue tie on my neck, shoulders exposed, with a dark patch around the tie. With similar sleeves and skirt. White boots with brown laces at the top. Dark leggings with blue bows just above my knees. My sleeves have dark areas near the ends that took the shape of points. Yellow-green symbols around my wrists and the sleeves itself shaped into points. The skirt, yellow-green symbol on the front with the same dark color around it stretching all the way around the top of the skirt. White sections in the front and back leaving the sides of my legs and thighs exposed. My midriff was also showing.* I sighed after seeing myself in the mirror, "Mom, what the hell?" I gave myself one las lt look over, "Might as well mark myself as an open trench with this shit."

I shook my head and walk out and downstairs to see both Kat and Minori all dressed up as well. Kat sees my outfit I swear I could see the blood threatening to spew out, "Goddamn Renka-Honey! You're hot!"

I blushed at the compliment, "T-Thanks. Y-You, don't look too bad yourself, Kat."

Kat was wearing a black Festival Happi outfit. Top wide open but had red wrappings around her breasts. The bottom was open enough you could even see red panties around Kat's waist that didn't even cover up her butt fully. Like I needed any more distractions. Something tells me she's either wearing this to be evil or as a strategy against her opponents… or just because she's Kat.

… Yeah, she's just Kat.

Minori was wearing a dark blue yukata with pink flowers and a yellow sash tied around her midsection. It was tied up into an obi on her back.

I smiled at the modest clothing, "You look good too, Minori."

Minori beams as her cheeks go red, "Thank you, Renka! You're very pretty yourself.

I nodded in thanks, "Thanks."

Kat soon opened the door, "Let's get going! We need to get to school soon."

I nodded, "Right! Minori, can I store my drums in your pocket dimension?"

Minori tilted her head in confusion, "Store drums in it?"

I nodded, "I need to use them as part of my Ninja Art but can't carry any weapons into battle other than my Rei Tei. So that's where you come in Minori."

Kat was also looking at me confused, "How do you plan to get them back out? Minori can't toss them to you. That's kind of thing that'll get the both of you shot by Commissioner Goto."

I looked to Kat, "She just needs to store them. That's all. I'll think of the rest later."

Minori looked at my drums, "Those drums don't fit in my bucket."

I looked at her confused, "What? No, don't put it in the bucket, just open a portal and stash my drums with your candy."

Minori shook her head, "As I said, they can't fit in the bucket. The only portal I've got is in this bucket."

At that point, it hit me like a tsunami wave, "Are you telling me you can't summon a portal anywhere else besides your bucket?"

Minori blushes but nodded, "Uh-huh. I've tried mimicking my actions with bigger objects, but it doesn't open like with my bucket."

Kat put her hand to her chin, "Have you tried increasing your ki output for bigger objects?"

Minori shook her head, "No, I can barely understand all that as it is. In fact, when I used my Ninja Art four times, it only came out that one time. I'm just guessing at how it all works really."

Kat tilted her head, "Wait, really? Well, it is true that you still haven't fought a true battle yet. Even Renka-Honey only fought part of one back then. So it's like, that'll be your first official battle."

I remembered Kafuru's advice, "Minori listen, my energy is thunder, right? Well, Thunder… wait, what did it do again? Let's see, water flows, so what does thunder do again?"

Kat realized where I was going with this, "Renka-Honey, Thunder courses."

I snapped my fingers, "Yeah that! So we just gotta figure out what light does." What exactly does light do again? Wizzes around? Does light actually have a fixed type of movement?

Minori was so lost, so Kat quickly chimed in, "Minori, try to imagine your energy moving from your heart through your arm. For my energy, I imagine my wind energy blowing as it comes out. But in your case, light shines. So imagine your energy shining its way down your arm and out through anything you touch."

I poured and crossed my arms across my chest, "Sure, steal my thunder!"

Kat chuckled, "You had the right idea, but you still don't have a firm grasp on the subject either."

Minori started to look at her hands, "Give me your drums, Renka."

I handed them over to her and Minori put her hand on one of Kat's cupboards as she concentrated her energy. The air soon filled up with this air of purity around us. After about a minute, Minori opens her eyes, "Now." She opens the cupboard and we see a straight up portal to Minori's pocket dimension. Minori smiles, "I-I did it!"

I clap my hands together, "I knew you could do it! After all, that advice came straight from my sister!"

Kat chuckled, "Man, I didn't think Hanabi was that smart."

I shook my head, "Not that sister. Kafuru gave me the advice."

Kat looked shocked at me, head tilted to the side, "You took advice from Kafuru!? That's a shock! What, is the world ending!?"

I pouted again, "I didn't ask for it! She just sort of offered it to me of her own free will. You know me, asking her for advice was something I wasn't willing to do."

Minori placed the drum inside her portal as Kat nodded, "Yeah, that would be something you'd never do."

As Minori closed the cupboard, I pointed to the door, "Come on, we're gonna be late. So let's head on over to school!"

The other two agreed and we went straight to New World Academy. As it were, the school's day was a relatively short one cause of the Kohana Tournament later. Once school ended, Minori, Kat and I all went to the arena where the tournament is being held. I looked up at the arena, "Never thought I'd be standing here when we first signed up."

Kat nodded, "I knew no matter what I had to be standing here. I want that title."

I smiled, "Let's head inside then." The other two nodded and both cheered out a "Yeah!" and followed me into the building.

As we entered the waiting room, the Tv was on, and we saw two announcers come onto the screen. The male announcer cried out, "Greetings and welcome to the Livestream of the Kohana Tournament live here on Newtube!"

I tilted my head in confusion, "Newtube?"

The male announcer pointed to himself, "I am your host, Mister K'"

The female announcer pointed to herself, "And I'm Miss R!"

Minori tilted her head in confusion, "What're Kiriya-Sensei And Rin-Sensei doing on Tv?"

I flinched, "What!?" Shocked at what Minori said, but as I gazed at the announcers more only to deadpan, "Nevermind. It's pretty obvious now that I see it."

So Kiriya was pretending to be Mister K and Rin was pretending to be Miss R. Mister K continued his announcement, "And have we got four great matches for you today!"

Miss R posed, "Indeed! Round one, day one will have the first four matches today, and Round one, day two will have the other four tomorrow."

Mister K struck his own pose, "The winners of those matches will proceed to the quarterfinals on Wednesday; and the winners of those, to the semifinals on Thursday!"

Miss R then struck a pose that showed more of her cleavage and I suddenly started losing respect for these adults at their silly antics, "With the winners of those participating in the finals on Friday! We've got such a good line up today!"

Mister K laughs, "Indeed we do! Our first match pitches sister against sister as Renka Mikagura will take on Hanabi Mikagura to see who will have a shot at being considered for the Elite title!"

Miss R clapped her hands together like a hyper schoolgirl, "Then it's the quiet versus the mysterious as Murasaki Yahagi takes on Salt Spice!"

Mister K was soon in a pirate ship- wait what the hell? "Then we have Yomi Kayano, the former pirate and former first mate to one of the most infamous pirate captain of all time Hikage Shiraishi!"

Miss R soon pops out of the crows nest, "Yomi's opponent will be the tragic princess, Chikasa Kitase! Both of her teammates died trying to get her here, so she's got everything to gain but everything to lose!"

Mister K jumps off the ship and landed on the ground in an overly dramatic pose that I've only seen in western comics, "And finally we have the always playful and young Minori Igarashi taking on the always calculating Kou Asakura! Will his brain beat her instincts?!"

Miss R landed in front of him, hands on her hips also in a dramatic pose, "So that's Renka Mikagura versus Hanabi Mikagura!"

Mister K quickly jumped in front of her, "Then Murasaki Yahagi versus Salt Spice!"

Miss R quickly did her own somersault in front of him, "Then Yomi Kayano versus Chikasa Kitase!"

Mister K then pushed her to the side, "And finally Minori Igarashi versus Kou Asakura!"

Miss R then comes back by bumping her chest against Mister K which sends him flying, "Who will be the winners of these exciting matches!? Stay tuned and find out!"

No one spoke for a solid minute, eggs were frying in our brains with what we just saw while two more normal people began talking in their place. Once the shock subsided I clenched my fists with only one thing sticking to my fried brain, "Teammates died to get her here!? Did both of that poor girl's teammates die that day!?"

Kat shook her head, "I don't know, but both Princess and Hikage-Sensei being pirates interest me. Hikage-Sensei has never spoken a word about it till now."

A familiar voice soon chimed in, "She has a good reason for it!"

We all turn to see Yomi, all dressed up in her former pirate outfit, "Hikage-Sensei doesn't mention it per the agreement she made with Grand Councilwoman Homura. In order to send me to school here, Hikage-Sensei had agreed to stop all actions as a pirate. She wanted me to live a decent life as a shinobi, not as a pirate always running from the law. So we agreed to stop all actions of piracy in order to allow me to come to New World Academy."

I brought my hand to my chin, "I never knew that about Hikage-Sensei. I only knew her from before the war."

Yomi put her hands on her hips, "It was cause of that war that Hikage-Sensei began her life as a pirate in the first place!"

An announcement soon sounded off, "Will all eight of our candidates who are competing today please come out into the field."

A quiet voice chimed in, "This is it." We all turned again to see Murasaki dressed out in a dark purple dress with a cape to it too. And next to her was my sister, sporting her sailors uniform of pure white combined with the color blue on it. The Shinobi Sailors logo printed on the left side of the chest. Kat chuckled, "Well since my match is not till tomorrow, I'll root for you guys from the stands okay?"

I nodded, "Alright, Kat." As everyone left, I spoke to Kat more, "Kat, thank you for helping me become stronger and thank you for letting me stay at your house."

Kat rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "No problem Renka-Honey. I-I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat!"

Kat gave me one of her trademark smiles and I involuntarily shivered once more. As I turned to go to my match, Kat looked like she tried to move towards me but stopped with her feet glued to the spot. I looked at her weirdly and turn back her way, "Kat?"

Kat shook her head immediately and gave a hearty chuckle, "It's nothing Renka-Honey. Now go on and win your match."

I smiled at her and it was Kat's turn to shiver this time. As I turned away from her I felt someone cling to my backside almost instantly, I looked back and saw Kat's face on my shoulder, "K-Kat!? What're you doing!?"

 **Chapter End**

 **Whew another Chapter down. *Note that Minori's chakra will not be the heal all miracle powers that you think it's gonna be. Which is why I gave it severe limitations. I don't want this to become abusive more down the line. What is Kat doing at this moment and how will Renka's match against Hanabi go? You'll have to wait till next time to find out. Ayame out!**


	18. Chapter 18 Renka vs Hanabi

**Well it's time for the first match of the first round of the Kohana Tournament. This is gonna be fun. I really hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Senran Kagura series or any of its characters. I do however own the plot.**

 **Warning: Strong Sexual content, violence, and cursing is in this chapter. Also a lot of similes and metaphors, my beta had a field day with this.**

 **Chapter 18 Renka vs. Hanabi**

Kat's hold around me was tight as I saw the worry all over her face, "Kat, what's wrong?"

It was at that point Kat's grip on me tightened, "I'm sorry Renka-Honey, it's just that, I got really close to losing you yesterday… It finally came to me that- that if I had lost you for reals... It would devastate me."

"I know, but my first opponent is Hanabi and I don't think she'll kill try to kill me." I respond, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, which seemed to calm her slightly.

Kat sighed, "If it's all the same to you, just be careful, Renka-Honey. I don't ever want to see you in that kind of state again."

I looked away, "Alright Kat. I'll be as careful as I can. But don't be surprised if I leave the battle with some scrapes and bruises"

Kat smiled, "As long as I'm not left awake at night worried about seeing you in the morning, that's all I ask. Thanks."

Kat's smile was so cute that I couldn't help but involuntarily shiver again. Kat noticed this, "you've been doing that a lot lately, haven't you?"

My cheeks burned as she said this, "Is that bad?"

Kat shook her head and smiled, "No, it's not bad per se, but it does give me some ideas." Kat had a mischievous look on her face as the gears in her head were turning. What was she thinking?

It was my turn to grin, "What kind of ideas does it give you?"

She pats my shoulder and lets me go, "I'll tell you later. You better get going. Your match is about to start."

"Alright." Kat's eyes and mine locked after that and it felt like time stood still in that moment.

It was then that I saw a side to Kat that I had never seen before, "C-Come on, Renka-Honey. Quit staring so much, it's kind of embarrassing." Her changing colors with blood rushing towards her cheeks and she began twiddling her fingers.

I felt a sudden urge to kiss Kat at that point, I don't know why I felt like that either. What was weirder is that I wanted to succumb to it but Kat giving me a playful shove made me put the urge to the side, "Well, g-get going Renka-Honey! You're in the first match after all."

I nodded, "Alright. Wish me luck!"

Kat struck a pose and gave me a dramatic thumbs up, "Good luck, Renka-Honey!"

Energy finally came to my body and I let out a laugh that was riddled with excitement and adrenaline, "Thanks, Kat-baby!"

Kat paused with an undignified squawk "Baby?" Her eyes glazed over with thought, "Yeah… yeah, I like that!"

I turn towards the doorway, "Got to go, Kat-baby!"

Kat chuckled, "Get going then!" She waved as I vanished down the hallway to the outside arena.

As I got outside, I looked around and saw the size of the crowd and nearly fainted from all of the staring, judgemental eyes. I remember being nervous whenever our schools had rare presentation projects, but damn this was overkill. Maybe I underestimated how sought after this event truly was!?

There were so many people, more than I realized would have ever shown up, but of course, this was the case, it was the first match! As I continued walking, I saw Miss. Mirai out there waiting for something. I looked to the others, if I squinted and shaded my eyes from the sun I could make out Minori, Yomi, Murasaki, Hanabi, Kou, and Salt, all waiting for the matches to start. Now that I'm here they should start, right?

Mirai looked at me holding seven fingers up, "Seven out of eight."

I tilt my head in confusion, 'Seven out of eight?' I looked around, 'Who's missing?' I bring my hand to my chin in thought, then looked up when realization hit me, "Wait, where's that one girl?"

Mirai nodded, "You mean Chikasa Kitase, right?" She shrugged uncaringly, "Don't know. Haven't seen her since the day of the brackets were decided. No one has."

My throat went a little dry, "No one has? Why has no one seen her?"

Mirai shrugged again but seemed to realize she was being repetitive and made it look like she was rolling a crick in her shoulder, "Who knows. All I do know is that if she is not here by the time her name is called… well, she forfeits the match."

A numbing feeling danced across the air, "Forfeits?" I parroted, memories of when I was attacked came to my mind and a million thoughts arrived all in one crash. What if that was the attacker's goal? Did that happen to Chikasa? Was she okay? I barely knew this girl but we were all in this tournament, she doesn't deserve to be kicked out without a fair chance.

Mirai nodded, "Yup. Which means she loses, is kaput, disqualified."

I scanned the faces of everyone, noting how most of them didn't even seem to care, a few of the girls were scanning their nails like it was the most fascinating thing ever, 'Was I the only one worried about her?'

Mirai looked at her watch, "It's time to begin! Now, as I said before these will be strictly one on one matches. No time limits, and no outside help. Got it? That being said, I can step in and stop the match if I feel like it's over. No arguments will be permitted. Any questions? No? Good!"

I had no more time to doubt my skills, even though I couldn't use my Ninja Art. Mirai then raised up her arm, "Alright, we'll start with the first match! Now, Renka Mikagura….. and Hanabi Mikagura, the two of you stay here with me! The rest of you need to proceed back to the waiting room inside. There is a Tv in there where you can watch the matches via NewTube! So you'll know when I call, now please vacate the field!"

Everyone else left the field on by one, as Minori was prepared to leave, she smiled, "Good luck." But as she turned, she almost tripped and fell. I quickly caught Minori, but when I did she felt like a furnace. I quickly had to help Minori balance and then I checked her forehead as she spoke, "T-Thank you, Renka."

I took my hand away, "Minori you're burning up like I was a week ago! Is it cause of yesterday?"

Minori silently nodded, "I'm so tired too, but I want to at least finish my match."

I felt her head again, "But you're the last match of the day, are you sure you can make it? Maybe you should rest before your match so you can have some energy?"

Minori could only offer a shrug, "I'll try my best."

After that, I sent Minori into the building and then turned around to look at Hanabi, only to see she couldn't look me straight in the eyes.

"L-Listen, don't think I'll go easy on you just cause you're my sister! The Sailors want me to be an Elite member of the school. So I'm gonna fight for that dream!" Her cheeks puffed out as if that would make her look tough but if anything it made her look adorable. My adorable little sister with the spunky attitude that ran deep with the women in our family.

Mirai chuckled, "Good! It seems like you're all set and fired up, Hanabi!"

Hanabi's eyes went wide, "W-Whoa! You used my first name!? You always call me Mikagura though!" She does have a point there, Mirai isn't exactly a family friend either.

Mirai put her arms up, "Wouldn't make sense to call you that now, especially since your opponent shares the same last name. I'll return to the proper names afterward."

Hanabi blushes, "Ah, right. It's fine, just a little weird"

Mirai nodded, "All right, are you both ready!?"

Hanabi nodded, "Yup!"

I nodded too, "Hell ya!"

Mirai threw her arm up into the air, "All right! Match one! Renka Mikagura versus Hanabi Mikagura! Since you both are ready let the match begin!"

Mirai jumped back and out of the way! I took out both of my Rei Tei and got into my fighting stance. I could hear Kat cheering from the stands, "Go Renka-Honey! You can do it!"

I became more pumped, my heartbeat going into my ears Hanabi summoned her weapon and my jaw literally dropped as I saw Hanabi holding this huge hammer, bigger than anything I've ever seen in any comic or movie. She had it resting on the back of her shoulders as she looked at me fiercely with a rare spark of fire in her eyes. I could hear Miss R's narrations, "And here we are, the first match of the Kohana Tournament! Both Renka and Hanabi have taken to the field. This is sure to be the match of the century here!"

Mister K was the next to speak, "Oh, you say that about every match Miss R!"

Miss R shook her head, "No, I don't! Anyway, Hanabi wasted no time in summoning her trademark hammer! Her striking power is so great, Hanabi has earned the nickname, 'The Hammer Of Justice!' Renka better be careful around her or she is liable to be burned!"

I shook my head, 'I know her powers! She's a fire user, and thanks to Miss R, I now know she has incredible striking power! My only hope is to let her make the first move and counter accordingly!'

Hanabi glared at me. I knew she could tell what I was thinking. Suddenly she dashed forward, taking the hammer down and grabbing it with both of her hands.

My body tensed up, 'Here we go! Just dodge her initial strike and counter Renka!'

But as I twisted my foot to prepare a bolt, I felt Hanabi's fiery energy all around me like a thousand candles lit all at once, 'Wait, this is her Ki!? Is she gonna start with a Ninja Art!?'

Hanabi's Ki came off her in waves, "Big Rocket Fireworks!" Hanabi flipped her hammer upside down and jumped onto it! At that point, it propelled forward like it was like a rocket. I barely managed to dodge out of the way as Hanabi sped past me.

It was at that point I realized something: 'Hanabi far outclasses me! Is there any way I can win!?'

Hanabi jumped off her hammer, "Faster than I thought!"

I glared at Hanabi, 'Big Rocket Fireworks Huh? Her Ninja Art. Hanabi is way faster than I gave her credit for, but maybe... just maybe... I can use the size of that hammer against her!'

It was my turn to charge at her this time! Hanabi saw my facial expressions changing, "What's she planning?" Hanabi used the back of her heel to kick the hammer up off the ground, and then she grabbed the handle with both hands and tried to bring down her hammer to intercept me. I swiftly dodged to the left to avoid the impact, then I struck Hanabi with my Rei Tei in her abdomen, which caused her to cry out and fall back. Then I tried to punch Hanabi on the face, but as my fist neared her face, an image of a three-year-old Hanabi flashed back before my eyes and my strike stopped mere inches from her face.

Hanabi used her hammer to catch her balance but just stood there. I looked at Hanabi's shocked face, 'Come on, Renka! Punch her! You can do it! Just hit her!'

As I tried to will my hand forward, Hanabi looked straight into my eyes, "You can't do it, can you?"

I looked shocked at Hanabi, as she leaned in closer to my fist, "Damn it, Renka! You said you weren't gonna hold back, but here you are, pulling your punches for me! You can't even bring yourself to hit your little sister!" I looked away from her and Hanabi stomped her foot and her voice began to increase in a pitch that I'm all too familiar with, "I'm not gonna move you know! Not until you connect that punch! You had me dead to rights, so don't hold back now! Really wallop me!"

Oh, how I hated that tone, it was that same whiney voice I grew up hearing whenever Hanabi wanted something. Now I was stuck with hearing it as she demanded that I hit her, "Tch, I know I had you!"

"Then just do it already! Quit stalling and punch me like you were planning to do! Don't you dare hold back right now! If you do, I won't ever forgive you, you hear!"

My fist trembled as I tried to resume that punch, but try as I might, I could not will my fist forward and strike my little sister, I just couldn't! I've known her since I was a child! My hand finally lowered and I looked away with tears overflowing, "I-I'm sorry. I just can't..."

Hanabi couldn't keep her own tears from overflowing as well, "God damn it, Renka! You lied to me, you bitch!" I couldn't even look at her as she says this as the words stabbed into my heart like a million knives, "Big sis Renka, you're an idiot!" It was then I saw the hammer too late and it rammed straight into my abdomen. The breath shot out of me, as I coughed out blood onto the ground. I fell to my knees struggling to breathe, "Withdraw now Renka! If you cannot hit me, then there's no way you can beat me!"

I hacked up more blood as I listened to her words, 'She's right! If I can't learn to hit her, there's no way I'm gonna win this match! But… she's my sister, and I didn't even want to be in this tournament in the first place...' The world went silent in my own head as a void of grief enveloped my very being. Nothing mattered. I couldn't do it… that was until a voice cut through the void like a being of light.

"Come on Renka-Honey! Get up! Don't let her have this match so easily! Think of all that we accomplished to get this far!"

That was Kat…

I looked up with wide eyes, desperately trying to find Kat within the crowds that I only just now realized were either shouting or booing,, 'All that we accomplished!? What have I accomplished? Haven't I just been riding everyone's tailcoat so far? Even in that fight with Naraku, I had to have Kat to come and save me again! What kind of Kunoichi has to rely on her friends to fight her battles for her!?'

Hanabi scoffed, "Forfeit Renka! This is your last chance! I'd take it if I were you!"

But Kat's voice was stronger, louder, "Get up Renka-Honey!"

I slowly started to stand, 'No more! I'm tired of having everyone fight my battles for me! If I don't do something here and now I'll never make it as a real shinobi! It's time I proved that I'm worth something!'

I finally stood on both my feet and Hanabi sneered, "Not giving up yet!? Well, that's fine! That just means I get to have a bit more fun!"

I smirked, "Well get ready cause it's not gonna be fun for much longer!"

Hanabi's eyes widened as she registered the threat, "What're you up to?" As I grabbed back onto my Rei Tei, Hanabi backed up a bit while motioning me to come closer, "Bring it on, Renka!"

I quickly sprinted at Hanabi, Hanabi gripped onto her hammer, "Whatever you're doing, just know that it won't work!"

I yelled back, "Won't know till I try, hell ya!"

Hanabi then smirked, "There's no way it'll work cause you can't hit me! I'll just take you out right now!"

Hanabi lifted the hammer as high as it would go, and I knew that that was my opening to strike! I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, I know one thing a certain someone would do right now, and it just may leave me with a bigger opening. I needed to act fast, and just as Hanabi was about to bring down her hammer onto me, my hands shot out and once I got to her they immediately attached to Hanabi's breasts. There was a long pause, even the wind seemed to stop as everyone's brains slowly processed what was happening. There was a slow moment where Hanabi looked down at my hands, then at me.

"Boobs go boing! Boobs go boing! Boobs go boing!" Thank god I can channel my inner Kat!

Hanabi's face turned into a tomato and she tried to swat my hands away "B-Bwwaaahhhh! Renka what the hell are you doing!?" Hanabi backed up so much she almost tripped over her hammer and had to quickly jump over it.

Ah ha! A perfect opening!

I jumped off my feet and aimed a kick at Hanabi's midsection, 'With this speed, I won't be able to be able to stop!'

Hanabi looked at my foot and got wide eyes, "C-Crap!" She couldn't do anything as my kick connected with her midsection. The force of the blow pushed Hanabi back as she cried out in pain as a mixture of blood and vomit escaped from her mouth.

'Hell ya! A clean hit!' Hanabi fell back and onto the ground and started coughing, vomiting and gasping for air all at once. I landed, "It's not gonna be so easy anymore, Hanabi! If you don't take me seriously, then I will win this match!" Oh, how using her words against her was satisfying.

Hanabi threw up a bit more and her voice quivered, "I-I-I refuse to let you win! I need this more than you right now! If only the top eight are considered for the five Elite positions, then no matter what I need to beat you and become one! My place among the Shinobi Sailors depends on it!"

I smirked, "Better luck next year then!"

Hanabi looked up and I saw hellfire, "You will regret saying that!" Hanabi stood up and resummoned her hammer and proceed to swing at me with it. I start dodging very easily due to the weight of the hammer slowing Hanabi's attacks down.

A wave of confidence kicked in as I carefully danced on my feet to dodge each swing. My beloved little sister made a very, very stupid mistake right here. She has a hammer that possibly weighs more than her and me combined, while all I have were two sticks that were… meh, maybe as heavy as a box of tea each.

Long story short, she's going to run out of stamina while I'm prancing around like a fawn in spring.

I just needed to stay out of her range, but then I heard Kat yell, "Keep your distance, Renka-Honey!"

My brow furrowed, 'Wait, why!?'

I could see Hanabi getting ticked off when I once again avoided her attack and quickly chased after me, "I will figure out how to beat you!"

I dodged another of her strikes but only barely as her words made my sudden desire for grace to be swept under the rugs, 'F-Figure out!? Wait, is she thinking!? That's not good! I need to distance myself and quick!'

I quickly jumped back again, as Hanabi brought down her hammer in another failed to hit, "Hold still damn it!" At that point Hanabi got a puzzled look, "I don't know how to beat you! Maybe I need to think on this a bit..."

I quickly put my hands out, "Nonono, don't! Just go with instinct! Thinking is a bad bad idea!" Please don't think! Dangerous things happen in this family when we think! It's why Kafuru is such a pain in the ass, that brain never stops working!

Hanabi, however, stomped her foot like she was about to have a tantrum, "But it's not working! I need to think on this!"

"No, don't! Stop!" Panic rose in my voice as I scanned the area to find cover, I don't want to be nuked by my sister!

Hanabi stopped thinking, and looked at me, "Wait, there's... urgency in your voice!? What're you scared of!?"

My jaw dropped, "Wait, you don't know that you explode every time you think too hard!?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, "Ex-Explode!? What do you mean explode!?"

I tilted my head, "Wait, you don't remember? I told you this before the preliminaries. Every time you think so hard, you're fire powers explode forth and sets fire to everything! You almost burned down our house too."

Hanabi eyes went wide again, "I-I did? T-That was me!?"

"It was! God Hanabi I told you all this before, the least you could do is remember when your big sis tells you something!"

Something then looked like it finally clicked into place inside her head, "That explains all those fires that always seemed to happen... but if you're correct, then that means I have one more weapon to use against you!"

It was my turn to be surprised, "Shit, not good!"

Hanabi's Ki filled the air once again, "Big Rocket Fireworks!" Hanabi them zoomed right at me, I quickly dodged Hanabi's attack. Hanabi, however, smiled, "You know what I don't get?"

My eyes go wide, "Crap!"

With a wide smirk, Hanabi continued, "Why is it called a firecracker when there are no crackers to be seen?"

As I dodge back, I put up my guard to try and shield myself as I hear the words, "KABOOOMMMM!"

Fire and heat erupted all around me all at once, not giving me any time to adjust to the temperature change, 'Damn it! She used her exploding as a weapon against me!'

I heard Kat yell, "Renka-Honey!" The heat was intense and started burning my skin as I was still trying to get away from the source of the explosion!

As I finally escaped the fire, I found Hanabi right there ready to swing her hammer at me, "Gotcha!"

As Hanabi started her swing, I quickly dropped to the ground and the hammer wisped past my back. I quickly use my legs to try and trip up Hanabi next. She saw this, "Shit!" At that point, she dropped the hammer to dodge back.

"You're not getting away that easily, Hell ya!" As soon as Hanabi got out of range I shot my element through my foot like one of those cool rocket feet I see on cartoons.

Hanabi saw the thunderbolt coming straight for her, "Sh-Shit!" It struck through her right shoulder leaving a nasty burn in its wake.

I jumped up from the ground immediately, "Direct hit!"

Hanabi staggered back, blood soaking her sailor outfit as the burnt skin cracked apart with each movement, "God damn it!"

Suddenly Hanabi saw me in front of her as I practically materialized in front of her, and the only way to describe this next part was that my vision went purple, "Hanabi, it's over! Hell ya!"

Suddenly, I threw one of my taiko drums in front of her and then another behind her. I charged up my Ki as Hanabi realized what I was doing, "No, shit! Stop!"

But before she had the chance to dodge my Rei Tei pounded the taiko drums. However, instead of the usual light color, the lightning was a rich shade of purple. It shot out and through Hanabi's body. I kept pounding the drums as the lightning danced through Hanabi in a gala of electricity and I poured as much Ki into this as much as I could. Smacking the drums over and over again till I drew back my Rei Tei as much as I could, and did the final hit, "Violet Lightning!"

After the final strike, Hanabi's body finally collapsed to the ground, and I fell on my butt trying to catch my breath. Mirai was suddenly next to my sister and checking her vitals. Mirai soon breathes a sigh of relief, "It's a knockout! Which means the winner of this match is Renka Mikagura!"

I sat there in disbelief as the crowd roared, Miss R shouted over the coms, "The idiot girl who is in way over her head won this! Guess she isn't in over her head after all!" HEY!

Mister K then added, "I dunno, I mean a broken clock is right at least twice a day. Gets kinda expensive."

I looked at the medical people taking Hanabi away, 'I won?'

The next moment, I saw Kat jumping down and running at me. I got up to my feet and Kat collided with me, arms around me to keep me from falling, "Renka-Honey, I'm so glad you're safe! You won! I knew you'd win!"

 **Chapter End**

 **Well that's another chapter down. A truly epic one if I do say so myself. But you be the judge, let me know how that was in your reviews. Well, that's all for now, until next time. Ayame out!**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Shadow Mark

**Welcome to another chapter of Senran Kagura New World. Today we're going deeper into the stories lore as well as a minor call back to Chapter 1 opening. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Senran Kagura series or any of their characters. I do however own the original plot which has been amended by my beta here and there.**

 **Warning: More strong sexual content and language but hey it's Senran Kagura, it's to be expected.**

 **Chapter 19 - The Shadow Mark**

I could only smile as Kat proclaimed her relief, but how hard was Kat hugging me? My chest started to hurt because of whatever she had against it, "Kat, you're hurting my chest with whatever you have against it."

Kat backed up a bit and I saw that nothing was in between us, "Sorry Renka-Honey. I must've squeezed them together."

That thought sent my mind to dirty places, but I soon heard Mirai speak up from behind us, "Hey you two! The match may be over but we have a bigger situation on our hand!"

The next thing I heard was all the boos from the crowd! I looked around at all the scowling faces, "Wait, what?"

Kat immediately started to flip a few of them off, "What the hell!? What's their problem!?"

Mirai sighed, "It was the finishing move your friend used back there blondie! So stop flipping off the crowd!"

I looked at Mirai, "What about my finishing move?"

Mirai looked to me but her expression was unreadable, "You probably didn't see it cause you were too in the moment, but people are starting to suspect foul play right now. Go to the waiting room and rewatch that last moment. Maybe then you'll be able to see it, but right now your victory is being called into question."

I was so confused but I did as she said and went into the waiting room. My mother was there and when she saw me, she gave me this look that said she was torn, "What the hell Renka!? Have these always been your powers!?"

I just started at her, still pretty confused as to what was going on, "What's wrong with them?"

My mom looked at me like I was joking and that she didn't find it amusing at all, "You just displayed the same powers as someone with a Shadow Mark, don't give me 'what's wrong with them' bullshit!"

My brow furrowed, 'Shadow Mark!?'

Kat was the one to inquire, "What the hell is a Shadow Mark!?"

My mom soon rubbed her temples, most likely fighting an oncoming migraine, "You girl's cannot be this stupid! I used to tell you about this all the time as a child Renka!"

I tried to recall but came up blank, "Sorry. I don't remember any of that." I've been so stressed about the match that I barely remember what I had for dinner yesterday, let alone what my mom would tell me as a kid.

My mom let out a breath of sheer frustration, "Honestly Renka! About the time of Grand Councilwoman Miyabi's proposal of the Shinobi Barrier, the Grand Council has been worried about a certain group of shinobi. They were the type of shinobi that would murder anyone who would get in their way innocent or not! They each bear a mark on their body known as a Shadow Mark! Five shinobi in all, they call themselves the Crimson Shadows!"

I tilted my head, "Crimson Shadows!? Well, how does all that tie in with what you used to tell me?!"

Mom put her hands on my shoulders which sent me into a mini-state of panic, "I used to tell you the story about the bearers of the Shadow Mark cause it was an old children's story! That's why a lot of us were surprised when we found out it was real!"

I nodded, "Oh, okay. Sorry, but I don't remember any of that."

The Tv came in super loud, Miss R was onscreen, "Well, it's been crazy after the conclusion of the first match of the Kohana Tournament, with many calling Miss Renka Mikagura's victory questionable due to the fact that she displayed the same powers as someone from the Crimson Shadows!"

Mister K came out onto the screen, "Uh-oh, Crimson Shadows!? Do you mean the very same group with all those assassins in them!?"

Miss R nodded, "The very same! It seems some people are suspecting poor Renka of being a member! Especially after that final move, the Violet Lightning!"

After that my last move came on screen. After I struck Hanabi with my lightning from my foot, which was still normal color, I saw myself shouting. I could see Hanabi staggering and then I quickly ran up to her and I saw myself declaring my victory but then I saw the weirdest thing.

My eyes turned purple and this didn't go unnoticed, Miss R pointed straight to my eyes, "As you can see Mikagura's eyes here go purple as she is about to unleash her Violet Lightning, which is a clear sign of someone bearing a Shadow Mark!"

I just stared at the screen dumbfounded, "I-It is?"

The footage moved forward and I saw my hand go into what looked like one of Minori's portals and pulled out my taiko drums. I stared dumbfounded, "H-How did I do that? I don't have that kind of power!"

I saw myself bounce the drums into place around Hanabi and my sis realized too late. When I started pounding the drums I saw my eyes go a deep violet color. I had watched the whole attack over again and saw myself and the new powers I had displayed. I looked to Kat, "I-Is this what I looked like?"

Kat shrugged, "Not too sure. Was too far away when I was watching."

I nodded gently and looked back at the screen. I watched as I saw myself shout Violet Lightning and finish the attack. Then mom pointed to the screen, "See what I mean!? Did you ever have these powers before!?"

I shook my head, "No, when I displayed my powers the first time they weren't like that. I barely remember how I won in the first place."

Mom put her hand to her chin, "I see. So something must've happened in between the time of then and now. Maybe we oughta have Nurse Haruka examine you." She lets out a huff and I see age lines creasing her forehead.

I flinched at my mom's words, "E-Examine!? Why!?"

Mom looks to me again, face completely serious, "One: to check out what caused the irregularity on your powers. And two: to check your body so you don't have any Shadow Marks on you."

I flinched once more, "Shadow Marks!? You think I might have a Shadow Mark on me!?"

Mom looked at me seriously, "It pays to be careful darling."

Kat, however, was getting worried, "Wait, Renka-Honey are you sure you're gonna be okay!? I mean, they're not gonna strap you to some table and experiment, are they!?"

I nodded, "I'm sure. I don't think my mom would let them do anything like that to me."

Mom shook her head, "Hell no!"

Kat breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, alright. If you need me, I'll be in there in a flash."

I nodded to Kat, "Alright. Thank you."

Soon my mom took me to a room where Nurse Haruka was waiting. Haruka noticed our arrival, "Miss Mikagura, I've been expecting you."

I just smiled and waved sheepishly. Mom crosses her arms, "I hate to have to ask you this Haruka, but can you examine my daughter's body for a Shadow Mark."

The smile the spread across Haruka's face was frightening, "All right. I don't have a problem with this."

Mom saw the smile and quickly added, "Just examine, got it!?"

Haruka just nodded gleefully, "Don't worry Mrs. Mikagura. Your daughter will be in good hands."

Mom sighed, "That's what I'm worried about. Just don't do anything weird to her."

Haruka's next smirk was even more frightening, "Now whatever would give you the idea that I'd do something weird to your daughter, ma'am?"

Mom looked to me, "She touches you any place you are uncomfortable with, just scream, dear."

I nodded, "Got it."

Mom left and Haruka started to read through some flies, "Now Renka, if you can, be a dear and strip down till you're fully nude, dear."

I looked at her with this shocked look and remained perfectly still. Hakura rolled her eyes and made this motion with her hand, "The Shadow Mark can appear anywhere on your body dear. That's why it's necessary for you to strip down." She spoke deadpanned, almost like a real doctor who just had to explain to a child for the 10th time why they were getting a shot… bad thought. No needles, please.

I sighed, but only took off the outfit mom gave me and left everything else on, "This is all you'll get off of me! The private parts will stay private, got it!?"

Haruka massaged her temples, "I can't give you the complete examination if you keep something's covered up, Mikagura."

I pouted, "Well, tough. I doubt these kinds of marks would appear in those locations anyway."

Haruka looked skeptically at me, "How can you be sure, Mikagura?"

I smirked, "I'm like ninety percent sure."

Haruka frowned, "Fine." Later after the examination, Haruka put her hand to her chin, "Well, the entirety of your body is clear from what I can tell." After writing something down, Haruka looked to me, "People are still gonna be unconvinced since you won't fully strip, but that's gonna be your problem, not mine."

I crossed my arms, "I'll deal with it."

Haruka shook her head in disappointment and continued writing, "I cannot find what caused this irregularity in your powers, however."

I nodded and put back on the clothes that I got from mom and went back outside to Kat and mom went into the room to discuss with Haruka. Kat was waiting patiently and smiled wide when she saw me, "Renka-Honey, how did it go?"

I gave her a thumbs up, "I'm a-okay, Kat-baby!"

Kat got up and threw her arms around me hugging me tightly after that. I blushed and felt my chest starting to hurt again, "C-Come on, Kat! You're hurting me again!"

Kat backed up rubbing the back of her head awkwardly, "S-Sorry."

I shook my head, "It's not like I don't like it. You're just a bit forceful is all."

Kat's eyes went wide for a second, but soon a smile spread across her lips and her face went red, "O-Okay!"

Mom came out looking disappointed at me, "Really Renka? Don't disgrace yourself and our family name!"

I looked to mom, "What?"

Mom walked a bit forward, "You're on the fast track to success right now! You passed your first match, don't disgrace your efforts now by refusing to comply with Haruka's instructions!"

I quickly countered, "I wasn't gonna let a stranger see me like that! I don't even let you see me like that anymore, you know that!"

Mom places her hands on her hips, I could see her patience running thin, "Yes I know, but this is very important Renka! The judges are getting ready to declare Hanabi the winner, and I know for a fact that if Hanabi hears of this, she'll forfeit the next match cause she'll think she doesn't deserve it!"

I quickly shook my head, "I'm sticking by my decision mother! If they disqualify me, then so be it!"

"Just swallow your pride young lady and do it! You're risking your entire future because you're refusing to cooperate with us! We just want to help you!"

"Well, I don't want your help! I shouldn't be accused in the first place! If everyone would stop acting like paranoid idiots and hounding me then maybe I'd-"

The look of fury my mom gave was the last thing I could focus on at that moment, because the next thing I knew, I was looking towards the right with my cheek stinging and a sharp sound hitting my ears.

My mom just hit me… Tears fell from my eyes while my brain went numb and Kat jumps in-between us, "I don't care who you are, if you do that to Renka again, I won't show you any mercy, understand?" Her voice was low, filled with venom and I swear it looked like she was about to kill my mother at that moment.

My mom scoffed at Kat's threat and left the room.

Kat quickly turned around and touched my cheek gently, which didn't hurt anymore, but I could still feel my moms hand on my face. She massages it gently and I place my hand on top of hers. Tears continue to fall down my face as Kat spoke to me, "Renka-Honey, I'm so sorry that happened. If I knew she was gonna do that, I would've stopped her. Some friend I am, can't even protect the one that matters the most to me."

I looked into Kat's eyes, "K-Kat…"

Tears fell from her eyes as well, indicating it was hurting her a lot too. At that point, I saw Kat's face inching closer and closer to mine. I noticed this but did not back away. Kat even went the extra step and pulled me closer to her. I didn't even fight when she did this. Putting her arms around me with her face very close to mine I put my hands on her hips, "This is your chance to object, Renka-Honey. I think you know what I'm about to do."

I shook my head, "Kat, I don't want to object."

Kat smirked, "Alright."

Kat's face inched closer and closer to mine, I felt my cheeks heat up as I drew my own face closer too. As our lips brushed each others' Minori came into the room, "Guys the second match…. is… ove-... um?"

We both froze, stuck on that position like deer in headlights. Kind of forgot there was an outside world happening all around us.

Minori stared, eyes very wide, "Tell me you guys are just playing a game right now. I seriously can't deal with this right now."

My mind was overwhelmed, 'Please don't let anyone else come now. Please don't let anyone else come now. Please don't let anyone else come now!'

Without any warning whatsoever Minori falls to the ground and I break away from Kat and pick up Minori, "Minori, are you okay? Minori!" I shook her shoulder, but all we got was a weak whimper.

Minori groaned a bit, and Kat kneeled down next to me, "It must be that fever you and I had the other day, Renka-Honey!"

I looked to Kat, "So what does this mean!? Minori won't be able to attend her match!?"

Kat nodded, "I'm afraid so, Renka-Honey."

More tears fell from my eyes, "Damn it! Why is everyone else always paying the price for my stupid mistakes! Why can't I just stop being a goddamn burden to everyone!"

Kat shook her head immediately, "No, Renka-Honey you aren't a burden. You're not stupid either. Everyone makes mistakes. You can't control an illness from spreading either."

I pounded the ground, "Kat, I'm useless! I'm so weak, I can't even fight my own battles unless your help or some supposed Shadow Mark intervenes!"

Kat placed her hand on my shoulders, "Renka-Honey listen, you don't have a Shadow Mark! I'd bet my life on it. That's how much I believe in you."

I shook my head, "Ugh! You don't know that, Kat! Not entirely!"

Kat then shook me, "Then let your mom or someone else close to you examine your body Renka-Honey! Nothing is gonna get done if all we do is whine about it!"

I looked at Kat, "Whine!? My mom hasn't seen me like that in years, Kat! I prefer to keep all that to myself!"

I heard the Tv go off, Miss R's voice boomed through the halls, "What an intense match, but the winner is Murasaki Yahagi!"

Mister K then appeared onscreen next to her, "We've also got some more news regarding that first match! It seems the judges are allowing Renka Mikagura to keep her victory, but on the grounds of not using those strange powers anymore!"

Miss R nodded, "Renka can avoid this by getting the full body examination before Wednesday, where she'll be facing off against Murasaki Yahagi!"

Mister K soon points, "Since the first two matches have been decided, the third will take place shortly!"

The Tv soon goes back to commercials and I sighed, "So my victory is safe for now..."

Kat took my hands into hers, "See!? There ya go! Now all you have to do is let someone examine you and you'll be all set to use your full power against Murasaki!"

My face heats up upon hearing these words, "Kat, no one has seen me without clothes on for years."

Kat shook her head, "That's kind of untrue, Renka-Honey! Remember this morning!? Both Minori and I. I especially got a good look! So your mom shouldn't be that much of a problem!"

I shook my head, "But that was different. You guys both knew to look away, but for this examination, someone will be purposely looking at me. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this..."

Kat sighed, clearly she wanted me to continue in this tournament more than anything, but I just didn't want to continue anymore. Not if it meant facing my friends up the brackets. I gave Kat one of my best smiles, "Don't worry about it, Kat. It's my problem, not yours."

Kat shook her head, "But Renka-Honey, I only want you to continue in this cause I want us to both become Elites together because you're what matters to me the most right now."

My smile grew even bigger which strained to work with my sore cheek, "I know Kat, but there will be somethings that are out of my control."

Kat looked away, "I know." The hurt in her voice was clearly evident.

I saw Yagyu staring us down. I separated from Kat and Yagyu looked straight at me and was even eyeing me up and down. I was a little bit embarrassed but cleared my throat, "Do you need something?"

All Yagyu did was a smirk, "So people think you have the Shadow Mark, do they?"

I stomped my foot, "They can think that all they want! They're all wrong, every single one of them!"

Yagyu chuckled, "Is that what you think? How funny."

I've been having a really sucky day and this girl running her mouth wasn't making it any easier, "Funny!? Why is it funny!?"

Yagyu smirked, tilting her chin up, "Cause your Powers are very similar to one that bears a Shadow Mark."

"Everyone says that." I said defensively, "Doesn't mean that it's true though."

Yagyu nodded, "Yes but not everyone has seen an actual Shadow Mark, unlike me. So when I say it's very similar, it truly is."

"Bullshit Yagyu!" I screamed out, "I don't have a Shadow Mark! Even if you say my powers are similar, I won't believe it until an actual mark appears on my body!"

Yagyu scoffed, "If you say so, but remember you won't be able to use your full powers until you prove to everyone else that you have no Shadow Mark."

Yagyu laughed as she walked away. It was kind of creepy now that I think about it. I shout at her after her, "Oh yeah? Well you know you're not allowed to wear your uniform like that in the matches!"

After Yagyu was gone, I sighed, "God Damn it. Why is everyone always suspecting me? I don't have a Shadow Mark, do I?"

Kat shook her head, "No, you don't Renka-Honey. I'd stake my only chance of becoming an Elite on it. If you really do, then I'll forfeit my upcoming match tomorrow."

I stared at Kat in surprise, and she nodded with a big grin on her face, "That's how much I believe in you, Renka-Honey"

I didn't want Kat doing this but the moment I tried to protest Ikaruga-Sensei comes running in. She stops for a second to catch her breath and looked up to see us, "Mikagura? And Kobayashi? What're you two doing here?"

Kat put her arms behind her, "Nothing, Ikaruga-Sensei. Just discussing something important."

I nodded, "But what're you doing here? And why are you in such a hurry Sensei?"

Ikaruga looked pretty flustered to answer, but all her composure dropped when we heard, "Oh, Sssiiitttttteeeerrrr!~"

Poor Ikaruga sighed, "For Pete's sake!"

In came a very tall man with raven black hair. Ikaruga wipes the sweat off her brow as the man spoke, "Ikaruga, how can you just run away from your brother like that!?"

My eyebrow raised as this man looked strangely familiar. With a loud and audible "Oh!", the man froze as he looked at me.

Ikaruga became concerned as she looked to her brother, "M-Murasame!? What is it!?"

He just continued to stare, so my face heated up from embarrassment, "W-What!? What the hell are you looking at me like that for!?"

The man, named Murasame finally, laughed, "I finally found you, you bitch!"

Murasame then pointed to me, and my anger rose up quickly, "What did you just call me!?"

Murasame brought out his weapon, which looked to be a chain and sickle, "It's payback time for kicking my ass over a month ago!"

It all came flooding back to me all at once. I had seen this man before. He was that guy whose ass I kicked cause he was harassing that little girl!

 **Chapter End**

 **Side story 5 - Murasame The Bully**

It was the first day back to school, my third year started soon. So I needed to be on time for my first day. Hanabi had to leave early due to some kind of Shinobi Sailor business. I'll never understand how she even caught that rapist anyway, the guy must've been a complete idiot.

I ran downstairs to see Kafuru still eating her breakfast, one leg crossed over and resting on her other. She paused when she saw me, pancake on her fork a mear inches from her mouth, "Do you need something Renka?"

Looking at her in the teachers' attire was so new to me. I still couldn't believe she was gonna be a teacher at New World Academy starting today. I shook my head, "Nothing. I'm just not used to seeing you in that get up. I'm used to you being my younger, smaller, sister."

Kafuru chuckled, "Well, get used to it! I am a mature lady after all."

I looked to the bust of her top and noticed that it was rather loose around Kafuru's chest due to a lack of… ahem, chest. I smirked and leaned forward, "Well you certainly don't fill out that outfit Miss Lady."

Kafuru's face turned red and she dropped her pancake back onto her plate, "Mom, Renka's making fun of my small frame again!"

Mom soon came downstairs, "Girls, girls. Please stop fighting. Tell me you guys aren't gonna do that at school today?"

I just crossed my arms, "As long as I don't get a class with her, that promise can be fulfilled easily."

Mom was fixing her hair into a ponytail, "Renka, you should get going, dear. You'll be late for school at this rate."

I quickly took some food out of the cupboard and stuffed it into my mouth, "Fey mom, luf fu!*"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's not ladylike!"

I quickly bolt out the door head out in the direction of New World Academy. Racing across a few crosswalks illegally, I was about to pass an alleyway when I heard sobbing. I stopped in my tracks and saw this tall man with Raven black hair and a small little girl crying below him.

I saw his hand filled with cash, as he chuckled, "Oh come on! If you don't wanna owe me, then pay me up front next time!"

I got in close and hid, 'Pay? Is he taking her money?' That was Murasame.

The girl just bawled her eyes out, "Please sir, I don't have the money to keep this up! How am I supposed to survive?"

Murasame laughed evilly, "Then you'd better work twice as hard to support the both of us little girl!" Another cold laugh echoed throughout the alley. Okay, this needed to stop.

I came out from my corner, "Hey, stupid! Just what do you think you're doing!?"

Murasame looked over to me with only a single eye, "What's this!? You brought back up, did you!?"

The poor girl shook her head frantically, "No."

I pointed to him, "Leave her alone, you big lug!"

Then Murasame looked over to me, "Pardon? Just what the hell do you think you're doing!? You don't actually think you can actually beat me do you, girlie!?"

'G-Girlie!?' I soon retorted, "I can! Why don't you shut up and come at me already! Then you'll see how strong I really am!"

Murasame let out a laugh, "You've got guts, girlie! I like that! Tell ya what, as a reward for standing up to me, I promise I won't damage your pretty looks! I'll just damage your worthless body instead!" Murasame brought out his chain and sickle and then shouted, "Super Speed!"

As he went all over the place trying to confuse me. I thought, 'I'll show him who's worthless! If he thinks super speed is gonna help him in this scenario, then he's got another think coming! This big lug is mistaken if he thinks he can defeat me with just that!'

I put my hands on my hips, "If that's all you got, this battle will end before I have had any time to get started!"

The big lug just laughs, "Speed is weight girlie! There's no way a girl like you can defeat a guy like me! It's a given!"

Now that pissed me off, most of the strongest Shinobi I know are all Kunoichi! Mistress Sayuri, Asuka, Homura, Yumi, Miyabi, Mom, Hikage, Ikaruga, Imu, Yozakura, even my own sister was strong… wow, that was a long list. My hand balled into a fist, "Well if you think you can defeat me just because I'm a girl, go ahead and try, you ugly sack of garbage!" He was in for a rude awakening!

He really got mad after that, "That's it! Now I'm gonna kill you, you bitch!"

I was even seeing red after that comment and after our exchange and me pounding his face straight to the dirt, it came to me. Ikaruga's brother, Murasame! He was the guy I had beaten up that day! He was picking on that little girl, so I pounded him into the ground! I had forgotten until now!

Huh… he really was a forgettable human, no wonder Ikaruga ran from him.

 **Side Story End**

 *** "Key mom, love you!"**

 **Well, that's all for now. Next time is Yomi's match and maybe a little extra bonus too. You never know! My beta could have a strange obsession with certain characters that I hadn't planned on exploring until she said something. So who knows what could happen. Anyway that's all for now, I bid you all farewell for now. Ayame out!**


	20. Chapter 20 The Princess And The Peasant

**Welcome to chapter 20 of my Story. Man, twenty chapters, it's amazing that I even got this far tbh. Anyway, the next match is incoming so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Senran Kagura series or any of its characters. I do however own the plot. And not the plot plot, the story kind of plot… you know not the….. 'Sighs'... let's just start the chapter.**

 **Warning: Same as always, harsh language, adultish content, and this time, mild violence.**

 **Chapter 20 - The Princess and Peasant**

I slammed my right fist into the flat of my left palm, "Oh yeah! I pounded you into the ground on the first day of school!"

Poor Ikaruga-Sensei looked so confused by this. Apparently, she didn't know of her brother's activities on that day, so I decided to enlighten her, "Murasame here was bullying some poor young girl out of her money when I found him that day. So I kicked his ass."

Ikaruga-Sensei's face went from confused, to angry in a split-second. She quickly smacked the back of her brother's head with enough force to kill a normal man, "What the hell do you need money from a little girl for!? You come from a rich family, Murasame! If you really need money, all you had to do was ask!"

Murasame rubs the back of his head, "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to ask my more successful sister for money!?"

Ikaruga whacked him in the back of the head, harder this time, "It's even more embarrassing knowing my brother steals it from young girls!" I bit my lip to keep myself from grinning at the amusing sight.

Kat let out a sigh and got my attention, "Renka-Honey, let's go watch the next match. Princess is in the next one, plus that one girl, Chikasa Kitase."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we need to find out what Yomi will do in this match."

Kat and I headed out into the stands and just in time too as Mirai called out, "Yomi Kayano And Chikasa Kitase, would you two come on out onto the field now."

I took a deep breath, "This is it. This is where we find out if she made it or not!"

The two girls came out from the stadium and Kat smiled, "She did make it!"

I nodded in agreement as I saw the same terrified girl as the same day of the preliminaries, alongside a very confident Yomi carrying her giant broadsword with her. How she can carry something that heavy is beyond me.

The two girls approach Mirai and the loli looks to both of the girls, "Are you both ready?"

Yomi nodded confidently, "Yes, ma'am!"

Chikasa shields away as the overwhelming confidence swallowed up any of her self-esteem. Mirai looked to the scared girl, "Chikasa Kitase, are you ready!?"

The girl just cried out in fear, "D-Do I really have to do this!?"

The crowd all started to boo the instant they all heard this. There were jeers, lewd remarks, and overall just disgusting words being thrown out, all because a kid was scared to die in a battle… man, people are the worst when it comes to their "sports".

Mirai sighed and rubbed her aching temples. I could see her muttering something, but I couldn't hear what it was though I'm guessing it was swearing, "You can forfeit the match, but I cannot guarantee your continued enrollment at this school if you do."

The look that appeared on Chikasa's face was one of utter defeat. I could only sympathize with this poor girl. She must've been dragged into this by her teammates like I was. The fact that she was the only one that made it must've weighed heavily on her too. The poor thing, her head hung there for a second before lifting it up, "I'm ready then!"

Mirai nodded, "Alright! Let the third match begin!"

Mirai backed off almost instantly as Chikasa got ready for Yomi's attack. Yomi examined Chikasa menacingly and the scared girl started to back off. Yomi scoffed and pointed at her, "You might as well just take your chance with getting expelled, rather than fight me! I'd destroy you!"

Chikasa gasped but looked away, "But my team sacrificed everything to get me here. I can't just disgrace them now by forfeiting now. I couldn't!"

Yomi was instantly next to Chikasa, as the poor girl gasped and tried to get some distance, Yomi's hand shot out grabbing Chikasa's shirt, pulling her closer with an audible ripping sound.

The crowd went silent.

Yomi glared, "Do you really think you're strong enough to do that!?"

Yomi pushed Chikasa back so hard that she fell back and rolled and tumbled a bit. I gaped at this display of cruelty, "Why is Yomi being so mean right now!?"

Kat sighed, "You got me, Renka-Honey. Princess always acts so high and mighty like everything is about her. That it's the reason I call her princess."

I nodded, "I see. She acts like a spoiled princess. I get it."

I watched as Chikasa quickly gets up and noticed the collar of her shirt was so stretched out that a bit of her cleavage was showing off. Chikasa however, had no time to complain as Yomi's fist was coming her way. Chikasa dodged to the left as she then stabbed Yomi's right arm with one of her Senbon. However, Chikasa could not get the senbon out of Yomi's arm and had to leave it behind.

Yomi looked to her arm like someone would look at a beetle crawling up it, "Going to have to do a lot better than that to defeat me!"

After pulling the senbon out, Yomi's arm suddenly fell and went limp. She looked at the noodle appendage in surprise, "Wh-What the hell just happened!? Why can't I move my arm?"

Chikasa held up her senbon, "My weapon of choice is soaked in a paralyzing agent. Whoever I use this on the body part I use this on will be paralyzed." Yomi glared at Chikasa as she continued, "So let's say, if I stab your heart with this, you'll die instantly."

Yomi looked at Chikasa with surprise, grabbing her arm which reminded me of a wet ramen noodle, she continued glaring, "Looks like you are not to be underestimated. That's good, I would hate to start this with the humiliation of a weak opponent."

Chikasa's face went blank, "I'm sorry, really. Please forgive me, but I need to make this quick."

Chikasa then came at Yomi with quick feet, but Yomi appeared right behind the girl, taking a swipe at her head with her left hand. The sudden movement caused Chikasa to fall to the ground the moment it connected. Yomi looked to Mirai and coughed, "I believe she'll be out for several hours! Now would be a good time to call the match!"

Mirai smirked, "Think it's over, do ya? Why not take a second look, Hmmm?"

Yomi gasped, looked over her shoulder and saw Chikasa getting up for more. Yomi glared at the girl, "I see... I didn't hit you hard enough then!"

The poor thing didn't look stable on her feet, but still getting into her defensive stance against Yomi. Yomi continued to glare at her, "Just stay down already! You can't win against me! You'll only just end up injured or worse."

Chikasa tried to throw her senbon but it didn't even seem to get anywhere near her target with how sloppy her arm throw became. She rubbed her eyes and I saw her rapidly blinking when her hands moved away, "D-Darn it. I'm seeing triple right now..."

Yomi closed the gap between them instantly. Chikasa gasped, falls back, and tries to get away, but Yomi grabbed her leg to stop her.

Chikasa cried out, "No, let me go! Stay away from me, you monster!"

Yomi's eyes clearly twitched as she registered what Chikasa had just said. Yomi then puts her foot on top of Chikasa's leg and applied pressure. Beside me, I feel Kat wince in anticipation when we heard an audible snap ring throughout the stadium as the crowd had gone mute shortly after the match started. I heard Chikasa crying out in pain, as my stomach did a somersault, almost as if the pain she felt went into me.

Yomi glared, her voice near screaming, "What the fuck did you just call me, bitch?! I'll rip that pathetic tongue out of your mouth if I feel like it!"

Yomi connected a kick to Chikasa's side and she coughed out blood, landed on her back due to the force of the kick. I have not seen Yomi so mad before! She had a look of pure rage on her face, like a tiger aiming for the kill. As Yomi stared at Chikasa, the other girl quickly turned over and tried to run.

However, Yomi's hand quickly snagged Chikasa's skirt. Chikasa cried out again as she tried to get away as fast as she could, "No, stop, please! Leave me alone!"

A very audible rip was heard as the skirt separated itself from Chikasa's body, which caused her to roll forward violently, in turn causing her nose to smash into a rock on the ground. When Chikasa got up to all four, her nose gushed blood.

Chikasa grabbed her nose to stop the bleeding and started sobbing. My heart began to break while Yomi, in all of her unbridled rage, went over to Chikasa and glared at her now sobbing opponent. She was staring at her butt which was only covered by her pink panties at this point. The other girl didn't get any rest as Yomi's foot connected with Chikasa's crotch, causing both me and Kat to recoil in both sympathy and disgust for Yomi's behavior.

Chikasa let out some kind of choking sound before her body hit the ground again. Squeaks and gasps could only be heard as Chikasa struggled to breathe. Yomi soon picked Chikasa up by the hair and glared at her, "Had enough yet!? Huh?! Have you?!"

My stomach started to become queasy watching all this, "Please, Yomi, stop!"

Kat saw my internal struggle and pulled me close, "I know, I can't stand what she's doing too."

We both continued to watch despite all this, Yomi dropped Chikasa to the ground and put her foot on Chikasa's head and started to apply pressure. Chikasa started screaming as Yomi did this. At this point, my lunch was ready to leave my stomach, and if it did I wanted it to greet Yomi, "Kat, I think I'm gonna throw up if this continues."

Kat went wide-eyed and got up, "Let me get you a bag, Renka-Honey!"

As Kat hightailed it, Chikasa's screams got louder and louder as Yomi put more and more strength into crushing Chikasa's head. When blood started to leak out of her eyes, a hand grabbed Yomi's ankle and lifted it off the other girl's head. Yomi glared, "Why are you stopping me!?"

Mirai smirked, "I thought I said arguments weren't permitted." Yomi yanked her leg away and Mirai raised her hand, "This match is over. The winner is Yomi Kayano!"

Yomi scoffed and walked back into the stadium like none of that ever happened. No one in the audience moved except for me as I quickly got up and ran past Kat, who had a bag for me and quickly made my way to the restroom. I barely had a moment to spare as my lunch all but went into the toilet, some chunks missing and hitting the seat. I couldn't stop either, I think I hurled five or six times before nothing else came out beside the spit my mouth made. I went stumbling out of the stall and found Kat waiting near the sinks, "How long were you there?" My throat was croaky, shaky at best, and my energy was drained.

Kat rubs the back of her head, "I heard you throwing up in there, Renka-Honey. That match really got to you, huh?"

I nodded as I went over to the sinks and proceeded to dry heave a bit as I rubbed my aching muscles in my abdomen. After I washed my hands and we both left the bathroom and found mom watching over Minori. My mom shook her head in disappointment, "Why do you guys insist on sucking out each other's chakra. The amount that was taken from this poor girl... she'll suffer for a few days cause of this!"

I looked away tearing up, "It's cause I was dying, mom. We ran into some trouble yesterday and I almost died! Minori gave all that she had to make sure I stayed alive!"

My mom looked shocked at me, "If you almost died, how did having just her chakra save you!?"

Kat jumped in the conversation, "She had the Elixir of Life."

Mom flinched and looked to Minori, "S-She has clear chakra!?"

Kat crosses her arms, "Yeah! Never thought something like that would save your daughter's life, huh!?"

My mom, however, was in deep thought, "Could this be why your powers changed too...?"

Both Kat and I looked at each other, tense in our own skins, "Wait is something like that even possible?"

Mom shook her head, "I don't know. Shadow Marks are just power enhancements, the marks travel all over the body to resemble the thing they represent. In total, there are twelve Shadow Marks out there. Each representing one of the astrology zodiac signs. So far only five marks have been discovered: Capricorn, Cancer, Aries, Sagittarius, and Taurus. But the other seven are a mystery."

I tilt my head in confusion, "Then how can you be so sure I have one if my sign is already taken? My sign is cancer, you know!"

Mom sighed, shaking her head back and forth like even she was at a loss, "We don't know if those five shinobi, in general, were born in those set time periods. Little is actually known about the Crimson Shadows shinobi, other than that they are all female. But we do know a certain objective they have, has something to do with this year's Kohana Festival."

Both Kat's and my face twist into shock as mom said this. Kat was the first to speak after a few moments of tense silence, "What do they want with some tournament hosted by this school to find the Elite class!?"

My mom shrugged, "We don't know. Even the Shinobi Sailors are stumped by this. That's why they're helping with this event this year. They want to find out what the Crimson Shadows are up to."

My head began to pound with the new information forcing itself into my brain. I sit down next to Minori's sleeping form as I was almost ready to faint. Kat was getting angry and balled her hand into a fist, "Why!? Why mess around with this tournament at all? All I wanted to do was become an Elite on my last year here at New World Academy so I can make my way to become the Grand Councilwoman for Hebijo."

Both my mom and I looked at Kat in surprise. Mom opened her mouth, "You want to become a Grand Councilwoman? Well, that's a lofty goal you've set for yourself."

I looked at the girl before me. She had found herself a goal, while I was sitting back here, wondering why I had no such dream.

Kat suddenly stood in front of my mom, "Anyway, you need to apologize for earlier!"

Mom looked at Kat straight in the eye with a tilt of her head, "Excuse me?"

Kat pointed to me, "You slapped Renka-Honey earlier, remember? I want an apology for it since it seems like she doesn't have the mark!"

My mom then gave Kat a certain look, a look that told her to back off immediately, "We don't know exactly yet. It could be the Shadow Mark for all you know."

Kat grit her teeth, "Still apologize to Renka-Honey for slapping her across the face, goddamnit! You're her mother, not some police officer!"

Mom walked towards Kat to tower my friend, arms crossed and hip swayed to the side. "I only did that because Renka is jeopardizing her chances to become an Elite. Something Kafuru tried for and failed at. I want her to succeed, and if I have to get physical to make her open her eyes and grow up then so be it."

I was the next to speak, however, "But that seriously hurt when you slapped me. You overreacted for something that may be nothing, mom. I know I don't have that mark, cause it wasn't anywhere on my body this morning. Nor has it been any other time. I can safely say with one hundred percent certainty."

My mom laughs, which caught me off guard, "Well, the shinobi world needs a little more than your word for this. It needs the opinions of certified professionals."

I looked away from her, refusing to see this person my mom has become, "Well, you're not gonna get it any other way. I'm not stripping in front of other people!"

Her expression hardened, eyes becoming cold,, "You are going to do exactly that. Unless you want me to rip the clothes off your body right now." What's happened to her!? What happened to the mom that hugged me close and accepted my decisions in life even if it was usually never the best? Where is my mom in this… this stranger!

I used my arms to shield myself as Kat jumps in front of me, "Just you try it! I won't let you touch her, got it!?"

My mom's murderous intent came off of her in tsunami-sized waves as the blonde's threat sunk into her head. Fear crept into me and I watched the room's tension fill up as the two stared each other down. I got a little worried for Kat cause my mom is crazy strong. Suddenly, my mom's hand shot towards me and Kat quickly caught it and held it back.

My mom glared at us, "How can you girls be completely stupid? Were you both born under a stupid star or something?"

Kat glared back, "Stop it, or I will be forced to do something drastic..."

My mom scoffed, "Please like you could ever hurt me at all, child."

This was going somewhere I didn't want it to, so I spoke up, "Mom, stop! If you don't stop this, I'll hate you for the rest of my life!" She's still trying to control my actions, and I needed to tell her that this is not okay. I'm a person, not something she can bend to her will.

My mom's face went to shocked, "You really are ungrateful... I raised you for eighteen years and this is how you repay me!? By throwing away everything? All we want to do is check for a mark!"

"And I said no you can't! Just stop forcing me to do stuff I don't want to do!" I shouted.

My mom yanked her hand away from Kat, "Fine! Just don't come crying to me when you can't become a ninja!"

My mom walked off, the angriest I've ever seen her. My eyes burned as unshed tears begged to be released. I sat next to Minori and remembered her match was next. She was set to fight that Kou Asakura guy. I looked to her and saw her still snoozing away and I hear Kat sigh, "I hate the fact that you got her as a mother. She needs to be more aware of your feelings about this."

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Kat, thank you for standing up for me. I don't have enough confidence to actually back talk my mom unless it's something I really don't want. She's… not always this bad..."

"When you do as she says." Kat snorts, crossing her arms. I kept quiet and she took hold of my hand, "She really needs to understand that children aren't something that you can control. They have feelings too."

I smiled again as Kat said this. I returned Kat's hand hold and intertwined our fingers, "Kat, thank you. I have something for you, and if you want it, then you have to close your eyes."

Kat smiled, "Sure thing Renka-Honey." After Kat closed her eyes, I had the weirdest smirk on my face.

I proceeded to get as close to Kat as possible, put my hand underneath her chin and drew my face as close to hers as I could, to the point our lips were touching. I didn't know what I feeling at this point, it was like my mind instantly went blank. Kat didn't even respond properly, she just opened one eye and looked at me. Kat even tried to return the kiss, but I backed away and broke it, "Sorry. That sort of went differently in my head."

Kat smiled, "It's okay, Renka-Honey." I just smiled back. It felt awkward, but that's only cause it was the first kiss.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you liked the sort of sweet/awkward ending for this chapter. More to come next chapter as Minori is talking on Kou Asakura. Look forward to that. Ayame out.**


	21. Chapter 21 Minori Vs Kou

**Welcome to another chapter of my story. I sincerely hope you are all still enjoying it. I'm really enjoying myself writing it and my beta enjoys their job editing it too. Next up we have the match where Minori is taking on the mysterious Kou. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I do not own any of the characters that were created in the games. I only own the plot and a few Ocs… Kinda... my beta stole one mid-editing.**

 **Warning: Same, some mild language, violence and a bit of bondage!? Wait huh? :0**

 **Chapter 21: Minori vs. Kou**

It was finally time for Minori's match, but the girl was still out cold on the waiting room couch. Her match was minutes from happening and we still could not get her to wake up. It looked like she might have to forfeit her match. Just then, Minori sat up out of the blue.

I jumped out of my skin from the surprise, "M-Minori!? You're awake!"

Minori massaged her temples, looking absolutely wiped out, "Yeah... what happened while I was out?"

I sat next to Minori and I rubbed her back to help soothe the ache, "Two matches have concluded, both Murasaki and Yomi are gonna advance. There is just your match now."

Minori quickly looked at me, "Renka, have I lost!?" Tears forming in her eyes and I could feel her heart, which began to pound from stress.

I shook my head, "No, not yet. Your match will begin in a few minutes."

A look of relief washed over Minori, as she sank back into her seat, "Thank goodness. They haven't forfeited me yet..."

Kat stood in front of Minori and smiled, "We thought you were gonna sleep through your match for a minute." Kat's face pinched up for a moment, "But are you able to compete? In your condition..." The rest was best left unsaid, instead, Kat motioned to Minori's general figure.

All Minori did was let out a sigh, "I don't know Kat. I feel exhausted, but I don't want to lose my match either. When my dad heard I entered in the tournament, he looked so proud. I… I don't want to disappoint him."

A wave of sympathy washed over me for Minori. This girl was trapped in this situation because of the decisions made by everyone around her. It's like she had no control over her own life.

We sat there quietly for a minute when a new voice chimed in, "Don't do it for him, do it for yourself, Minori. Otherwise, what's the point in doing this?"

I looked up and saw Lieutenant Iguchi standing not even 10 feet away from us, arms crossed with a grin on her face. Kat let out a surprised gasp, "Whoa, Lieutenant Iguchi!? When did you get here?"

The pinkette let out an amused, but friendly snort, the floral symbol in her eyes looking straight at us, "Just Hibari is fine, we are all kunoichi here so there is no need to be so formal. But as I said, don't do it just because your family tells you to. Do it because you want to prove to yourself that you are just as strong as everyone else."

Minori looks up and her eyes glaze over in thought, "To prove I am as strong as everyone else?"

Hibari nods, practically beaming, "You and I are a lot alike, Minori. Even someone like me was once in your shoes."

Minori tilted her head in interest, "Did you even doubt your skills as a shinobi too, Hibari?"

Hibari nodded, and gave Minori a pat on the back, "I did. Let me tell you my story, Minori. I come from a long-standing noble ninja family that has spanned generations. Even my immediate family is pretty large, and I have a huge amount of siblings, I won't give the exact numbers but it was definitely more than any of you have in relatives combined.."

My jaw dropped, how could anyone endure having a lot of siblings when I can only handle two!?

Hibari's eyes got distant, "And despite all of my brothers and sisters having far more skill and promise as shinobi, I was still chosen as my family's heir. This was all because I was the only one to develop my family's signature power: Kagan."

I stiffened when she mentioned her family's signature power, it sounded like Murasaki's powers. 'Does Hibari go on a nutso rampage too?'

Hibari chuckled dryly, "I never wanted to become a shinobi in the first place. What I really wanted…" She let out a dreamy sigh, "was to open a sweets shop and sell my creations. I wanted to watch small children and elderly alike smile and their faces glow at whatever delicious goods I could make with these hands. I even showed questionable potential as a shinobi, messing up quite often. But my family was always positive and supportive of me. Especially after I inherited Kagan, but when all of my siblings were proud and encouraging of me, I got confused. Why weren't they filled with resentment and jealousy? I knew how important it was to all of them, to inherit our family's power and become heir, but here comes their youngest sister, who had no interest in becoming a Shinobi, taking all of their hopes and dreams away from them. Why didn't they hate me? I knew I would hate me if it was me, but they didn't which was odd, and even a little discouraging. A different change happened in them. They started to teach me how to be a better shinobi. It was then that I saw that all their hopes and dreams were being tied to me, which in turn weighed me down even more."

Minori leaned forward staring at Hibari intensely, "But how did you get through it, Hibari?"

Hibari smiled and looked past us, I got pretty curious and looked behind us and saw Ikaruga-Sensei standing there. The woman spoke with a calm smile, "It was because of her friends, that's why she found the courage to persevere."

Hibari chuckled, dipping her head in a nod-bow, "Yes, friends like you, Ikaruga, and Asuka."

Kat chimed in, "Wait, you don't mean "the" Asuka Hanzō, do you? The Grand Councilwoman?" Her voice was laced with shock as her head turned between the two women.

Both Hibari and Ikaruga nodded, and Ikaruga got closer, "But she wasn't always that great. For a long time, Asuka had a fear of her own summon animal."

I chuckled, "Wait, she was scared of her own guardian?"

Hibari nodded, "Yeah, it was funny to watch her shriek in terror when one jumped down her shirt." Hibari soon stood, "But it was because of those moments that I was able to find my path. They kept telling me the same thing over and over."

Ikaruga adjusted her glasses, "'Don't do it for all those siblings you have Hibari. Do it for you and those you choose to protect.' I believe is what we use to say to her."

Minori looked to the both of them starstruck, "So… I shouldn't do it for my father? Do it for myself and those I choose to protect?"

Ikaruga nodded, "Yes, only you can choose what your path is, Minori."

Minori took a deep breath, then exhaled with focused eyes, "Okay. I am ready for my match."

I threw my arm over her shoulder to give her an encouraging half hug, I could tell she was ready to give it her all. I heard Commissioner Goto's voice booming over the stadium, "Alright, let's get this next match underway! Will Minori Igarashi and Kou Asakura both come out here?"

I give Minori a friendly shake which seemed to pump her with energy, "You got what it takes, now go out there and kick his butt!"

Minori nodded and ran off at a speed I've never seen that girl run before., I looked to Hibari with a raised eyebrow, "What kind of power is Kagan, by the way?"

Hibari offered a smile, "Our family ability is Kagan. No one is born with this ability, and we can only unlock it once a member of the family hits puberty. Those with this ability have the power to control people's minds with the power of the mystic eye, and Kagan takes the form of flower shapes in the eyes."

Hibari smiled patiently while I looked at her eyes closely. I always thought she was born with that in her eyes. Kat coughed to get my attention, "Let's go watch Minori's match."

I nodded, "Right. Thank you for picking up Minori, Hibari."

Hibari gave a nod, "No problem, Renka."

Both Kat and myself went outside and saw the match was just beginning. We quickly found our spots so we could watch the fight clearly. This is my first time actually paying attention to this Kou person. His black hair was pulled back with a hair bandanna, dark make-up around his eyes and his clothing looked like he left that punk store in the shopping district… what's it called again? Cool Subject? I don't shop there but I see enough ads. He totally shops there. Tight black pants and a ripped white shirt with thin black horizontal stripes, he really does not look like a shinobi at first glance. The only giveaway is his posture, like a predator waiting for prey to come to him.

Mirai looked to Minori, "Minori Igarashi, are you ready?"

Minori nodded, "Yes."

Mirai then looked to Kou, "Kou Asakura, are you ready?"

Kou took off his hair bandana and let down his long, black hair- is this even a guy? His hair is prettier than mine! "Yes."

Mirai raised her hand, "Well, match four, the final match for today. Minori Igarashi vs. Kou Asakura. Ready, begin!"

Mirai vanished with an air chop with her hand and Kou looked to Minori, "You should withdraw now. I have no wish to harm a kid like you." Dramatic much?

Minori huffed, "I'm sixteen you know! I'm not a kid anymore, I even grew my own boobies and everything!"

Kou literally facepalmed and ran his hand down his face, "Good lord, you really do have a childlike mind. No actual girl above the age of 10 would ever announce that she 'grew her own boobies.' That made me feel dirty just saying that out loud."

Minori put her arms up halfway, "Shows what you would know! You don't know girls at all! Are we gonna fight or what!? I'm not giving up!"

Kou sighed, "I have sisters younger than you with more maturity. But… very well… Suffer for your ignorance then!" Like something out of a horror movie Kou's hair flowed out and grabbed Minori, lifting her off the ground completely bounded.

Minori cried out in pain when she moved, "Why is your hair so sticky? It's pulling the hair off my skin!"

Kou smirked and flicked his uh… shorter hair out of his face, "That's because my hair is like a spider's web."

Minori cried out as the hair gripped her body, "A sp-spider's web!? But Minori hates spiders!"

Kou lifted Minori higher, "Well, you aren't gonna like me at all then. Also, did you really refer to yourself in the third person?"

I can see Kou's hair tighten around Minori's body, and she cried out in pain once more, "I-It's gripping places it shouldn't be!"

Kou rolled his eyes, "Are you ready to give up yet?" The hair tightened around her body as Minori cried out in pain. Kou chuckled, "You know this is your own fault for not giving up, I did warn you. Well, giving up?"

Minori only glared at Kou, "No way, you stupid head!"

Kou recoiled and his face turned sour, "Stupid head? That's the best insult you can come up with? I live with an eight-year-old who says worse things. I left the house being called Jack Skellington's rejected cousin by said child." Kou used his hair to throw Minori straight to the ground with enough force to crack the dry earth. He quickly retracted his hair and he brushed the dust off the locks, "Mustn't dirty our hair over losers."

I quickly shot up out of my seat, "Minori!"

Kou looked to Mirai, "Oh, Ref. I believe you should call the match."

Mirai, however, gave a hearty chuckle, "I hate it when kids tell me what to do."

Kou scoffed, "What?"

Mirai puts her hands on her hips, "Instead of running your mouth off, I'd check on my opponent if I were you."

Kou turned to look at Minori but a bit too late, however. Minori had already closed the gap and connected a kick into his stomach. Kou fell to his knees clutching his stomach while hacking out saliva that was slowly turning red, "D-Damn it! Y-You ignorant, naive loser!"

Minori tried to kick him again, but Kou dodged back. He smirked in a way that made my blood run cold and unleashed his hair on her. She didn't have any time to react as the hair gripped onto her and squeezed. All I could hear was Minori's wailing.

Kou's hair kept squeezing harder all the while Minori kept screaming, kept crying out. Blood began to come out of her mouth as her vocal cords were ripping themselves apart trying to release their feeling of pain.

Kou smirked while getting to his feet, brushing off imaginary dust, "I'm going to explain this to you carefully. You are going to be thrown into a wall, it will hurt a little… okay, a lot. You are going to pass out, and I will win this match. If you are still on your feet, I will wrap my hair around your neck, and hang you until you stop breathing either by fainting or dying. Please do not make me have to resort to that."

Kou then threw Minori...hard. The force combined with the fact that the sticky in his hair didn't completely separate from her body, and the audible sound of clothes ripping as her body was slammed into the wall echoed into the air. Kou took what was left of her yukata off his hair and carelessly tossed it away.

I could hear Kat sigh in what could only be described as relief, "Thank goodness it wasn't her uniform, or she would never live down the shame."

I just swallowed harshly, "Yeah, I know..."

Kou waited a few seconds before turning to Mirai again, "Now it's over Ref."

Mirai looked over, "Yeah, looks like you're about right this time."

Suddenly Mirai face lit up in surprise, then she smiled. Kou swung around quickly, seeing Minori up on her feet. Blood flowed from her head, several cuts, her eyes, and even her nose.

Minori shuddered from standing there in her unmentionables, but quickly smirked, "Minori isn't finished yet!" The sheer determination in her eyes was evident. The crowd cheered her on.

Kou let out a groan "It seems like you haven't had enough yet."

He launched his hair straight at her. Minori quickly dodged and started sprinting towards Kou, taking out her frying pan in the process.

Kou snorted and began to twirl some of his hair around a finger, "A frying pan? How last century, it's not even cast iron either."

Kou launched his hair several more times at Minori, but she kept dodging every single attack. Something wasn't right… for someone who could grab Minori so easily he was having a hard time aiming. Kou puffed out his cheeks and spat out senbon at Minori and when she dodged them, Kou's locks were waiting to ambush her at the landing point. He was leading her to that spot!

I quickly cried out to my friend, "Minori! Watch out!"

Kou laughed. He closed his eyes to let out a sadist laugh that should never come out of the mouth of someone who's trying to become one of us good guys.

Minori stopped in her tracks and threw her bucket in the air. It flipped around and increased in size with a cartoony sound, It came down around her in time to quickly shield her as the hair got to her. Kou's hair was sliced off because of how fast it came down. His hair flew everywhere with the wind, and Kou cried out in agony, "Nooooo! My beautiful hair! What have you done to my beautiful hair! Do you realize how long it took me to grow this out you idiotic brat?!"

Minori let out a gargled giggle and took out pancake mix, pouring it into a bowl -wait where did the bowl come from?- and added some water from a bottle. She quickly mixed it up and put the mix into a frying pan. The delicious smell reached my nose and drool slowly came out of my mouth. Using the power of her light ki, she began cooking her concoction.

After flipping them over, Kou stared her down, "That's it! I've had enough of this fight!"

Kou spat out more senbon, this time aiming for her vitals. Minori quickly angled her body so that the senbon would hit her body non lethally and cried out when they pierced her skin. She didn't pull them out, but I faintly remember that if she did, it would be worse than leaving them be.

Minori's ki filled the air, indicating she was ready to use her Ninja Art. She threw her pancakes high into the air. Kou raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Honestly if this is all your Ninja Art is capable of doing you might as well quick this school and work at a restaurant or something."

Minori smirked and lifted her hand high into the air, screaming out gleefully, "Now... Bam Bam Pancakes!"

Just then Minori's pancakes grew to an enormous size with another cartoony sound and Kou fell back from shock, "Wh-What the hell!?"

As the giant pancakes fell, Kou let out an unmanly scream in fear as they crushed him like a bug. Mirai stared at the scene that just unraveled before her, a bit unbelieving of what had just happened.

Minori fell to her knees but stayed there waiting for her opponent to make a move. A few minutes passed and Kou hadn't moved from under her pancakes, which were already a golden brown and still looked scrumptious. Mirai smirked and let out a full belly laugh, "The winner is Minori Igarashi!"

The crowd went into an uproar at the little girl's victory. I jumped out of the crowd and ran to Minori. As she pulled out the last of the senbon from her body, I threw my arms around the girl, practically shedding tears, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, young lady! Got it?"

Minori hadn't heard me, however, as her body slumped against mine in my arms. I chuckled in amusement and gently patted her head, "Sleep, my angel. Sleep."

After picking up Minori, Kat and I took her inside. Placing her back on the waiting couch, Kat grinned, "Man who would've thought even Minori has the passion for battling inside her. I am kind of impressed."

I just nodded, "Yeah, Minori is really strong in her own right."

A chanting noise made us both look to the entrance from the stadium. Kou was being escorted on a stretcher by a nurse, eyes bugged out and his hair a syrupy mess. Bounding along with the nurse were three little girls, ranging from an estimated 6 to 13 years old. The youngest wearing a light pink dress with bunnies on it, the middle in a boy's cutesy sailor uniform and the eldest looking like she really wants to mimic Kou's style and all 3 with the same silky black hair. When they got close enough I could finally hear the chanting that sounded very much like a silly little tune.

"Brother got pancaked~! Brother got pancaked~!"

Kat and I slowly blinked as we tried to figure out how Mr. Doom and Gloom had three cinnamon rolls for sisters... But apparently, he does. The world is a mysterious place.

We both heard a voice shout, "Heeeeeeyyyyyy!" From one side of the room.

We both look at the Tv to see both Mr. K and Miss R on screen. Mr. K brought the microphone to his lips, "And with that, the first set, of matches for Round One have been decided!"

Then Miss R brought her own microphone to her own lips, "With the winners for today being Renka Mikagura, Murasaki Yahagi, Yomi Kayano And Minori Igarashi!"

Then a tournament tree appeared near Mr. K with a pop, "That just leaves tomorrow's second half, Katsuragi Kobayashi vs. Ayame Sasamoto, Yagyu Mizuhashi vs. Daisuke Narukami, Naraku Kaida vs. Pepper Spice, and Paprika Spice vs. Shiki Yamamoto!"

Miss R then jumped in front of Mr. K, "Who will be the winner of those matches tomorrow? Tune in when we broadcast it live from Newtube!"

Mr. K brought down his mic, "Hey, Miss R. You're kind of stealing my limelight!"

Miss R smirked and brought down her own mic, "Deal with it, Mr. K!"

As soon as the broadcast was cut Kat sighed, "So my match with Ayame is up first tomorrow huh?"

I look away from Kat, "Yeah, it is."

Silence fell between us before I finally looked at Kat in the eyes, "Be careful out there tomorrow, alright?"

Kat chuckled and gave me a dismissive hand wave, "My my, when did you start worrying for me?" After Kat giggles a bit more she looked me in the eyes, "Don't worry, I promise that I'll be fine."

Kat gave me one of her best smiles and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled upon seeing it, feeling all of my worries vanish without a trace. 'Kat wouldn't ever lose, not to anyone.'

Feeling the last of my worries vanish, I look to Kat, "Well, let's take Minori to her home and let's go home ourselves."

I could even feel the biggest smile crossing my face. The look on Kat's face was terrifying as she was imagining something with a pervy look on her face. I yelled out, "Kat!"

Kat snapped out of her thoughts, "What?"

I stared her down, "Just what were you thinking about, huh?"

Kat rubbed the back of her head, "Ummmm, nothing Renka-Honey." I stared at her in disbelief, and Kat looked away, "C-Come on, Renka-Honey. Don't stare at me so much."

I sighed, "Anyway, come on. Let's take Minori home."

Kat nodded with a wink, "Yes, let's."

As both Kat and I leave the arena, many thoughts were heading through my mind. With Kat's match up next, it had me worried, which was funny in a way. I didn't know how that pervert got me to like her and I like her a lot too. At the time, I thought it was just because she was the one I spent the most time with, but I would soon find out that I was dead wrong.

 **Chapter End**

 **Well that's the end of that. Really great match, I had fun writing it, and my beta has way too much fun stealing my OCs. Don't know where they come up with half this stuff. Well till next time, Ayame out.**


	22. Chapter 22 Katsuragi Vs Ayame

**Welcome to the next chapter of our story. Man, it's been a crazy roller coaster for the last few chapters and it's only going to get more and more emotional as the chapters go on in this arc. Hope you enjoy Kat's match.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Senran Kagura series. I do however own the plot.**

 **Warning: We've got a doozy this time. Well... because it's a Kat chapter, and you know how she is prepared for all of the sexual glories of life. With some cursing thrown into the mix and some nudity… wait that is still something Kat likes.**

 **Chapter 22 Katsuragi Kobayashi vs. Ayame Sasamoto**

I awoke the next morning in Kat's room and the morning air caused unexpected goosebumps to form. I slid the covers off my body and was greeted with the sight of my nude form. I had no clothes on, which was weird too. Especially since I remember putting something on the previous night. I shook the thoughts out of my head, as I knew I didn't have the time to figure that out. Kat's match against Ayame was up first and I had to make sure I was on time.

I got out of bed and quickly got dressed, taking a minute to remember that yes, I need socks. One that fiasco was covered I raced out of the room to meet up with Kat. She was nowhere to be found this morning, however. My shoulders dropped and I let out a sigh, disappointed that she was not there to greet me. We've spent so much time together, that now that I have this time alone, I found myself missing her. A lot happened yesterday, I'd figured that she would want to be around me, making me feel better right now.

As I dragged myself to the arena, I wondered where Kat was the whole way. I found the last person I wanted to see right once I got to the arena, my sister, Kafuru.

Kafuru's glare was intense today, like a thousand disapproving suns, "What's wrong with you? You look down."

Was Kafuru... acting like a caring sister? Has hell frozen over or something? Did I die in my sleep and this is purgatory's joke?

I was taken aback by Kafuru's question, "Um… nothing is wrong, Kafuru. Leave me alone." I snapped at her by accident, losing a glare from my sister that was replaced with bafflement.

"Geez, what's got your panties in a bunch, sis?" Kafuru asked, putting a hand on her hips, brushing a strand of blond hair from her face.

I just push past Kafuru and took a seat in the audience stands of the arena and waited for Kat's match to begin. Minori soon spots me and comes to sit next to me with a dramatic plop that… made her squeak? "M-Minori? Are you okay now?"

Minori nods without taking her eyes off the arena, "Yeah, I slept all night and now I am back to one hundred percent!"

"That's good. Mom said you were gonna be out for a few days." I said, breathing a sigh of relief and began to relax in my spot.

Minori looked at me wide-eyed, "R-Really!?"

Before I could answer, Mirai's voice echoed throughout the stadium, "Alright, time for the fifth match! Would Katsuragi Kobayashi and Ayame Sasamoto come on out?"

Both girls soon entered into the stadium and Mirai looks to both of the girls and talked loudly over the cheering stadium, "Katsuragi Kobayashi, ready?"

Kat gave a chuckle, "Ready!"

Mirai looked to Ayame, "Ayame Sasamoto, ready?"

Ayame smiled and gave Mirai a thumbs up, "Ready!"

Mirai gave a smirk of her own, "Then let the fifth match of the first round begin!"

After Mirai backed off, Ayame jumped for joy with this disturbingly happy clap, "Master Kat, I've waited for this day for so long. This is almost better than the time that I peeped on Ikaruga-Sensei in the faculty's bathroom."

I hear Ikaruga-Sensei's voice cry out from in the stands, "No, Ayame! Do not tell that story!" I kind of want to know and not know.

Ayame paid her no mind as she smirked, "No… This is so much better than Ikaruga-Sensei's… Heheh… unique stress relievers." She cleared her throat. "I'm ready for our battle, Master Kat!"

Ikaruga-Sensei sank into her seat, burying her face into her hands. I watched as she was muttering things under her breath that I couldn't hear, but the audience members nearby her scooted away uncomfortably.

"Wow… you did that and didn't die? I'm impressed. I hope you're prepared too. Cause this isn't going to be an ordinary battle!"

Kat's hands made gestures like she was already groping someone, and Ayame chuckled, "You read my mind, Master Kat."

Oh no.

Kat charged at Ayame, making a grab for her boobs, and Ayame dodges out of the way laughing all the while. "Ever wonder who has the biggest rack at school, Master Kat?"

Kat chuckled and made a "continue, please" motion with her hand, "Do tell, do tell."

I put my hand straight on my face in the facepalm of the century and I think several others followed suit. Honestly, what did I expect from those two? As Kat launched out several kicks, Ayame proceeded to dodge out of the way one by one.

"The biggest breasts in the school belong to Murasaki, measuring in at a 105", 59", 88", coming in at an astonishing K cup!" When did she have the time to compare me to others?!

Kat made another attempt at grabbing Ayame's boobs, "Wow, didn't know she had them that big. No wonder they felt amazing." Kat then gave another one of her perverted smiles.

Ayame made the same face, "I know, right!?"

Renka. exe has stopped working, please reboot to communicate properly. If I ever meet the deity that decided that, yes, the two most perverted women of this school should totally fight each other I am going to STRANGLE them!

Hearing footsteps, I saw both my sisters coming over to us. Hanabi sat next to me and laughed, "Tits!? There's a word I haven't heard in a while!"

Kafuru sat next to Hanabi. Her small nose scrunched up and she let out a gagging noise, "These two are really sick! Who cares if Imu doesn't shave down there or not!? They toss around everyone's personal facts like it's no big deal! Honestly, how can either of them go out in public without feeling ashamed of themselves?" Watch it sis, that's my dearest friend you're talking smack about.

Hanabi nodded in response, "Yeah, it really sucked to be on a team with Ayame. I always had to watch whenever I had to pee to see if she was peeping at all. Not to mention she was real handsy. Could have sworn one of my bras was more wrinkled than normal."

Kafuru scoffed and crossed her arms, "Yeah that doesn't surprise me one bit! She seems like the type who doesn't keep her hands to herself!" She eyed me sharply. "Kat minds her hands around you?"

I jolted a little, "N-not really at first. But now she tries to make sure I'm okay before trying, with the occasional accident…" My face flustered to the day we were training, and how she used her perverted nature to get my powers to kick in.

"Honestly more than what I was expecting," Kafuru comments with a nod. "Better stay that way too."

Ayame proceeds to lunge forward to land an attack on Kat. But Kat dodges with ease and smoothly repositions herself for a counterattack, she pins Ayame against the wall and grabs her boobs. Even Ayame cried out loudly… to be honest, I can't tell if that was a positive cry or not, my brain is frying like eggs on a hot pan.

All I could manage was a long sigh and Kafuru stood up abruptly, "I think this is the part where we all have to step out for now. This part of the match might be too lewd for us. I'll treat you guys to some ice cream..." She eyed the arena again with a glare. "... Get triple scoops, waffle cones too… Now I want sprinkles… Yes, that sounds pleasant. Come along, sisters."

I got up to stretch my body out and I watched Kat grabbing both of Ayame's boobs and jiggling them like two bags of saggy meat bag- what the hell am I thinking?! "Might as well. This match isn't going anywhere anytime soon. I could use a brain freeze."

I walked out of the stadium with both of my sisters and Minori in tow. We all got ice cream and a few hot dogs to munch on. I got a double scoop of lemon-honey and strawberry cheesecake, Minori and Hanabi both seemed to favor the stand's special which was lavender and then a scoop of vanilla with… I don't know… poppy? Kafuru made them get a third scoop which Minori picked cookie dough while Hanabi picked… chili pepper? Okay, not my pick.

And Kafuru…

"Look, I will pay you extra to just mix the sprinkles in with my ice cream."

"Miss, that would contaminate the entire container-"

Kafuru slams a large wad of cash on the stand. "Sprinkles. Now."

I take a cautious lick of my ice cream, "Why don't you use the unused counter to mix the two together?"

The ice cream lady gave me a grateful expression and did as I suggested. Kafuru hummed happily to herself while enjoying a triple combo of strawberry, chocolate, and marshmallow cheesecake- wait why didn't I see that flavor?! Oh well, it would taste weird with lemon.

Minori blinked at our rainbows of ice cream, "Everyone here has a sweet tooth!" She giggled, wincing when the cold hit her brain. "Owie…"

Kafuru huffed, "I just like that shop owner, she's a shinobi that retired early to start the business. Her Ninja Art keeps things frozen longer than regular ice. Plus her daughters help her make up new flavors all the time."

Hanabi perked up, taking a bite- sis, please- of her ice cream, "How many kids does she have?"

"Three I think, and a son. I don't talk to the guy because he weirds me out." Kafuru answered non-committedly.

Don't tell me…

We stayed out in the common area until we were done with our ice cream. An hour had passed so we figured the match was close to over, but when we got back, the two were still going at it.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Kafuru complained.

Ayame even had less on her body than before. Her shirt was completely off with only her bra covering her breasts though not very well I might add. All the guys in the crowd were suffering from constant nose bleeds to the point where staff were apathetically walking around and shoving tissue up their noses. Even Kat only had something covering the top and bottom, just the bare essentials- "Okay what the fuck!?"

Kafuru scoffed, "What is this, a match, or are these two going at it? I see any more clothes falling I'm dragging everyone here out for ramen so I don't have to witness this and not feel guilty."

Ayame breathes heavily from exhaustion, but smirks, "Ever peep at a bathhouse?"

Kat chuckled, "Yup! So many boobs of all shapes and sizes, you can't underestimate the civilian girls too."

"Do these idiots realize that girls can be in bathhouses together right?" Kafuru commentates.

"I think Kat was banned from all of the local bathhouses…" I supplied the information, flinching when Kafuru turned ten shades of red.

Hanabi laughed, more at our sister's expense than anything, "I'm not surprised really! I know Ayame has been banned from every place that has changing rooms!"

Ayame points to Kat in a style that reminds me of a manga I read once, "Who do you think wears the most glorious pair of panties in the entire school?"

Kat quickly answered, "My Renka-Honey of course. She wears the most enticing blue and white striped panties you've ever seen."

If at any time my body wanted to let out steam as my face heated up, now would be the time. I felt my skirt lift up and my sister Hanabi exclaim loudly, "Holy crap Renka! She got the exact color you are wearing right now!"

I smacked Hanabi's hand, "Mind your own damn business!"

Hanabi raised her hands in the air and giggled, "Sorry Renka but I was curious. You've worn the same brand since grade school."

Silence.

"How… do you know this?" I asked slowly, even Kafuru's eyebrows went missing behind her hair from raising them so much.

Hanabi made a motion that looked like she was folding something, "Mom lets me help her with laundry."

Damnit, mom.

Back in the arena, Ayame smiles dreamily, "You haven't even seen Shiki's pure white panties. Even though this girl is praised for being a great Shinobi, but she's got the most modest pair of panties you have ever seen!"

Shiki suddenly came out onto stadium seething, "Like that's it! You're both dead! I'm gonna kill you!" She summoned her weapon which looked like a double bladed scythe and began to storm over.

Mirai smiles with an innocent head tilt, "Go ahead and try it if you think you can get past me."

Shiki, however, took that as a challenge, "Oh I can get past you alright!"

The wind kicked up its speed and suddenlyYagyū was between the two, "Shiki, get back inside, now!"

"But those little bitches have been spying on me! These little girls need to learn their place!" Shiki tried to argue, arm not holding her scythe flailing in the direction of the girls.

"Shiki, they spy on everyone, it's nothing new. If you hate it so much you can install better curtains or put traps around peeping areas. Now... get back inside now, or I'll kill you." Yagyū stated calmly, but forcefully. She took a step forward in Shiki's direction and slowly raised her hand, but to me, it just looks like she was offering her hand to Shiki.

Shiki let out an audible gulp and took a step back. Her legs shook and after her eyes scanned Yagyū, she retreated back inside without further argument. That struck me as weird cause I don't think Shiki and Yagyū know each other, right?

Kat lunged again and Ayame tried dodging back, but Kat succeeded in grabbing Ayame's boobs again. Ayame cried out, "M-Master Kat!"

Kat pulled off Ayame's bra and started to grab her bare breasts when I noticed her expression shifted to something… unreadable. More nosebleeds erupted out, and Kafuru was letting out shrieks of annoyance, Minori and Hanabi had to all but sit on her to keep my sister from flinging herself at the girls.

Mirai finally spoke up, "Okay girls, this is a match, not a fucking striptease! Actually fight or you'll both be disqualified. Also, Ayame, cover those damn things up! No nudity will be allowed in the matches from here on out!"

Ayame grabbed her bra while covering her breasts, "Killjoy." She put her clothes on while many men in the audience groaned in disappointment, followed by at least a dozen smacking noises.

Kat cracked her knuckles, "Well, I don't care either way. To be perfectly honest I was getting tired of groping your boobs anyway."

Ayame glared at Kat, "Excuse me!?"

Kat put her hands up defensively, "Nothing against you or your boobs, but once you felt the best of the best of the best, it's hard to imagine anyone else's."

Kat's eyes locked with mine and time seemed to stand still again as I blushed, my face changing color again.. Kat then smiles with her face turning just as red as mine did. Both of my sisters looked at the two of us, and while Kafuru groaned into her hands, Hanabi let out a giggle.

Ayame adjusted her bra but even though she snapped it into place it still looked like it was gonna fall off at any given moment. Ayame sighs, "Looks like this is ruined. Hey Mirai, can I get special permission to let them fly free if it falls off?"

Mirai scoffed, "No if you can't keep it on your body and we see those overgrown marshmallows again, I will personally disqualify you!"

Ayame shrugged, "Guess it sucks to be me, I guess. I can't go too much all out if I'm gonna lose my bra. You understand right, Master Kat?"

Kat grinned, "Alright, let's go for real, Ayame."

Ayame sighed, "Don't blame me if I get disqualified then."

Kat and Ayame both got into their battle stances finally ready to fight for real. Both of them went into sprinting runs and started to throw kicks at each other at fast speeds while proceeding to block each attempt made at each other. They were both so fast, it was impossible to tell if someone had made a clean hit against the other yet. After a few strikes, Kat got a brief opening and she kicked straight into Ayame's ribs. The force pushed her back a bit and Ayame coughed out blood.

Kat placed her hands on the ground and rotated her legs in the air, kicking at Ayame like a death top or a breakdancer spinning faster and faster as the wind picks up around her.

Ayame noticed this and lets out a whistle, "Damn! Already going for that one, huh Master Kat?" She started to do the same thing but in the opposite direction.

Kat noticed this, "So it's not only my style but my own techniques as well!?" She said with a ton that was a mix of disappointment, interest, and annoyance.

Kat and Ayame both spun faster and faster until they both made wind tornadoes. The sight was amazing to see. Both tornadoes closed in on each other until both girls cried out. "Tornado Spindle!" "Reverse Spindle!"

As both tornadoes clashed, the wind was hitting everything with a force that hurt to keep my eyes open for long.. Both tops of the tornadoes looked like they were clashing at that point, I could see Kat's and Ayame's greeves clashing with each other as they both unleashed kick after kick. Wait, does that mean they are both upside down!? Just as I was starting to think this fight was not going to end anytime soon something landed on the ground next to my feet and I recognize it as Ayame's bra. Hanabi shoved her face into Kafuru's shoulder to muffle her laughter while my other sister was trying to scoot away from the garment.

I heard Ayame crying out, "Fuck! Time out, time out!"

Ayame's tornado backed off and when she ended her technique, Ayame was covering up her chest to stop anything from being shown and getting disqualified. Ayame shifted her weight from one foot to the next as she desperately looking around, "Master Kat, did you see where my bra landed?"

Kat stopped her own attack and made a "chop chop" movement, "Come on Ayame. We're in the middle of a match here."

Ayame groaned, "No seriously, Master Kat. I'll lose the match if I don't get my bra back soon."

A pause.

Kat shrugged, "Oh well."

Bolted and raised her leg to kick Ayame in the stomach. But somehow, Ayame caught her leg with both hands, completely stopping Kat's attack. Kat's eyes grew wide, "Holy shit! How!?"

Ayame glared at Kat and let out an animalistic growl full of hatred, "Going after someone who is unable to use their arms is wrong, Kat!"

Kat gasped at Ayame's tone. She backed away from Ayame, her eyes looking at the girl up and down with suspicion and then looks over at me for a moment, but only a moment.

Mirai materialized by the girls and cried out, "It's over! Due to unnecessary nudity, the winner is Katsuragi Kobayashi!"

Ayame scoffed and twisted her face into one of disgust, "I hope you're satisfied with how you won this!"

Ayame stormed off, her expression remaining dark as she left my view. I went back to watching Kat, only for a similarly grim expression was on her usually cheerful face. I sprung up from my seat and rushed towards her, arms outstretched to give her a hug. But I never got to. Kat took a step to the side, making me trip and fall on my face.

I got back up and dusted myself off, "Why did you dodge?"

Kat looked away, hugging her arm. She looked… so small, "Because, Renka-Honey... I did something very awful. So awful that you'll never forgive me for it..." She covered her face with her hands and her shoulders began to shake, "I'm so sorry…"

My eyes widened and I began to reach out to her, "What do you mean, Kat? What did you do?"

A loud ring noise alerted me of Ms. R speaking over the intercom, "Now that Kat has won her match, there's also more good news. Renka Mikagura has been cleared of all charges since a second Shinobi backed her up by confirming her story of not having a shadow mark anywhere. She'll be free to use her full power in the next match! Hope everyone is just as excited as I am to see more of that beautiful lightning!"

Hearing all that, it didn't take me long to connect the dots. I looked to Kat, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. I've never seen her like this before. I would be lying if I said what she did didn't hurt me in any way and it did, but at the same time, I've never seen Kat so depressed, so broken hearted before. I did my best to fight the tears that threatened to spill over in my eyes and grabbed Kat's hands, making her look at me, "Kat, tell me what you did right now, and I promise I won't be mad at you."

More tears began to fall down Kat's face as she let out a wrecked sob, choking on her own air as she tried to let the words come out of her mouth. Has she… been beating herself up over this… the whole match? How could I still be mad at her if she's already this upset at herself?

Kat sniffed, trying to wipe the tears off her face, and said while trying not to allow her voice to break again, "In... the middle of the night... I-I st-stripped off your clothes, Renka-Honey. I d-did it to-o make s-s-sure there was no shadow m-marks on your bo-ody. I only did it cause I wanted you to in the tournament..."

Kat failed, however, as her voice started to break, "I also took photos and showed them to Nurse Haruka. I didn't let her have them, and once she saw them, I burned them so no one else had a chance to see them. I promise you, I didn't let anyone else see them. I was just so scared of you getting in trouble because some idiot made up a rumor about you!" She let out a heart-breaking wail and she collapsed on the ground, her forehead pressed firmly to the dirt, "Renka, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

Kat remained there, a quivering mess of tears and sobs as she let out broken apologies and pleads for forgiveness. I knelt to the ground and pulled the sobbing girl into my arms, holding her in a tight embrace and rubbing soothing circles against her back while my other hand held her head close to me.

My voice broke next as my own tears began to leak out, "God damn it, Kat! I don't give a shit about all that anymore! You are all I care about, Kat! So what if you did that? You did it to protect me when I was too scared to protect myself. So please stop crying, don't look so hurt. I forgive you, but only cause it looks like you tortured yourself enough."

Kat stared into my equally as puffy eyes, "R-Renka, are you sure?"

I bit my lip with a grin and nodded, tears continuing to wet my cheeks. The world seemed to come to a standstill, all of my senses were focused on the girl in my arms. Kat's reddened eyes glazed over and got bigger and bigger and- Oh…

Our lips connected.

My eyes closed as bliss took over my senses and instincts took over any logic or reason left within me. My arms, which were once holding this beautiful girl in comfort, trailed up to her neck and I moved my head to deepen this experience. Kat hummed in the back of her throat, wrapping her arms around my waist like the non-existing distance between the two of us was as painful as death itself. But the pain from our lungs demanded we parted, the evidence of our kiss left by a bridge of saliva desperately keeping us connected.

Someone cleared their throat. Reality kicked in. My heart spiked up as I remembered where we were, and that there were hundreds- no, thousands of eyes watching us intensely.

 **Chapter End**

 **Well that ended in an unexpected way. Hope you enjoyed another chapter and look forward to the next one. Ayame out.**


	23. Chapter 23 The Tournament Quarter Finals

**Welcome to another chapter in our story. My beta and I do our best given both of our busy schedules. But we both love doing this a lot. It provides us both a way to relax and destress. Whelp here comes another chapter, hope you enjoy. This is gonna be a bit of a bulky chapter since my beta has been asking for a while to do the matches I've missed cause they were really interested in the Ocs I've made... Which just means they want to steal them again.**

 **So the first half will be the main storyline while the ending half will contain all of the other matches. If they're your cup of tea then enjoy them, if not then you don't have to read them. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Senran Kagura characters. The plot is the only thing I own. I also don't own the Spice Girls song that is shown a little while later as that was an idea created by beta and their rambling. Lol**

 **Warning: Some sensitive subjects are explored this time around such as homophobia. This is just a heads up as this is how I interpret certain characters to react to homosexuality.**

 **Chapter 23 - The Tournament quarter-finals**

The stadium was as silent as a crypt, everyone that I could see either had their eyes painfully wide open or their mouth hanging open. Even Ms. R and Mr. K were staring at us with those same eyes.

Kat shrugged carelessly, "Oops, I forgot they were still watching."

Both of my sisters jumped down to us, Kafuru storming over with a red face and arms being flung in our direction. "Just when I thought you couldn't embarrass our family any further, you go and pull this crap!?" Words left my mouth. How… how could she say something like that?

Hanabi eyed our sister and sharply elbowed her in the gut before speaking to me, "So are you and Kat…. you know?"

All Kat does is a shrug, and I sighed, "We don't know Hanabi. There is obviously something there, but I think Kat is just as confused as I am right now."

Kat nodded frantically and carefully released me. I got to my feet and pulled her up as well, she was shifting from foot to foot, hiding behind me somewhat while twisting some of her blond hair. It was an odd gesture for her, but it looked cute even if the mood wasn't meant for cuteness.

I put my hands on my hips, and look into the sky, "So we're gonna need a little time to figure out what this is, alright?"

"Alright!" Hanabi chirped, clapping her hands together. "Congrats, either way, sis! You have my blessing! I want to be one of your bridesmaids!" Kat and I choked on air for a minute.

"Blessings?! Bridesmaids?! Am I the only damn sane person here?!" Kafuru screeched, pointing at me. "You and Katsuragi are both girls! Renka, as your sister I cannot allow you to keep embarrassing our family making decisions like this!"

My vision went red. I took a threatening step forward towards Kafuru, "Excuse me!? Embarrass you!? Embarrass you!? You had better change that tone and very quickly, got it!? If I want to be with Kat it's none of your damn business!"

"You-!"

Mom appeared out of thin air, standing behind Kafuru and she placed a hand on both of my sister's shoulders and turning Kafuru to face her. "Now now, Kafuru. If this is what she wants, who are we to stop her?"

"But mom!, You can't seriously be okay with this? What about the family?! Renka is the oldest, she should be thinking about that instead of… this!"

"I think we need to let Renka decide what makes her happy. Besides, if you are concerned about our families honor then I know a few nice boys who would be over the moon to have a smart and beautiful girl like you as their girlfriend." Mom put a hand on Kafuru's cheek. "We'll have a talk when we get home, honey. You need to understand that just because you are considered an adult in this world does not mean you can say such things to your sister."

Kafuru looked away with a grumble, and Hanabi smiled widely, patting Kafuru on the back and dragging her away to have a conversation.

Mom then looked to me, "Renka, I'm sorry for slapping you earlier." Mom let out a breath, slowly moving her hands to be clasped at the front and then did the one thing I would have never expected a parent to do to their kid.

Mom bowed to me.

I was floored, "Wha… what?" I sputtered, trying to comprehend the fact that my mother was bowing to me.

Mom straightened up slowly and gave me a small smile, "Your friend was right. I shouldn't have slapped you. It was selfish and cruel of me and I let my emotions get the better of my actions."

I looked away, fiddling with my fingers, "I-It's okay mom. Honestly, I would've done the same thing in your shoes."My thoughts, on the other hand, spoke differently, 'Why are you trying to act all mature for!? That really hurt when she hit you! Yell at her! Tear her a new one! Do something!'

Kat pulled on my arm, "Renka-Honey, come on. Let's go home."

I looked to Kat, "What about the other matches?"

Kat puts her hands on my shoulders, "I think you know how those will end up. Come on Renka-Honey, all of our matches are over. Minori, you and I made it to the next round. Let's go home for now, rest, eat yummy food and celebrate."

I smiled and nodded, agreeing with Kat, "Alright, Let's Go home."

After saying goodbye to my mom and sisters -Kafuru not meeting my eyes-, Kat and I went home after dropping off Minori at her house. Her family tried to invite us in for snacks but we declined, opting to return home in comforting silence.

After getting inside and sitting in Kat's kitchen, things became awkward. We both didn't know what to say about what had happened, or about the newfound feelings we had for each other. We didn't say anything for the longest time until Kat's stomach growled, she rubbed the back of her head, bashfully chuckling, "Guess I'm hungry. I might as well make something. You want something, Renka-Honey?"

Very soon a smile spread across my lips and I rested my head against my fist, "I'll take whatever you are having, Kat."

Kay even chucked, "Yeah okay. Also, let's focus on this…" She made vague gestures. "A bit later. You know, when it's not so awkward to talk about, okay?"

I nodded, "Yes, I think that's better for now. Right now, I can't... bring myself to say anything."

Kat puts her arms behind herself and rocked on her heels with a hum, "Yeah, I can't either. So, let's forget about it for now and just eat! You want gyoza? I'm craving it and I know a good recipe. Chicken or beef?"

"Chicken." I responded, getting up, "I can make us tea."

Kat and I went to work in preparing our little meal, the smell of cooked food and freshly brewed tea wafted in the room. Soon, enough food for the both of us to eat was made and we turned on the TV. Connecting it to Newtube, Ms. R was onscreen making her announcements.

"Well, what an exciting day!" Ms. R exclaimed. "I hope you all are looking forward to tomorrow's sets of matches. The quarter-finals will be like this, Renka Mikagura Vs. Murasaki Yahagi, Yomi Kayano Vs. Minori Igarashi, Katsuragi Kobayashi Vs. Yagyu Mizuhashi, and finally: Naraku Kaida Vs. Shiki Yamamoto!"

I looked to Kat, "Kat, You're fighting Yagyu tomorrow."

Kat nodded, "It would seem so. You also have that Murasaki chick to fight against. If memory serves, didn't she have a grudge against you?"

I nodded in a parroting fashion, "Yeah, her and Yomi both. I hope I can survive this tournament."

Kat waved a dismissive hand, "Don't worry Renka-Honey. If I have to, I'll protect you."

I smiled at Kat, "I know you will Kat. I know you will."

After eating our meal together, we had a pretty normal night and went to bed without much hassle. The next morning after getting dressed, I saw Kat sitting down and drinking tea of all things. Weird, I never saw her drink tea except for last night. I looked at the girl weirdly, "Kat why are you drinking tea this early?"

Kat smiled, "Morning, Renka-Honey. I was drinking tea to help calm my nerves. Want some? That brand you had used last night was really good and helped settle my stomach."

I put my hands on my hips, looking at the cup of tea, then the time. "Maybe next time Kat. Come on, if we don't hurry, we will be late for school."

Kat nodded, "Right, let's get a move on."

Making myself some toast and putting jam on it we went to school, but I couldn't focus the entire time we were there. Kafuru made a point to leave me alone the entire class time, but when I was given my homework back she had no malice in her movements. After school, we went to the tournament arena at a faster pace than I expected. We got into the waiting room we noticed the TV was on, but no one was on the screen. In fact, no one was in the room at all

Kat looked around, "We must be early."

I didn't say anything but just stared into TV, waiting for someone to appear. Ms. R popped up after five minutes, laughed weirdly. It was high pitched and forced, not something I'm used to hearing from her usually energetic vibe. "Well, today's the day for the tournament quarterfinals! And to commemorate this event, two overseers are here! Two of the Grand Councilwoman, Asuka Hanzō, and Homura Kitamura!"

Both our eyes widened, and Kat stuttered out, "T-Two Grand Councilwoman!? Are they here to asses our skills? Why was this released suddenly?!"

Without speaking, I ran out into the stadium seats, Kat caught up with short pants, "Renka-Honey, what's up?"

I scanned around the stadium and then I pointed, "Kat, there she is! Homura Kitamura!"

Kat followed my finger and saw Homura up in one of the two highest chairs, tapping away impatiently waiting for the tournament to start. Kat puts her hand over her eyes to block out the sun so she could get a better look. "You're right. That's Homura in the flesh, but where's Asuka?"

My brow furrowed and I looked around again, "I don't know Kat."

"Yup, that's Homura-Chan in the flesh. So beautiful, as she is tapping away up there."

Both Kat and I turn quickly and see the living Legend standing before us. Asuka Hanzō, in the flesh. Asuka smiled at us and waved her hand dismissively in front of her mouth but the move along felt like a wave of power washing over us. "I don't know why she is always so impatient, she does know that these things begin at a certain time."

Kat stuttered out, "A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-"

It took me to finish that poor girl's sentence, "Asuka Hanzō!"

Asuka nodded, "Yup, that's my name. It's very nice to meet you both, Renka, Katsuragi."

Of course, she'd know our names, we're both in the tournament after all. Asuka waited for us to speak, but since we were too stunned, she just went on, "I came here today hoping to meet you both."

Kat finally spoke, "Y-You wanted to m-meet us?" She weakly held up a finger, pointing at herself than at me.

Asuka giggles like a giddy schoolgirl. Not something I was expecting from one of the most powerful women in the shinobi world. "Yeah, I did. You two put on quite a show yesterday after the fifth match."

I felt my face burning with embarrassment and I let out a slight cough into my hand. Asuka let out a laugh, "There's no need to blush you two. It's perfectly natural what you are feeling towards each other." No need to blush girls? Wait, Kat's blushing too!?

"It is?" Kat and I spoke in unison.

Asuka gives another giddy giggle, "Yes it is, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. If you two like each other, I say go for it. I wouldn't want another repeat of what happened between me and Homura-Chan." She looked back at Homura with a long sigh, blinking at the other woman with doe eyes for a moment.

"Wait, are you and Homura…" Kat held up her fists, pointer fingers pointing up towards the sun and she put her hands together. "Are you actually…?"

"A couple? Yes, Homura-Chan is my girlfriend right now."

I was shocked to hear that Asuka Hanzō, of all people, to admit all this, "So, both you and Homura love each other? That's really okay?"

"Yeah, we do." Asuka responded, "Although it took us a while to come to terms with our feelings for each other. We struggled with it when we went to school. But after a certain incident, we came to terms with it, and we started dating."

"Homura-Chan," Asuka sighed out, putting a hand over her heart. "She's the most beautiful girl I have ever met with the strongest heart. I love her so much. On our anniversary I swore to her under the full moon that even in death I'd never part from her side.."

"Hey, Asuka!" A new voice called out. Next thing we know, Homura was right next to Asuka, "Asuka, what the heck are you doing down here? Weren't we supposed to be doing something?"

Homura looks our way after Asuka points out, "H-Hey, it's you two! You found them, Asuka? Without me? Rude."

Asuka grabs onto Homura's arm and pulled her close, wrapping both her arms around Homura's, "I just ran into them, Homura-Chan. I was coming back, honest."

Homura blushes a bit, "It's alright. Now we can say to them what we need to say."

Homura's face got close to Asuka's as she said this, but Asuka blushes, "I kind of already did."

Homura's face backed up, "Huh? Y-You mean they already know!? I thought we were supposed to do this together? Rude, again."

It was then that Asuka closes the gap between them and kissed Homura. Both of our eyes were wide as both their lips separated from each other slowly. "You can still say what you need to say, Homura-Chan."

With a bright red face, Homura rubs the back of her head, "Well I guess I could, but what did you say to them?"

Asuka smiled, "I just told them not to let anyone else tell them it's wrong what they're doing."

Homura clears her throat and straightened her back, "She's right you two. What you are feeling is perfectly natural. All we heard growing up is that our type of feelings were wrong and that we should forget them if we want to be normal."

"She's right and when we did, it just complicated things for us," Asuka continued. "Our relationship after that staggered and suffered cause of all of the leers and jeers of people around us. At one point, Homura abandoned her uniform and ran away from school."

Homura sighed and took Asuka's hand, "I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was trying to decide my path for me. So I left. I left everything behind, including Asuka. I hung up my Hebijo Uniform."

Asuka teared up, remembering all this was bringing back all of that pain, "We were in a lot of pain, all because of some close-minded people. I had to tell Homura-Chan how this made me feel, so I asked my grandma if I could track Homura-Chan down. She gave me the okay and I spent the next few weeks desperately searching for her."

Homura kissed Asuka's knuckles, holding their hands close to her. "Asuka found me in a cave near Mt. Orochi, but I didn't want to go back. She didn't take no for an answer and a battle between us broke out. I'll never forget when Asuka screamed out her feelings at the top of her lungs, 'Homura-Chan, I love you!'"

Asuka wipes away her tears and lets out a shaky laugh, "Up til that point, I was begging Homura-Chan to come back home. I told her to forget all those people telling us it was wrong for us to feel this way, we're free to choose our own path."

Homura looked to us, "I'll never forget the moment when Asuka put her all into one last gesture to get me to come back. She kissed me, and after that, I just broke down. It had really felt right to be kissed by Asuka. After that, I returned back to the academy. Only one thing was different, Asuka and I were girlfriends."

"Homura-Chan didn't return to the Hebijo house, she couldn't. So she dyed her uniform red and declared she was a part of the Crimson Squad house." Asuka nudged Homura with a smirk.

Homura rubbed the back of her head with a little exasperated sigh, "I didn't know what to call it, so I improvised at the time and it just stuck. I was such a nerd back then."

Asuka detached herself from Homura, "And that's our story, girls. After we became strong enough to join the Grand Council, our relationship became more widely accepted. Even a few Shinobi who were like us came out too."

Homura touched her forehead, "It wasn't easy and there's still a few Shinobi who are against it, but about sixty percent of the Shinobi world backs our relationship and numbers are steadily growing. Honestly, I think the people against it just think we should be having kids or something to pass down our powers.."

Asuka smiled, "And that's all we wanted to tell you. We wanted to tell our story to you before anyone told you it's wrong. What you two do now, is entirely up to you."

Homura chuckled, "Yep. Asuka's right."

I nodded politely, "Thank you, Asuka, Homura. Don't worry, we won't listen to what other people have to say, and we'll make the decision if we want to or not ourselves." I looked over to Kat, "Right, Kat?"

Kat nodded, "Yes, Renka-Honey."

Homura smiled, "That's good. Remember: forge your own path and do not let anyone else tell you otherwise. I heard that some people are already responding to it. You can ignore their words or you can prove them wrong, but what is important is your support for each other."

Asuka nodded, "Well, I'm afraid Homura-Chan and I must be going. The quarter-finals are gonna start soon. Good luck you two."

Asuka and Homura left and I looked to Kat, "Well Kat, what do you want to do?"

Kat furrows her brow in thought, "Well, it's not like I don't want to, to be perfectly honest. These feelings only awoke after you almost died, Renka-Honey. It was then that I realized how important you are to me. My feelings have just grown more and… I dunno, they sparked. Like A New Year's fireworks shooting into the sky, it's this barrage of color that I cannot describe the shapes they form because even I don't know what my heart is telling me."

"You got that out of a fortune cookie or have you just been reading poetry at night?" I asked, letting out a small laugh and leaning against her.

"All the time babe," Kat said with a wink.

"Let the quarter-finals begin. Will Renka Mikagura And Murasaki Yahagi come on out?" Mr. R announced out on the speakers.

I took a hold of Kat's hand and laced my fingers with hers, "Kat, let's do it. Let's start dating."

Kat smiled, "Alright Renka-Honey if you're sure that's what you want."

I nodded and moved in and gave her a kiss, "I'm sure."

Kat smacked me on the back encouragingly, "Alright! Your match is about to start, Renka-Honey. Go get them!"

I gave her a thumbs-up, "I will! Hope you like the show, Kat-Baby."

Kat let out a surprised chuckle, and I waved bye and walked out into Arena. I saw Murasaki and a different sailor girl standing in the center. The other girl was in a caramel brown camisole and a soft pink skirt with short, dark hair and a white kabuki mask that took the shape of an oni was on her face, which glances in my direction. "Renka Mikagura, come over here." The voice was deep, too deep for a girl almost the same height as me. Almost inhuman.

I obeyed and stood on the opposite side of the women. The woman spoke again, her voice sending chills up my spine, "Murakumo Kanemoto. I'm your referee for today's matches. Are there any questions?"

I quickly raised my hand, "One question Miss. Kanemoto: why are you wearing that mask? It's kind of freaky."

Murakumo didn't even glance in my direction, "If there are no questions then we will begin the first match of the quarter-finals."

Murasaki stared straight at me, "Today's the day you will pay for saying my Root Of Calamity isn't all that strong! I'll give you what I should've given you that day before sis stopped me."

I stared back in thought, 'I doubt I can defeat her the same way I did that day. She'll be expecting it and everyone already knows of my Violet Lightning now. So getting her off guard for is gonna be difficult this time… Think Renka, think!'

I get into my fighting stance, and the same aura Murasaki had that day exuded off of her again like a dark guardian hovering over her.

Murakumo put her hand up, "If you're both ready, then let the match begin."

Murakumo backs off instantly and Murasaki screamed out a malicious, "DIE ALREADY!" Her voice generated a shockwave of pure darkness straight at me.

I put my guard up to block, but that was a mistake. Murasaki rushed at me, her eyes full of hatred as she punched me straight in the stomach. Vomit and blood pooled into one concoction and force my mouth open so it could spray onto the ground, which Murasaki made easy effort to avoid it touching her skirt. I couldn't stop it. I clutched my stomach as more made its way out of my mouth, I could scarcely tell what was my own blood and what was the food I consumed the other day. I tried to take in air but it was hard to breathe in, causing my body to convulse with the struggle. My legs were like jelly as I tried to stop gushing my stomach's contents all over the ground.

Murasaki let out a giggle, like a demonic doll from a horror movie, high pitched and innocent-sounding but at the same time one that promised pain. "It's always the same. No matter how strong one is, a punch to the stomach is always enough to send them to their knees."

True to what Murasaki was saying, my legs soon buckled and I fell to my knees. My vision blurred and my head felt like a balloon. She continued, "Feel like you're gonna pass out?"

I couldn't say much before my vision was filled with the ground below me. I could feel my consciousness slipping, 'No, don't pass out Renka, don't!'

I could hear Murasaki talking to Murakumo, "She's gonna be out for a while. Please call the match."

I needed to get back up. 'I can't Murasaki win. I need to get up. Get up damnit! GET UP!'

 **Chapter End**

 **Side story 6 - The other matches**

During the previous night, while Kat and I were eating dinner, she was flipping through the channels until she found the stream on TV as well as Newtube. My eyes widen at this realization, "Wait, we're not being shown on TV, are we?"

Kat stares at the screen and sees Mr. K and Miss R appear on the screen, "Apparently we are." She grumbled out. "I'm not sure if I like it or not…"

I cross my arms in front of me, "What do you mean apparently!?"

Kat scratched the back of her head, "Well, guess we're gonna be a lot more noticeable after the tournament is over. Plus that stadium wasn't big enough to hold everyone that wanted to go..."

I started at the screen, "Y-Yeah."

"I like the potential attention… but I'm not sure if I like that someone could study how I fight either…" Kat muttered to herself, eyes glazing over as she watched.

'Wait! I could learn more about my opponents moves then!' I thought to myself, focusing my watch on the television.

Miss R did a ta-da motion to the screen over her head, "And without further ado, here are today's matches! Starting with Renka Mikagura Vs. Hanabi Mikagura!"

Kat chuckled, "Hey Renka-Honey look, it's your match."

"I-I can see that!" I felt like smacking the girl next to me. "Can we change the channel until it's over?"

"Nope, you're going to suffer through it while I admire your skills! Mwahahaha!" Kat let out a mock evil laugh then shoved another gyoza into her mouth, still laughing while doing so.

I watched my match from yesterday and I realized I probably could've done better. My moves were sloppy at some points and I could have done more against my sister, but in the heat of battle it never came to mind.

After I was declared the winner and the me on-screen moved off the field, Miss R spoke, "That was an intense match, don't you think everyone! But what an exciting start! Next up is, Murasaki Yahagi Vs. Salt Spice!"

It then hit me, 'Oh yeah. Those Spice Siblings. I forgot they existed until now. Salt, Pepper, and... Basil was it? Or was it Garlic? Well, this'll be interesting to see what kind of powers they have.'

Murasaki and Salt Spice came out with Salt seeming to be twitching for whatever reason. He wasn't dressed like everyone else, dare I say he looked like he just came out of a sushi restaurant. Maybe his powers involve fish? His eyes were large, widened to a painful pull and his teeth were exposed to show perfectly white chompers with sharpened fangs like he filed them to be like that.

I took this time to look at Kat in confusion, "Why is it that every time someone we know is fighting someone we don't… the other person looks like they stepped out of a different school?"

"Dunno, guess they stay hidden," Kat said with a shrug.

Back on the screen, Mirai looked Murasaki, "Murasaki Yahagi are you ready?"

Murasaki nods silently. Mirai looked to Salt, "Salt Spice are you ready?"

Salt chuckled, "I was born ready."

Miria then raised her hand, "Well if you're both ready, then let the second match... begin!"

Mirai soon backed off, and then Salt took out a kunai, Murasaki saw this, "A Shinobi using a Kunai. How very rare."

Salt chuckled even more, his twitching seeming to travel, "I like sharp things. Kunai, Senbon, Shuriken… my meat cleaver." Salt shudders at that last item. "I like to make deep cuts~." He soon chuckled again but much more insanely, his twitching going up to his head.

Murasaki puts her arms in between her body and the boy before her, "Y-You're really scary."

Salt laughed louder, "That's good, fear makes anything more fun! I'm gonna carve all sorts of cuts into your delicious body."

Murasaki took a step back, her face turning an odd shade of blue outta sheer fear, "N-No! St-Stay back you pervert!"

Salt Froze.

, "Pervert!? I'd do this to you even if you were male! Your gender makes no difference to me!" He exclaimed with a maniacal laugh. "What a funny thing to call me, usually people call me a cannibal if they were going to insult me.

"No human meat, Salt!" A feminine voice shouted out from the stadium.

"Yes, mother dear! But cut?"

A pause, then: "Yes…"

As Murasaki tried to back up, Salt charged at Murasaki aiming the Kunai low and when he got to her, her power seeped off her. She let out a low moan, trying to warn the assailant to say away, but Salt just laughed and swipe his Kunai upwards at her, cutting her midsection and pulling upward. He was dragging the Kunai through the fabric on her breasts, cutting through that.

Murasaki's blood flew everywhere as the Kunai pieced the skin of her midsection. She backed off pressing a hand uselessly against her wound as it started to bleed more. Her skin grew pale and she began to pant from the pain.

Salt laughed insanely and inhaled harshly, "God, I love the smell of blood. It's why my siblings always let me handle and cut the bloody beef. I always make, such precise and," I think I heard him moan just now, "Deep cuts."

He took off his hat, exposing rich brown hair tightly pulled into a flat bun. "Of course, while I love the carving, I take the most pleasure in the detailed slices. The knife must be of precise sharpness as you cut the thin, delicate slices of the sea's finest catches. Only the best for my sashimi and sushi dishes. Dare I say that I will be prepared to make fugu the day I graduate."

Murasaki checked the fabric on her chest, the cut went through her clothes and got dangerously close to her skin, "Any closer and he would've cut me..." Fear took over in her eyes as the realization that if it wasn't for the fact that her breasts were separated far enough to prevent the Kunai from cutting straight through her.

Murasaki's power increased in intensity, "You're not going to be doing anything to me anymore. You stay away from me... or you'll regret it."

Salt laughed loudly and flicked the dull side of his Kunai, "The Root Of Calamity, huh? I know all about those dark powers of yours. That's why... I've already prepared a countermeasure for that."

Murasaki's eyes widened as her hand touched her wound and she shook intensely, "I-It burns. My wound is burning…." Murasaki cried out in pain and clutched her midsection.

"Well of course! Why do you think they call me Salt?" Salt asked rhetorically. "My Kunai has salt on it. In fact, my whole bag with all my weapons is filled to the brim with salt. So if they cut you, it's gonna put salt in your wounds. Heheh, I love that pun, no one ever laughs besides my siblings..."

"Because it's not funny bro!" A guy shouted out in the stadium. Must have been Salt's brother.

I heard Imu cry out from the stands, "Come on Murasaki! Beat this guy's ass and show him the power of the Root Of Calamity!"

Then I heard two other voices crying out, "Come on Salt! You can win!" The camera showed two people and man and woman cheering Salt on. 'Are those his folks?'

Well, their parents looked really normal compared to their children, albeit the dad looked like a foreigner. He was a large burly man, walrus-level of bushy mustache, complete with a large food happy belly covered in an impressive chef's outfit that I only see in expensive restaurant cookbooks. The mother was large as well, dressed in overalls and a plaid shirt. She looks like a farm woman, complete with freckles and red hair braided into two braids resting on her shoulders, the ones where you part your hair down the middle and put them into two different ones and wrap them around themselves on each side. Idk what they're called, braids? I don't know but I remember mom doing that to my hair when I was younger.

Anyway, they were both cheering their hearts out for Salt. Murasaki started to get up despite her wound burning, and Imu yelled out again, "That's right! Get up! Show them just how tough our family can be!"

Murasaki manages to get to her feet, still clutching her burning wound on her midsection. Her powers seeping off of her once more.

Salt scoffs, "If that's the way it's gonna be I'm gonna end you now and chop you up into little pieces. Do you prefer to be broiled or Flambéd?"

"Hold it, hold it!" Mirai interjected, "No killing your opponent. You cannot win with that kind of mindset."

I thought killing your opponent was allowed?

Salt looked to the black-haired loli, "I'm not planning on winning the match, but I am gonna win the fight!"

Mirai eyed the other girl, "Well then Murasaki, what are you gonna do?"

Salt then lunged at Murasaki, but the girl suddenly cried out, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Her power exploded off of her like a force field, pushing Salt back and sending him rolling, spilling all of the contents of his pouch all over the ground. His pouch contained weapons and a whole lot of salt. Salt regained his balance and slid back only a little more and stopped.

At the same time, Murasaki was already at Salt and he went wide-eyed, "What!?"

Murasaki kicked him all the way to the wall with a painfully large crash. The parents cried out their son's name while Murasaki's sister cheered her on.

The force of the impact left a crater; a Salt sized crater. Salt crawled out of the crater and wasn't able to get back onto his feet, "Impossible… Guess… guess I still have more to learn… about knives ..." His body hit the ground with his Kunai in his back.

Mirai sighed, "Guess he shouldn't have carried that around after all. Or at least used a different weapon." Mirai raised her arm, "the winner is Murasaki!"

'That was it?' I stared blankly at the screen. But I remembered that I was talking with my mom the whole time this was happening, so the timing did seem right.

Kat just put her arm under her chin to rest her head, "Well didn't expect it to end like that."

"Yeah." I have a knee jerk response as Yomi and Chikasa were coming out onto the field.

Kat muted the TV, "Just close your eyes for this one Renka-Honey."

I nodded, "Gotcha." I closed my eyes and waited for the next match to come to an end.

After some time, Kat patted my shoulder and unmuted the TV. I opened my eyes and saw both Minori and Kou going out onto the field. I saw, in the audience, all three of Kou's cinnamon roll sisters up in the stand with the owner of the ice cream shop we went to sitting there. I guess they cheered for Kou. Never noticed them there before. All three of Kou's sisters were eating ice cream while watching the match. Guess she must've fixed it up for them.

As the whole match went by and Minori won, I saw the camera show the three sisters just stare blankly at first, till the youngest spoke in her sweet little voice, "Brother got pancaked?"

Suddenly the other two smiled and all three of them started chanting, "Brother got Pancaked, Brother got Pancaked.~" Their mother was laughing behind her fingers.

I stared blankly, 'Huh. So that's where they got it."

"Pretty cute sisters he has," Kat commented.

"I know, why can't my sisters be that cute?" I groan out, drinking my lukewarm tea. "Yuck…"

After that, Kou was taken off the field, and then the footage cut. Miss R came onto the screen, "That was day one's footage! Renka Mikagura, Murasaki Yahagi, Yomi Kayano, and Minori Igarashi all have won. Now here's day twos footage."

This footage started off with Kat's match against Ayame. My brain went into its failsafe mode to protect itself. I didn't want to remember that anyway. Kat had muted the TV so she could clean up the dishes and then present mochi ice cream for us to enjoy.

Truth be told, after Kat's match, I had forgotten who was facing off against who. Mirai raised her arm, "Yagyū Mizuhashi, and Daisuke Narukami, come on out here."

I scratch my head, "Daisuke… Narukami? Who this guy?"

Both Yagyu and Daisuke come right out into the arena. Daisuke seemed to be a first-year, one of the four others besides Minori that entered the tournament. He had dark skin and large hazel eyes. He was dressed in some kind of uniform I've never seen before, dark blue shirt with a white number 15 on the chest and his shorts were of the same blue material. On his shins were some protective guards and his shoes were brightly colored with robin's egg blue shoes and cotton candy pink laces.

They both got up to Mirai and she whistles pleasantly, "Well, this'll be an interesting match. I've heard about you, Daisuke Narukami. You're the son of the great ninja soccer player." Soccer? Is that what he is supposed to be?

He takes his hand and runs it through his dark curly hair, "Thank you. Praise from the great Mirai Goto is an honor. One of the youngest commissioners of our time."

Mirai cackles, "Bout time someone recognizes my genius. Well, let's get this show on the road. Yagyu Mizuhashi, are you ready?"

Yagyu opens her eye, "Ready."

Mirai looks to Daisuke, "Daisuke are you ready?"

Daisuke grinned, "Ready and waiting, love."

Mirai looked to him seriously now, "Don't push it. Well, let's get this match started. Yagyu Mizuhashi vs. Daisuke Narukami. Let's begin!"

Mirai vanished instantly, and Daisuke seemingly pulled a black and white ball out of thin air. Yagyu pulled out her parasol, "Good Luck trying to strike me with that stupid thing."

Daisuke smirked, "Well, that's fine that you think that but if I were you, I wouldn't go underestimating me."

Yagyu scoffed, clearly not taking him seriously. Daisuke dropped the ball and put his foot on top of it, "I hope you're ready sweetheart. Let's just hope I don't kill you by mistake, I'm still having trouble controlling my power. I don't care much for winning, but if it happens I'll send you some flowers in apologies for the humiliation."

Yagyu gave a closed-mouth chuckle, not taking the threat seriously. Daisuke threw his leg out and kicked the ball... but it went at Yagyu very slowly. Yagyu moved her head a few inches to the right to get out of the ball's way, but at the same time, something struck her back unexpectedly. Yagyu let out a surprised squeal as she got thrown forward.

I got out of my seat to try and get a better look at the screen, "Wait what just happened?"

Kat moved closer to the TV with me, "It looked like as soon as the ball passed Yagyu, Daisuke came up behind it super fast and kicked it into Yagyu's back... but I couldn't even see him hit the ball. The ball changed direction suddenly."

I sat back in my seat, "I didn't even see all that. "

Kat nodded, "Yeah, to the untrained eye, not even the ball is seeable. I wonder if the internet will have slow-mos of this fight."

Back to the fight, the ball bounced after it connected with her and Daisuke stopped it by resting his foot on it. "Technically, I did say not to underestimate me, love. I warned you or else you just might regret it."

Yagyu caught herself before falling, "You bast-"

Just then the ball shot into her abdomen, and Yagyu's blood started flying out of her mouth as she flew back, coughing from the impact.

Daisuke crossed his arms, "I told her, but she didn't even choose to take me seriously. So very rude, I hope I'm not like her when I get her age."

Yagyu caught herself again, "Screw you asshole! You don't have any real power! All you got is speed!"

Daisuke smirked, "You say I don't have any real power, that all I have is speed, right? While yes I do have speed, but if the speed is fast enough, then it can be just as powerful as any of you. Just look at where the ball struck you last."

Yagyu looked down to her abdomen and saw it was turning a nasty shade of purple, "What the hell!?"

Daisuke smirked again, "See? It seems like your body is getting bruised. So tell me again that I don't have any real power. Pretty sure you have a matching mark on your back."

Yagyu seethed, "Bastard!"

"Nah, my parents are married."

Daisuke took off and started to kick the ball at Yagyu again, but this time she was dodging all the attempts that he made at her.

Daisuke spoke as he moved, "Speed is my main gimmick. I harshly trained my body to the point that I increased my overall speed to the point where no one can see me. Not even the ball gives away my position because it's going to fast too. The only reason why you see it is cause you're trained to spot something like that."

Yagyu kept dodging, "Now that I know your rhythm, you'll never hit me again."

Suddenly the ball hit Yagyu in the lower back this time, Yagyu let out another gasp in surprise and pain. Yagyu growled and looked in the direction where the ball was supposedly at, "How!?"

Yagyu kept her footing this time, and Daisuke laughed, "Looks like you're getting used to being struck now. BTW's I'm going as fast as possibly can. But the ball still went faster. I wonder how that happened? It's a mystery~!"

Yagyu was seething, gritting her teeth and growling for a second, I thought she was gonna let her anger get the better of her.

But suddenly the look of anger disappeared, "I see, that's how you're doing that huh?"

Daisuke's smirked dropped, "Don't act like you know what's going on, love. Just admit when you are beaten and forfeit the match."

Yagyu scoffed, "Oh really?"

Yagyu then looked to the tree closest to them and for the first time, I noticed that the leaves were moving more violently despite the weather report saying there wasn't gonna be any wind. They stopped just as quickly as I noticed them as well.

Yagyu smirked, "Awww what's the matter? Stopped cause I noticed your little trick?"

Kat sat back in her chair, "I see. That's what's going on."

I looked to her, "What was going on?"

Kat crossed her arms, "He was using his element there. It's the same as mine. He's using it to push the ball to go even faster than his speed will allow."

I sat back myself as it all clicked in, "So he's using the wind to go faster, huh?"

Daisuke squared his shoulders tensely, "I have no idea what you're talking about, love."

Yagyu smiled, "Oh really? Well, why don't you try that little trick again."

Daisuke put his foot behind the ball and drew his foot behind him for a kick, "Gladly love."

Daisuke and the ball disappeared again, and then Yagyu shot her foot out and did a kick. An explosion happened at the wall opposite of her as Daisuke fell out of it with the ball logged in his stomach.

Yagyu huffed and adjusted her shirt smugly, "Maybe next time you'll train your body to take hits rather than just training your legs for speed."

Mirai looked to Daisuke and noticed he wasn't gonna get up, "And the winner is, Yagyu Mizuhashi!"

Kat chuckled, "She perfectly predicted where the ball was coming from, the speed of it and the force she'd need to kick it back and the arc of the ball all within a span of a second. I'll give it to her, Yagyu is good."

Once they left the field, Mirai spoke, "It's time for the next match! Will Naraku Kaida and Pepper Spice come on out."

Both Naraku and Pepper came out onto the field. Naraku looked at her opponent, "So you're one of the Spice Siblings, huh?"

Pepper showed no reaction whatsoever, "So... you've heard of us."

Naraku crossed her arms, "Yeah. Your parents are actually quite famous in the world of Shinobi. Their cuisine is world-renowned. When I heard that they had three children, it would make sense how you three ended up in the kitchen of New World Academy. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree it seems. All of you seem to keep up a theme."

Indeed, Pepper was dressed in a black chefs uniform that blended in with his black hair and equally dark eyes. The only source of color beside his pale skin like his parents was little flakes of grey and white of the scarf around his neck.

Pepper snorted and waved a hand by his head, "Please, my family doesn't determine my fate. I always do the things I want. They don't determine my fate!"

"So what? You're going to branch off and make your own restaurant? Make your own living? You want to give it up just to rebel?" Naraku asked, her face grimaced when she came to the realization that she was talking to… a ranter.

"Cooking isn't just about lineage or money! You ninja think greed is only about money and power. But don't forget, everybody wants something they don't have. So I want money, women, status, fame, and everything else in this world!" Pepper exclaimed.

I deadpanned and looked at Kat, "He's just contradicted himself."

"Shhhh!" Kat shushed me, shoving a mochi into her mouth. "This is funny!"

Naraku looked to the guy before her unimpressed, "Yeah, sounds kind the ranting of a short-sighted fool."

Pepper then opened his arms wide, "I want eternal life!"

With those words passing Pepper's lips, Naraku lost her composure, "Eternal life isn't what you think it is! You think you can stay alive forever! But life just doesn't work like that!"

Pepper chuckled, his shoulders shaking with amusement, "And what would you know about eternal life?"

Naraku looked at Pepper with a serious look, "I've seen it, and trust me, you don't want it. It's a curse more than anything."

Pepper rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip "Don't give me that 'you'll lose your loved ones' crap! I don't care for anyone and I'll be alive a lot longer than any of them!"

"What about your siblings?" Naraku asked.

"They know what I want to do. Paprika can take care of the family business and Salt is… well, insane. I have nothing to lose by getting eternal life," Pepper declared proudly.

Naraku shook her head with a sigh, "You're a lost cause."

Mirai lifted her arm, "Naraku Kaida are you ready!?

Naraku put her hands into the pockets of her hoodie, "Ready!"

Mirai then said, "Pepper Spice are you ready?!"

Pepper didn't move, "Ready."

Mirai smirked, "Naraku Kaida vs. Pepper Spice, ready? Begin!" Mirai vanished.

Naraku instantly jumped and threw those same steel balls from before forward immediately and landed a direct hit onto Pepper's body. Naraku smiled, "Direct hit!"

Pepper, however, didn't fall and had his arms up to block the oncoming strike, completely unharmed. If anything, he looked mildly disgruntled, like someone hit him with a pillow. Naraku looked without flinching, "How did you survive getting hit with an orb that heavy!? That should have crushed your entire body!"

"Despite my namesake, which are a weak material, I can manipulate my body to have density superior to any metal." Pepper explained.

Naraku didn't seem phased however, "Alright, then all I gotta do is create a strong enough force to penetrate that skin of yours."

Pepper laughed, "Like it'll even be that easy! News flash, you're no match for me!"

The camera changed to show the Spice Siblings slowly shaking their heads and the parents looking like they really want to laugh, but not show it.

"Looks like a supportive family," I commented to Kat.

Kat glanced at me for a moment then nodded, "I feel like most of these contestants don't really care if they win. They just want to show off."

Naraku on the screen then kicked her leg up, "Try dodging this then!"

Naraku kicked her orb towards Pepper, and he put his guard up to block. The impact made a clanging sound, and when her orb came back she kicked it back to Pepper. Over and over again and when she made the final blow she jumped into the air and kicked it back to him one last and it went through him like he was nothing leaving a crater in its wake. Naraku retracted her orb, "It's over." But when the smoke cleared there was no sign of Pepper.

"Impossible!" Said the light green-haired girl, "He shouldn't have been able to move, let alone get up!"

Naraku looked around and didn't see him anywhere, "Where did he go!?"

Suddenly, Naraku looked up and saw a cloud of black dust above her, "What the hell is that!?"

Pepper's laugh echoed throughout the stadium and Naraku looked around trying to pinpoint the voice. His voice echoed the whole stadium, being everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "The beauty of this life, no one can control me for I am as free as the sky allows me!"

Naraku quickly looked up and saw that the cloud was gone. "I see... That cloud was you, wasn't it?"

Pepper laughed again, "Well… looks like someone has figured it out. Yes, in this form I can enter into someone's body and manipulate their density. Rupturing them from the inside out however I please."

Naraku jerked her head back and forth, trying to be on her guard, "And how do you enter one's body?"

"Respiratory…." The voice said in a soft, almost seductive whisper, like a beautiful song that threatens death. "You cannot stop me... everything needs to breathe eventually..."

Naraku got into a defensive position, "Tch!"

"And once I get in I can explore said body all I want." Pepper then lets out another chuckle, low like his whisper.

Naraku took a few steps back, "You pervert!"

I look at the screen, "Huh… we use that phrase a lot. He didn't even say anything perverted necessarily. Naraku just made that assumption herself." Kat laughed.

"You'll never know where I am... until it's too late…." Pepper continued softly.

Naraku looked around frantically but unfortunately, Pepper laughed, "I am now inside you... While inside my victim, I can even explode their body from the inside out. Just… like… THIS."

Suddenly Naraku cried out in pain, wrapping her arms around her crying out, "You can't! You won't win the match if I die!"

"But you see… I'm not trying to win the match. None of my siblings are. I'm just here to show off our moves and advertise our skills as Shinobi and chefs. My brother Salt has already been asked to display his skills in the kitchen for some masters… Killing you just means one less future customer."

Naraku's face twisted into a look of panicked as she dropped to her knees, "No, Master Kagura help me." Tears fell as her body shook with pain.

Suddenly things turned as we heard Pepper's voice, "Wait, who the hell are you? What're you doing? Stop, no!" A scream soon echoed across the arena and then everything fell silent.

Mirai got close to Naraku and waited, Naraku lifted her head and let out a breath of relief. "I thank you for your help, Master Kagura. Now I know you're out there."

Mirai raises her hand, "And the winner is Naraku Kaida!"

Naraku looked up to the sky, "Master Kagura, I'll find you, just you watch."

Mirai looked to the light green-haired girl, "What happened to Pepper anyway?"

Naraku looked to the loli, "Master Kagura teleported him away from this place. Either way, he won't be back for a while."

Mirai smirked, "Damn, guess you got friends in high places. You're from that village that housed the Yoma destroyer correct?"

Naraku nodded, "Yes, now if you'll excuse me."

Naraku walks off the field, and Mirai raises her arm once again. I wonder if she ever gets tired of doing that? "Next up is Shiki Yamamoto vs. Paprika Spice! Would both Shiki and Paprika come on out here."

Both Shiki and Paprika come right out onto the field and came up to Mirai. Paprika pulls off her clothes that covered up her body immediately, revealing a pastry chef outfit. "I hope you don't mind that I just cut right to the chase."

Shiki didn't react to this, "Whatever makes you feel better, hun."

Paprika pulled the mask off her face. Unlike her brothers, who looked more like their father, she was the spitting image of what I would imagine her mother to look if she was younger, freckles and all. "Well, if you don't mind, then I'll just get started then."

Mirai just chuckled, "Well if you're both ready, then let's begin."

Mirai vanishes, and the next thing we knew Paprika was harmonizing for some reason. Even Shiki raised an eyebrow to this. Next thing I, or anybody that wasn't her family, knew Paprika started singing, "Ha, ha, ha, Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! So tell me what you want, what you really, really want! I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want, So tell me what you want, what you really, really want! I wanna- I wanna- I wanna- I wanna- I wanna really, really, really wanna zig-a-zig ah~!"

Shiki's face went to one of bafflement, to realization, then to pain as she gripped her head, "Holy shit! So these are your powers?"

Paprika didn't listen as she kept on singing, swinging her hips to her own music and smiling brightly.

Shiki fell to her knees, "Gah! Nice tone but... Ugh… My head! It feels like it's going to explode!"

Shiki cried out when word after word passed through Paprika's mouth like this song was designed just for her vocal cords.

"If you wanna be my lover~, You gotta get with my friends~" The wind helped her echo the words out. "Gotta get with my friends! Make it last forever, Friendship never ends~! If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give~. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is~!"

I looked to the screen, "What's going on exactly?"

Kat put her hand to her chin in thought, "It looks like her singing is doing something to Shiki's brain of some sort. Weird that it's not hurting the audience." She pointed out that most of the audience was perfectly fine, though there was a noticeably large amount of women breaking into a dance with the lyrics and a handful of guys joining in with as much vigor.

Shiki continued to groan in pain as she tried to plug her ears, "I-Its no use! Once the sound is inside it bounces around in my head! Damn the catchy beat!"

Shiki finally cried out at a volume that I'm positive tore at her throat, and suddenly her power exploded forth, darkness exploded around her. Nothing but pure black around her.

Kat sat back, "A darkness user, huh? You know there was a time when using darkness was an evil thing to do, but now it's widely accepted as one of the most natural elements out there."

"Really?" I said with surprise in my voice, "I didn't know that."

"I mean," Kat continued, "Darkness is a natural thing, you can't punish someone for using something that existed longer than light itself."

Shiki cries grew louder and louder as her voice bordered screaming. Next thing anyone knew, visible fangs appeared in Shiki's mouth. Suddenly she had a dark kid around her ears.

Paprika saw this and immediately cut her song short, "Hey no fair!"

Shiki chuckled, "Fair!? Bitch, Ninja don't play fair!" Suddenly Shiki screamed and ultrasonic waves went at Paprika. The Spice sibling didn't see that coming and got blown back as an end result.

Paprika cried out in pain and was soon caught by Shiki herself. She hands had an odd hand placement on Paprika's body, one being on her on the right just below her rib cage, and the other her left hip. Paprika shuddered under her touch, "J-Just what're you going to do to me?"

Shiki grabbed Paprika's coat and tore open the buttons, grabbing the tank top under it and pulling it just below her breasts, the elastic band of the shirt keeping it wrapped around her upper torso. Shiki rubbed where Paprika's rib cage is, licking her lips, "Hmmm I wonder are you sensitive right about here?"

Paprika's face turned red as Shiki kept her touch up, but it wasn't long before Shiki's canines grew longer into predatory fangs and sunk into Paprika's skin, blood soon following when the skin broke. Paprika cried out in pain, and the wound looked like she started bleeding black blood.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, "What is going on!?"

Kat nodded with a hum, " Aha! I see what's going on. She's draining her Ki, from the source per se."

I looked back at Kat, "The source?"

Kat nodded again, "Yes, inside our bodies, besides our blood vessels and veins, we also have an intricate system inside similar to blood vessels but instead carry our Ki inside them. They go throughout our entire body to carry our Ki to every part of our body. These vessels are a one-way system and start from our heart, where the source of our life comes from, and end in our breasts as they are connected to our chakra sacs. But since the last two vessels, that are located before our breasts run through our rib cage and mostly in the front, well you can see the end result right here. Paprika is getting her Ki drained straight from the source."

"Well, what happens when all of someone's Ki is completely drained?"

Kat crossed her arms, "It's the same as losing a lot of blood Renka-Honey, you die."

I swallowed harshly as I watched Paprika have her Ki drained straight from her body. Shiki laughs, "Don't worry I've almost had my fill. I won't take it all due to the fact that the tournament prevents killing. Just know that if this were a real battle, I would have drained you dry."

Shiki detached her fangs, and the blood soon followed. I blinked a few times "Wait, what's to stop her Ki from gushing out, Kat?"

Kat laughed a bit, "Okay, one: quit watching horror films. Stuff doesn't go gushing out of our body like a fountain. That's just a fantasy. Secondly: Shiki is one of the rare few Ki Vampires that are out there. From what I've read, their fangs secrete a healing toxin that once it enters into the Ki system, heals where her fangs had punctured from the inside out. So she should be fine, at least as far as her Ki system goes, but since she probably had a significant amount of Ki drained, it should be the same as someone who just had their blood drawn."

After Shiki put her distance between them, Paprika looked like she was about to faint as she wobbled to her feet, "Wh-What... did you just do to me?"

Shiki wiped the blood off of her mouth, "I just drained one of your body's three natural life forces. Since this is most likely the first time you had your Ki drained by one of my kind, usually our victims faint on the first time."

Shiki was soon proven right as Paprika soon fell to her knees and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Mirai raised her hand, "And the winner is Shiki Yamamoto!"

Shiki smiled, "Fuh shur." She even did a little curtsy.

Mirai smiles, "Didn't think one of them still existed in our world today. Just shows you how little I know of the world."

Kat cleared her throat, "Well, that's all the matches. Guess it's time to turn in huh?"

I looked back to the screen, my mind trying to register everything I had seen. "I guess so."

I watched as Kat proceeded to turn off the TV then I went to bed.

 **Side Story End**

 **Well, that was a bit of a bulky chapter, just like I said. But seriously I just had ideas and they kept flowing, sorry about that. Anyway, that's the end of this chapter. In the next one, we're gonna tackle Renka's biggest challenge yet: The first round of the Quarter-Finals.**

 **Some fun cultural context from your residential beta editor: Daisuke is wearing the same color as Japan's national soccer team. (football for all you non-American readers there ;D) They change designs on occasion but Daisuke has the uniform that first pops up on google.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy. Till then Ayame is out.**


	24. Chapter 24 Renka's And Minori's Struggle

**I swear to god the more we go into the story the more my beta just loves stealing the Ocs. Although I don't stop them cause what they write is absolutely amazing. Well, it's time to see if Renka has what it takes. Will she win or will she fail? Read on and find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own part of the plot this point since my beta keeps adding on to it.**

 **Warning: Violence, mild sexual tones, language, the usual.**

 **Chapter 24 Renka and Minori's Struggle**

Finally, my lungs filled up with air and my vision went back to normal. Somehow, I willed myself to not lose consciousness, but the next part I need to think about is how to approach this match. Since Murasaki has a technique where her own powers exploded off of her like a forcefield, getting at her was gonna be difficult, to say the least.

I heard Murakumo's voice next, "Looks like she is out. Guess it's over."

"Renka-Honey, get up!" I heard Kat cry out, desperately trying to get my energy to return to me.

My fists clenched, dragging handfuls of dirt into my grasp as I started to get to my feet, Murakumo silently watching me. Murasaki looked to Murakumo, "Why aren't you calling the match?"

Getting to Murasaki without her noticing was going to be the challenge. I started to creep up to Murasaki, but she quickly looked back to me before I even got halfway to her. Murasaki takes a step back, her face lighting up in frustration, "You... why aren't you passed out?! You should be on the ground out cold!" Murasaki's powers came off of her again, as her dark Ki filled the air once more and suffocating the atmosphere. I could even sense her resentment for me as she got ready to use her Ninja Art, "JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Her shockwave came at me with the full intention to kill. I quickly dodged to the left and charged at her when my balance returned. Murasaki's eyes went wide, "What!? No! You weren't supposed to dodge it! DIE!"

I dodged another incoming shockwave, this time I had a plan. Murasaki's face was getting frantic, panicked even, "Why won't you die!? JUST DIE ALREADY, YOU STUPID COCKROACH!"

Dodging another shockwave, I jumped at her and pulled back my fist. Murasaki's eyes went wide as her Ki filled the air once again and she lets out a low-pitched moan. This was it, she's using her shockwave, the one that went all around her. All of a sudden, the look on her face changed, so I quickly put my guard up as she screamed out, "JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY!"

Murasaki's shockwave pushed me back further than I had anticipated, but Murasaki rushes up again. Aiming another attack at my stomach, so predictable. I quickly get out of my blocking stance and unleash a kick straight up at her. She knew was what I was doing but almost didn't have any time to dodge. She pulled her body back as much as she could but she couldn't fully escape it due to her chest being so big, so my foot connected with the bottoms of her boobs as she tried dodging me. I heard Murasaki squeak like a vehicle that hit its brakes too fast as her body got thrown back due to how hard she pulled herself backward and she rolled a bit before landing face down on the ground. Murasaki reeled for a bit before grabbing her chest and curling up into a ball crying out in pain.

"Penalty, Renka Mikagura!"

Excusez Moi?!

I looked to Murakumo, throwing my hands in the air and just about done with this tournament. "Penalty!? What for!?"

Murakumo started walking closer, "For a blow dealt directly to Murasaki's boobs. You're not allowed to hit there directly cause it can be seen as a low blow by other Kunoichi."

I scratched my head, "How is it a low blow? I was aiming for her face, not her runway sized coconuts!"

I could hear a lot of boos being tossed my way by other Kunoichi. Why am I getting blamed for an accident?

Murakumo pointed to her crotch region, "It's the same as kicking a male in their testicular region."

I heard sharp inhales from at least half of the male Shinobi, followed by them tossing boos my way as well. I looked down, face feeling warmer as I silently cursed the strict rules put in place, "I didn't know. Sorry, besides it's not like I aimed there on purpose."

Murakumo went over to Murasaki, "Well as long as you know now. Further hitting there will not be tolerated, got it?"

I just nodded, "Got it." By this logic, I could use my boobs as a shield so my opponent would get disqualified… ooooh, ouch… maybe not, sounds painful.

Murasaki slowly rises to her feet with tears streaming down her face. Murakumo looked to her, "Will you be able to continue?"

Murasaki looked to me with a look that could kill if she had laser eyes, "Yes, I'm able to."

Murakumo backed off, "Continue!"

"I can still feel them pulsating due to the pain. I'm gonna kill you for that!" Murasaki growled, tenderly keeping a hand pressed flat on her chest like she was trying to suppress the pain.

"It's not my fault you decided to dodge in that way, should have gone for an angle…" I mutter, just barely loud enough for her to hear me, but that was enough to press her buttons.

Murasaki started to gather up her chakra at a concerningly high rate. A bead of sweat rolled down my neck and down my back as I scanned my mind for ideas. I needed a way to land a clean hit on Murasaki, which was easier said than done.

While I was digging through file number 76 in my head, Murasaki attacked again, "DIE ALREADY!"

I dodged it but Murasaki was already there to trip me up. Her feet completely knocking mine off-balance. I tried to strike her, but she dodged and then put her hands together high in the air. She brought them down into my abdomen with all her strength.

I heard a snapping sound, my abdomen screamed in pain and my mouth opened with blood flying out of it with the force of a pressure hose. Due to the force of Murasaki's attack, my body landed harshly on the ground, knocking more wind -and blood- out of me. I struggled to breathe as I turned around to get up, every limb quivering and begging me to stop using them.

Murasaki didn't leave me any time to rest as her Ki flared up again. Dodging the next shockwave she sent me by rolling out of the way, a trail of blood following me and many drops of it getting mixed in with my hair. Murasaki was coming full force at me again, this time trying to kick at me. I rolled out of the way of Murasaki's fierce attack and she kept trying to follow up with her attacks, so I kept rolling to try and dodge all of her attacks.

"QUIT DODGING AND DIE LIKE A GOOD GIRL ALREADY!" Murasaki screamed insanely at me, her pupils shrunk to the size of pinheads and her breathing uneven.

I yelled back in retaliation, "HELL NO! I WILL KEEP GOING TILL I FIND A WAY TO BEAT YOU!"

When Murasaki pounded her fist into the ground trying to punch me, my leg flew up and hit her dead center in the stomach. I quickly grabbed Murasaki by her waist and tossed her like she was a sack of potatoes. Murasaki went flying, landed a few feet away and I screamed, "HELL YA!"

As Murasaki emptied her lunch all over the ground, she was breathing harshly. I look at her with a wave of apathy for whatever her ending fate will become. "Murasaki, it's now over!"

Murasaki looked behind herself quickly and saw me tossing out the Taiko drums around her. Murasaki's eyes go wide and she cried out, "The Violet Lightning!"

As she tried to get up, I smirked, my vision turning purple indicating my eyes matching the hues I now see the world as, "Bingo!"

I pounded my drums giving Murasaki no chance to dodge any of the lightning strikes. I heard Murasaki's cries of pain too, which confirmed my attacks were connecting with her. I pounded the drums more and more until I started an intense beatdown that reminded me of last year's summer festival. The sound of the drums vibrating the surrounding area and pumping my blood with adrenaline as I became one with the music of my Ki. I kept playing, trying to make sure Murasaki passes out due to the sheer force of the attack. After pulling back, and giving the Taiko drums one last hit as I cried out my final attack.

"Violet Lightning!"

The attack unleashed one last burst of lightning and Murasaki's body hit the ground with an ugly thud, her dress torn up and muscles twitching from the electrical shock.

I fell onto my butt, breathing heavily from exhaustion, "D-Damn! That takes w-way more Ki th-than I'd like."

Murakumo goes over to Murasaki's body and flips her over. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving, at this angle, I couldn't even tell if she was breathing. Murakumo put her arm in the air, "TKO! The winner is Renka Mikagura!"

The crowd went into an uproar... in cheers this time. Oh, so now that I gave them a good fight they decide NOW to not be complete jerks to me? Why am I in this tournament again- oh, right, Kat.

Kat jumped down into the arena and cling to me the moment she got to me. I reeled in pain, and let out a hiss, "K-Kat, can you not be so forceful? My ribs still hurt."

Kat let out a gasp and quickly let me go, "Let's get you to the infirmary and see if we can get you healed up! Up you go!"

I nodded and Kat brought me to Nurse Haruka for an examination, I was more like a ragdoll while Kat dragged me to our targeted destination. My pain turned out to be a few fractures thanks to the hit Murasaki gave me during the match.

Haruka took out pills with thankfully normal colors, "Here, take these. Thanks to your arm swiftly healing last time, I was able to create a perfect version of the medicine you took. It offers instant healing overnight now, and no grueling side effects this time. Which reminds me, how are you faring with that? Your hair is still intact, so I'll take it that your sex drive has started up." She clapped her hands in front of her, eyes sparkling like a fascinated child.

I nodded and spoke with resentment in my voice, "Yeah, thanks to your medicine, I'm doing things I wouldn't have normally done in my sound mind..."

Haruka chuckled, "Well, at least your arm healed up!"

I got mad and stomped my foot, "Yeah but at what cost?"

Nurse Haruka shrugged, "Well at least you got Miss. Pervert there to help you with those urges now. I saw the two of you kiss yesterday."

I felt my face heat up fiercely and Kat pulled my arm, "Come on Renka-Honey. Let's Go."

I nodded and followed Kat out to the stands where we both sat together. I sighed, "Sometimes you gotta wonder whose side she's on."

"She's on her own, whatever amuses her the best," Kat smiled as she looked to the arena, reaching over and giving me comforting rubs on my back, mindful to avoid any tender spots from the fight.

Murakumo raises her arm as I swallowed one of Haruka's pills, "Let's get the next match underway. Would Yomi Kayano And Minori Igarashi come on out."

My stomach sank into the inner depths of my body, we forgot about Minori! We were so focused on us that we didn't think twice about our former teammate and friend Minori. I looked to Kat and she had the same look on her face. She had completely forgotten about her, too.

God, we are bad friends, now I feel horrible...

"I purpose we treat Minori to lunch after this, victory or not," Kat supplied, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Agreed," I responded.

Both girls had stepped out onto the battlefield. Minori had this look on her face… an enraged, murderous look. As soon as both girls took their positions, Yomi looks at her, "You're that childlike girl that's always hanging out with Renka, right? You should concede, I've got no grudge against you."

Minori looked to Yomi and growled, "Why does everyone always tell Minori to give up!? Do you all really think of Minori that way? Like Minori's some kind of weakling?"

Yomi stared at her seriously, "Not some kind, you are a weakling. You just got lucky that your last opponent had a weakness for syrup… oddly enough."

Minori's face turned bright red, her teeth gritting and her fists clenched to her sides, "Minori is gonna make you eat those words!"

Yomi summoned her giant broadsword, resting it against her shoulder with a hand on her hip, "Just try it."

Minori summons her bucket, and Murakumo looked to both girls, "Well if you're both ready, then let the match begin!"

Murakumo then backs away from both girls. Yomi places her broadsword into the ground, "Just to prove I can take you, I'll do it without the aid of my broadsword."

Minori threw her bucket forward in an attack but Yomi batted it away like you would a mosquito., But Minori didn't hesitate. Oh no, she threw her head forward, to which Yomi tried to dodge by backing up, but she wasn't fast enough and Minori headbutted her square in the face. Upon impact, Yomi's nose gushed blood as her pirate hat fell from her head. Minori backed away, rubbing her forehead with a pained whimper. Yomi held her nose, blinking rapidly and, glaring at Minori as her blood-stained fingers were a bright crimson.

Yomi wipes away what she can and starts to make her way to Minori. If looks could kill, Minori would be smashed, crushed, burned, and flayed all at once.

I yelled out, "Minori do something!"

Minori then threw her bucket forward again, but Yomi caught it and sent it flying, which in turn sent Minori flying as that girl held onto her bucket like it was her lifeline. She cried out from being sent flying at incredible speeds. As Minori almost crashed into a wall, Yomi was suddenly right there. She kicked Minori in the face and sent her flying the other direction. As soon as Minori's body thudded on the ground, you could hear Minori's soft cries, even sniffling. Minori was actually getting hurt, my hands covered my mouth as a sob threatened to pass through it.

Yomi scoffed, "I figured you wouldn't last long, but you will pay for my nose. I'm not a fan of the whole trail of blood going down my face."

Yomi started to approach Minori, right-hand flexing and I shouted, "Minori! You have to get up!"

"Stop trying to get involved, Mikagura!" Yomi snapped at me, still walking towards Minori until she was hovering her. She reached down and made to grab for Minori… when she suddenly moved.

Minori swiftly got up and punched Yomi in her stomach. Yomi reeled back with a hiss, and Minori struck across the face. Yomi fell back and Minori got on top of her and struck her in the face again… and again… and again. After Yomi got hit in the face three more times, she grabbed Minori's hand and pure murder was oozing from her with each drop of blood she lost. She then shoved her fist straight into Minori's abdomen. After hearing a few of her ribs breaking, Yomi threw Minori off her and the poor girl was sent tumbling.

Yomi rubbed her jaw, "Aw God damn it! That child can sure throw a punch, but then again Hikage-Sensei didn't raise a whiner."

Yomi stood up and looked at her broadsword, "No... I said I wasn't gonna need it."

Minori had gotten up and had her fists up, ready to fight Yomi. Yomi had a twitchy eye and went over, starting to try and strike at Minori. Minori kept dodging the strikes as she unleashed her own, to which Yomi dodged too.

Kat tilted her head, "Been a while since I have seen a good old fashioned fist-fight. Too bad we can't get a closer look."

I couldn't believe that this was the same girl fighting Yomi down there. After catching Yomi's fist in one hand, Minori elbowed her in the face, which caused Yomi to reel back as she cried out in pain. Minori trips up Yomi with her feet, sending her to the ground on her back. Minori then jumps up, landing her butt straight into Yomi's midsection, which caused Yomi to cry out as blood exited her mouth.

Minori summons her bucket, "I need to Incapacitate her! I need to break one of her legs, without it she won't be able to hold that sword..."

I look to Kat, my face pulling back into one of horror, "Why is she narrating her strategy?!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Yomi shouted, blood spraying in Minori's face like a demented sprinkler.

Suddenly, a gust of wind hit Minori and sent her back. I got to my feet in an attempt to get a better look, "Wh-What happened? Wasn't Yomi's element earth?"

As soon as Minori landed, Yomi stood up and had wind elemental powers seeping off of her. Kat stood up too, "B-But how!?"

My sister Kafuru soon sits next to us like a spirit summoned by two stupid teenagers, "This isn't Yomi's Power. You can tell she is drawing upon power from the wind, but it isn't like her natural element. Now the question remains, how is she drawing upon wind elemental energy? When she isn't a natural wind user?"

Only one thing hit my mind after that, Kat. Yomi scoffed, "I would've rather have not used that perverts chakra but it seems like I have no choice."

Kafuru looked our way and twirled her hand in the air, pointer finger out, "And now it all makes sense."

I just looked away from my sister, semi-annoyed at this predicament. Minori started to gather her Ki up, she was going for her Ninja Art.

Yomi summoned back her broadsword, finally breaking her word. "Go for your Ninja Art, And I won't hesitate! I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

Minori took out her frying pan and started mixing up her ingredients. She was going for it, her Bam Bam Pancakes!

That name will never not be adorable.

Yomi started to gather her own Ki into her broadsword. It was that one attack she had against Naraku, Sigmund. Both girls charged up both of their Ki until they were ready, Minori then tossed her pancakes into the air and they grew to gigantic proportions. At the same time, Yomi lifted both her hands, bringing her broadsword high into the air and it too grew in size. Just about as the pancakes made their way to Yomi, both girls screamed...

"Bam Bam Pancakes!"

"Sigmund!"

The attacks exploded forth, causing the wind to go wild everywhere, kicking up dust as what sounded like an explosion went off. Everyone shielded themselves from all the flying debris and I heard many people screaming with fear.

We couldn't tell who won, the dust made it virtually impossible to see what had happened.

"God damn it! If you guys didn't give her wind chakra, none of this would've happened." Kafuru cried out, annoyed.

I looked down towards the giant dust cloud, "Please be okay Minori! Please be okay!"

 **Chapter End**

 **Well, with another chapter outta the way, the quarter-finals blast right off at the start. Will Minori be alright? Next time shits about to go down, so hold onto your hats folks. Till next time, Ayame out!**


	25. Chapter 25 Kat's Struggle

**Well, I'm real proud of this story and wanted to continue it sooo badly, I've put a lot of effort into this and don't want it to end, which is why I fought to keep it going. Luckily for me, my 1st beta agreed to continue the story, and I can see why. After how much work they put in, I think they didn't want to give it up that easily. So I hope you enjoy how much work we put into this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Senran Kagura characters. Just the story that my beta and I own.**

 **Warning: Violence, swearing, minor sexual references and emotional drama.**

 **Chapter 25 - Kat's Struggle**

It took some time but the dust cloud finally cleared enough to see what had happened. I quickly started looking around for Minori, eyes darting in every possible direction. What I saw was something I never wanted to see. Minori on the ground, face down in the dirt as the rest of her body laying on its side at a concerning angle. Clothes completely devastated to the point where whatever was left clung to her body as if trying to preserve whatever minuscule modesty was still there. I rose out of my seat, cupping my hands to my face and screamed out, "MINORI!"

Kat was the next to shoot up, "Wait, Renka-Honey look!"

I looked to the other side and saw Minori's Bam Bam Pancakes split in half. Right over just about a few inches from the pancakes was Yomi on the ground too. She was laying on her back, hair sprawled out all over the place like she was just in a typhoon. Her skin had nicks and cuts all over and even bruises in some places from the attack. Her pirate outfit had seen better days with some places looking torn while a lot of the cloth was just straight up gone. Even the entire right side of Yomi's top, the part covering her breast was gone, so she was flashing for the whole world to see.

I put my hands over my mouth, "Both girls are completely knocked out."

Suddenly I heard a voice cry out, "YOMI!" I looked across the stadium and saw a very concerned Hikage-Sensei. That's a switch. Usually, you'd never see Hikage-Sensei show any emotion at all.

Murakumo looked to both girls and raised her arm, "TKO, due to both girls knocking each other out, there is no"-

"Wait!" Murakumo looked over to the owner of the voice, I saw Yomi up on her feet, breathing heavily, eyes glassy and pupils uneven. Murakumo looked over to Minori who still hasn't budged. Murakumo sighed, "TKO, the winner is Yomi Kayano."

Hikage-Sensei was the first to go down there, and I jumped down after going towards Minori, until a voice yelled out from the other side of the stadium, "Don't touch her! We have this!"

Medics ran over to treat Minori. "Easy now, lay her on her stomach. Her back is probably more injured than anything right now." The medics worked efficiently and put her on a special kind of stretcher, one with an attachable brace so her head was suspended so she wouldn't suffocate from the fabric.

My eyes went wide and my heart sank. I looked over and saw Hikage-Sensei standing in front of Yomi. Hikage-Sensei sighed, "You had me worried there, Yomi."

Yomi smirked, but it was wobbly at best and seemed to twitch painfully, "Well that's a neat trick since you don't have any feelings, Hikage-Sensei."

Our green-haired teacher nodded, and for the first time that I've ever seen, tears spilled out of her eyes and down her face, "Are you okay?"

Yomi gave a slight nod, "It's hurting a lot, but I'll be okay. Right now, I'm struggling to even keep my consciousness."

Hikage-Sensei held out her arms. "Good job Yomi. Now rest my little girl."

Yomi chuckled with a hoarse voice as she shed a few tears herself, "Y-Yes, Mom."

Almost immediately, Yomi's body started to fall forward but she was caught by Hikage-Sensei and the teacher picked her up. "You've grown up from that weak helpless girl that was on the verge of dying from hunger back then."

Without knowing it, my eyes soon shed tears of their own as well. I never thought Yomi and Hikage-Sensei had a relationship like that. I felt like I understood them both a bit more, even just a little. But even then, even if this is a tournament, I can't picture myself forgiving Yomi any time soon.

After they took off and Minori was long gone, Kat touches my shoulders, "Renka-Honey, you should head back to your seat. My match is about to start."

I nodded and wiped my face with my sleeve, "Alright."

After I got back to my seat, Murakumo raised her arm, "Next up is match number 3. Yagyu Mizuhashi, come on out here."

After only a few seconds, Yagyu came out and made her way to Murakumo and Kat. I clasp my hands together and I placed them close to my mouth to pray, "Please Kat, don't lose. We've already lost Minori, we don't need to lose you too. Win this match."

As Murakumo looked to both girls, "Well if you're both ready, let the match begin."

Murakumo backed off, and Kat started to unleash a flurry of kicks at Yagyu, wanting to get as much damage done as quickly as possible. Yagyu was dodging every single one of them, quite easily in fact. Kat was moving pretty fast too, which meant if someone was as fast as she was and not connecting a single hit, it wouldn't be long before she was in trouble. Kat tried to speed herself up by having the wind pushing her body with each kick, but Yagyū was managing to dodge every single hit without any effort.

Kafuru scoffed, "Well, it's looking like that your girlfriend isn't as strong as you thought."

I nodded, "Yeah. That's what has me worried. When we ran into Yagyu before, she was almost completely out of power but still overpowered us."

Kafuru gave me a serious look, "You didn't object to me calling her your girlfriend. You two aren't actually dating now, are you?" I didn't give her a response, and Kafuru face-palmed, "Oh, for the love of all that's decent, why!?"

"Think of it this way, who will end up with someone at the top of a Ferris wheel. Hmm, sis?" I didn't look at her, but I made sure to smirk on the side of my face where she could see it.

"But why a pervert like her? Why couldn't you have picked someone that's not a menace to society?"

"Kafuru, your face is a menace to society. Now shut up and let me watch."I continued to focus on Kat's match while Kafuru let out an undignified noise in her throat.

Kat was still unleashing her flurry of attacks which still weren't hitting their mark at all. Kat finally stopped to catch her breath. "Damn it, why am I not able to hit her?"

"This is what I am like at full power." Yagyu threw her arms out as if to display an invisible glory. "Do you see now? You've never stood a chance to begin with. Not ever."

Kat gathered her Ki, "Well, we'll just see about that."

Kat then unleashed several kicks aided by the unpredictability of the wind. Yagyu started to dodge every single one of them, but when Kat cornered her, she picked up her leg into a vertical split and yelled, "Cross Panzer!"

Kat brought her leg down in the strongest kick I've ever seen from her to date. The very force of the kick sent my hair flying back with the wind that was picked up. But this victory was short-lived as Yagyu put her hand up and completely stopped the blow it in its tracks.

"How!? This attack may not be my strongest, but it's still pretty devastating." Kat grunted, trying to move her leg away, but the angle made any form of movement nearly impossible. "Let go damnit!"

Yagyu scoffed, and the next thing I know, Yagyu's leg shot up, delivering a blow straight onto Kat's crotch. Kat's eyes went wide as she squeaked out some kind of sound. Yagyu smirked, "You left yourself wide open, don't you know I specialize in close combat?"

Poor Kat collapsed hands between her legs, whimpering but trying not to cry out from what I could only imagine being immense pain.

"Penalty, Yagyu Mizuhashi," Murakumo announced blankly, her body was so rigid that it screamed she was so done with everyone's' shit today and our excessive attacking of particular body parts. "If you're going to treat these matches like bar fights I'm drowning the stadium in beer so that way it's at least entertaining."

Yagyu jerked her head to her, "Quiet over there! No one asked for your shallow wisdom."

Murakumo crossed her arms, "Even so, I'm still the overseer for this round. If you continue with these disregarding remarks, I won't hesitate to disqualify you. Now act like mature girls or I'll put both of you in time-out."

Yagyu snorted at her threat but soon looked over in Kat's direction now that she was on two feet. "Back for more?"

Kay got onto her fighting stance, "Apparently I've gotta guard my most sensitive parts against you." Kat surrounded herself with a wind aura, "I wanted to save this for more down the line but I need to go all out now."

Kat was floating in the air with her Dragon Rebellion transforming before my very eyes. My mouth goes slack and I whisper in amazement, "So Kat's been capable of all this?"

Kafuru sighed, "Sounds like you never even seen her at her best before."

I nodded, "Yeah... I haven't. She's always held herself back."

Kat's attacks become even faster and unpredictable without a single pattern to their movements. Yagyu couldn't predict them all and chose to block some of her attacks instead of dodging them to save energy. It was actually getting hard to keep up with Kat due to how fast she was going, zipping along quick as a lightning strike. Kat soon looked like she was going too fast for Yagyu to block and it looked like she was going to get a clean hit. But out of nowhere Yagyu closed her eye and touched her eyepatch sighing out, "Nozomi."

The sudden word was enough to throw Kat off guard for a split second, and that was all the time Yagyu needed. Her hand quickly shot up and threw Kat's kick-off course and Kat went careening past Yagyu.

Yagyu finally opened her eye and summoned her... umbrella? 'Wait, Yagyu's weapon was an Umbrella' I thought to myself in reminder.

Yagyu got into her battle position, "This world is broken. Full of broken people, broken dreams, and broken promises. This world needs correction, and I'm gonna correct it one soul at a time until I correct all."

Kat backed up, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. "Just what in the world are you here for?"

Yagyu put her hand up, "I'm here for your life." Then Yagyu made the come here gesture.

Kat, however, started charging up her Ki again, this time I could even sense Yagyu's Ki in the air as well and it was suffocating, "It's time I brought this fight to its end."

Kat started swinging her legs around her body again, planning on using her Tornado Spindel again. Kat spun faster and faster until she created a tornado and shouted out, "Tornado Spindel!"

Kat's tornado made its way towards Yagyu, and then Yagyu put up her hand near her face with two fingers up and summoned up a giant blue squid. It started launching ice spells Kat's way, which crashed into the tornado and froze part of Kat's body. Afterward, put her hand out straight at Kat, "Ice Feet."

The squid shot it's tentacles forward and hitting into Kat, knocking her back and creating more ice spells to continue to freeze her. Kat landed not too far away, body nearly frozen, "Sh-Sh-Sh-Shit!"

Yagyu landed next to her, "And now your match is over. Don't think that you're getting off, however." Suddenly Yagyu's hand shot forward and dug into her abdomen with enough force that she pierced Kat's skin and blood soon flowed out. Kat coughed out blood as she screamed in pain, trying to get away but was unable to move.

I was starting to feel sick again. Yagyu pulled her hand out and Kat coughed out more blood, struggling to breathe. Yagyu looked to her hand, "I told you, didn't I? You're gonna die by my hand."

My eyes widened, 'Was she really planning on killing her!? Why hasn't Murakumo stopped the match yet?!'

Yagyu put her hand down and grinned, showing all of her teeth. "And once I do, I'm gonna go and kill your precious 'Renka-Honey'."

My eyes widened even more than the first time, my heart jumping into my throat and I lost the ability to breathe. She was even planning on killing me? Kat coughed out a little more blood when a strange noise escaped her throat. Was that, growling I heard?

The ice around Kat's body started melting. Yagyu saw this and took a step back out of shock, "I-Impossible. There's no way you've got the power to melt my ice."

After setting herself free, Kat stood up without anything hindering her and her wound started to heal. Yagyu gasped, "J-Just what the hell are you? You shouldn't be able to do any of this!"

This was new, Kat had never exhibited this kind of power before.

A dark aura had now surrounded Kat and she looked at Yagyu with murder in her eyes, "Don't you dare touch my Renka. If you even try it, I'll kill you where you stand!"

Yagyu scoffed, "Just try it, I dare you, you stupid cow."

A dark aura flared off Kat and she took off like a rocket kicking Yagyu straight in the face. Yagyu went flying before I even knew what happened.

The next point, Yagyu got kicked by Kat into the air and Yagyu cried out in pain, before being roundhouse kicked by Kat into the ground. After seeing Kat landing in the dirt, Yagyu was still getting up, "Damn it! Being forced into using my chakra by you is disgusting."

Kat smirked evilly and rushed forward again, but this time Yagyu managed to dodge it. Yagyu's face turned angry, "Tch, I can't believe I had to use this against you."

Kat unleashed a barrage of lightning-fast attacks that Yagyu was dodging very easily again. However, I could see the same dark aura on Yagyu but barely visible as if she was trying not to reveal she had this. Kat continued her onslaught of attacks as Yagyu kept dodging. At this point, Kat backs off and quickly hurled herself forward while her body spins in the air, "Dead Screw Dragon!"

Yagyu quickly drops her umbrella, "Demon Slice!" She removes her eye patch and reveals that she never had a missing eye. It turns red and unleashed the red tentacle attack again.

Both attacks collided with unparalleled power and caused a massive explosion, which sent smoke everywhere in the stands. I coughed and choked out, "K-Kat!"

Kafuru coughed and waved a hand in front of her face, "I haven't dealt with this much smoke since Hanabi almost burned our house down that one time."

I just kept chanting in my head, 'Please be okay! Please be okay! Please be okay! Please be okay! Please be okay! Please be okay!'

After what seemed like a short eternity, the smoke finally cleared, and we were all able to see what happened. When I finally focused my sight on the battlefield, I saw Yagyu putting back on her eye patch, "Tch, I'm all out of Chakra. What an annoyance"

I saw Kat, on the ground, unconscious and she wasn't moving. My tears quickly flowed and I coughed again, lungs burning from the smoke, "N-N-No! NO! KAT!"

Murakumo looked to Kat, "TKO, the winner is Yagyu Mizuhashi! Medics!"

Yagyu, however, started approaching Kat like a predator that found its prey in a trap, "It's time you die now."

At that instant, I shot my thunder straight at Yagyu, and she barely dodged out of the way because she didn't see it coming. I jumped down as quickly as I could and got in between the both of them. I barred my teeth and was glaring at Yagyu, "Don't you even think about it! If you even try it, I will kill you where you stand Yagyu!"

Yagyu just started laughing uproariously, "That's what you're friend said to me. What are you gonna do? Go crazy at me too?"

I summoned my Rei Tei, "Bitch I might!" I was lying but she didn't need to know that. All I had to do was get Yagyu to back off.

Yagyu's weapon vanished, "Tch, I'm out of chakra. So thanks, but no thanks."

Yagyu finally turned and went back into the stadium. I quickly turned around and found that Kat still hadn't moved. I got onto my hands and knees, tears flowing down my face, "Kat, No! Please don't die! You can't be dead! You just can't!"

I broke down and a wrecked sob escaped me, it felt like a part of me was dying inside, the pain was worse than anything I had ever felt before. Like a knife was drilling into me and twisting throughout my body. Seeing the most important person in the world to me like this, it was heartbreaking. I just kept crying and crying for what seemed like forever, until I heard, "D-Don't… c-cry… Re-Renka… H-Honey…"

I removed my hands from my face and found Kat looking at me. She was alive! I couldn't help the next words that came out of my mouth, "Thank god, you're alive." I sobbed again, pressing my forehead against hers, holding her warm face as a physical reminder that she was alive. She was alive and not cold.

After that, medics came and grabbed Kat. She was immediately rushed into surgery with Nurse Haruka. She had a lot of bad injuries, most of it was internal. I sat at the doors for what seemed like hours. The fourth match finished long before Kat got out, but I only heard from Kafuru about what happened. Shiki withdrew, making Naraku the winner of the last match. Several more hours passed and it began to grow dark outside. Finally, Nurse Haruka came out.

I jumped out of my seat. "Nurse Haruka, how is she?"

Haruka sighed and ripped off her bloodied gloves, disposing of them in a hands-free trash container, "I've done all I can. The best thing for her now is to get some rest. We had to do a specialized heating system to revitalized the frozen parts of her body but we were able to save all of her internal organs. She needs to be put on several I.V. drips to regain damaged and removed fluids but she should make it."

I just breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god..."

Haruka rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. "There's nothing more you can do for her here, Renka. Go home and get some sleep. You've got your match against Yomi, right? She's gonna make a full recovery, but she'll have to miss school to recover enough in time."

A thought occurred to me, "And… Minori?"

"She'll live. She's in intensive care right now with several healers watching her around the clock. How that girl is still alive is beyond me but she's a tough cookie, I'll give the kid that." Hakura praised, rubbing her shoulders and cracked her neck. "It'll pay to get some rest so you don't disgrace them. Poor girls, I'm sure they'd appreciate you giving them a good fight and coming out on top."

I nodded again, "Alright. Take care of Kat and Minori, Nurse Haruka."

Haruka waves sleepily, "Will do."

I headed back home and noticed how empty the house felt without Kat. I dragged myself upstairs and into Kat's room where I plopped myself face-first into the bed. All I saw was Kat's goofy smile half the time and I felt the tears flow. 'I almost lost her today,' I thought to myself.

'If she had died, I don't know what I would've done.' I pulled the covers her my body. I needed to sleep, 'Maybe I should ask Ikaruga-Sensei for tips on how to make my Super Secret Ninja Art. I will need that if I'm ever gonna win against Yomi, or even Yagyu. Hell, I might even need an Ultimate for Yagyu.' I slowly lose consciousness as I drift off to sleep.

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope things are getting excited now. The Semi Finals are next. With Renka taking on Yomi, what will happen? Well, find out next time. Till next time, Ayame out!**


End file.
